Inside of Me
by whitetyger123
Summary: When Russia wants something, he will do anything to get it, even using America against his will. RP, written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Rated M for a lot of things. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

Ivan took the girl to his house. She had blond hair, and eyes as blue as the morning sky. That is why he picked her, of course. Anything less would just not be good enough.

She was simply unconscious. He had found that keeping them alive until he had what he wanted worked much better than killing them straight away. Not that it had worked at all, so far. He always used humans, taken from wherever. But they all died, too weak to fulfil their purpose. It was then Russia knew he needed a nation. Someone who couldn't die, someone who was stronger than most. Someone... who was the world's super power.

Once inside, he dragged the unconscious body to the room he had prepared earlier. There were two tables, one ready for her, and one with another unconscious figure. He was perfect for this, of course. A strong body, but smaller than Ivan so he could still be easily restrained. His own laws dictated that harmful drugs were illegal, so obviously he had never had any. Yes, America was the perfect choice for this.

Placing the girl on the table, the large nation went to work, his big fingers masterfully handling the scalpel. He had done this many times before, but this time would be different. This time it would work. He cut open her lower stomach, making sure to not get any of her internal organs. Most of them didn't matter to him, but a few key ones did. They were the whole reason for this, the reason it had to be her.

Donning gloves, Russia peeled back the layer of skin. She had nice skin, no visible stretch marks, no pimples. Her hight was taller than normal, for a female. All of her physical qualities were good. Feeling her warm insides, Ivan looked for what he needed.

Pushing her intestines out of the way, the nation finally found what he needed. Yes, perfect condition. Quickly, he cut them out, placing them in a tray sitting beside the bed. One more thing, and he would be done with her, the filthy female. The next part he was more careful with. He needed this completely intact. It was a little more difficult, given the placement, but soon that was in the dish as well, and he left the girl on the table. She was going to die anyway.

Going to the dish, Russia separated the items. He cut two of them open, because it was what was inside that he needed. He mixed them with a sample he had taken earlier that day. He had to work fast, because the uterus had been out of the body for a full minute already. Quickly injecting the egg/semen mix into the tissue, he then went to America, still unconscious. He made an identical incision, just below the stomach.

Half an hour later, Ivan was stitching up the long cut, pulling at the slightly bloody skin. He looked over at the girl, seeing blood still fall from her stomach. Damn, that meant she was still alive. Russia took a syringe, quickly injecting clear liquid into her system, which would kill her quickly. Then he was back at his true patient, knowing he would have to take care of him for a while.

* * *

Sorry it is so short, but this is just the prologue. This is the story we promised, and it will be updated every Friday, unless I can't get to the computer for some reason, then it will be updated on Saturday.

So... you probably have guessed, and yes this will be Mpreg. We are in no way saying that this would work, or anything, so don't hate us for it. And, it will be different than most Mpreg. So yeah, if you really hate Mpreg and don't want to give this a chance, please just leave, and don't bother with flames.


	2. Week 3

When Alfred woke up, he didn't really expect to feel his head swimming around and something burning on his stomach. Maybe burning wasn't the right word, since it was more dull, but spread through his body. It almost hurt to open his eyes but he barely managed it just to see where he was. America had no idea what to expect, so when he saw the bright lights above him, he just figured he was in the hospital. Though that still didn't explain the pain...

Seeing the eyes open, Ivan smiled. He had moved him to a room, and there was an IV hanging just above America's bed. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" Of course, it had only been a few hours since the operation, so there was no way of knowing if it had worked.

"Russia?" He asked, wearily opening his eyes again. The lights were too bright, but he could see Ivan's shadowy figure above him. "What happened to me? Did I get stabbed or something?" God forbid if _he_ stabbed him and was smiling down at him in anger that he didn't die. The creep would do something like that. It was hard to talk though as his mouth felt full of cotton and his entire body was slightly unresponsive.

"No, you were not stabbed. You are pregnant." Hopefully, at least. For a while now, Russia had been feeling he needed a child, no matter what. But he wouldn't want a female having the child, those filthy creatures didn't deserve to be on the Earth. It had to be a man, it just had to be.

Laughing lightly despite the situation, Alfred asked again. "No really, what happened." He was a guy. A pure bred, American stud. Not only that, but he didn't have the 'parts' to have a kid, and he didn't have sex for a while (something he didn't really want to think about, thank you very much). There was no way he could even entertain the idea of what Russia had said.

"Well, of course we cannot be sure for a few weeks, but I hope it worked." Ivan reached over to the table, grabbing the pills he had prepared and a glass of water. "Just in case, you should take these, so you will have enough of the required vitamins.

Narrowing his eyes, Alfred didn't grab the vitamins. After all, he didn't want to take anything the commie gave him. "Why should I even think to believe you? I'm a guy; I don't have the parts, never mind the eggs."

Ivan gave a sigh that he wasn't taking the pills, but it wasn't too bad because he also had those vitamins in a syringe. "You have the parts now. Look at your stomach." He lifted up the covers, so that America could see the distinct line, small black strings dotting it where he had given him stitches.

"Thats impossible. Doctors wouldn't randomly think 'hey it would be fun to give this awesome guy girl parts to fuck with him'. That just doesn't happen." He wouldn't believe it because it wasn't true. Russia just stabbed him or something and wasn't admitting to it.

Putting the pills down, Ivan got the needle. "Doctors didn't do it, I did. You are in my house." It had been simple getting him here. All he had to do was slip some drugs in his coffee one morning. Pregnancy safe drugs, of course.

"Good try, but you aren't fooling me. And you are _not _putting that stuff into me." He added, gesturing to the needle. He was still tired and couldn't move quickly but he was able to see everything around him enough to be a bit freaked. It didn't seem like Ivan was kidding around.

Squirting some of the liquid out so that there would be no air, Russia went closer, putting his hand on Alfred's arm. "If you try to fight me off, you will tear your stitches." And if that happened, the potential baby might die.

"Then I'll go to a real doctor and they will take out whatever you put in me. What twisted thought made you decide to put a fucking womb in me? I still think you are screwing with my brain but I wanna know why you want to pretend like you did." There was a small part of his brain that believed it, but he didn't want it to be the truth.

Shrugging, Ivan quickly increased pressure on the arm, and put the needle in. He needed the right vitamins, of course. Russia would make him the proper food for pregnancy, but it was still a good idea to have these. "You are in the middle of Russia. How do you plan to get to a doctor, when I can give them all your picture and tell them not to treat you?"

Upset with himself as Russia injected the stuff into his arm, America growled. "If you went through all this trouble to drug me and put that stuff into me, would you let me die?" Hopefully he would be messed up enough to get him some real care and not have him stay there. It still didn't seem possible for it to happen. It couldn't have happened.

"Of course not. You will not die, I will make sure of that." A lot of nations didn't know that Ivan had taken schooling to become a certified doctor. He wouldn't let his child die, after having so many die before. All the other men, simply humans, didn't survive, bringing his offspring with them.

"How can I trust you when you did this to me? I didn't even completely trust you before! What makes this so fucking important that you had to do it to me?" The only reason he wasn't freaking out by jumping was because he didn't want to hurt himself.

Picking up a warm blanket, Ivan put it over top of America. Wouldn't want him to get a cold, now. "Of course, it is to have a baby. Don't you want a baby?" He smiled, kissing the blond's forehead. After all, if they were going to bring a baby into this world, they would have to love each other.

Reaching up to hit Russia, Alfred was stopped as pain exploded through him. "I don't want a fucking baby. If I wanted one, I'd go colonize someone not have one!" He was still pissed off about the kiss, since it seemed so tender that it made America retch.

Face falling, Ivan stood up. "Well you are getting one. You should feel lucky." Bringing a child into this world was such an obvious joy, so how could he not want one? They were so precious, really. He left the room, deciding to make some food.

Waiting until Russia was out if the room, Alfred swore under his breath. How did he get himself into this predicament? It wasn't like he could just tear himself open and take out the foreign part. Hopefully his body would do that for him. Unless... Unless Russia found some American and took it out of her. Then it would essentially be a part of him anyways and wouldn't be rejected. "Fuck!" he yelled again, trying to get up despite the pain and weakness he felt.

The Russian wondered if he would have to tie Alfred down when he became stronger, so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Hopefully he would soon realize that he was pregnant, and needed to take care of two now. Eventually, he would have to exercise a little, because that was best for the baby.

Frustrated with himself for letting this happen, Alfred started thinking of a way to get out. He could probably wait for someone to rescue him, but as a hero he couldn't rely on that. America was going to have to do something himself. Maybe if he killed the 'kid' so Russia gave up. That might get him killed too though... Plus he never really felt comfortable with abortion even in such twisted situations as his own. But it seemed to be the only way...

Finished with the food, Ivan started bringing it to the room he had prepared for the expectant mother. It was a good room, because it had a large window, and a bathroom attached, for later on when he would need to urinate a lot.

Steeling himself for the pain, Alfred grit his teeth and was prepared to punch himself in the stomach. He still didn't believe any of this was possible, but he didn't want to take any chances. America was a man, not a woman. And he didn't want to even think about how the child would be Russia's if there was one.

Opening the door, Ivan quickly ran to the bed when he saw what America was about to do. "No!" He threw his body over Alfred's stomach, protecting the possible child. How could he possibly want to kill it? "Murderer!"

Trying to push Ivan off him, Alfred winced from the stitches pulling his tender skin. "What the fuck! I'm not a murderer! You're the one that presumably killed a woman and put her fucking parts into me!"

"You were trying to kill the baby inside of you. How could that not be murder?" It was even worse, because it was the gift of life that he was trying to kill. He stood up, taking America's wrists in hand. "I will have to restrain you."

"There is no kid!" America yelled, fighting to take his wrists out of Russia's hands. "You're just deranged and are so fucked up you seem to think there is!" There couldn't be, because how would it even survive in his body without the natural womb or vagina or even the hormones?

Taking out the bonds he had already attached to the bed in case this happened, Russia put his wrists in them, with hardly a struggle. America was obviously still weak from the operation. Next he tied the feet that were trying to kick him. "Now, if you are good, and don't try to hurt the baby, I will let you out of bed."

"There isn't anything in me, and it's not going to work." America growled, turning his head to the side to spit on the ground. "I'd rather have lost the war of independence then to even consider having your fucked up kid."

"Such strong words for someone in your situation." He smiled, putting the plate of food on the table. Russia rather enjoyed the idea of feeding the soon-to-be mother of his child. As he read in a pregnancy book, this was a good time for the fathers to take a more active role in the household.

"You better not expect to feed me," Alfred grumbled again, pulling avidly at the bonds. It was hurting him a bit but it would be worth it if he could get out of there and go to a doctor.

Tutting lightly with his tongue, Ivan picked up the fork. "How else do you intend to eat? Do you wish for me to put a tube from your nose, down to your stomach, and feed you that way?" That wouldn't hurt the baby, so it would be fine.

Glaring at the twisted man beside him, America said. "You wouldn't dare."

"It is either that, or let my child die. Which do you think I will choose?" An expecting mother needed a good diet, or else the baby might suffer with bone problems or other complications.

"There isn't going to be a kid! I can't have a child, so nothing will happen!" America yelled in Ivan's face. He didn't want to eat anything the creepy nation gave him. Though, having a tube put down his throat didn't sound too good.

Holding the fork to America's mouth, Ivan waited for him to open it. "You are being unreasonable. You at least have to eat." This environment would not be a good one to raise a child in. But they still had nine months to get along.

Turning his head to the side, Alfred's face was forced forward by Russia's hand on his jaw. Glaring up at the man, he hesitantly opened his mouth.

Genuinely smiling, Ivan began to feed him the food he had made, all according to a scheduled dietary plan he had created. With this, he would be getting the required nutrients he needed for a healthy pregnancy. "See? Isn't this easier?" Next would be a glass of milk, that he had put a straw in.

"Screw you. I'm only doing this so I don't starve." If by some twisted fate he actually was pregnant, he didn't want to think just how much he would eat later. Still, he let himself be fed, trying to pretend as if the food wasn't good at all.

After the food was gone, Ivan put the plate down and picked up the glass. "Here you go, some nice calcium for you." He would also have to drink plenty of water, because the Northern nation was sure Alfred didn't drink the proper amount of water for a normal person, never mind a pregnant one.

Still glaring daggers at the giddy man, Alfred took the straw in his mouth and sipped at it a bit. He felt ashamed that he was in this position but there was nothing he could do about it yet.

When the milk was gone, Russia put it with the plate. Then he took a small bell, placing it by Alfred's hand so he could reach it. "If you need anything, just ring the bell." How long would he have to be chained up before he accepted that he was caring for two now?

"I need you to let me go." Pausing for a second, he added. "I won't do anything to the kid." He would have to keep that promise if he wanted to be able to do things himself.

Well, if Alfred was free, he could run to the bathroom if he ever got morning sickness, or anything like that. And if he got bed sores, they could get infected. Ivan nodded, deciding to trust him. "If you kill this baby, I will simply kill another of your people to get another child."

"There is something called adoption, or having a kid with a girl." America mumbled under his breath. "I won't kill it. It hurts too much right now anyways." All he would be able to do would be get up to take a piss.

Undoing the bonds, Ivan waited by the bed to see if he would do anything rash again. When all he did was slowly rub his wrists, Russia let out a happy sigh. "I should put some cream on your stitches, to stop infection or anything like that."

Staring up at him, Alfred said. "Give it to me and I'll do it. I'm not an invalid." All he couldn't do was bend his stomach for a while.

"But won't it hurt less if I do it? Given the placement and everything, you would have to sit up to see it properly." It was only civil to offer to do this for him. After all, he was carrying Russia's child, so the larger nation would do anything he could to make his stay here more comfortable.

"Fine do whatever the fuck you want. It's not like you already have." Alfred laid his head back on the pillow and looked angrily up at the ceiling.

Grinning, Ivan got the ointment and lifted up the covers. For just being a few hours old, the cut was healing well. Another good thing about choosing a nation for this. He spread the slightly-green cream over the slash, careful not to hurt him or get too much on the stitches.

Repeatedly clenching and unclenching his hands, America waited for Ivan to finish before looking back at him with a scowl. At least he still had his boxers on or it would be more embarrassing then it needed to be. "Are you done now?"

"Well I was actually thinking about giving you a massage. Stress is bad for the baby after all." He put the cream down, pulling the blankets over him again. He should get another pillow. After all, he would be in this bed a lot.

"Or you could leave me alone and let me go back to my country. I'd like that more." It would only take a few more days for his boss to start freaking out about where he was.

Ivan laughed, finding it funny America still thought he had a chance to go back. "This is your home now." And it was soon to be a home of three. Of course he would have to make everything baby-proof, so the little bundle of joy wouldn't hurt itself.

"Whatever, just do it and when I'm healed I'll get out. I won't kill the 'kid' though." Because hell if he didn't get out of there. He could only take Ivan being so creepy for so long.

Smiling, Russia put his hands on Alfred's shoulders. He would be able to give him a proper one when he had healed and could lay on his stomach. "When you heal, you will have to sleep on your side." If he slept on his back, it was bad for the baby.

Grumbling, America wouldn't let himself relax into the careful touch. "I'll sleep however I want to sleep." Russia wouldn't do anything to change that.

"I can force you to sleep on your side." He could cut his back a little so it would be painful for him to sleep on his back. Of course, not too much so he would bleed a lot. It would be bad for him to be low on blood.

"Whatever." Alfred knew it was only for the kid he was supposedly going to have, but he still knew it was impossible. No matter what he did when he was knocked out, his body just wouldn't be able to hold a child. No matter what.

After a few minutes, Russia finished up the massage. "Well, if you need anything, you can still ring the bell." He would need plenty of rest to heal from the operation, and the first few weeks were usually fairly fatiguing, dealing with the changing body.

"Go to hell." He said quietly as he looked away from Russia. He just wanted to be alone and think about just how to get out. There was no way all the other nations would let Ivan do this to him. How did he expect Alfred to have 'his child'?

Ivan left the room, heading to his own bedroom so he could finish reading his latest book about pregnancy. This one was mainly learning how the child developed, and how long it would take for each stage. He would probably give America a book to read as well, so it would put his mind at ease about the changes in his body. Although he couldn't find a book on male pregnancies. You would think there would at least be a theoretical one.

Trying to forget about the fact that he was stuck in Ivan's house, Alfred closed his eyes and willed his mind to stop running. If he could calm down and think his way through the situation, then he would have an easier time going through it. He didn't normally think about things, but right now it was all he could do.

* * *

So the chapter's won't have a regular length to them. Some will be hardly 2000 words, and some may be as much as 4000 words. Just letting everyone know.

If you were wondering why we named this chapter Week 3, that is because in the pregnancy calendar, the first week is when you stop having your period. So it is week 3 that sperm meets egg and they have a very nice relationship for nine months. See you next week!


	3. Week 4

Ivan quietly opened the door to America's room. It had been a few days, so he was probably feeling fatigued from the changes to his body, so he didn't want to wake him. After all, the better the mother was feeling, the better the baby would feel. He crept into the room, seeing the sleeping face under the covers. He had to check on the incision, to see if it was healing properly, so Russia lifted up the covers. He still hadn't given him a shirt, so he saw the red slash right away.

Groaning as he was woken up, Alfred looked down and saw Russia inspecting his cut. "Enghn?" He grunted, rubbing his eyes before putting Texas on. "What 'cha doing?"

"Inspecting. You are healing very well. If you wish, you may walk around for short periods of time." Russia stood up, smiling. It was good it didn't get infected, or else the baby probably wouldn't survive at such an early stage.

"K, sounds good." By now he realized that fighting with Russia wasn't going to get him anywhere. America was going to have to build their trust then get out when he stopped feeling so sore.

"Do you need anything? Water?" It was about another hour until he was supposed to eat, and Russia figured he could wait for a bit to give him his vitamins. He had been taking his pills lately, which saved syringes.

"Just gotta go to the bathroom and maybe walk around a bit. A hero can't be feeling useless." Even though that was exactly what he felt like. Alfred could tell that his boss was worrying about him and there was a faint feeling of England and Canada feeling the same thing, but he couldn't be sure.

Ivan held out his hand, wanting to help him stand. It was only polite, for the soon-to-be father to help out as much as he could, in this difficult and trying time.

"...What did I just say about not being useless?" Alfred grumbled as he pushed Ivan's hand out of the way. "If you wanted to help you would let me contact my boss. He's probably going apeshit by now." Standing up while not showing the slight pain he was in, America went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him before taking a piss. Russia had been making him drink so much water he was surprised that he hadn't turned into a giant blob.

Leaving the room, Ivan started wondering what he should make. With his diet schedule, there were a few different things, so it all depended on what he wanted to make, and what they had. This was so fun, preparing things like this.

.oOo.

"Knowing the dolt, he probably went looking for Canada and got lost in the arctic without telling anyone." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms with a scowl. "I would have thought I taught the boy better than that."

France gave a laugh that bounced off the walls in the large conference room. "It is probably _because_ you taught him, that he is lost, rosbif." He leaned back in his chair, trying to get a glance of Italy's butt.

Bristling at Francis' comment, England hissed. "You can't talk _frog_. You're the one that scarred... Second Alfred... So much that half the time you don't even know he's there. Speaking of him, didn't anyone invite him?"

"I agree with England." Japan spoke up passively, deciding not to bring up the fact that Russia was also missing from the meeting. It seemed like a coincidence but he didn't want to say anything.

The room shrugged off the fact that the young nation wasn't there, focusing instead on their super power that had recently disappeared. They all agreed they would look in their respective territories, trying to find the adventurous nation.

"I can lend my brother to help look. I do not really need him with me." Germany said, glad that the used-to-be nation was not here at the moment. Whenever he tried to do anything productive, he would find shaving cream filling his tool kit, or balloons filling his room.

"Ve, Lovino and I will look in our halves too! Alfred loves to visit and eat a lot of pasta~." North Italy spoke up, his eyes closed as he imagined all the pasta.

China pushed his ponytail off his shoulder. "I guess I can look for him too aru... Even if this way I'd become a world power quicker..." He added under his breath. Still, they couldn't let one of their kind get lost. They were too precious even if they were essentially immortal.

France nodded, before his chair tipped a little too far and he fell on his back. "Ow! D'accord, I will look for him as well." He stood up, getting his chair back. "Perhaps he is enjoying a nice Parisian woman, and simply cannot leave her." Or man, for that matter.

"Stop being so perverted. Anyways, we will all look for America and immediately alert the others on his return to civilization. If he is not found in a week, we will meet here again, understood?" Arthur said, taking control of the meeting instead of letting Germany.

Everyone agreed, mostly to get out of the meeting. They all started getting up, ready to leave. Really, America was a nation. Sure, they could get hurt and the like, but really nothing serious ever really happened to them, especially if they were as powerful as he was. It was possible someone like Sealand, or Lichtenstein could get hurt or die, but they were really small and would easily be taken by other countries.

.oOo.

Groaning to himself, Alfred clutched his stomach. His lower belly didn't hurt too much any more, but now he was getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The damn Russki was probably feeding him something to make him sick, thus keeping him there.

Russia opened the door, hearing the pained sounds. Hm, he hadn't been expecting morning sickness for at least a week, but no problem. He lifted the plate, and went over to the bed. "Alfred, I made your favourite. Hamburgers!" Low fat, homemade hamburgers of course.

Turning to see the food in Russia's hand, America felt his stomach flip before rushing to the bathroom. Normally he would want to inhale the god-sent food, but now it made his stomach want to empty, and that's what it was just about to do. Just getting to the bathroom, Alfred retched into the toilet and continued until his stomach was empty.

Smiling, Ivan followed him into the bathroom. Had his hair been longer, he would have held it back for him. "Morning sickness!" He practically sang, still holding the plate of food. Well, this was good. It meant that it had worked!

"It's not morning sickness you bastard." Alfred said, raising a shaking hand to wipe off his mouth. "You've just put stuff in my food so I think that I'm pregnant when I'm not and can't."

"Why would I put stuff in your food when it could harm the baby?" Some scientists think that morning sickness is the baby's way of telling you what is bad to eat, so maybe a hamburger wasn't such a good thing after all.

"Because you're a sick and twisted person." America groaned, resting on the ground in case he had to throw up again. There was no way even if he had a uterus in him for a baby to be able to actually grow in it.

Kneeling on the ground beside him, Ivan started rubbing between his shoulders. "Don't worry, morning sickness only affects you, and not the baby." Unless of course he didn't drink any water, and he puked a lot. Then he could get dehydrated, and that wouldn't be good for the baby.

Trying to hit the hand away, Alfred gave up as it only made him feel worse. "Shut up about the kid. You're keeping me here only for something that can't even happen. Just let me go back home."

"It's alright, you are going through mood swings right now. It is not a problem." It also wouldn't surprise him if America would suddenly start crying, especially if he saw pictures of babies. Of course, since Alfred was a man, there was no telling what the hormones would do to him.

"It's not mood swings, it's me wanting to get the fuck away from you." American growled as his held his mouth. Satisfied that he wasn't about to puke again, he flushed the toilet and went to wash out his mouth. The scar on his stomach had healed which would make it harder for his doctor to take the womb out.

Standing up, Russia went to the door. "Well, I will leave some crackers by your bed, which you can munch on. They usually help with morning sickness. Also drink water." He would also soon find out that morning sickness didn't last just in the morning.

"Fuck you," He mumbled again, going back to lay in the bed. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well take advantage of it even if Ivan was the one making him sick. America was a bit hungry after that but he wouldn't eat.

Shrugging, Russia left the plate beside the bed and left to get the vitamins. It was also about the time that he should be taking his prenatal drugs as well, because he would probably need them.

Curling up just enough that he didn't hurt, Alfred almost fell asleep before getting an idea. If he couldn't get out and no one seemed to know where he was, why didn't he just phone them? America thought he could remember Arthur's or his bro's number by heart... Standing up, he looked around his room for a phone before slinking out of it.

Ivan was humming quietly to himself. This was all going to be worth the nine months of pregnancy, because at the end of it he would have a child of his own. He would never again be alone, and never again feel as if everyone hated him. The child would love his own father, of course.

Hearing Ivan in the other room, America didn't think it would be the best thing if he saw him talking to someone to break him out. Still, he continued to search and let a celebratory whoop go through his mind when he found one. Picking it up, Alfred hid in the closest closet and dialled England's number with his heart pounding in his chest.

Seeing a phone cord out of the corner of his eye, Ivan smiled. Of course, America wouldn't know that you had to dial 2794 before the number, or else the phone wouldn't work. He always liked little safety features like this, where they wouldn't know about it until it was too late.

A few seconds after the phone not working, America went out of the closet and almost had a heart attack as he saw Ivan standing right there. "Shit! Give me a heart attack why don't you!" He yelled, freaking out that he found out he was trying to call for help (Even if he was a hero and never _really_ needed help).

"Why? Is your heart beating irregularly? Because that would not be good." Perhaps he could acquire some heart medication... but it would have to be safe for pregnancies. That might be a problem.

"No, you are being a creep! Do you want me to kill you?" America yelled, not sure what else to say. He just wanted to get the stupid thing out of him and have Ivan stop looking at him as if he was the next god-sent person even if he was pretty heroic. He still felt kinda sick but the commie did it on purpose.

Laughing, the Russian patted his shoulder. "If you killed me, how would you survive? You have no way of getting out of here, and with your pregnancy, you would probably end up killing yourself and the child. Besides, we are nations."

"I'd find a way, that's how." Stupid Russian making him actually realize he needed the giant. Knowing him he could probably find some way to kill Alfred even if he was a nation. "If you want to pretend like we are a happy family then why don't you let me outside, or better yet, let me talk to my family."

"You can go outside." Of course, he would need many layers of warm clothes, and couldn't stay out there for too long. But the fresh air would probably be good for him, anyways, considering how he had been cooped up inside for two weeks.

"And freeze my ass off? No thanks. How about I can't go outside but I can phone Iggy." Then he could bust him out and take him to a doctor to cure whatever he had.

Shaking his head, Ivan walked to the counter. "Take your pills." He demanded, still smiling. It also might be a good idea to start rubbing stretch mark cream over America's stomach, so that he would still be beautiful when he gave birth.

Crossing his arms, Alfred pouted. "Only if I can phone someone. If not Iggy, than how about Francis or Matt?" It was probably those 'vitamins' that made him sick in the first place.

"Take the pills or I get the syringe." The smile had fallen a degree, showing he was serious. It would probably be easier if he hooked America up to an IV and put the vitamins and prenatal drugs in that way.

Staring at him for a moment, Alfred just sighed. "Fine you commie. Give them to me." It would be better than having a needle shoved in his arm again.

Smiling once again, Ivan passed him the pills. "They are simply vitamins and minerals, fibre and things like that that your body needs. Well, the fibre you don't really need, but it will keep you from being constipated later on, unless you would like that." He decided not to mention the prenatal drugs, as well as the small amount of female hormone.

"Shut up." Alfred growled, taking the pills with a sip of water. "Something is wrong with you if you aren't letting me free but are giving me food and a nice room and stuff." Really, it was somewhat weird because he could do all this by himself without Ivan pretending that he somehow made him pregnant.

"You need to eat because it is good for the baby." He couldn't wait until America started showing. It would make everything much more exiting. "By the way, to keep the morning sickness down, you should eat smaller portions throughout the day."

"Don't talk about food in front of me..." Alfred growled, holding his sick stomach. "Just cause you're fucked up enough to do this to me doesn't mean you can smile." He just was probably trying to kill him even though it wouldn't work since he was a nation and a damn strong one at that.

Smirking, Ivan walked away to grab the book he had on the counter. "Here, this will tell you about the changes in your body." It would probably give him peace of mind to know that these things are perfectly normal.

Looking at the book with a smiling, pregnant woman on the cover, America sneered. "This won't help because I'm not pregnant. You are just being a freak like normal. Go back to torturing puppies and let me be so I can throw up in peace."

"Is the fact that you have morning sickness not proof enough? Well, in a few weeks I will do an ultrasound, so we can see it." Of course, it would also be to make sure there were no problems that could be detected early.

"You're just making me sick so I think that I am. Don't forget that I haven't forgotten all the mind fucking we did before." Unless Russia wanted an ultrasound of his stomach maybe with a freaking womb inside, then it would be pointless.

Giving a small laugh, Russia sat down. "I will be making a small pool that will be warm, so you can swim." Swimming was a good exercise for when they were pregnant, and the warm water would increase amniotic fluid.

Alfred shook his head. "I don't want to swim, I want to get out of here thanks." It didn't help that he was feeling sick or that Ivan kept looking at him with a creepy grin that was worse than normal.

"You will swim." Russia decided, leaving no room for argument. He placed a hand lightly on Alfred's cheek. "You will look so beautiful, when your skin starts glowing with the joy of motherhood." It was mainly caused by an increase in blood, but he liked the idea of it being the baby.

"Take your hand off me asshole." America said as he turned his face away. It wouldn't be the best idea to hit him when he was stuck in his house and feeling like crap. "Just let me be sick in peace."

Putting his hand down, Ivan's smile widened. He wouldn't want to needlessly agitate him. "Well, you should go rest anyways. It will help with the fatigue of the first few weeks of pregnancy." A changing body needs lots of sleep.

Grumbling under his breath, America waited a second to make sure he wasn't going to get sick again before going back to his bed. If he didn't have to do anything but be lazy, he wasn't going to complain. It just sucked that he was stuck with Mr. Red and nothing to distract him except his sick stomach. Not to mention all his crazy talk about him being 'pregnant' and shit. It was really getting old.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. And who thinks Russia has been reading too many pregnancy books? Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that if we have said we are going to write a oneshot for you, for being the 100th reviewer or something, don't worry we will get there. It's just that I'm working full time, and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture is starting University and everything. But we will get there.


	4. Week 5

"So, let me get this straight," Germany said, at the front of the room. This needed a lot of coordination, so he was picked for this meeting. "No one has any clue where America is, the loudest and most influential nation, after a whole week?" He sighed, putting on a pair of reading glasses so he could see the small print on his documents. At least everyone showed up for this meeting. Wait... "Where is the western nation with the glasses?"

Feliciano laughed, putting up his hand. "Germany ve, we are looking for him, remember?" He had tried throwing pasta outside, hoping it would stick to America, but it usually just hit people in the face and made them angry.

"No no, the other one. With the... thing." He gestured, making a curly motion above his head.

"I'm over here..." Matthew mumbled from where he was standing in the corner. He was probably one of the most distraught nations but he wasn't going to say anything since they wouldn't listen anyways.

England just sighed. "Who cares where Alfred's clone is when we want to find _him_! We've spent too much money looking for the wanker that I wouldn't be surprised if it was all a joke." Leaning back in his chair for a second, he looked around the meeting room. "Who cares if he's gone? China would be more than happy to become the new world power."

"Why are we looking for him aru?" Yao yelled, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that he thought Arthur was right. Brushing the loose hairs from his forehead he asked. "Where else could he be if he's not in any of his normal spots? It isn't like him to go somewhere that isn't normally teeming with tourists."

Russia sat, listening but not saying anything. He was a good liar, but found it fun to watch all the nations discus what they didn't know. He had told America that he would be back at the end of the day, and that he shouldn't stress himself with trying to escape, because he had locked the doors. He never mentioned that the windows wouldn't open. It was a nice feature, especially because it kept the cold out more.

Putting down his papers, Germany gave a sigh. "We are looking for him because he is a nation. A powerful one at that. Do you know what would happen to the world stocks if America was no more?" Of course, it wouldn't affect much, since he wouldn't be dead, but it was always nice to know where everyone was, and he had been missing for a few weeks.

"It still is a nice break from having the git yell all the time. But I guess I understand the severity of the situation." Arthur continued to pout as he took a sip of tea.

Japan raised his voice lightly over the din in the room. "I agree with Germany-san and England-san. America-san is too important to our own nation's survival that he cannot be missing for much longer."

"Ve, what do you think Russia? Do you know where Alfred is? Have you found him in your land?"

"My land is much too large to have looked through it all yet, but I will continue. Besides, America doesn't like my land, so I see no reason he would be there." Little did everyone know, he was the only one who had seen him. But he could keep that to himself.

Germany nodded. "Well, we can all continue looking, and have a meeting either when he is found, or in a month."

With a collective agreement from the nations present, Arthur stayed back a bit and watched Russia from the corner of his eye. He wasn't lying when he said that it was a giant country, but surely there was enough resources to scour his nation or at least the more populated parts.

Before he could walk off, England stopped in front of him. "Hello Ivan." He said, holding back the contempt in his voice. They were never on the best of terms, but no one except Ukraine and Belarus were with the giant northern nation.

"Hello, comrade. Busy week, da?" Busy for everyone. For the other nations, they were looking for America, for Russia, he was taking care of America. America was going through a lot, and the baby was growing a lot this week.

"Month actually. I would assume you were busy too, but we both know what that does to people." Looking over his childlike face, Arthur held back a snarl. "Where have you looked so far, if I may be so bold to inquire?"

"I did not have as long to look, because the message about the first meeting got there late. But I started looking in the West, and am making my way to the East." He smiled, tilting his head. "Where have you looked?"

'All over the bloody United Kingdom.' England spat in his mind. "I looked over all of my land and with my brothers permission, their land as well. We have no reason he was there in the first place." Unlike with France or most of the other countries, Arthur became painfully polite around Russia.

Nodding, Russia picked up his jacket from the back of his seat. "I have no reason he would be in my country, either. But I hope we find him, before too much time has passed." Not that he really did. They would never find him, because no one knew where his house was.

"Understood. But Ivan," he took a step forward and grabbed the front of his jacket. He was basing this on the fact that it took a lot for nations to die. "If I find out that you did anything to Alfred, he won't be the only one to get a piece of my mind."

Smile never faltering, Russia gave a small laugh. "Why would I do anything to him? We are no longer in a Cold War, and have resolved our problems."

"Just keep it in mind." With that, he let go of the large nation and stepped back. Grabbing his coat and briefcase, England left the room with his mood still quite gloomy. He thought confronting him about it would make him feel better, but it didn't.

Leaving as well, Ivan took a second to admire the situation. Everyone was busy searching for America, when he had him safe in his house, pregnant. It has almost been three weeks, so by the baby calendar it was week five. Soon he would be able to do an ultrasound.

.oOo.

Getting sick again, Alfred was waiting for his stomach to stop feeling like it wanted out of his mouth. He felt better though that his normal hunger had come back even though he knew that he was still being screwed up by Ivan. Speaking of the commie, America heard the door open and he flushed the toilet to go talk to him about getting more food.

Ivan was hanging up his jacket when he saw America slowly walk out of his room, looking green. "You didn't eat the crackers, did you? They help, and I promise they don't hurt the baby." As long as he didn't drink or anything, it should be fine. And Russia had taken all the vodka out of the house, as much as it pained him to do so.

"I ate them and threw up. Now I'm hungry and I want food, bastard." Alfred growled, not wanting to be stuck there any longer than he had to. Plus he wanted to go to a doctor to check out why his chest was getting sore along with the random sickness he got.

"Well, as I said before, if you eat small portions throughout the day, it might help. So I will make you a sandwich." He got to work, using whole grain bread and healthy things the American would normally avoid.

"I don't want a sandwich. I want a hamburger. And not something shitty either." If anything it was to keep him there and somewhat happy so America wouldn't run away. "If you're making me think I'm miraculously preggers without the right parts or hormones you're insane."

Not even bothering to argue the fact, Russia continued making the sandwich. A burger made right wasn't bad for the baby, but it most likely wouldn't be good for morning sickness, considering it had made him puke the first day. And it was best if the 'mother' was as relaxed as possible.

Glaring as Ivan just continued to make the sandwich, he mumbled a few choice insults before going over to sit on the sofa. Rubbing his sore chest, he continued to grumble to himself, occasionally throwing a heated glare at the Russian. All he wanted was to go home, was that too much? Sure they were kinda-not-really friends after the Cold War, but this was too much alone time with him.

Bringing him the food, Ivan saw him rubbing himself. "Are your nipples sore? Interesting, I was wondering if they would get tender or not. It is because men have primitive mammary glands, so they are developing." He had been hoping that would happen, actually.

"Correction: my _chest_ hurts, not my nipples you freak. Give me the food and go the hell away. Or better yet, take me back home." Taking the plate out of his hand, Alfred ignored the deep nausea and inhaled the sandwich. Moaning as he finally ate, he smiled. "God that was a good sandwich."

"Your smell is enhanced when pregnant, and that enhances the food. That is probably why it tasted so good." Ivan took the plate back, putting it in the sink. "I can make you something else small in about an hour. In the mean time, maybe you should take a nap."

"Or I'll make myself something, eat it, and get the fuck away from here." That sounded like something he would rather do then sleep at this point.

Shrugging, Ivan turned away. He would still make food, because making the person he got pregnant cook would be cruel. Also, he knew there was no way he could escape.

"So what, you aren't going to give me more food _or_ let me go? Fucking commie." America hissed, the nausea burning his throat. He was hungry still yet felt sick too. God.

"I will make you food, just not right now. Unless you wish to throw it all up." It would be bad if he threw up so much and got dehydrated. That would certainly hurt the baby in this delicate stage.

"Well then I'll just throw up on you. You deserve it for making me sick in the first place and not letting me talk to anyone." Plus he really was hungry. It just so happened that he was also feeling somewhat sick.

Giving a sigh, Russia couldn't believe the stupidity. But, if Alfred was this hungry, he should make him food regardless, because obviously the baby needed it. "Go back to your bed and lie down. I will bring it to you."

"You better." Stomping to his room, Alfred laid down on the bed. He couldn't help but massage his chest again as the pain intensified. Freaking Russia, saying he was going to get boobs. Guys could only get man boobs that were disgusting and he wasn't fat enough to have them.

Making a quick soup, Ivan started putting carrots and things in it. It had to be healthy, and had everything he needed. It didn't matter much, because he would probably be throwing it up soon, but in case he kept it down he had to make it healthy.

Smelling the soup made Alfred's stomach flip. Maybe he wasn't so hungry after all. It didn't matter, cause he was going to eat it anyways. Matt and Arthur always said he had a black hole for a stomach.

Bringing up the bowl of soup, Ivan saw that America looked even more green than he had before. "Eat some crackers before you have the soup." Happy mommy, happy baby, after all. He put down the bowl, wondering if Alfred would listen.

Alfred let out a snort despite how queasy he was getting. "Crackers are for pussies." Picking up the bowl, it took not even a second for him to put it back down and rush off to the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Russia gave a small sigh. "You should have listened to me. I suppose you have not even read the book I gave you." Which had all the relevant information for every week of pregnancy. It would really help, but only if he read it.

"I'm not," Alfred paused to throw up again into the toilet bowl, "fucking pregnant. I can't be, even if you put a freaking womb in me. It's physically impossible."

"Living forever and being incredibly strong are also 'physically impossible', but as nations we simply waive the confines of the humanly possible. " Ivan said, smiling. This is why he needed a country, not a simple human.

Alfred just sneered, "Well whatever, it still can't happen. You're just a psychopath like I've been trying to tell you over the last few weeks. If you some how managed to get me pregnant, then why wont you let me phone the other's to tell them the good news at least?"

"I am not stupid. I know you would get them to save you." Ivan smiled as the toilet flushed, America standing up shakily. "Should I help you? You don't look like you can walk easily."

"Go away. I fucking hate you." There, even if it wasn't true before, maybe Ivan's 'feeling' would be hurt enough to let him go and kill the supposed child inside him. Really, he just wanted to get rid of all the aches and pains in his body.

"That is not a nice thing to say to the father of the child inside you." Russia said, smile still on his face. Well, if Alfred didn't want help, then he could leave. He did so, the soup still cooling by the bed. He wanted to start work on the nursery, anyways.

'_Father of the child inside me' _Al mocked him, using hand gestures as well. "Whatever, fucker..." Well, there was something that would be amazing to have right now... But would Ivan have any? Not to mention it would probably take his mind from his aching body. And the fact that Russia seemed to have it imprinted in his mind that he was somehow pregnant.

It only took a few seconds to get to the kitchen where he looked through the fridge for a few seconds before giving up. Oh well, he'd just ask the giant himself. It didn't take long to find him either, so America just stood in the doorway. "Hey, creep. Do you have any beer in this shitty house?"

Turning around, Russia took in what was just said. "Beer? As in alcohol? You are pregnant! You cannot drink! Well, American beer is so watered down, you probably didn't realize it was alcohol, so I will let it slip this time. But no, you may not have beer."

"Get it through your thick, Russian skull. I. Am. Not. Pregnant. The least you can do for keeping me here so long is let me have one beer. I don't even care what brand it is."

Stepping closer, there was no trace of the usual humour in Russia's eyes. Ignorantly denying the fact he was pregnant was one thing, but risking the wellbeing of their child was a serious matter. "If you have a beer, I swear I will hurt you in every possible way that will not endanger my baby."

"Fine. How about wine? Or tequila, or rum? I'll take anything right now to help me forget just what's going on." On top of his nausea, his aches and his anger, a head ache was starting to develop. Nothing was going for him it seemed.

"Any type of alcohol is poison. You will not find any poison in this house, I made sure of that. Make no mistake, I will have this baby in my arms, and there is nothing you can do to destroy that." After so many failures, this one had to work. It just had to.

Rubbing his forehead, Alfred gave up. "Whatever. I'll just go drink some mouthwash then." It would just make him throw up more, but he didn't know what for sure until he tried it. After all, isn't that was hobos did?

"You even think about it and I will tie you to the bed again." He had already taken out any cleaners that had any alcohol, acids or anything bad out of the house, but he had left the mouthwash, knowing that pregnancy sometimes brought dental problems.

"Fuck! I can't do anything, can I? You were never this bad before the Cold War! I thought we made up, but _no!_ You had to go and kidnap me and pretend as if I'm carrying your child."

"Doesn't the fact that you are carrying my child prove that all bad feelings from the Cold War are gone?" He certainly wouldn't let someone he hated have his baby. That would be simply counter-productive.

"I AM NOT CARRYING YOUR FUCKING KID!_" _America yelled, his blue eyes clouded over in anger. "And if by some fucking twist of fate I am, it isn't consensual! I didn't let you put a womb in me to hold your child! God Russia, I thought you were becoming more sane, but I was obviously wrong."

Knowing he would have to prove it to him, Russia grabbed Alfred by the arm and started dragging him away. "I wasn't going to do this until next week, because we would be able to see it more clearly, but I need to prove it to you before you hurt the baby."

Trying desperately to pull away from Ivan's grip, America struggled against it. "What the hell are you talking about?" The large hand was latched to his upper arm, where it was sure to leave at least a small bruise.

"An ultrasound. You will be able to see the baby." Well, at this point he might see a circle, maybe with a dark dot in it. But it would prove that there was a baby, and he had to protect it, and not do anything harmful.

"You're delusional." America mocked, though his tone was much darker. "You are fucking insane. Did my scientists mess you up during the space race or something? Now you want to try and get guys pregnant?"

He really didn't care that Alfred didn't know why he did this. All he cared about was that the baby would be safe, and healthy, and have the best chance at life. He took America into the room he had made for the ultrasound, and it would also be where they could have the delivery. It was sterile enough for a C-section.

Laughing harshly, Alfred's smile turned more into a grimace. "Are you so lost in your fantasy that you even got all the equipment? Man Russia, I thought I was crazy sometimes but this takes the cake."

"Being prepared is a good thing." These were all things they would need, either now or later. He also had a pregnancy pillow so Alfred would be more comfortable when he got bigger, but at the moment Russia was considering to just let him suffer.

"So what now? You slather cold stuff on my stomach and I exclaim because I am miraculously pregnant although the doctors told me I was infertile? Do you want me to cry when I see it was all a lie? Would that make your fantasy more complete?" Wherever this sarcastic bug came from, it was slowly eating America up.

"You may do whatever you wish. Lay down." The table he had was inclined, because if he was flat on his back, it would suffocate the baby. It wasn't as big a deal now as it would be soon, but he figured better safe than sorry.

Doing as he was told for once, Alfred smirked again. "Aren't you going to kiss me and tell me you would love me no matter what? Or do you only want me for the child I might be carrying?"

"Of course I love you. I believe the child should be raised in a loving environment, don't you agree?" He knew from experience that when raised in a broken home, kids turn out broken.

Crowing again, Alfred wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "You're funny when you're trying to be serious. Now let's get this over with so I can finally go home."

Lifting up the thin shirt, Russia got his first look at Alfred's stomach in nearly a week. The scar was still there, but it would fade with time. He took the gel, and rubbed it over America's skin. He had learnt how to use an ultrasound properly, and had had much practice, so there was no chance of problems.

Now that Ivan was actually going through with it, America's mood turned. "So... How could there even be something in there? I mean, it's not like I'm a girl where all my stuff will move automatically. I mean, if there even was something in there."

"The 'stuff' doesn't move automatically. The growing uterus pushes it out of the way, so it will do the same with you." Not yet, though. He turned the machine on, looking at the screen and putting the wand on his stomach.

"Sounds painful. Glad I'm a guy that _can't get pregnant_." America reiterated for the millionth time. Seeing the fuzzy black and white shapes on the screen, he pretended to frown. "Too bad there's nothing. So how about you fly me home now before my boss tears you a new ass hole?"

Moving the stick around, Ivan looked intently at the images. It should be here... there! A faded outline of the yolk sac. "There it is! I wonder if it will be a he or a she. We can't tell yet, obviously." He pointed to the picture.

Narrowing his eyes, Alfred shook his head. "You're imagining things. That's not a kid. That's just a few squiggly lines in a batch of squiggly lines. You just wish it was something." Though... It was moving differently then the rest of the lines... Not that he actually wanted to be pregnant, mind you.

"See that dark bubble on the bottom? That is the baby, although it currently doesn't look like a human being. Hardly big enough to see." Next week would be the baby's first heart beats. He couldn't wait, because that was really the start of life.

"Or gas." Alfred added helpfully. "You never really know, do you? If you take me home I'll tell you if it passes or not if you really want to know."

"Gas would not look like this. I could show you other ultrasound pictures in this week that you could use to compare." He had looked them up a long time ago, and had seen a lot in the classes he took. You had to know how to read the images.

Alfred shook his head. "I still don't believe you. You probably just took a video of someone else's ultrasound to make me think you weren't lying."

"What point would there be in deceiving you, when in truth I want a child? Why would I put so much time and effort into making you believe you are pregnant?"

Stumped for a second, America scratched his head. It was somewhat awkward to have Russia looking at his insides, but oh well. "Because you're insane? I have no clue. If you wanted a child so badly, why not just steal one from one of your people? That seems right up your alley. Or if you hate women, just use her as a portable child-making machine, even if that's totally wrong."

"No, you will do nicely." Very nicely, according to the ultrasound. He regretfully turned the machine off, wishing he could just watch his child for ever. But that might be harmful to the baby. There were no proven side effects from ultrasounds, but nothing was ever certain.

"What if they die 'cause my body can't keep them alive? What if I accidentally fall on it?" As much as he would never say it on threat of death, America wanted to wait and see if that little black dot was really something growing and living inside him. It was a crazy possibility.

Wiping off the gel, Russia threw away the paper towel. "Then we will just have to try again." Of course, he would be as angry as he was when the other babies died, and if the man had lived while the baby had died, he ended up killing the man. But with America, he needed him too much to kill him. Possibly just hurt him before getting another uterus.

"You know, if I even wanted to have a kid, do you really think I would want it to be yours? I could be one of those freaks with both parts and get myself pregnant. Wouldn't that be something. I wonder what kind of country that would make, if any..."

"Are you under the impression that you have a choice who the father is?" Since the child was already conceived, there was no changing it. And what would be the point of all this if the child wasn't actually his?

"I'm not even saying that I am pregnant, cause I'm not. Plus if it wasn't for your supposedly putting a womb in me I would have never thought about it."

Letting America sit back up, Russia started putting things back in their places. "Think whatever you want. Just remember to sleep on your side." It was always a good thing to remind him, because he should get into the habit.

"I doesn't matter how I sleep." America fought, crossing his arms. Well, he kinda wanted to see if there actually was anything there even if it would be scarier then the scariest movie if he was pregnant.

"It does matter how you sleep. If you sleep on your back, the baby can suffocate." It seemed that the ultrasound didn't help as much as he had hoped it would. How long would it take him to realize that there really was a baby inside him?

"Fine I'll sleep on my side. Only because you keep bitching about it." America walked off to the bedroom, seething under the surface. How could this actually have happened? What did he ever do to make Ivan think to make _him_ pregnant?


	5. Week 6

All but jumping out of his bed, Alfred ran to the bathroom. This time it wasn't to throw up, but instead to piss. It was as if someone grabbed onto his bladder and suddenly squeezed. "Damn it!" He mumbled under his breath as he just made it to the bathroom. A second later and he would have been in a very embarrassing situation.

Hearing the toilet flush, Russia wondered if America was alright. That was the third time in the past two hours that he had gone to the bathroom. But he figured it made sense. This would be the time that he would be throwing up, as well as frequent urination.

Once he was finished up in the bathroom, America almost got back into bed. Instead, his stomach growled loudly and he decided to make a quick detour to the kitchen. Ivan couldn't get mad at him, since it was probably the 'baby' making him this hungry. Or maybe it was the fact that he was craving pickles and ice cream. Oh well, he was going to eat it anyways and not feel bad about it.

Following the footsteps, Russia watched as Alfred tried looking for food in the dark. After a while he saw the fridge open, and light filled the room. The outline that was America grabbed a jar of pickles, and a tub of ice cream. Ivan gave a chuckle at the choice. He turned the light on before the man hurt himself. "You are craving pickles because your body needs extra sodium. As for the ice cream, it is comfort food, and releases serotonin, which makes you feel good."

"And you are a freak, which is why I want to go back home away from you." America snapped back, urging his racing heart to calm down. It was just like a horror film, where the person was stabbed in the back by a ghost or attacked by a zombie when they weren't paying attention. The only difference was this creep was trying to tell him he was pregnant.

"But you would have no idea of how to take care of the baby." It had been a few days since they had done the ultrasound, and it seemed that America still didn't believe he was pregnant. He had almost all the symptoms, so you would think it would be obvious.

Snorting, Alfred opened the pickles and ate a few before replying. "There _are_ female nations you know. Why couldn't you just fuck them and not bothered with pretending as if I had your bun in my 'oven'. It would make a lot more sense. I mean, I am pretty heroic, but after all my states I'm kinda ok without pretending to actually have a kid."

"Have sex with a woman? Simply disgusting." The only women he could stand were his two sisters, and even Belarus was cutting the line a little close, with wanting to marry him so much. Ukraine wasn't bad, because she had always been there for him when he was a child, when she could.

"That's kinda how it's supposed to work, big guy." America explained through a mouth full of ice cream. "Maybe you should have fucked one first and made assumptions about it later. It's not that bad. What about your sisters when they were in the USSR? Was there some sort of incest goin' on or what?"

"So by the same logic, you have fucked Canada?" Ivan snapped, not liking where this conversation was going. He walked up to him, grabbing the ice cream forcefully. "This is not healthy. Eat your pickles."

Shrugging, he went to take the desert back. "So what if I have? We aren't really bros. We both had different native people before France, England and the rest came." Still fighting for the ice cream, America took his fingers and dug them into it before pulling them out and eating the stuff like that.

Not wanting to actually hurt America, Ivan just twisted the tub of ice cream, getting it out of his grip. "Let me guess, you wanted it, so he went along with it, even if he didn't want to." The Super Power was always taking things from Matthew, and the northern nation never seemed to really fight back.

"You don't know much American history then. Manifest Destiny and all that shit, not to mention the War of 1812. Still a sore spot between us... That is, if I can ever find him to talk to him about it in the first place." A bit perturbed to not have ice cream, America quickly got over it and started to crunch on some pickles.

Putting the ice cream away, Ivan turned around, needing a change of subject. "Soon it will be the baby's first heart beat. Not that you will feel it, of course. Eventually we will be able to listen to it, though."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you have a pretty fucked up obsession with children." Alfred noted, not wanted to let it slip that deep down, he wanted to actually be the first guy to have children. Well, second if you counted that guy from that movie.

"Just with our child." Though he wouldn't call it 'fucked up', since it was completely normal to want to know what is happening with your baby as time goes on. It wasn't his fault that America wouldn't read the book he gave him.

"See," he started, stuffing another pickle into his mouth. He never really thought about it before, but they were pretty good. "There's the whole 'our' kid thing again. If you didn't want to screw a chick and all you wanted was a child, just stick your cum in a girl, wait for her to have your kid then ditch her! It's not a heroic thing to do, but I wouldn't put it past you."

Taking out a chair for America to sit in, Ivan stayed standing. "Yet again, another vulgar idea from the world's Super Power. I think this is much more appropriate." Considering that if he did Alfred's idea, he would have to spend nine months taking care of a woman.

Sitting down without thinking about it, America just grunted. "Whatever. That just means you will be childless for all of your freakish life." What would make Alfred more appropriate then a girl anyways? They never really got along, why would now be any different?

"But I will have a child. That is the great thing about my plan, don't you see?" Russia said, sighing happily. He would have a baby, and the only woman he had to deal with was the one he killed for her parts.

"Have fun dreaming then. Hey, if I do have your kid, _then_ will you let me go? And if I don't show can I go then?" His boss was going to tear a strip off him when he got back home, never mind all the nations.

"When you have the child, you may go if you wish, although it would be beneficial for the baby to have both parents when growing up." But if America was going to be a pain, it would be better for him to leave, instead of causing problems.

Sighing, Alfred gave up for now. All of their conversations seemed to go like this so he had no reason to continue this one. "Will you at least let me eat my pickles in peace? You know, so I can get all the sodium I'm lacking and shit."

"Don't forget to get some sleep. And when I check on you, you better be sleeping on your side." He had been checking on him regularly throughout the nights, and a few times he had to force him off his back.

"Whatever." Looking back down to the pickle jar, America started to feel sick so he screwed the lid back on and put them in the fridge. "Good night to you too Mr. Communist."

"Capitalist pig." Russia said under his breath, not wanting to upset Alfred too much. It was always best if the mother was as calm as possible, which might be difficult considering the hormones were making him moody.

Walking back to his room, he forced himself not to slam the door. Knowing his strength, it would probably wreck the whole wall. "Damn Russki." He sneered under his breath, glaring at the book on his bed side table. Russia must have put it there at one point during the night. Looking at the cover again, he laughed bitterly before picking it up and flipping through it. He never was much of a reader, but maybe he could get a forward view of what would happen to him if he really was pregnant...

.oOo.

Going into America's room, Ivan saw him throwing up again. He smiled, leaning against the door. "This week, the baby's inner ear starts to form. As well as first heart beat, but I already told you that. It is 1/17 of an inch." He had had to do math to find out what it was in inches, because the ignorant American knew nothing else.

"If you want to spout random facts, tell me when I will stop feeling as if my stomach wants out of my mouth." Alfred groaned up from the floor. This was _not_ fun. The book had glossed over the not-so-nice details and talked about happy things like what Ivan had just told him.

"It usually stops around the second trimester." Of course everyone was different. Russia was a little surprised by the severity of Alfred's morning sickness, but that might simply be because men were not supposed to be pregnant. "So do you admit you are pregnant?"

Laughing weakly, Alfred gasped. "I'm never going to admit it, since I'm not." Well, Ivan was probably giving him stuff that made him have the symptoms of being pregnant like the book said, but it still wasn't an actual baby. Plus the book never said anything about his entire body hurting strangely.

Kneeling down, Ivan placed his hand briefly on America's stomach. "It is a good thing the baby cannot hear you, or it may have abandonment issues." It would be simply amazing when he could feel the baby move and kick. The miracles of life.

"Shut up, your voice makes me want to puke on your face." America groaned, swatting the hand away. This was so not fun. Why the hell did girls want to get pregnant if this was what they had to go through?

"Puke on the face of the father of your baby? That is not a very nice thing to do." Although he didn't hold it against him. In this situation, many soon-to-be mothers felt that way.

"What the fuck did I just say." The younger nation grumbled, curling up on the cool tile. "If you want to act like a dad, then get me something to make me less sick." That alone was a scary thought: Russia as a father.

Standing up, Ivan went to get some Tums. They would be better than nothing, and were safe for the baby. He would probably be taking a lot of them, actually, as this went on.

Staying on the floor until his stomach stopped trying to dislodge itself, America finally stood up just as Ivan came with some antacid tablets. "Thanks I guess. It's the least you could do."

"Yes, when a man impregnates someone, he should at least take care of them." He was almost finished the pool, so that would probably help Alfred deal with everything. He had a water heater, so it would always be the perfect temperature.

Not really caring about this argument right now, Alfred just took the medicine and walked past Ivan. "If you want me, I'll be in my room, sulking."

Ivan went down the three stairs to where he was building the pool. He had already dug out the hole, which was about ten feet by ten feet. Now he was pouring the concrete, so he got to work on that.

Grabbing the book again, America started where he left off last night as he fell asleep. If this really was happening to him, he wanted at least a bit of warning other than from Ivan.

* * *

Well, maybe now it is starting to sink in. Although Alfred is still denying it lol. There is a pregnant girl that I work with, and it is really annoying knowing more about what is going on with her body than she does. So, just to let everyone know, on Tuesday we will start posting another story. It will be angsty and have some hate sex, but I'm not gonna tell you who the pairing is! You will just have to find out. Anyways, see you next week!


	6. Week 7

Russia lifted the small TV onto the desk in front of Alfred's bed. He figured that he might be in bed for long periods of time, so it was probably a good idea to let him have something to do. Also, it has a DVD player, and he had a lot of DVDs about pregnancy.

"So now you let me actually have something to do except sleep?" America asked grouchily, too off put by all the pains in his body to care about being nice; not that he usually was. "Do you have any horrors in there?"

"I don't think that would be very good for the baby. You would probably be up late at night, too scared to sleep." He started hooking it up, not bothering to look at the instructions. He was planning to get satellite, for when Alfred was on bed rest.

Sighing, Alfred turned onto his side. "Then there's no reason for me to watch. Unless there are some action movies." Especially if they were American. Nothing else ever got close.

Shrugging, the large Russian finished putting it together. "Do whatever you want. How is the morning sickness?" It didn't bother him much when Alfred threw up constantly, because it didn't directly affect the baby, but if he threw up so much that he didn't eat, that wouldn't be good.

"My _sickness_ is fine, I guess." America snapped, too uncaring at this point. If his whole body didn't feel like it was expanding, then maybe he could have yelled harsher at Ivan. Oh well.

"That is good. You seem to be urinating a lot. It is because the uterus is currently sitting on your bladder." He saw the book on the side table, actually open. He had read it? That was great, he was finally starting to understand he was pregnant.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, father-to-be." He said sarcastically. The book had said things like that, but he still would rather believe that Russia was making him like this to screw with his mind. "Are you going to actually say anything important or can I sleep?"

Smiling, Russia went to the door. "You can sleep. And if you want, you could continue calling me that." It was such a nice thing to hear, 'father-to-be'. It just had such a nice ring to it.

"Calling you what? Commie-fucking-bastard? Sounds like a plan." Alfred mumbled, not wanting to talk any more with the freak. It was already annoying enough that he was stuck in his house, doing nothing.

Sticking his head in before he closed the door, Ivan smiled. "Good night, mother-to-be!"

Throwing a pillow at the door as Russia's face hid behind it, he grumbled to himself before turning onto his side to fall asleep. As much as he wasn't ready to admit the commie was right, the moment where he could no longer deny the fact seemed to be getting increasingly closer. Plus, actually having something else inside him that was living and growing made his heart swell just as much as when he was taking care of his states that he found running around in his land.

Ivan went to the room he was working on. He was painting it yellow, because they didn't know the sex of the baby yet. He was going to paint a few sun flowers when he was finished with the main coat, because he wanted this to be a happy room.

About twenty minutes went by with Alfred trying to get to sleep. He just wasn't tired, and his aching body didn't give him any time to relax. Not to mention the fact that his lower abdomen felt heavy as if it was pressing against everything from the inside out. God, he couldn't be thinking that all of this was true. Not when it wasn't completely obvious yet.

Slipping out of his bed and then his room, he was about to go to the kitchen again when he heard soft humming coming from one of the side rooms. America hadn't been in them since the doors were normally closed and he didn't want to know what sort of secrets were behind them, but now it was open. And from the sounds of it, Ivan was in there. Well, whatever would get his mind off the crippling boredom. Pushing the door open slightly, he was greeted with his worst nightmare: a room filled with things for a baby, and Russia, painting the walls a pale yellow. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Putting down the brush, Russia turned around. "Get out of here. The fumes could be harmful!" He pushed the American back out of the room, not caring as he got some paint on his shirt. "This is a very important time for the development of the baby, you could hurt it by being in there."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing? And what is all this stuff?" Pushing against Russia, Al tried getting a better look at all the stuff in the room.

"The nursery of course. But if you want to go in there, you have to wear a mask." He had actually be hoping to show him when it was all finished, but it didn't matter much when he saw it. Ivan just hoped the baby would like it.

"Fine, I'll wait, but you better not be too hopeful for this to work. Cause you know, it won't." America sulked, going back to the kitchen. Tuna sounded really good right about now.

Going back into the room to continue painting, Ivan then thought of something and poked his head out again. "By the way, the pool should be done in about a week, so you will be able to swim and rest your body."

Grunting, Al waited a bit and talked with his mouth full of canned tuna anyways. "I am_ so_ excited to swim. I am positively ecstatic. I cannot believe that I will have the honor to be able to swim."

"I know, it will be great!" Ivan said excitedly. Maybe when he was bigger, they could swim together, and he could feel the baby better. But it was also good for the baby, as long as the water wasn't too hot or too cold.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Alfred mumbled to himself, stuffing his face with the rest of the fish. Maybe he could have some coke at least... "Do you have any coke around? I feel deprived of my normal food groups."

"I don't think that would be good for the baby. All that sugar and caffeine. If you put a paper clip in coke and leave it, the paper clip will dissolve." That certainly would be bad for the baby, considering how small it was right now.

"But caffeine and sugar are good. Why not teach the kid right from the get go?" If there was a child in the first place. "What about that hamburger you made a while ago. Where did that go? I want one now. Or watermelon."

Leaving the strong smelling room, Russia got on his jacket. "I will try to find a watermelon." It was cold in Russia, but it wasn't the middle of winter, so he should be able to get a watermelon somewhere. And it would be a healthy thing he could eat.

Raising an eyebrow that Ivan was going to do something he asked, America asked slowly. "So... You're going to get me one? Why?" And at this time? Whatever floated the Russki's boat he guessed.

"Well you should listen to your cravings. They could be the baby telling you what it needs. I will be back, so you can go to sleep if you want." This wouldn't be as bad as later on, when he would be woken up in the middle of the night and told to get an ice cream cake with cherries and crackers.

"Uh... Sure... Ok then, whatever you say." If he was getting watermelon out of it, he really didn't care. "Have fun getting lost and freezing to death. Don't forget to leave the keys in the helicopter so I can escape."

"Don't worry, I do not get lost." And, unlike other men, if he actually _was_ lost he could ask for directions. But, he knew where everything was, and had a GPS, so it was all ok. It shouldn't take him too long, of course he would probably have to fill up on fuel when he got there.

Waving him away, Alfred finished the small amount of fish left and threw the tin away. Well, this was as good as any time to check out the room. Though... He wouldn't want to risk anything, even if there wasn't anything in him. Abortion wasn't very heroic after all. Putting a cloth in front of his face, he went back into the room and looked around. Just as Ivan had said, there was everything for a child here. A crib, a changing bed, a rocking chair and a bunch of other things. What made him so sure about this in the first place?

It took Russia three hours to find a watermelon, but he finally did. He flew back, the green fruit in the seat next to his. He landed, making sure to not let it roll off the seat onto the floor. Going inside the house, Ivan started cutting it up.

Hearing Ivan in the kitchen, America almost started drooling as he saw the juicy, pink fruit. God, nothing except maybe burgers looked that good before. Honestly though, Al thought that he would have lost the craving by the time Ivan got back. "Give me some, now." He growled deeply.

Handing him a slice, Ivan smiled as America inhaled it. "Are you going to thank me?" Of course he didn't do this for a thanks. He did this for the baby, and its development. Maybe the baby would like watermelon, because this was really the first craving Alfred had gotten.

"Thanks." He grunted before slurping up another slice of watermelon. "This thing is fucking delicious." Still eating the fruit nosily, juice ran down his hands and face; too busy eating to stop it himself.

"Well, I am going to sleep. If you find yourself lonely, you are welcome to join me." Because really, mothers and fathers should sleep together. It only made sense, and the baby would be much less confused when it grew older.

Looking up for a second, he shrugged. "You wish I would. I'm going to eat this God-sent fruit and go sleep in my bed, thank you very much." Lonely his ass. The only way he would be lonely was because he wasn't allowed to see the people who actually cared about him.

Leaving, Russia went to his room. It used to be on the second floor, but he had changed it to down here, in case Alfred needed anything in a hurry. It didn't matter much right now if they slept together or not. The baby couldn't even hear yet, even if the inner ear was developing.

It didn't take long for Alfred to finish up the rest of the watermelon. Throwing away the rinds, he washed off his face and hands before trudging to his bed to flop down on it. The pains were worse, but at least he didn't feel like throwing up or going to the bathroom. At least not for ten minutes.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, our other story has been posted, and it is called After. Check it out and tell us if you liked it! Cause we didn't get that many reviews for the first chapter...


	7. Week 8

Russia was excited. This was a very exciting week, so he was excited. This week, the baby would start to move! He knocked on Alfred's door, wanting to tell him the good news.

Moving his hands from his stomach, Alfred called out. "Do you have to come in commie freak?" After all, his stomach felt weird. Maybe he was constipated or something... That could explain why he felt sick...

Opening the door, Ivan saw America with his shirt up. "Wanting to feel the baby?" He went forward, putting his hand on his belly, and was surprised at what he felt. There was something, near the bottom of his stomach, that was harder than the rest. But it normally wouldn't be that big so soon. Every pregnancy was different, of course. "Your uterus is growing!"

"Once again, you wish it was. I'm just constipated." America growled, swatting the hand away. "You probably put something in the water to make me even more sick. Now I'll be throwing up and unable to shit."

"Besides having a hard stomach, do you feel constipated?" Although it wasn't unheard of to be constipated during this part in pregnancy. But he was fairly sure that was the uterus. So the uterus was this big already, and the baby started moving? This was a great week!

"Uh," Alfred paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Kinda, not really I guess..." But it didn't automatically mean he was pregnant now. He just felt weird and sore all over. Damn Red.

Wanting to feel it again, Ivan held America's arm, and placed his big hand on his stomach. He should start putting lotion on it now so that he would have minimal stretch marks. It felt so great!

Trying to hit the hand and the grin off Russia's face, America growled. "Stop molesting my stomach! There's nothing there except shit you know."

"Don't say that about our baby." Russia got up and grabbed the bottle of lotion off the bathroom counter that he had placed there a while ago. "Now, let me put this on you, so you won't have any scars." Because pregnancy was a beautiful thing, and should not be sullied by stretch marks.

"Or I can you freak. It's my stomach after all." He tried to fight for the lotion but Ivan just squeezed some onto his stomach and started to rub in it without a second word. "Fine. Bastard."

Rubbing it over the soft skin, Russia went easier over the scar. "Besides, I will have to do your butt and thighs as well, since they will also most likely grow." Possibly more, since Alfred was a man and therefore didn't have the hips to bear children.

Scoffing, America said. "Like I'd let you molest my ass. I can do it by myself, thank you very much. And it's not like I need it anyways."

"You're correct, you may not need it. Not all women get stretch marks, but better safe than sorry." But he would make sure that they had sex before the baby was born, at least. It was a good thing sex while pregnant didn't hurt the baby.

"No, like, 'I'm not pregnant' kind of 'don't need it'." The younger nation explained, feeling awkward with the hand on his stomach. "I'm a guy. I can't have kids."

Slightly caressing the beautiful stomach, Russia leaned down to kiss it lightly. "You have seen the ultrasound, and have now felt your uterus." He explained softly, imagining the growing child just a few layers of flesh away from him.

Blushing lightly from the awkward touches, Alfred startled. "Well you're a fucking creep who doesn't have a moral compass." Chew on that, communist. Not that it would affect him, but it was the best his flustered mind could come up with. "I don't give a flying fuck about you, or the fact that you seem to think I'm impregnated with your kid."

Ivan took America's hand, forcing it to touch the hard part of his stomach. "Now, are you really going to tell me there is not a child in there?" He almost felt as if he could feel the energy eminating from there, the small beating heart, the extra heat.

Pausing for a second, he laughed. "Like there could actually be anything." He didn't want to mention how he was starting to get suspicious after reading the book, because then he would admit to thinking it and to reading the book.

"But there is. You will see." And he would see. If the uterus was that big already, he might start showing soon. He would be so cute when his belly button popped out! Russia finished with his stomach, and now needed at his butt. "Turn around."

"Nuh uh, you are not rubbing stuff on my ass. If I need to do it, I'll do it myself. Alone. Without you here." He added, making sure Russia understood. "You are not going to see my ass."

"You do realize that when you first arived here and were unconscious, I had to undress you for the operation?" It really didn't matter, because if they were going to raise this child together they would have to be intimate.

Trying not to imagine it, Alfred shook his head. "You fucking creep. You probably molested me, didn't you? I knew it!"

"No, I would never molest someone who is unconscious." What would be the point in that? That would be like molesting a dead person. But Russia let it go, putting the creme on the counter. If Alfred wanted stretch marks on his butt, he would just have to deal with it.

"Good move, or I would rip off your dick." America threatened, glad he wasn't going to put cream on his butt as well. "So what else are you going to torment me about this week? That the thing is supposed to be around a third of an inch or bigger?"

Smiling, Ivan sat down on the bed. "You have been reading your book! Good job! Yes, that is how big the baby is this week. Isn't this fun?"

"If it was actually happening maybe. Or maybe it would just be more traumatizing. And I only read it cause I knew you would bitch at me if I didn't." Having Ivan on his bed made him a bit wary, but he couldn't kick him off it. "How about you get me some food and stop being a creeper."

"What do you want?" Because he had been doing his reading, Ivan might even give him some sweets. Not too much, though. He could get enough sugar from juices and things, so he didn't need much more.

"Hamburgers, bananas, eggs, whipped cream, anything really." Alfred shrugged. He was just hungry and didn't feel sick yet, so food would be nice. Plus if Russia wanted to pretend like he was pregnant and do everything for him, he would take advantage of that. "And a jar so I can piss in it without going to the bathroom."

A slightly evil smile coming to his face, Ivan trailed his fingers over America's stomach. "I know a way that will make it so that you don't have to get up to urinate." Because he did know a way. Of course he would still have to get up to go to the bathroom for the other thing, but that wouldn't be as big of a problem.

Shuddering, Alfred pushed the hand away, not trusting the smile. "On second thought, just get me some food and I'll take care of the pissing part myself." Hopefully the food wouldn't have anything in it, since he was too hungry to not eat.

Slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to do that, Russia left the room to get some food. He was glad Alfred said anything, because now he could make something healthy that went along with the diet plan he had made.

"Freak." Al mumbled to himself as he shuddered again. What he wouldn't give to be able to get out there to go back home. Even if everyone would probably freak at him, it would be better than being held hostage with Ivan.

Ivan decided to make stew. He could put in it all the things that America needed, as well as their growing baby. It would take a while to make, so he also made a quick sandwich for him while he was waiting.

Getting bored with laying around, America stood up and looked out the door. With no Russia in sight he placed a hand on his stomach lightly. There was no way this was happening. He would look like a balloon if it was. Well... There was one way to see... Making sure Ivan wasn't about to come back, Alfred grabbed his pillow and quickly stuffed it under his shirt. God, if he got that fat... Not that he could, since he was a guy, and guys couldn't get pregnant... Even if they had a womb and little things growing inside them...

Walking into the room with the sandwich, Russia saw an amazing sight. There, standing in front of a small mirror, was Alfred, a pillow under his shirt and tears rolling down his face. "I told you pregnancy made your emotions run wild." He said with a smile.

Jumping a foot into the air, Alfred tore the pillow from under his shirt and threw it at Ivan. "Shut the fuck up, it's just dry in here, so my eyes were getting dry and started to water." Damn! And he was just doing it to see what would never happen.

"Then why are you still crying? And why did you put the pillow under your shirt?" Russia grinned, wishing he had gotten a picture of it. But he would at least get pictures of when he was really that big, so it would be fine.

"Its because it's really dry! And I was just seeing what it would be like if I was actually really fat. That's why." Crossing his arms over his chest, Alfred wiped his face off on his shoulder.

Leaning down, Russia caressed the pillow that had fallen on the floor. It really was like the belly he would have, although he most likely wouldn't get that big. On the other hand, his uterus was already big enough to be felt...

"Stop being so fucking creepy! Give me my food and leave me alone!" Alfred growled, finally getting himself to stop crying. "Unless you have anything better to do, you can also get me a hamburger."

"Crying one minute, angrily demanding food the next." Ivan said fondly, handing over the plate. It didn't bother him, however. Soon the placenta would take the hormones, so he wouldn't be as moody. Although, with increasing strain on his body, it would probably return in the third trimester.

Grabbing the food possessively, America sneered. "Being a fucking creep one minute, still being one the next." Taking a bite out of the healthy sandwich, Alfred stopped himself from making sounds as he ate.

Smiling even more, Ivan went to check on the stew. As he cooked, he started humming a nursery rhyme he remembered from his childhood.


	8. Week 9

Another boring week passed for Alfred as he lay in bed. As well as being constantly hungry despite the occasional vomiting spree, he had also acquired a stuffy nose. If Russia wasn't going to admit to making him sick, then he was delusional.

Walking into the room, Ivan smiled. "Good morning. How are you feeling today?" He went up to America, checking his stomach. It was getting even bigger! Usually it wouldn't even be showing yet.

Hitting the hand away, Alfred said. "I don't feel like shit yet but give me a few minutes. My nose may just turn into a faucet and I'll throw up on you to top it off."

Ignoring what Alfred was saying, Russia wondered again why he was so big already. Maybe... They should do another ultrasound. "Do you want to see the baby again? Follow me."

"There's no kid but I'll go just to humour you." America grumbled, getting up from the bed. It might be the time that Russia realized this was worthless to do and let him free.

Giving a small sigh, Ivan lead him to the room with the ultrasound. Getting the adjustable bed ready, he then let America sit down on it. "You will probably be able to see it more clearly now. Bones begin to develop this week."

Unable to think of anything snarky to say, Alfred just lifted up his shirt so Ivan could put the cold stuff on his belly. Damn, being lazy was making him gain a few pounds. "Let's get this over with."

Once again, Russia watched the screen and the moving picture. Alright, there was what he had seen before. But, was there something else? He kept moving it over his belly, wanting to be sure.

Watching Ivan's eyebrows furrow together, Alfred started to get worried. "Uh... Did your fucked up plan backfire or something? Why are you going over the same spot over and over?"

Suddenly smiling, Ivan pointed to the screen. "There are three." He pointed to the three shapes, still so small. It must have happened because of how he had done it. He had just mixed his semen with the eggs, and that was it. He had frozen his semen, so this wouldn't have been so likely to happen. That was probably why there were only three.

"Three? There isn't even one." He said, still not believing what was happening.

"See? One, two, and three." He pointed fondly at the babies, joy filling his mind. That explained why he was getting so big. He would have three children! This was simply amazing!

Shaking his head, Al wasn't ready to even think about accepting the fact. "No no no no no." He mumbled, squinting his eyes even with his glasses. "There's no fucking way."

Not wanting to look away, Ivan couldn't let the smile fall from his face. "Then what else would you suggest these are? Most mothers are happy to find out they are having multiples." Fathers, too.

"But... I can't even be having one child..." He continued to mumbled, staring at the screen. "Those things... Are inside me? And are growing?"

"Yes, they are. Last time they were much smaller, and it was only possible to see one. Also, your belly is getting bigger." Ivan hopped up and down on the balls of his feet. "This is so exciting!"

Small tears formed in his eyes as he continued to stare at the screen. "Are they all alive or what? How could there be three? How... This doesn't make sense..."

"It is just like I have been saying for the past few weeks. You are pregnant. With triplets, apparently." Of course this brought up some complications. Triplets were almost always premature, so they might need an incubator, just to be safe. Not to mention he would have to get two more of everything, and Alfred would need bigger maternity wear.

"But I'm a guy! I never wanted to be pregnant! I never even had the choice until you had to use me as a science experiment! How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to give birth to them? I can't take care of them!"

Finally taking the wand off his stomach, Russia started turning the machine off. "When the time comes you will have a C section. I will take them out, and we may raise them. Well, unless you still wish to leave."

Slowly freaking out, America asked. "Are you sure they're not aliens or something? That could make sense and I wouldn't feel bad about killing them..." Really, how was he supposed to take care of kids? Sure he raised the states but they didn't need much more than a piece of land to call home.

Shaking his head, Ivan wiped off the gel. "They are not aliens. They are our babies!" It felt so good to say it in plural, now that he knew there were three.

"Babies..." America sounded out, trying the word out on his tongue. "But, how did it work so well? Am I going to get fat now?"

"You will not get fat, just pregnant. It is not fat, you will get big though." Beautifully big. And, since it was triplets, he would get REALLY big, not like if he was having a single.

Laying there in shock, Alfred started to laugh. "So I'm guessing this means I'm not getting out of here?" He asked Russia, a strained smile on his face. Now that this was going to happen, he had to go through with it; though wished the father wouldn't have been Ivan.

Giving a little laugh, Ivan shook his head. "Do you really think you could take care of yourself when pregnant with triplets?" But if he was here, Russia could take care of him all the time and make them healthy.

"Well, there are other people I would rather have to help me..." And considering how fucked up this was, it would be better not to be with a fucked up person for it. Still, Ivan was the dad, no matter how weird it was to say that.

Pulling America up, Ivan let him get off the bed. "And tell those people you are pregnant? How interesting." It would be funny if he actually did. But he couldn't, because he would never get out of here.

Shit, he never actually thought about that, no matter how obvious it was. Now it felt like less of a 'hah, now I can laugh at you because you were wrong' thing to read the book. "Whatever. If I am actually pregnant then you can't get mad when I freak out at you for doing this to me."

"I have not gotten mad yet." He understood perfectly about his hormones, and also knew that pregnancy was difficult to deal with, so he wouldn't be mad at him.

"Shuddup and stop being right all the time. It's getting annoying. If you want to actually help then you'll get me some pickled eggs." Who knew why he wanted them; he just did.

"Pickled eggs? Alright, I think I have a few." He had made sure to have all different types of foods, but of course he couldn't have gotten every kinds.

Grunting at Ivan's apparent preparation, he just sulked. He couldn't be pregnant but the evidence outweighed his determination for it not to be correct.

Being happy that he found a small jar of pickled eggs, Russia took it to Alfred. His mind was still reeling from the fact that they were having triplets. "Here you go, pickled eggs."

"Thanks." He murmured before opening the lid. Sticking his fingers into it, he managed to pull one out before he ate half of it in one bite. "God I'm starving."

Those pickled eggs smelt gross, but Ivan figured that he must be craving them for a reason. He would have to add more pills, since his body would now be needing more of most things.

Watching Ivan out of the corner of his eye, America grumbled with a mouth full of food. "What are you looking at?"

Pointing to America's nose, Ivan laughed. "You have a nose bleed. It is because your blood has increased to accompany the babies." Ah, blood. The second most beautiful liquid on the earth. The first was vodka.

Wiping his nose, Alfred freaked when he saw the red substance on his hand. "Fuck! Why didn't you tell me earlier, fucking commie!" Cupping his hand under his nose, he started looking around for a cloth and put it under his nose afterwards. "I fucking hate you." He mumbled through the cloth.

Getting another cloth, Ivan handed it to him. "It just started. Pinch the bridge of your nose." They were going to have triplets! And, America actually seemed to be believing he was pregnant now.

Doing as Ivan said, America continued to glare at him. "When my boss has a mental break down from not having me there for nine months you're the one that will have to console him. And my boss isn't easily consoled." God... He wasn't going to just have one kid now, but three. Three! This was starting to feel like some sort of fucked up dream.

"I do not care about my boss, you should not care about yours." Trying to control a whole nation, like they had that power. Bosses were weak things that were only on the earth to one day die and leave the way for another.

"Well I don't care. You're going to have to talk to my boss for even doing this to me. Not to mention all the other nations who are probably looking for me." Blood was still trickling out of his nose even as he talked.

Deciding to play a little game, Russia gave a laugh. "The other nations? The last meeting I went to, do you know what it was about? Global warming. They seem to care more about the temperature than you."

"Pfft I doubt it. I'm too awesome for them to not be looking for me." America didn't want to think about it though since it seemed somewhat possible.

Shaking his head, Russia continued to stare at him. "I admit, you were mentioned. England said how much better off they were without you."

"You're shitting me. Yeah England and I don't get along too well but he wouldn't say that. He's probably crying to himself about me not being there." America didn't want to think about it, in case it was true.

Shrugging, Ivan checked to see if Americas nose had stopped bleeding. "You don't have to believe me. You didn't believe me about being pregnant either." And now he was pregnant with triplets!

"I'm not believing you anyways. You might have been right about me being pregnant, but not about this. I'll stay here for a bit but I'll leave when someone finds me or I get out."

"So you will tell them you are pregnant with my babies?" He gave a small laugh, leaving the room and holding the door open for America. He needed to continue work on the nursery anyways.

Placing a hand on his stomach subconsciously, Alfred just muttered something about "stupid commies". "I don't need to tell them anything. I'll just say I'm getting fat or something."

"You are having triplets. You will probably get so big you can hardly move, and will still have to have a C section." Not to mention the fact that there was no way he was getting out of here.

"Dammit, stop reminding me." America groaned, looking down and imaging what it would be like to get that big. He thought that just with the pillow he'd be a giant.

"Well, unless you need something, I will be in the baby room." After all, he now had to add things since they were having three. Not that he minded at all, of course.

Watching Russia walk away, America looked back at his stomach. He was undoubtedly pregnant, and with triplets. How in the world was he supposed to take care of them? England constantly would- Alfred's train of thought stopped there. Arthur... Why hadn't they found him yet? Yeah, explaining how he was pregnant would be awkward as hell but at least he could be with people who cared about him. Or at least used to care about him.

* * *

Hey everyone! So yes, they are having triplets! Poor America.

So I just wanted to let everyone know that both I and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture read your reviews and love them. I have been having troubles with my computer and am therefore unable to respond to them, but we still appreciate them. It is also a bit more difficult for me to catch mistakes, which is why in the last chapter it said exiting instead of exciting. On a related note, we have been thinking of using a Beta. We never have before, so we're a little unfamiliar with the process, so maybe if you have experience being a Beta (so at least one of us knows what's going on) then send me a PM and I will get back to you. Sending love to all our loyal readers out there! Thanks for the support of this story!


	9. Week 10

"They are over an inch long already, and have tiny toes!" Ivan said, excitedly as he put a large pillow on America's bed. He was still getting bigger, actually showing now, so he would be more comfortable with extra pillows. Also, he should be finished the pool by tomorrow.

"I know remember? That stupid book you gave me to read?" Alfred reminded; looking over at the new pillow. "What's that for?"

Fluffing the pillow, Ivan smiled at the fact that America had read the book. "It is to make you more comfortable. Do you want another book?" Because books always had different information in them, so it was good to read different ones.

"Unless it has nothing to do with pregnancy I don't want another book. I hate reading." Though he would like to have a movie instead of books, America would be scared of the type of movie Ivan would try to get him to watch.

Smiling, Russia tilted his head. "But it is good to know what is going on with your body. What if you suddenly get cramps and worry about the babies?" Cramps weren't such a bad thing right now, but later on they could indicate a miss cariage or early labor.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Leave me alone to wallow in misery as you flounce around." Curling up on his side, he looked back over to where Russia was leaving. "And don't forget to get me some food."

Leaving the room, Ivan quickly went to the kitchen to get some food. He was thinking that instead of working on the nursery, he should finish the pool, since America was getting so big. All he had to do now was fill it with water and warm it up.

Staying curled up, Alfred couldn't stop himself if he wanted to from slowly stroking his hardening belly. He really was pregnant, no matter how screwed up that was. And not just with one, no, fate decided to laugh at him and make him have three. Already he knew he was going to get big.

As the pool was filling, Russia continued reading his newest pregnancy book. As soon as the pool was filled, he turned the water off and turned the heater on. If Alfred was getting big so soon he needed to be able to take a load off.

Waiting a bit more for Russia to come back with food, America finally gave up and got up. He was hungry dammit and if he was just going to eat cheese then so be it.

Walking to the kitchen he saw that there was no Ivan first off, then he heard the sound of water running and then stopping. Intrigued, Alfred followed the sound until he saw Russia sitting beside a large pool, feeling the water. "So this is more important than making sure I don't die of starvation?"

"I left the food on the counter. You can obviously still stand, can't you?" Russia checked the temperature of the water. It seemed to be almost perfect. "Well, do you want to swim?"

"I want to eat thanks." Alfred grumbled. Why did the damn Russian always have to be one step ahead? "Maybe I'll swim after just so I don't die of boredom."

"Wait long enough so you don't get a cramp." Ivan said, not wanting the person bearing his children to drown. That wouldn't be a good thing, because the babies would definitely not survive.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, I can't die from a cramp. But whatever." Just because he couldn't die didn't mean that the kids inside him couldn't. It was so weird to think of it like that. That he actually did have babies inside him. Nonetheless, he went out of the room and grabbed the food off the table and started to eat it ravenously.

Going behind America, Ivan put his hands around him, feeling his growing stomach. Instantly, Alfred jumped, but Russia kept feeling his belly.

"What the fuck are you doing! Let go of me!" America yelled, trying to get away from the molesting hands. What gave him permission to feel his stomach?

Still groping, Ivan smiled, imagining the three growing babies so close to his hands. "But I am the father, I should be able to touch them." He reasoned, not wanting to let go. They were much too precious.

"Wait until they are out of me and then you can touch them as much as you want. As long as you don't molest them that is." Alfred continued to struggle a bit before giving up. The guy was such a creep.

He was just so big it was amazing. "But I have to get them used to me, or else they may not know I am their father when I take them out." Of course it wasn't such a big deal now. That was more for when they could hear things.

"There's barely anything there yet anyways." America grumbled more as his slightly swollen belly was rubbed. "And if I'm lucky then they'll never know you are the father. I'm more than a little creeped out by it anyways."

"How will they not know I am the father? I think it will be a little obvious." And it was true, right now he hardly looked like he had even put on weight, but it was still bigger than it usually would be.

As much as it pained him to realize it, it was going to be much more obvious that Ivan was the father since they would probably look like him. The only way they would know he was the 'mom' was because of the scars he could show them. "Shuddup. I don't want to think about that."

Shrugging, Russia let his hands fall off the hardening belly. The baby room still needed work, after all. "If you need more food, you can either eat whatever you want or wait for supper. Morning sickness should be getting less sever, so it will be easier for you now."

"You don't think I noticed that I haven't been throwing up as much?" Alfred said, glad to have the hands off his stomach. "I'm gonna wait a bit and then swim. I mean, if you care." It had been so boring that having something to do like swimming was an exciting idea.

Leaving the kitchen, Russia went first to his room. He had a few things he had to order first, like three incubators, and two extra cribs. Then he could get to work painting sun flowers on the walls.

Going back to his room, Alfred looked through the drawers for a bathing suit. Seeing none, he just grabbed a pair of boxers and put those on instead of his pj pants. They were going to have to do.

America then went back to the room where the pool was, still somewhat surprised that Ivan even made it. Oh well, he was going to take advantage of it. Slipping off his shirt, he slipped into the pool and stared to wade around a bit.

After ordering the things, Ivan left his room, and heard splashing. Well, this should be amusing. He went down the few steps to the pool room, and saw Alfred swimming around in it. Ivan pulled up a chair, content to watch.

Swimming under the water for the lenght of the pool, America came up with a gasp. If he could make it once without breathing, he could do it twice! After all he was the hero! Just about to take another deep breath, he saw Ivan and frowned. "Why are you watching me?"

"Of course I would want to watch you. And what if you drowned? By the way, I don't think it is a very good idea to be under so long. After all, you are caring for four people now if you include yourself."

Looking at him for a few seconds as he treaded water, America shrugged. "I guess you're right. Though I'm not gonna stop cause you said it." He would however stop because he didn't want the things inside him to die. That would probably be uncomfortable. "Am I allowed to keep swimming though, oh wise Russia." Al added sarcastically.

"Yes, that should be fine." Ivan said, ignoring the sarcasm. Swimming was fine, as long as the water wasn't too hot and America didn't suffocate himself. The babies were far too precious to lose so soon

Giving a noncommittal sound, Alfred continued to swim around the pool. He was already feeling a bit fat, with his belly starting to poof out a bit. Though he knew it couldn't be true, Alfred couldn't stop but feel that it was helping him by exercising. "Its actually creeping me out that you're watching me you know."

Tilting his head, Ivan looked at him with laughter in his eyes. "But why? You were completely naked when I impregnated you." In truth, he had been. If he was wearing clothes, something might have gotten in the cut and have more chance of infection.

"God don't say it like that," America said shivering and squeezing his eyes shut. "That makes it sound like we had sex or something, and there's no way that is going to _ever_ happen."

Bringing the chair closer, Russia dipped his hand in the water. "But we will be the parents of three children. What will they think when their parents never had sex?"

Narrowing his eyes to look at Ivan, America subconsciously shifted away from him. "How will it be normal? They're gonna have two dads; one of which actually gave birth to them. You think us not doing the dirty will scar them? I think it'd just make it worse."

"Well, by having sex, it will bring us closer, so we can be better parents." Ivan smiled, thinking of all the things they could do together. "You want to be a good parent, don't you?" There was a small threat embedded in his question.

"Duh." America said, looking at Ivan. How could he not want to be a good parent? Sure this wasn't normal at all, but it wasn't the kids' fault. It was all the damn Russian's fault. "But I'm not having sex with you."

Glad that America wanted to be a good parent, Ivan let the sex thing slide. He would eventually warm up to the idea. "Don't worry, I am sure you will make a fine parent. And I will be here to help you."

"You're the one that made me get pregnant in the first place so I'd better hope you would fucking help me." Growling, America tried to ignore how he was starting to get a bit sick and started to tread water again. It felt nice to have something to do other than just lay around reading pregnancy books without Ivan finding out. "Do you think I could get some video games so my brain doesn't rot at least?"

"But video games rot your brain. Besides, you have a television." He even had a few movies. Of course they were all about pregnancy, but now he was thinking of getting one about raising children since Alfred seemed so worried about that.

"They do not. They're filled with... Brain challenging activities..." Alfred struggled to think of a good reason. "Plus you don't want me to get bored, right? If I'm bored, it will probably do something to the kids..." Not to mention all but the weather channel was in Russian.

Raising an eyebrow, Russia doubted that. "I will take it into consideration. But remember, if you intentionally do something to the children, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life."

"Do you think now that I know they're there I would try to kill them? As much as I don't want to have kids, I don't want to kill them more." Even if they would technically be Ivan's children and not his own. The only way they would be his was because he would be physically giving birth to them.

"Well, your country does allow abortions." Russia said, shrugging. It was a good thing that he finally realized that there were children inside him, so he would hopefully take better care of himself.

"Yeah but I don't really. I mean, that's another awesome American that dies before even being truly alive." Not wanting to get too deep into it, he shrugged. "But yeah. Video games. You haven't even let me see any of my friends yet or even talk to them. I think it's the least you can do to keep me from going insane."

Sighing, Russia stood. There was no point in watching him any longer. He wouldn't be too far if Alfred needed help. "I will start making supper."

"Don't think that just cause you're leaving I'm going to drop this!" America yelled after Ivan as he left. He barely had anything else to do; it wasn't like it would slip his mind. When Russia was gone, he looked back down his stomach and rubbed it lightly. It was somewhat hard, and he still couldn't believe that he was going to be having children, never mind triplets. What a fucked up fate.


	10. Week 11

Going into America's room, Ivan saw him sleeping, even though it was only six o'clock. He smiled, shaking him awake. "It is time for dinner, comrade."

Groaning, America sat up and rubbed his eyes before putting Texas back on. "Dinner already?" Well that was a longer nap then he had hoped for. It felt good to sleep though; between the nausea and eating binges. Though he was still getting up every hour to twenty minutes to go piss.

"Yes, if you would wish for me to carry you, that is fine, because we are eating upstairs." Soon, his lungs would be so small that he would be short of breath from the simple act of walking.

"You can wait to be chivalrous when I become the size of a beached whale." Alfred grumbled as he slipped off his bed and stumbled. "Damn head rush."

Shrugging, Ivan left the room, making sure America was following him. "It is just on the second floor." He said, pointing up the stairs.

Following the Russian, America was actually surprised with himself. Why hadn't he ever gone up there? It wasn't like he couldn't... Yet. Maybe it was the constant threat of maybe being tortured or raped that he didn't want to provoke Ivan. Oh well, it wasn't like there was much to do anyways. Maybe now that he knew he wouldn't get killed he'd go exploring. "Why are we eating up here anyways?"

"Because the sunset is beautiful." He had set up a room with a large window facing west, so they could see all the colours. Of course it wouldn't be as nice as the Northern lights, but that couldn't be helped.

Alfred shrugged. "So you are letting me go upstairs just to see the sunset. Freak." Though he had to admit it would be nicer than being downstairs all the time. Speaking of which, Russia still hadn't gotten him any video games. By this point, Pong would even be welcome. After all, almost two months had gone by. He was amazed his brain didn't leak out of his ears yet.

"Not just to see the sunset. To eat dinner." He lead him to the room, opening the door so Alfred could see the large window, the candles, the table in front of the window that held a nice dinner, with champagne glasses filled with milk.

Looking at everything with wide eyes, America snorted when he saw the glasses. "Something is seriously wrong with you. Has anyone told you that?" Still, he was fairly impressed with the amount of food present. After all, his stomach was like a bottomless pit; even more so now he was eating for four.

"Well, I thought that you are pregnant with my children, yet we have not had a date." And that just wouldn't be right, because what sort of parents would they be if they had not been on even one date?

Raising an eyebrow, Alfred just sat down in one of the seats. "Whatever floats your boat I guess. As long as you aren't going to go around talking about how you impregnated me, I'm all good." He didn't want to admit it, but he was fairly touched by the gesture. Considering he was stuck here, the bastard better do something nice for him.

Sitting in the opposite chair, Russia smiled. "Do you wish to have the first bite? May I suggest the roast?" He would wait for his date to eat first, as was polite.

Nodding, America dug into the meal with fervour. Damn, why did it have to be so good, and so obviously healthy? "I hate you..." Alfred mumbled under his breath as he continued to eat, ignoring Ivan's smug grin. "Why can you cook so well?"

"I am glad you like it." Ivan smiled, starting on his own meal and sipping the milk. It had to be romantic, but he still couldn't give America alcohol, obviously. That would be horrible for the babies.

"It's food, how could I not like it? Being this hungry, I'd probably drool over Iggy's charcoal." It hurt to think about all the nations he hadn't seen in the last seven weeks, but he knew that it would be way too awkward to see them like this, not to mention in a few more weeks.

Pausing for a second, he then continued to stuff his face. "I've been thinking... If you're a nation and the girl wasn't, what are the kids going to be? Are they going to take parts of your land and become one or what?"

"I am not sure what will happen. They may be completely human, or they may find some land to take." Russia smiled, his head resting on his hand. "You are already thinking of them? What do you think they will look like? I made sure the girl looked like you so they would have traits of both of us."

America looked over to Ivan with a blank look before continuing to eat at a slower pace. "I don't know. Hopefully they don't look like you so I can actually care about them without being freaked out. Plus it doesn't matter if they aren't actually my kids."

"But they are your children. It is not the woman that is pregnant, is it?" Because she was dead. Also, Ivan would be disgusted if he was having a female's babies. It would just be horrible.

"But they still aren't really mine. It's not my eggs or my sperm, so I'm just a vessel really." Maybe his tone was giving away too much, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat off put by it. Really, he was just a vessel for Ivan's kids. Nevertheless, he took his eyes from the other's violet gaze and went back to his food.

Eating some more of his food, Russia considered the situation. Alfred seemed disappointed by it. "Well, she was American. So, really, it was technically your eggs, or why else would the uterus have adapted so well to your body?"

"She's not me. I don't want to have kids but I'm gonna." Now that he had finished what was on his plate, he all but chugged the milk. "How about we drop this. I'm still hungry"

Nodding, Ivan stood to get the plates he had gotten ready for the dessert. It was chocolate lava cake, because after all this time America deserved a treat. "I hope you like it." And he hoped that Alfred was truly over his morning sickness.

"Fuck." he said quietly. Finally, something bad for him! "Are you sure you aren't going to pull it out of my hand when I try to eat it?" Russia merely smiled as Alfred shrugged and devoured the cake. "God dammit it's so good..."

"You are welcome. I am glad you like it." Well, not really, but it would make things easier for later tonight.

"With your giving mood, does that mean I can finally eat some hamburgers and get a few video games?" Maybe he could finally talk to Arty or someone. Even if it was just to tell him not to worry about him until Ivan could let him go.

Giving a laugh, Ivan ate more of his own cake. "No. You wouldn't want to be unhealthy when you are pregnant." He just wanted to get this dinner over with. They had now had their date, and everyone knows what happens after that.

"What about all those pregnant women making their husbands get them deep fried twinkies in the middle of the night?" America asked, his stomach making him want to jump across the table to eat the cake Russia was massacring much to slow for his tastes. "How about you let me talk to someone then? I won't tell them where I am or that I'm preganant..."

The cake was much too sweet for Russia's taste, so he pushed it across the table, avoiding the candle. "I do not believe you. You still wish to escape." And he had anticipated that. It wouldn't ruin his plans.

"I'm pregnant. I don't want anyone else knowing about this even if you are a freak." Trying not to think about how Ivan's germs were all over it, he devoured the rest of his cake. Still, he was hungry.

"And you would say nothing about how I am holding you against your will?" Even if the conversation about how America was pregnant would be awkward, Ivan didn't think he would give up the chance to escape.

Glaring at him for a second, he just leaned back in his chair and tried to ignore the candle and the last wisps of the sunset outside and generally all the rest of the mushy stuff. "You know, I don't care. As soon as I have these kids, I'm getting out of here. Whether it be with them or not, I'm not staying."

Standing up, Russia went to pull Alfred's chair out. "After they are born you may leave. But remember, if you leave, I will never let you see them again." What life would they have with America going in and out of their lives?

"That's fucking cruel, even for you." Alfred growled, standing up glaring at Russia's cool gaze. "I'll take them with me and tell everyone how fucked up you are. How about that?"

Smiling, Ivan shook his head. "You really think you could get out of my country with my children? Let us go back to your room." He would have to make a stop to get some rope, just in case.

Still feeling his emotions turmoil around him, Alfred placed a hand on his ballooning belly unconsciously as he walked back down the stairs. America had no idea what he was planning, but he figured that he normally didn't know what the freak was thinking anyways. Though, he was right about getting out of his country. It may be big, but that wouldn't stop Russia from putting a bounty on his head for the safety of his children.

"Go to your room." Russia said once they got down the stairs. "I will be there in a minute for anything you need." That wasn't what he would really be there for, but it would be easier if he was unsuspecting. He should also get lube, as well as the ropes.

"Whatever." He said, going straight to his bed to lie down. America was glad he wasn't feeling as sick anymore, but he was still really hungry and his emotions still felt outta whack.

Grabbing the things, Ivan stuffed them into a large pocket so as to not alarm America. He then went to his room, smiling as he saw Alfred lying on his side. "I want to do something."

"No surprise there." Alfred mumbled, staying on his side. He was petting his stomach lightly, trying to ignore the threat Ivan gave him. Whatever he did, he was getting out of this house with his kids. They didn't deserve to be his children, never mind have to spend their whole lives somewhere like this. Weren't there creepers that would do that to their own children and turn them feral? Well, at the least they couldn't talk... Damn, was that what Russia was planning to do? If making him pregnant wasn't enough, he wanted to torture the kids as well?

"Will you comply or will I have to force you?" Both things he had planned for, with the lubricant and rope.

Turning around, America narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you mean?" He asked, feeling somewhat nervous. It was Russia, he didn't want to give anything away before he knew exactly what he was agreeing or disagreeing with.

"I simply want to know if I will be needing this." Ivan said, holding up the rope. He closed and locked the door, standing in front of it so America couldn't run out.

Seeing the rope made little alarms go off in Alfred's mind. "What are you going to do to me? You already have me pregnant and stuck in your house, what more do you want fucker?"

"I have long ago expressed that I wish for my children to have as normal lives as possible. How can they do that if their parents have never made love?" Even if Alfred wouldn't be there.

"Wait.. Are you saying you want to rape me?" America said, his voice going slightly hysterical. "What about letting their... Mother..." There, he finally said it, "actually see more than a few rooms in an isolated house? That would be more normal than you raping me!" There was no way in hell he would have sex with him unless his life or the lives of the children inside him were in danger. Already he was on the far edge of his bed, ready to get up at a moment's notice.

"It will not be rape. I wouldn't rape you."

"Maybe you don't want it to be rape, but I still don't want to have sex with you." Alfred mumbled, a bit more at ease that Russia actually seemed to mean what he said. "How will this help the kids? It's not like they want to hear about mommy and daddy rolling in the hay."

"Raising children is hard. You have to work together with your partner, and to do that well you have to be connected on the deepest level." Well, that is what a parenting book said, word for word.

Staring Ivan down, he grumbled. "How about we just have a weird bromance then? We don't need to screw to be connected. Or what about just dating? That at least I could deny to the right people."

Moving closer, Russia took the rope. He really had hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but if he had to he would. "You and I both know that just wouldn't be enough. The date was nice, but hardly enough to create the type of bond we will be needing."

America backed away slightly at the sight of the rope again. "Not saying I want to do this, but if you tie me up that will definitely be rape. Just saying." Well, if the worse he would have to do was let Ivan have his way with him once... Damn! What was he thinking?

Nodding, Russia agreed. Of course it would be more like rape, but he might have to use it. "If you comply, I will not use it." Rope on his wrists and ankles wouldn't hurt the babies anyways.

"Why am I supposed to go along with this? I don't care about you and I have no other reason to do this. It's not like we're forming a treaty or anything."

"It is sort of like a treaty. We are agreeing to be the best parents possible." Well, at least it made sense in Russia's mind, and that was really all that mattered right now. He went closer still, glad to see that Alfred was now trapped in a corner.

America turned his head to see that he was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Quite literally in a couple minutes if Russia got what he wanted. "If you're that horny you have hands."

Reaching into his pocket, Ivan grabbed the lube. "That will not bring us closer, even if I do it thinking of your pregnant body." He had been putting cream on it every day to avoid stretchmarks, even though he will get so big it would be a miracle if he didn't have any.

Unnerved by the closeness of Ivan's body to his own, America glared. "I don't want to do this for you. If I have to do this then I will do it for the kids and for my own fucking pleasure."

Shrugging, Russia put his hand lightly on Alfred's thigh. "Do it for whatever reasons you wish." He said simply. Even if he didn't admit it, this would really make it easier to raise the children, when there were three.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me if you want this to happen." Because screw him if he didn't feel like throwing up. He had had sex with people he didn't really care for before and he was just going to have to do that this time as well.

Choosing to comply, Ivan leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to America's lips. His eyes closed, mouth opening so they were now sharing the same air. Happy, Russia went forward more, his hand moving up Alfred's thigh to his shirt, resting on his belly.

A growl formed deep in Alfred's chest, he pressed against the light pressure on his lips in order to get it over quicker. It was unnerving to know that Russia was just as warm if not warmer than he had ever expected. Not to mention wetter. His own hand went over Ivan's and the other went in his sandy hair.

Pulling back slightly from the kiss, Ivan kept his hand on his stomach. "How do you want this? You can't lie on your back, remember." It would be interesting for America to ride him, if they did it like that.

"I don't fucking care. I want this over with as soon as possible. And you better have a condom or at least pull out." turning his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look into Russia's too close eyes, America shivered as his breath played on his neck.

Well, there was debate whether semen was bad for a pregnant woman. Some said it induced premature births, so he had brought a condom just in case. "Lay on your side, it will be easiest."

"I can't very well do that when you fucking have me pressed against the wall." America mumbled, his resolve slowly slipping. He hadn't had sex for a while, even if it was coming from this creep. Hopefully he'd be good enough that he could forget it was Ivan.

Shifting back, Ivan allowed America room to lie down. "Undress, please." Maybe he would get a show out of it. Or maybe Alfred could prepare himself! That would be simply lovely.

Still keeping himself from making eye contact with the pervert, America quickly pulled his shirt off before throwing it to the side with anger. He had a nice body so he wasn't embarrassed. Yet. Next was his pants as he kicked them to the side as well. "This isn't fair." Alfred said, his tone acidic.

"But you seem to be accepting easily." Russia smiled, once again going forward. "I will be gentle." After all, this was the person pregnant with his babies.

"Fuck you. I meant it wasn't fair that you still have your clothes on..." Now that Russia took it the wrong way, it made the way he meant sound much more... Whoreish. " And you better be gentle or I'll tell everyone you're a rapist." Not that he probably wasn't already.

Interested at his actual meaning, Russia started taking off his own clothes. If he was being asked to, how could he say no? "Eager, are we?" It was nice seeing Alfred's belly sticking out slightly, his half-hard cock sticking out from the obvious baby bump.

"Once again: Fuck you. If I have to piss or throw up, I won't hesitate to do it on you if you won't let me go." Sure it wasn't much of a threat, but it helped keep his mind off how Ivan was grazing his body with his eyes.

Ivan gave a small laugh at his foolishness but let it go. "Turn around and lie down." It might be awkward for thrusting, but Russia was fine with hard shallow thrusts.

Twisting on the sheets as Ivan asked, Alfred propped himself up on his forearm and glared back at Russia. "If the kids get fucked from this, I'm blaming it all on you." After all, he still didn't want to do this except for the fact that he was finally going to be having sex. Still, it would have been nice to top Ivan after having him do this to him.

Opening the bottle of lubricant, Russia put some on his fingers. He was rather large, so he didn't want to hurt him. "Do not worry, sex does not hurt them, especially done anally." Which was obviously the only way they could do it.

Turning his face away so he wouldn't have to see Russia, Alfred shifted on his side to get more comfortable. He had never done it like this before, but he could already tell it wasn't going to be as awesome as other positions; and not only because it was Ivan who was screwing him. "Question: if I'm the pregnant one, wouldn't it be better for me to fuck you while I still have the chance?" Plus then maybe Russia would be knocked down a few pegs.

"You are the one pregnant, and are therefore the woman." Russia placed his hand on the curve of Alfreds ass, one slick finger circling the entrance. It was so beautiful, such a nice colour.

"So if I ripped out some woman's parts and shoved them in you to make you pregnant then I would be able to fuck you?" America shuddered, trying to ignore the way the hand rested gently on his butt. The slick finger continued to tease his entrance, making him ache for it to go in.

Going closer, Ivan lightly kissed Americas back. "You do not have the medical training." Finally, he let the tip of his finger to enter, tight muscles contracting around it. "Do you like that?"

"Shut the fuck up and get this over with." Alfred hissed through clenched teeth. He really didn't want to tell Russia how he wasn't used to bottoming and that it made him more sensitive down there since he would take advantage of that fact.

Sinking his finger in all the way, Ivan crooked it, going for his prostate. He was that much closer to the babies. If he did an ultrasound up here, it would be much more clear.

Grunting quietly when his prostate was brushed, Alfred hid his face in his arm. This was so not awesome or heroic. What happened to him? Sure he didn't want to kill the kids now that he knew he had them, but still. He could have at least tried to get out.

Noticing the reaction, Ivan prodded that spot again. Slowly he added another finger, wanting to take this slowly so as not to hurt him. "You are beautiful." He whispered, putting his head down so he could kiss Americas stomach.

"I'm not a virgin and I'm not in love with you, so stop acting like it." America snapped, glaring back at Ivan who was still peppering his hard stomach with kisses. The fingers were quite thick and he swallowed harshly when he saw just how much Russia was packing. Damn, he was big. How the hell was it supposed to fit?

"But I love you." He would have to, for the children. After all, how would they turn out if their parents didn't love each other? They might not know what love was at all, considering how isolated they would be.

A moan slipped past Alfred's lips as he was about to snap back at Russia when his sweet spot was stabbed. "That wasn't fair." He groaned, fisting the sheets.

"What was not fair? After the last confusion over that, you will have to specify." He pulled his fingers apart, making the hole bigger. Perhaps they had some form of lubricant that relaxed the muscles for this.

"You know what I'm talking about, commie." America growled, desperately keeping himself from moaning again. It felt so fucking good even though he didn't like the guy who was doing it. All he was glad for was that they weren't doing it missionary style so they would have to look at each other.

Still kissing the growing belly, Russia rubbed it with his free hand. "Do you think you're ready for another finger?" He wanted to make sure, because he was quite large and would need a big hole.

Not wanting to look at Ivan, the American grumbled. "Just fucking get this over with. Make me cum and leave me alone." The tender way Ivan was taking care of him was starting to freak him out. America always thought that he would be more of a rough lover; not that he thought of him as a lover by any means.

Taking that as a yes, Ivan slipped in his third finger. He may even need more than that to make him completely ready, but he didn't want to take his hand off of the hard stomach yet. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

"Take your fucking hand off my stomach and maybe I'll be able to tell." America snapped, getting more strung up with each passing second. It was hard to keep his eyes on Ivan's face alone, still nervous for his length. It was like a fucking club and he wanted to shove it up his ass? Fuck him for being the largest country.

Wriggling his fingers, Ivan went again for his prostate. "What does my hand on your stomach have to do with you feeling pain?" It really made no sense, so he kept his hand there.

America bit his hand before the new moan pushed through his chest. "Never mind. Just fuck me already." He said quickly, not liking how gentle Russia was still.

"But I am very large. I do not want your butt tearing." Slowly he thrust his fingers in and out, trying to get them as far inside as he could. It would make it bigger, and be easier for when he entered.

"Just hurry up! Fuck I'm ready!" He grit his teeth when his prostate was hit once again.

Giving a small sigh, Ivan slipped his fingers out. America might not be able to sit for a while, but he seemed to really want it. Russia put a condom on his length, now fully hard.

Watching out of the corner of his eye as Ivan spread lube over his giant cock, America couldn't stop the small tremor through his body. "Fuck Russia, why'd you have to be so big?" Good thing he didn't have a pussy or Russia would have tried to impregnate him that way.

"I am the biggest country, it makes sense that I would have the biggest cock." He moved closer, touching his head to Americas entrance. Grabbing his hip, he moved forward slowly, the feeling of tight muscles surrounding the head of his great shaft.

Biting the meat on his forearm this time, Alfred's body shook as the giant head pressed against his loosened entrance. Damn this was going to hurt, whether it was because of his own bite marks or because of Russia's damn manhood.

"You feel so good." Ivan said, pushing forward, getting his full length inside. He was so warm, so tight. Not too tight though, which was good because he didn't think it would rip. His hand went again to America's belly.

Alfred hissed in return, forgetting for a second to breath in after breathing out. It felt so damn full... No one had made him feel this way. Ever. Maybe Matt, but even he wasn't that thick. "If you don't fucking move..." He warned, fisting the sheets with his hand that wasn't holding him on his side.

Pulling out to the head, Ivan tried angling to hit Americas prostate as much as possible. He kissed the pale neck before him as he thrust in again. The position wasn't ideal, but it somehow made it feel more intimate.

"Fuck." He groaned, turning his head away again. His own breathing was starting to increase from their slow pace. "Why are you going so slow?"

"So you are not hurt. Also this position makes it difficult." He wouldn't take his hand off America's stomach, or else he could hold his leg up to make the thrusting faster. Instead he just kept the steady pace.

Giving up trying to negotiate with the larger nation, Alfred just brought down his hand to his hard cock and started to jerk it off quickly. Damn the world if he wasn't going to cum after letting Ivan do all this to him. "Whatever."

Moving his hand, Russia dipped a finger into Alfred's belly-button. "I wonder how long until this pops out." It would probably be fairly soon, considering how big he was already. It would be so lovely when he was bigger, even if he was beautiful already.

Arching into the touch, America fought to not giggle. Damn him for having a sensitive stomach. "Hopefully never, but I really don't know. You're the one that seemingly planned all this." He managed to say between light, airy moans.

Rolling his hips forward, Ivan went even deeper. "No, God planned this." After all, he made the steps for pregnancy, Russia just read about them. How much longer until he could feel the babies move? It would be so exciting, feeling the life inside Alfred.

With more of Russia's length inside him Alfred couldn't stop himself from moaning embarrassingly loud. "I don't -ahh!- give a damn." After all, he just wanted to have them and be done with it and then find some way to tell England and the rest that he had given birth to three kids.

"It seems like you give a damn, by how much you are moaning." And how fast America's hand was going over his cock. Ivan would have done it for him, but that would have meant taking his hand off the growing belly.

"Fuck you. That h-aahh-s nothing to do with me being pregnant." Alfred defended, his hand flying against his dripping cock with no abandon now that he felt so close to his climax. He didn't care if Ivan was close, only because he knew the giant would keep going at it until he was done. "It feels like your trying to fuck your kids more than me right now." He groaned, arching as a particularly hard thrust against his prostate made him see stars.

Russia moved his hand down so he could feel the fading scar from the operation. "I would never even think of molesting our children." That would be the worst thing possible any human could do. He wanted to kill people who did that, in fact. It was just wrong.

Biting his lip, America continued to arch and twist on the bed as he got closer to the edge. "You better not, fucker." It wasn't until a sharp thrust finally pushed against his prostate that he opened his mouth in a silent moan as he came into his hand.

Still thrusting, Ivan let himself reach his own orgasm soon after America's. He filled the condom with his fluids, pulling out slowly. "Do you not agree that this has brought us closer?"

"No I don't." Alfred growled, panting off the post-cordial rush. "Now kindly get the fuck out of my room and leave me alone." He was still wearing his glasses and they had slipped down his nose even with him pushing his face in the crook of his elbow. He finally took them off, placing them on the bedside table as he collapsed.

"Do you not wish to sleep together? It would be the perfect end to such a romantic evening." Also, he would be able to spend the whole night with his babies, cuddling them and caressing them. He would sleep with America, as well.

Curling up as much as he could on his side, America ignored the fact that his cum was all over his hand as he fingered Ivan. "No. Get out."

Well, if he couldn't sleep here, Ivan was going to at least take one thing with him. He leaned up slightly, licking along the raised finger, tasting the salty ejaculate on it. "I wonder if the pregnancy makes you taste better."

"Fuck! Get the hell away!" Alfred yelled, wiping his hand off on the sheets beside him and then throwing a pillow in Ivan's face. "I fucking hate you!" His stomach seethed with anger as he grit his teeth. America wasn't too sure why he was so pissed, but he didn't really care either.

Grabbing the pillow, Russia put it back on the bed, knowing he would need it later. "How can you hate the father of your children?" He asked, pretending to be hurt. But of course he knew that Alfred would hate him for this. He was not insane, as much as everyone liked saying he was.

"I can hate you because you did all of this to me. I never wanted to be pregnant, and I definitely didn't want to have 'loving' sex with you ever." He spat, not wanting to look Ivan in the eye. Instead Alfred grabbed the pillow and clutched it to his face.

*Sighing slightly, Russia took the empty water glass that was beside Alfred's bed. "This week their irises develop." He said, before leaving the room. America obviously needed sleep, and unfortunately didn't want to sleep with him.

Not caring enough to respond, America just let himself fall asleep, thinking of babies and a boss that would most likely try to rip his head off when he went back home. Not to mention if he managed to show up with three kids that he actually gave birth to.

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope you liked this one. Anyway, our beta is soggypotatoes and she is doing great! Thank you! (And schoolgirl-cheesesculpture wants to apologize that this chapter is late. Life likes to get in the way sometimes)


	11. Week 12

Ivan smiled as he once again walked into America's room. "Well, since you are so much larger now, it is time for new clothes!" He had found a really nice maternity clothes store online and had purchased a lot of things. Just yesterday, the uterus had moved out of Alfred's hip bone.

Frowning at the array of clothes strewn over his bed and himself, America picked one up at random and growled. "It's a fucking woman's shirt. I'm not wearing this, I'll look even more gay. Just give me a few jerseys or something. That should work."

"But these will look so much better! They are designed for it, you know." Of course, the ones that he had here were usually for women who were much further along in their pregnancy, if they were having just one baby.

"Let me put it this way: I'll look like a fucking fruit." He reiterated. "Look at all this lace! Seriously, did you actually think I'd wear it?"

Picking out an outfit, Ivan laid it on the bed. "Yes, I think you should wear them. Actually, I think you will wear them, regardless of the lace." He wanted to see him in maturity clothes, so he was going to.

Looking at the clothes Russia set out, Alfred groaned. "Seriously? I'd rather just wear boxers if it was between that and wearing this." He said, pointing to the flowing shirt. "You are not getting me in that."

"No, you will wear it." He might be able to find clothes big enough for later on, but it would be difficult finding ones that big. "Most of their organs are developed already, isn't that exciting?" He felt Alfred's belly, feeling that the uterus was just below the belly button.

"Why is everything out of your fucking mouth either about the kids developing or about trying to embarrass me." Still, America picked up the shirt and glared at it as if it was all the shirt's fault he was getting so big. "Fine. Turn around and give me some fucking privacy."

Turning around, Ivan smiled. He would look so beautiful in the clothes. "You are strange. I have already seen you naked, and just last week we became intimate. Why should it matter if I watch you change?" Also, he would most likely be naked while having the babies, as well.

Alfred just grunted. "That's exactly why I want you to not see me freak. It's just too creepy if you watch." Sliding his shirt off, he put on the soft blue one and then followed with a pair of elastic waistband pants. "I hope you're happy with yourself."

Turning around, Ivan smiled. "Why yes, I think it looks great on you." It accentuated his belly, so women would be able to show that they are pregnant, not just fat. It looked so good, and not like he was outgrowing all his clothes.

"Fuck you." He growled again. "And wipe that smirk off your face before I have to hit you." Really, he had been so bored that it would be fun to do that. All he had to do was swim and poke around in the rooms of Ivan's house. Still no video games, movies or books that didn't have to do with parenting or pregnancy.

"I would think you would be more grateful. Well, perhaps I will not give you what arrived with the clothes." He started walking away, wondering how long it would take America to run after him.

Something came with them? What did he mean? "Russia wait! Fuck!" He yelled, torn between following him and tearing the shirt off. Well, it wasn't like anyone else could see him now. Going out of his room, he went in the direction he thought he heard the beastman.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled, looking into each room until he found the nation.

"Exactly what I said. But since you apparently do not appreciate the clothes, you shouldn't get the other thing either." Oh, how he loved these teasing little mind games. They were so easy with America, because his mind was so easily predicted.

"...Is it video games? Please tell me it's video games. God, my boredom is finally gone!" America clasped his hands together in mock praise. "So yeah, if I get video games I'll 'appreciate' the clothes." Not that he wasn't already close to burning the shirt later. Somehow.

Well, he did seem quite interested now. "Well, it is not video games, but it is something that I am sure can keep you entertained for hours." After all, he was so simple minded, it probably could. Ivan went to go get it. "It is the box the clothes came in!"

Looking at the large box for a second, he then stared back at Russia's face. "What. The. Hell." This was so not exciting. "I don't want a box. I want video games."

"But England told me that when you were a child, you had so much fun playing with his boxes! I figured that since you will be having three, you would like to get in touch with your inner child." It was quite a large box, actually. He could even make a fort out of it if he wanted to.

Alfred's eyes widened then narrowed soon after. "Why the hell would Ig-England tell you that? It's not even true." Well, it was true but Ivan didn't need to know that. Plus he could already tell that if he made a fort then he would just sulk in it because it wasn't video games.

"Don't you know? When England gets drunk, he will tell me anything I ask about." And, it was quite easy to get the Brit drunk, considering the little amount of alcohol it took to get him inebriated. He smiled and gave a laugh, remembering their conversations. "I also heard that you used to suck your thumb while you slept. It sounds so cute!"

Red dusted America's cheeks as he pouted. "He also talks to fairies when he's drunk, so I wouldn't bet any of it was actually true." Damn why did Russia know all this about him? And why was he being so buddy-buddy with England anyways?

Shrugging, Ivan left the box with America. "Are you going to swim today?" He asked over his shoulder. He always kept the pool warm, but he had gotten in the habit of putting it up a few degrees when he was swimming.

"Probably since I don't have any video games to distract me. Commie bastard." Well, first he would probably eat enough for a small army and then piss for ten seconds so he wouldn't have to go for at least twelve more minutes.

"Perhaps if you were a good boy, I would get you a video game." Russia said before leaving the room. He had also gotten one of the cribs when the clothes had come in. He was still waiting for the three incubators, but knew they would at least get there before it was time.

Waiting a few seconds after Russia left, Alfred pouted to himself. "Well at least he remembers I'm a dude." Still... He couldn't let the boxes go to waste and just have them recycled... As long as Ivan didn't see him making the fort, it'd be fine.


	12. Meeting

Now, it had been so long, even Spain was getting slightly worried about the world's super power. They all sat in the meeting room, a heavy silence lingering around them all. Finally someone spoke up, and surprisingly enough the voice belonged to France. "Perhaps we could use the satellites?"

"But what if he's inside someone's house aru?" China spoke up, just as worried as he was annoyed by the American's disappearance. "It's not like anyone had put a tracking device in his arm or something."

Finland spoke up. "I am worried for Alfred. What might have happened that he is away for so long? Do you think his boss knows where he is?" Maybe he had just gone into isolation again. It wouldn't make sense, but it was the only plausible answer at the moment.

Japan waited for a break in the conversation to speak up. "My boss spoke to his boss, who is just as confused as we are. He said one day America-san was his normal self, and the next day he was nowhere to be found."

Ivan was sitting between Lithuania and Latvia, staying silent. He would speak up if asked something directly, but otherwise he just listened. After all, he never really spoke much in meetings, especially when it was the whole world.

Lithuania glanced quickly at Russia. They had been saving the seat for Estonia, who had to now sit at the other end. Both he and Latvia were sitting as far away as they could without falling off their seats. Sure, Ivan wasn't smiling like he usually did, but he still had the same terrifying aura.

As the nations started to talk about the knowledge their bosses had, Matthew just stared at Ivan from where he was standing- he didn't want to be sat on again. Kumajirou was sitting beside him, playing with HanaTamago as the Canadian frowned. He didn't particularly know why, but he had a sneaking suspicion Russia had to do with his brother's disappearance. He wasn't going to say anything though, in case he came off as rude.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm kinda enjoying not having to beat him up." Cuba yelled out. "Though... The people I do trade with are becoming less likely to do so." He added quietly.

Moving to the head of the table, Germany took charge. It annoyed him that the other countries couldn't hold a meeting because they would just talk over each other and never get anywhere. "At the end of the last meeting, I asked... America's brother, to pay close attention to what was happening with the people in America, to get some hints of where he is. Um, America's brother?" He couldn't see him anywhere, but with this country that didn't mean much.

Jolting back to awareness from staring at Russia, Matthew blushed. "Eh? Oh, well, other than the economy getting a little bit worse each day before fluctuating back up, there has been a drastic rise in pregnancies over America. I'm sure it's just a strange coincidence but that is all I could find... Thank you." He added as an afterthought.

Rise in pregnancies? Arthur thought to himself as his eyebrows furled. Strange observation, but it had nothing to do with where America could be. "If you ask me it just sounds like he's been friendly with his 'lower' class." England scoffed.

Thinking about this information, Ludwig put on a pair of glasses so he could read a list of the countries here and not here. "Are there any female countries that are pregnant? Perhaps it means that he is there." It sort of made sense, a little bit.

All the women looked to each other, shaking their heads and throwing glances to see who was the lucky one that managed to seduce Alfred into having a colony. "None of us are pregnant." Hungary spoke for them. "Is it even possible for us?" When she had been married to Austria, they made sure to not test their hypothesis so she was unsure.

Ukraine crossed her arms, more to hold her breasts up than anything. "It happened with Greece, Egypt and the Italies; the mother dies to give her child the land." It used to happen a lot in past times, but not so much anymore. It wasn't that they couldn't, she figured it had just gotten more difficult.

Tossing his braid behind the back of the chair, China nodded. "Yes, it has happened before on a few occasions. But it is much more common to happen with a country and a human, because then the child does not become a nation."

Putting that information in memory, Ivan thought about it. China was obviously the oldest here, so he would know. So they wouldn't become nations... "What happens to the children?" He spoke up, breaking his rule.

Yao shrugged. "They live much longer than normal humans, and sometimes become a small town aru."

Sighing, Germany took off his glasses. This is what would happen if he wasn't here! "Why are we talking about kids? We are trying to find America!"

Italy giggled, folding his piece of paper into a plane. "Ve~ you should look on a map, Germany!" He threw the air plane, cringing as it landed in England's tea.

Giving a dissatisfied snort, Arthur hit the plane away before taking a sip. "I would agree with Germany. It doesn't matter why Alfred's people are having more children because that means he can spread his bastardization of my language better.. We need to find him."

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Germany asked, looking around. No one said anything, which was slightly unsettling. "Alright then, we will use France's idea and use satellites. But America has the best ones..."

"I can see if we can use them." Matthew spoke up but when no one heard him like usual, he just sighed. "It's no fair kuma... I miss Al."

The small white bear looked up, blinking a few times. "Who?"

Francis stopped trying to play footsies with England and looked up at the front. "Can anyone use his satellites? Canada, what about you?" He looked around for the shy nation, not finding him at the table.

"I'm right here..." The Canadian mumbled, not bothering to actually try to get their attention. It would be a miracle if they actually saw him anyways, even if it was somewhat rare for Francis not to see him.

"Who cares where Alfred's brother is when we're looking for him! I'll go there and get his boss to let us use his stuff. Jerk England won't be able to ignore me when I find his lo-"

Arthur yelled over top of him. "That's quite enough Peter! Why are you here in the first place? Shouldn't you be out playing with Hanatamago and that strange polar bear?" The small blush that coloured his face was unnoticeable over his anger. "I'm perfectly able to go and do so myself, without the 'help' of someone who's not even a nation."  
Ignoring the argument, Germany rubbed his temple. "America's brother, try to get in his satellites to find him. Also, I think we should start searching the oceans and Antarctica, just in case." Because he didn't seem to be anywhere else.

"The bloody git would go missing there..." England grumbled. He probably thought he was in his brother's land too, the dolt. "Since these meetings are becoming exhaustive to have the same things over and over, I think we should only meet if one of us finds a trail or sign. Other than that, we can only sit and wait. If he's actually lost, then Alfred deserved it."

Everyone agreed. It was too exhausting to always have meetings saying the same things, never mind having to look for the nation. Fairly soon the room cleared out, Ivan leaving last. Soon, he too got up. It was time he should get back to America. He had given him a pager number to call if he needed anything, so there shouldn't be a problem. 


	13. Week 13

"Russia where the hell are you!" Alfred yelled from his room where he had been for the last while. Playing in boxes and swimming could only be fun for so long. Now all he wanted to do was argue with Ivan and blame him for being the person to make him wear fucking women's clothing. Quickly getting up to take a piss, he went back to his room after washing up with a frown. Why wasn't he back yet?

Opening the front door, Ivan heard yelling. "What do you need?" He yelled, quickly walking to America's room. What if he had fallen and hurt himself? Or the babies? But he saw that he was sitting in his bed, the cardboard box in the corner.

Crossing his arms he pouted. "I need a fucking distraction! You make me wear womens clothes and isolate me thinking I'll get out of this sane? Your fucking wrong! If I'm not allowed any human contact, the least you can do is give me a game. Please god dammit!" America ranted, having thought this over the last few hours.

"You are not ready." He left, going to the kitchen to make something. After all, it had probably been a few hours since his last meal, and with triplets that was probably not a good thing. They demanded more food and more nutrients.

Getting out of his bed to follow Ivan, America said. "How can I not be ready for a distraction? I'm pissing when I'm not eating and sleeping when I'm doing neither. Or throwing up. I'm getting bored!"

"You have a television." Russia said, not looking back. He started making a salad, adding healthy things that he was fairly sure Alfred would like. After all, if he didn't like the food, he wouldn't eat it, and if he wouldn't eat it, the babies wouldn't get what they needed.

"But it's all in Russian and it gives me nightmares! Plus the only movies you have are about pregnancy, child birth and raising kids!" Dammit he didn't want to have to beg, but after two months of this plus the next fifty billion would go by much quicker with a distraction. "God dammit Russia, please get me a game or at least a good American action movie!"

Turning around, Ivan smiled. "If I get satelite TV so you have English channels, as well as video games, what will you give me in return?" He had actually been planning to get him games the first day that America didn't ask for them, but he liked this idea much more.

"I'll fucking stop complaining! You can't get me to put out cause I've already done it with you once and that's all I agreed on." America said sharply with his arms crossed. "Unless you want me to go insane and possibly harm the kids I think you should get me some fucking games."

"If you harm the kids, I will harm _you_." Ivan cut up some tomatoes, the last ingredient he was adding to the salad. "But it seems you are not yet desperate enough for entertainment, so you will get nothing."

Staring at Russia, Alfred huffed. "If you're trying to ask for a sexual favour I'm not doing it. You'll just have to live with a crazy nation with your three kids. Who is mentally unstable. And won't realize that if he dies, the kids die. Get my drift big guy?"

Nodding slowly, Russia put the salad on a plate and handed it to Alfred. "So what you are saying is that I should tie you to the bed again so you do not harm my children." He stepped forward, putting a hand on his stomach. "Don't worry babies, I will make sure you are alright."

"I'm saying you should keep me from going insane! Come on Russia! Stop being so fucking insane yourself." American stepped away from the hand on his ballooning belly and replaced it with his own.

"I am not insane." Ivan's eyes went to slits, glaring at America. But, in a few seconds it disappeared, replaced by his usual scarily pleasant look. "Insane people cannot raise children. So perhaps I should tie you to a bed for the rest of the pregnancy and then never let you see them again when they are born so you do not hurt them."

Throwing his empty hand in the air, Alfred turned around and sat at the table to start eating. "Why do I bother! Something is definitely wrong with you. And here I thought _I_ was a pain in the ass." Already he was getting attached to his swollen stomach; thinking about how he would eventually give birth to three kids. _Three_!

Getting a glass of juice from the fridge, Russia gave a small laugh. "I would have thought you would have never given up. Especially when I never said it would have to be something sexual, you just assumed." Of course, America always assumed things, so he shouldn't be very surprised.

"Fuck you Russia. Fuck you." America grumbled through a mouthful of salad. "Why did you make me salad by the way? It's totally not a heroic thing to eat. It's a pansy-ass thing to eat." But if he didn't want something sexual, then what _did_ he want?

Putting the glass down in front of Alfred, Russia turned around. "Well, if you are not curious, then I will be in the baby room." It was basically finished, but he wanted to make it perfect for them when they arrived.

"Stop walking away all the time! What the hell did you want then if you didn't want to fuck me again?" Alfred yelled, still eating his 'pansy-ass' salad. He was still starving and as long as he didn't have to make it he was fine.

Stopping, Russia smiled. Perfect. "I have not decided yet. We could keep the favour open, to use whenever I wish." In truth, he already knew exactly what he would be using it for. There was nothing sexual about it, so he was not lying.

Alfred paused. "That doesn't sound good. But if it gets my mind off being trapped here with no human contact then whatever. Oh, and I want the satellite tv too then. Can't hurt to cover my bases."

"That was part of the original agreement, so yes." Russia turned around again. "If that is all."

"Uh..." He thought for a second. "As long as you also promise it doesn't have anything to do with me having to screw with you or anything else to do with cocks or stuff." America really didn't want sex from him. If worse came to worse he had his hands.

Sighing, Ivan rolled his eyes. "Have we not already discussed this? No, I will not use the favour for anything sexual. Oh, and this week they develop vocal cords." He hoped they developed well, so they would be good singers. Perhaps even opera!

"Sounds good. When do I get them?" Alfred asked, knowing by now not to give a fuck about the random facts Ivan liked to spout each new week. He already knew most of it from the books he had been deathly bored enough to read, but not everything.

Walking to the baby room, Ivan heard America still following him. "I will order them today. And I would have to research about the satellite." It was getting annoying how fixed he was on the idea of mindless things with which to pass the time. He was granted the gift to have life inside of him, so wouldn't it be better to savour every moment?

Nodding, America just looked over the room. He hadn't been there for a few weeks, and it was starting to actually look nice. "Did you paint this yourself?" Alfred asked, running his fingertips over the paint strokes of the sunflowers.

Looking fondly at the painting, Russia gave a content sigh. "Da. Do you think they will like it?" He asked. He should really draw a small lady bug on one of the petals, which would add more colour besides the yellow and green of the stems.

"It's amazing... I mean, for being painted by a communist." He added, wanting to save himself from having Russia use the compliment against him. "They better like it or they will be crying all the time... Crap... They're going to cry... And keep me up..." Well, thinking about that didn't seem too wonderful.

"Mm, yes, the sounds of life that we brought into this world." Russia said, still smiling. "Crying is good. It means they are healthy." At birth, it would be a relief to hear them cry. The first noises of their babies, signifying that they were perfectly fine and had functioning lungs.

Still touching the painting, Alfred ran his fingers over it before touching his belly. "But it'll be annoying as hell, and I'll have to stay up all night and there will be _three_. One is bad enough." Still, he had to agree with Ivan about it being a good way to know they are healthy.

Stepping closer, Russia put his hand over Alfred's on his stomach. "I will be there as well." He was glad that America had fully accepted the fact that they were going to have babies, and seemed more than willing to take care of them.

America looked up at Ivan's face through his glasses for a second before pulling away. "Whatever. That just means you'll get two while I'll take care of one so I can sleep. Isn't that what women do normally? Put all the responsibly on the guy cause they did this to them?"

Eyes shining, Russia smiled. "I believe it is usually the other way around. But I will gladly take two." After only expecting one, he would do anything for three. If he had another hand, he would be glad to take all of them.

Sitting down in the rocking chair that was in the corner, Alfred looked over the rest of the room. There were now three cribs and incubators, which made something in his stomach twist and drop at the same time, making him hit his fists against the arm rests. "I'm not supposed to be pregnant! Fuck!" He yelled, anger seizing his body. "God dammit, why did it have to be me!"

A little taken aback, Ivan made sure to not show it on his face. "It wouldn't work with humans, they were just too weak. And I couldn't very well do surgery on myself." And, being the strongest nation, they had the better chance of surviving with America.

Gritting his teeth, Alfred dug his nails into his palm as he started to tear up. "It's not fucking fair! I'm a guy! I can't have kids, but here I am!" Wiping them away violently, he glared at Russia. "What are you looking at commie scum? Want to make fun of me? Fine, go ahead. I could care less."

"I am looking at the one bearing my children. Do not worry, these uncertainties will pass with time." He guessed that as time went along, America would certainly become attached to the growing bodies inside of him, for how could he not?

Not wanting to look at Russia when he was like this, he growled. "Get me more food. I'm still fucking hungry." Well, more like the children inside him were telling him to eat, but whatever. He enjoyed it so why not. Plus Alfred wasn't quite ready to leave the room, too absorbed in looking over all the things Ivan had prepared.

Leaving the room, Ivan went to make more food. He wouldn't want to have him go hungry, so it didn't matter how much he had to cook. He knew eventually it would be even worse, when America could only eat small things because of his shrunken stomach, and had to eat every ten minutes.

Sitting in silence, America shut his eyes to enjoy the quietness. He wasn't known for such pastimes, but he had a lot to think about now. In six and a half months he would be sitting here, taking care of his own children. His and _Ivan's_ children. All Alfred could tell now was that he might have a problem if they looked too similar to the Russian, but he would love them regardless.

* * *

Oh, America and his mood changes. Anyway, we found a picture of a lady that is pregnant with triplets and took pictures of her belly every so often, and that is what we are using as a reference for how big America is. Here is the link, just take out the spaces.

http :/ ww w. thingamababy.c om/ photos/uncategorized /2008/01 /17/ triplets.j pg


	14. Week 14

Sitting on his bed with a movie playing on his tv, Alfred subconsciously started to rub his stomach. For some reason, his belly button was getting sore and he was dead set on both complaining to and blaming it on Russia. After all, he made him pregnant by putting a womb inside him anyways. Not to mention the fact that it looked like he had a small soccer ball under his _woman's_ shirt.

It was taking too long for Ivan to come around to bug him about something or another so America just yelled out. "Russia! Where the fuck are you?"

Hearing his summons, Ivan went to America's room. "Yes? Is there something you need?" He had just eaten moments ago, so perhaps something to drink? Or maybe a massage, now that would be fun!

"Why the hell does my belly button hurt?" He asked bluntly, always being one to get straight to the point when there was something he wanted. "Plus I feel like a fruit in these clothes." America knew he didn't care, but it was still nice to complain about something.

Stepping closer, Russia tilted his head. "Let me see." He said, lifting up Alfred's shirt. Yes, the uterus was almost right at his belly button, basically under it. He gave a smile, rubbing the hard stomach. "I believe your belly button is about to pop out."

His eyes going wide, Alfred yelled. "Pop out? I'm going to explode? Fuck, I knew you did something to me!" Was he feeding him things that made him even more hungry and then caused his stomach to pop? Sure he was pregnant, but maybe Ivan wanted America as a vegetable so he was easier taken care of.

Laughing, Russia shook his head. "I mean to say, you will become a -how you say it- outtie." He pointed to the slightly red belly button, showing that it was going to stick out instead of in. "It is because the uterus is pushing it out."

Rubbing it again before wincing, America frowned. He really wanted to see them... But at the same time he didn't want Ivan thinking he cared too much. Oh well, it was going to be obvious since he didn't try to harm them. "Russia... Could we do another ultrasound today? I kinda want to see them..."

Smiling, Ivan stood up straight. "Well of course! We might be able to see their heartbeats this week! Also, they are three and a half inches, isn't that wonderful!" He held out a hand, figuring he should help Alfred up since he probably was starting to have a hard time standing.

Hitting the hand away, America stood up off the bed with a small falter before righting himself. "Yeah yeah, heartbeat, three and a half inches, wahoo." He said monotonously despite actually being quite excited. Alfred now had started to actually become attached to the little parasites living in him, and wanted to see them.

Walking ahead of the expecting mother, Ivan opened any doors for him so he would not have to exert himself. "I think this is a very good time to have an ultrasound. They will be much more distinct than last time."

"That's kinda cool. I guess. I mean, whatever." America said with a shrug. "I just want to see the parasites that you put in me."

"I am sure they are just fine." Ivan smiled, going into the ultrasound room. "Lay down." He started the machine, getting everything ready. "It will be interesting to see where they are situated." It was obvious they would all have their own placenta and amniotic sac, but to see where they are would be nice.

Shrugging again, Alfred waited with baited breath as he pulled the front of his shirt up for Ivan to put the gel and the wand on his stomach. "So, when can we tell what they are?" He asked, feeling himself get excited to see the things inside him.

"It is possible to tell now, but we probably won't see. It all depends on how they are positioned." But he was planning to know for certain in a few weeks, anyways. Ivan looked fixedly at the screen, distinguishing the shapes.

Watching the small screen in awe every time a flash of brighter gray came up, America asked again. "So wait, is there a good and a bad way for them to be in there? Cause really, wouldn't one get squished?"

"They will find space." As the wand was on the top of America's belly, Ivan smiled. "Can you see it? This one is right on top! We shall call it baby A for now." It was really clear, because of the positioning. They could see the head, as well as some of the body. He pointed to a black spot off to the side. "That will be another one." He moved it to focus more on this one, which was more towards Alfred's pelvis. "Baby B."

"What about the third? C or what ever you were going to call it. Plus I like 'Parasite C'. Makes it sounds more like it really is so far." Alfred asked as he stared at the screen with squinted eyes. "Why isn't it there?" Did it die? Did the other one's beat it up and kill it? God, he couldn't have something dead inside him!

Laughing, Russia moved the wand again. "Don't worry, with three in there it is sometimes difficult to... there it is!" Baby C was above baby B, just under America's rib cage. "That will probably also be the order I take them out in." He informed Alfred.

Nodding slowly, America's eyebrows furrowed together in thought - a gesture he had gotten from spending too much time with England when he was young. "So... They'll be ok then, right? They are all alive?" He looked down to his belly where the wand was sitting high on the bulge.

"Yes." Russia smiled, still looking at baby C. You could only see its head, but it was still distinctly a baby, and not a 'parasite' as Alfred called them. "They are growing at the proper rate, and everything seems to be going along smoothly."

Alfred let go of his breath that he was unconsciously holding. "Good, or I would have blamed you for it dying." Even if it wasn't really his fault, it was always better to blame communists for everything. Or terrorists worked too.

Going over each baby again before turning the ultrasound off, Russia gave a smile. "Did that satisfy your curiosity?" It also made him happy to know everything was going well, making sure they were growing at the proper rate.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I won't really be able to see them until they come out, right? Plus they look like aliens right now..." Oh crap that thought alone was going to be enough to give him nightmares. Wait, no, not nightmares! Heroes never got nightmares! He was just going to need to protect Ivan from the aliens by being around him in case they escaped his stomach...

"Well, I assure you they are not aliens." He wiped off the gel and bent down, kissing the top of America's belly. "Hello baby A." He went lower down the curve, kissing it again. "Hello baby B." Then he went to the top, kissing it a third time. "Hello baby C."

Alfred caught Ivan's gaze as he looked up from his stomach at the last kiss. Pushing him away with his foot, America blushed lightly at how awkward it was. "Get off me. I'm gonna have to hang with you today so I make sure the aliens won't come out and kill you." He added, stating it like a fact.

Lifting an eyebrow, Russia wasn't sure what he meant by that. "Oh... thank you? Why do I get this courtesy?" He asked, curious by what Alfred was trying to get saying that the 'aliens' were going to kill him.

"Well I mean, if they claw their way out of me, I won't die cause I'm the hero," America starting, explaining his awesome plan. "But I can't guarantee you won't cause you're a vile commie and they can smell you out. So I'm gonna protect you until I think you're safe. I can't let you die, cause then I'd be stuck here and my boss would really have a cow."

"Alright." Ivan figured he would play along. Obviously America didn't actually think they were aliens, so there had to be something else going on. "How long do you need to protect me for? A couple of hours?" Maybe he just wanted it so Russia was there whenever he needed something.

Shaking himself so he would stop imaging them crawling out and eating their brains, America answered. "I dunno... Maybe for like a day? Just so the fuckers don't try and call backup... That should work. At least through the night." Because if there was something more life threatening than aliens, it was ghosts.

Oh, that was interesting. "So you plan to stay up all night, vigilantly watching me over in my sleep?" Now he was just playing a little. But he wanted them to sleep together! Now Ivan could spend the whole night next to his children.

"It's the least I could do if some fucked up ghosts tried to come and kill you..." America trailed off, looking around the room. "I'm not scared!"

"I never said you were. But I am. Oh yes, those scary ghosts and aliens." Ivan humoured him, suppressing a smile. This was so cute! Why did America suddenly not want to sleep alone? Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

Pouting, he grumbled as he got off the bed thing. "You better not have been..." Damn, now he was going to see ghosts everywhere! "I'm going to swim. You better not let the ghosts get you." Or he would bring him back and personally kill him.

Opening the door for him, Russia asked, "Well, would you rather me swim with you? So that you may save me from the ghosts of course." Or he could just watch, which he was also fine with. Any time where he could see that bare belly was worth it.

"Whatever. Just don't stay out of my sight unless they come after us." Alfred shrugged as he left the room, looking both ways before stepping out. Why did he have to be so good at psyching himself out? He normally only got this bad after a video game.

Following him to the pool, Russia decided that he could just stay sitting on the outside. He wasn't one for swimming, unless he would be able to feel Alfred's belly. If he wasn't able to do that, then there was really no point in it.

Making quick work of his flowing shirt and stretchy pants, Alfred was once again left in his boxers to step into the warm pool before wading a bit. This was just like his games he used to get from Japan, except he was usually swimming away from zombies and the like. They were ok, but having aliens crawl out of his stomach was a bit scary. Ghosts was where he drew the line. Nothing was scarier than something that could -and would- disappear at will.

Enjoying the sights of that pregnant body moving in the rippling water was wonderful. Ivan gave a contented sigh, wishing he could freeze time. Nature was truly amazing to create such a beauty. Well, with his help, of course.

Pausing quickly, America's heart started to beat wildly so he looked up to Ivan with wide eyes. "Was that a ghost?" He asked, already too far gone making himself paranoid. Dammit, he was going to have to sleep next to Russia at this point. Maybe he would just order a horror film so he could actually enjoy his paranoia.

"No, it was not." Russia said, completely confused. Why was he so obsessed about ghosts suddenly? But, as long as they got to sleep together, it was all fine. "When you are finished swimming, would you enjoy going out for a walk?"

"Nah, I was gonna watch a movie. You know, because I'm the hero I can totally watch a horror movie!" Maybe a comedy instead would get his mind off his strange fear. It wasn't a nice thought that he would have to be around Ivan all day to not become a pile of shaking nation. That would be better...

Well, perhaps another day for the walk. "So will we sleep in my bed or yours?" It didn't matter much, although sleeping in America's bed would probably be better. It was smaller, so they could be closer.

Letting out a short bark of nervous laughter as he got out of the pool, the American tried to smile. "I don't need to sleep with you! I'm just gonna go watch a horror movie... And... yeah! I'll be fine! Why would I get scared of them if they're so awesome?"

"But the aliens will escape and kill me, remember? What will you do then? I obviously need protecting." Ivan said, really wanting to sleep with him. It had been over two months, and the only time he could hold the one bearing his children was that one time after they made love.

Dammit! "Whatever, you can watch the movie with me, but you're sleeping on the floor if you are gonna sleep in my room. No exceptions." If only he knew just how he was going to eat those words, then Alfred would have never said them. "After all, I don't want to catch the commie virus."

Already thinking up ways he could get into America's bed, Russia agreed. Best to keep him happy, and use his paranoia against him. It would be best for the children in the long run.

.oOo.

A few hours later when Alfred deemed it a good time, he started to get a movie set up on the tv. He still didn't have any DVD's except the children ones, so he had to go to the pay per view and order one. Oh well, it served the commie right. "Dammit Russia, the movie is starting right now whether you're here or not, and I don't want you to die and leave me here alone when you're making me food!" And he had to piss again! Fuck!

Bringing in the popcorn -without butter, of course- Russia found Alfred in the bathroom again. He decided to not tell him it would only get worse in the third trimester. "Which movie did you pick? I hope it is very scary." Because then America would just be begging him to sleep with him.

"Of course it's fucking scary! Those are the only good ones!" America exclaimed as he crawled back onto his bed while the movie had started. "Now shuddup and let me enjoy my Hollywood gore." Once upon a time he had wanted to be a director or an actor, but all the nations got mad at him because it would bring too much attention to him and his personal life would start to be dissected. Apparently he wasn't allowed to tell anyone but his boss that he was the embodiment of their great and heroic nation. Thought it had been toying with him to tell Stephan Colbert because he was just so awesomely American.

Sitting down, Ivan passed the popcorn over to America. He mumbled something about Hollywood not knowing the definition of gore, but didn't say any more. Alfred was always very protective of his special effects.

Munching obnoxiously on the food, America managed to jump a bit as the main characters started to walk around happily, unaware of the looming music and the rustling in the bushes. "Look around idiots!" He hissed under his breath, his hand paused between his mouth and the bowl as the thing got closer.

Watching with a detached sense of boredom, Russia waited for the inevitable. Everything was just so obvious, how could anyone find joy in watching this? But obviously Alfred didn't think the same way, as he leaned forward and jumped at all the right times.

More time passed through the movie as the character's family was in a house which was quite obviously haunted. Why didn't then see it! "Get the fuck out of there!" He yelled in his mind, only managing to hold his voice's volume a few decibels. The thing was going to kill them!

As one of the smaller children in the family was killed, Ivan glanced over to America. He looked shocked, but why? It was just a movie after all. Russia was even more surprised when he saw small tears run down his pale face.

This was just getting to be too much! They were all going to die, and they didn't see it! And why did the kid have to die! Fuck, what were they thinking? When he got out of there, he would tell them to stop killing innocent kids!

Ghosts kept throwing things around and shutting off lights to freak out the characters, which in turn freaked the American out. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Ivan's arm and threw his face into it; ignoring his glasses and the fact he had to drag him closer in order to succeed with the maneuver.

Smiling, Russia let his arm be groped. Now this was worth sitting through a stupid American movie. He saw Alfred peek out slightly before hiding his face again. The glasses cutting into his skin was less than pleasing, but far from horrible.

America would have taken his glasses off, if that didn't mean he couldn't watch the movie. Just as it was nearing the climax, he could barely stand to watch so he grabbed around Russia's chest and held tight, peeking through the gap his arm and Ivan's chest made. Why weren't they getting out yet? Why did they stay there to let the ghosts kill them?

In the end, they were all killed, just as Ivan had guessed. He looked down at America as the credits rolled, seeing him still pressing his face into his shirt. Maybe he shouldn't say anything, and they could stay like this for hours?

Shaking lightly, America just let Ivan go and he let out a trembling laugh. "See? I told you I was a hero! That was a good movie!" Still... It didn't mean he was any less scared than when it was all his mind making things up.

Nodding, Russia was saddened they were not touching anymore. "Well, the movie is finished. Shall we go to sleep?" He still had no intentions of sleeping on the floor, but let Alfred think that for now. Then he could ask him to sleep in his bed, and it would be consensual.

"Sure... I just gotta piss for a sec..." He stood up and looked around for something to use as a weapon. Hopefully it would hurt ghosts too. "I'll be right back. If I scream, it means that I'm getting murdered just to let you know." Damn, if he was getting this bad, there was no way he was going to sleep alone without having so many nightmares he didn't get to sleep.

Getting the blankets he could use to 'sleep on the floor', Russia waited for just the right moment. He knew that after being scared that much, Alfred wouldn't want to sleep alone. He would have to work this to his advantage.

Coming back to his bed almost more scared than when he left, America hesitated. "Don't take this the wrong way... But I mean, I guess you can... Y'know... Sleep up here. The floor isn't really comfy and I can't let the ghosts get you down there. If you're up here with me I can wake up and protect you easier."

Hook, line and sinker. "Well, if you think that would be best." He folded up the blankets, and got into America's bed. "I hope you don't mind if I take this side?" It didn't matter to him much which side he slept on, as long as Alfred was on the other side.

"I don't care. Just don't go over your side and I won't have to hurt you." He grumbled, laying on his side as Ivan said to. He was getting quite used to it even though he used to sleep on his back or stomach.

Getting comfy, Russia turned so he was facing Alfred. "But if you sleep like that, the babies are completely open to attacks from ghosts." He went forward, putting his arms around America so they were resting on his stomach and he was flush against his back. "Now I can protect them."

Grumbling in his chest, America decided to let him stay that way. "Only cause I don't want to die- I mean, only cause I don't want you to die so I'll be stuck here. Don't get too used to it."

Ah, this was heaven. Ivan rubbed the hard belly lightly, slipping his hand under the shirt so he could touch the bare skin. Russia could feel his belly button, which was now fully pushed out. "Good night."

"Night commie bastard." America grumbled, hating the fact that he wasn't as scared as normal when he was being held like this. Just his luck too if Russia found out about his weakness.

* * *

Oh America, you really dug your own grave with this one. Anyway, here's some good news. I finally got my computer working again! So yeah now I will be able to answer all your reviews again, sorry I haven't been for a while.


	15. Week 15

Taking out another large jacket from the coat closet, Ivan held it up. "Will this be big enough?" Not only was his belly about the size of a normal mother a few weeks before giving birth, but he already had on two other long coats. "It has to be enough to cover your stomach."

"I don't need another coat! I'm not going to be able to walk, never mind breath!" America complained, crossing his arms above his giant, swollen stomach. "I'm already boiling to death! Let's just go already!"

"Fine, just one more thing." Ivan said, unwrapping the tan scarf from around his neck, and placing it on America's. "You need it more than I do right now." After all, he wouldn't want Alfred catching a cold, and it was always good to keep warm when pregnant.

Raising an eyebrow, he just touched the scarf lightly with his fingertips. "I don't think in the history of forever I've seen you without your scarf. It's like your neck is naked or something."

Smiling, Russia opened the front door, a large gust of wind blowing the cold inside. Luckily it wasn't snowing, but it was still cold. "Are you warm enough?" He had talked America into going on a walk with him, saying that it was nice having a change of scenery.

"I'm a freaking oven right now, what do you think? The kids would probably keep me warm just as much." Not that Alfred knew that for a fact, it just seemed like having three extra bodies to have body heat would do that. If possible, he was glad he was somewhere cold for all of this instead of his sweltering hot landscapes.

Ivan closed the door, but didn't bother locking it. They wouldn't be going far, and there was no one around for miles. If General Winter had taken away his babies, Russia vowed he would try his best to bring on his death with global warming.

Walking for a few steps, Alfred asked. "So where are we going? Is there anywhere to go around here anyways?" It was getting a bit difficult to walk around now, but it wasn't too bad. All that really sucked was that his belly button had turned into this giant _thing_.

"There is a nice forest over there that we could walk in." Ivan pointed, and they could vaguely see the trees. It was a nice forest, especially since they were rare in this part of Russia. It was nice walking here, as long as you were dressed warmly.

"... Is it actually alive?" America asked incredulously. How were trees in Russia actually alive? Wasn't it like ass-freezing weather here normally? "Are you sure it's not just a bunch of sticks?"

Rolling his eyes, Russia tilted Alfred's head to the right direction. "You can see the green from here." He said, giving a small sigh. Of course he wanted to live by a living forest. Their children could play in it when they were older.

"Oh, I guess I've just been inside a freaking house for so long I forgot what plants look like." He said sarcastically, giving Russia a glare. "Why does it need to be so far away?"

"I could carry you if you want." He had offered that a few times, but for some reason Alfred always turned him down. Russia was fairly sure he would agree when he got heavier. Recently, Ivan had been recording his weight every two weeks, just to be sure everything was going well.

Grumbling, Alfred just powered his way through the snow without answering. He was already boiling hot, but not tired. "Dammit I have to piss now. Fucking parasites."

"There are no bushes near us. You will just have to do it here, but do not worry. I am the only other one out here." Besides the babies obviously, but they could see America urinate whenever they wanted. In a philosophical sense, of course.

Pausing for a second, he frowned. "Turn around." America ordered, not wanting to have to wait much longer. After all, he already had to get through a few layers yet to be able to piss.

Shrugging, Ivan turned around. America urinated so much, it would not be difficult for him if he wanted to watch. He heard the rustling of cloth, before hearing the sound of liquid falling into snow.

Trying to get it over with as quick as possible so his dick wouldn't freeze off, America groaned as he tucked himself back in. "Dammit, all I got was Al. Oh well, better than nothing. I can see why Matt does it even if he denies it."

Not understanding what he was talking about, Ivan turned back around and saw yellow lines in the snow, vaguely making the shape of an A and L. "You must need more practice." He said, walking again. There was a distinguishable path where they had been already, the foot prints going deep into the snow.

"Whatever. Let's just get there so I can stop boiling." Plus his chest and stomach were hurting a bit, but it wasn't anything too bad. He was a hero, he could deal with it. "So you said they're gonna play here? I'm _so_ making a tree house if one is a guy." _Hopefully_ one would be a boy at least.

"There are three. Chances are at least one will be a boy." But he would not pick favourites, of course. Russia would love all his children the same, no matter their hair colour or their gender. It wouldn't even matter if they wished to speak only English, although he hoped that would not be the case.

Staying silent until they continued toward the forest, Alfred was panting by the time they got there. Leaning against a tree, he looked around at the tall evergreens. "This is like Alaska or my States that border Canada." He said simply, his breath clouding his glasses.

Completely fine with the cold atmosphere, Russia felt the rough bark of a tree. "It has obviously been a long time since you have been to Alaska." Then he let his hand wander to his scarf which was still around America's neck. "This looks good on you."

"Are you hoping that I'm gonna swoon for you one day? Well I'll tell you now: you're fucking insane. Stop being a creep and I'll stay just for the kids." America didn't push him away since he was too hot and bundled up, but he still glared over his fogged glasses. If he wanted a fairly tale family, he had another thing coming.

Tilting his head, Ivan smiled. "What will the children say when they hear their mother does not love their father?" At least America would stay to help raise them. Russia was fine with doing it himself, but they would grow up better if they had both parents.

Alfred unzipped one of the jackets to release the extra heat. "I don't know or care. If worst comes to worse, we'll just pretend. They don't need to think that we are in love when it will never be the truth. Plus won't they be screwed up just by having two fathers?" Not that it didn't happen with adoption, but when one gave birth to them? "I wish I could climb one of these things..." He mumbled to himself, looking up at the tall canopy.

"But you cannot! You may fall and hurt the babies!" Ivan said, grabbing Alfred's upper arm. With the added weight of his stomach and the coats, he would surely fall! Or the branch could break, or the tree could fall down in the wind, there were any number of things that could go wrong!

"Calm the fuck down! I said I wished I could, not that I was gonna! I'm too fat now!" He yelled, trying to get Ivan's arm off him. "I'm the size of a cow; I wouldn't be able to anyways."

Letting go, Russia let out a sigh of relief. As long as the babies were going to be ok, he said in his mind. "You will only get bigger, you know." It would be interesting to see just _how_ big, considering every pregnancy was different.

America just groaned. "Don't remind me. I was living my normal, heroic life where people loved my ideas and then you kidnap me, lock me in your house, put a womb in me and make me carry your three children. I think I deserve to forget I'm going to end up being the size of a house."

"I did not lock you in my house. Right now we are having a walk outside." Not so much walk anymore since they were already at the small forest, but they were still outside. He was glad, because it wasn't good for Alfred to be inside all the time without the sun.

"I'm still locked inside this frozen wasteland. You aren't even letting me talk to my boss to keep my country and in turn the world's economy running." Not that he actually cared, America just figured it would be a good argument to try and get out. Even though it was a slim chance, it wouldn't hurt to try again.

"Shall we walk back?" Ivan asked, wanting to change the subject. If America started to act more like he wanted to stay for the sake of the children, then he could let him speak to people. But otherwise, he would be worried Alfred would tell them where he was.

Shrugging, he sat down. "Not yet. I'm still fucking hot and I want to enjoy being outside. Who knows the next time I'll be able to feel sunlight or breath fresh air." He had to give it to Russia, at least his air was clean over most of his country.

"You may go outside for a walk whenever you wish. As long as you wear enough clothing." Russia sat down beside him, leaning his back up against a tree. It was really beautiful, his country. It was too bad no one got to see it.

"Whatever." Not wanting to be bored, Alfred started to pile the snow onto his snowpants clad leg. Getting bored with that, he then started to make snowballs to throw at the trees. Laughing every time a mound of snow would fall, he continued.

Russia smiled. Alfred was very easily amused, it seemed. "Why complain about being bored when this little activity entertains you?" He occasionally watched America play his games. It was cute how worked up he could get.

Running out of snow that was close enough for him to get with his swollen stomach, America responded. "Cause it's only fun for a bit. Video games and stuff are always fun." Especially since he could always get new ones.

Ivan decided that he would never understand American ways. He lay down in the snow, extending his arms. "What is your favourite thing to do in the snow?" He started moving both his arms and legs, making indents in the snow. Russia remembered doing this as a kid, him and his sisters making hundreds of snow angels.

"What's this, twenty questions?" He asked snidely before raising to his knees with a bit of difficulty to get to more snow. "Snowball fights. Or snowboarding." America answered nonetheless, intent on making a small army of snowmen.

Hoping the children would never take up such a dangerous sport as snowboarding, Ivan sat up again. "I do not like snow activities." Hated them, in fact. Why would you do something in the snow, when it is wet and cold and snuffs the life out of everything? Snow was death, not fun.

Alfred snorted. "Says the one who's making a snow angel and has more snow than people." Not that he cared what Ivan liked or not, it wasn't anything he had to think about. All he wanted was to get the most of being outside when he was able to actually walk. If this was how big a normal woman got when she was full term, he was going to be three times this big... Dammit.

Letting it go, Russia looked around. "We can come out for another walk tomorrow, if you want. I suspect you are getting hungry." He had had enough of outside already. Maybe in the summer, when this snow finally melted, he would enjoy a nice walk. But not now.

"You got that right." Alfred's stomach growled on cue as he tried to stand up. "Fuck." He grumbled under his breath, still trying to stand up without hurting his back or the kids inside him. How did women do it?

"Do you need help?" Ivan asked, standing up himself and holding out a hand. Eventually he figured America would be so big that it would be almost impossible for him to stand up without help, considering how big he was going to get.

Reaching his hand up with a grimace, he let Russia pull him to his feet. "Soon I'm not gonna be able to walk... I blame you for everything I hope you know. If I get that thing where my legs swell up it's all your fault."

Holding America's hand a little longer than necessarily, Ivan started walking off. "They most likely will. But do not worry, you will be so big you will not be able to see them." It was possible he was already at that point, actually.

"Thanks Russia, that makes me feel _so_ much better." America said sarcastically as he started to walk back through the path they made going out there. "It's not like I'm going to be able to feel them or anything."

"They will go back to normal after." A lot of things would go back to normal after the birth. Of course, it would take longer for his stomach to go back to the original size, and even then there was fat that would need to be worked off. But it would go back to normal eventuality.

America just grunted as they continued to walk back to the house. All he wanted to do now was play some Call of Duty or something to keep his mind off how fucked up his body was going to keep getting. As annoying as it was because he didn't plan for the pregnancy, he couldn't say truthfully that he wasn't excited for when he could actually feel them kick and stuff. Not to mention when he actually had them.

* * *

Oh my God guys, me and my mom were driving home like an hour ago, and there was a truck that had crashed into our hedge! We called the police, and the truck had been stolen and they caught the guys, they were pissed drunk and they caught them because they crashed into something else. Now the hedge we planted ourselves has a huge hole in it :(


	16. Week 16

Ivan closed his eyes, yawning. Last night, America had woken up, demanding strawberry shortcake. He had to go all the way to Belgium for it! But, he didn't mind. It just meant he didn't get as much sleep as he had wanted.

Curling up on his side as much as he could, Alfred tried to cling to the last fragments of sleep before his body demanded for him to get up to go to the bathroom. Well, more like the parasites did. America knew they weren't actually, but they were stealing all his nutrients so he found the nick-name fitting. Plus it seemed to piss Ivan off as much as the giant could get annoyed.

Going to America's room, Ivan held the plate of food in one hand as he opened the door. "Here, your strawberry shortcake." He even added whipping cream, thinking it would be appreciated. Homemade, of course, not that disgusting stuff in the can.

Looking at the cake, Alfred shrugged. "Thanks but I don't really want it anymore. I'll still eat it though; food's food." Sitting up more against his mound of pillows including the one under his knees, he held his hand out for the plate.

Handing it to him, Russia got a chair so he could wait for the plate back. "Each are four inches long." He said, the information needing to be said. He preferred the metric system, but knew that if he said it America would have no idea what he was saying.

Thinking about it as he inhaled his cake, America nodded. "That's kinda big, isn't it?" Well, bigger than a few millimeters, whatever those were. "Is that why I'm so fat now?"

"Most of that is because of the placenta, womb, the fat you have gained and such. But also because of the babies, yes." It was amazing just how much weight was gained, considering the babies would only weigh a few pounds when born.

Rubbing his stomach, America played with his big belly button for a second before stopping. What... What was feeling? "Either my stomach is growling, or something's goin' on..." He said slowly, looking up to Ivan with confusion clear in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Russia stood up, going closer. "Are you still hungry? Or is it indigestion? Heart burn?" He wouldn't be able to have most heart burn medications, but there were a few that were alright. And tums was always safe.

Shaking his head, he continued. "I don't know. It doesn't hurt... But I don't know what it is... I've been kinda feeling it for the last day or so, but now it's getting worse... Not worse, just stronger"

Suddenly, Russia's eyes went wide with amusement. "Does it feel like butterflies in your stomach? Or like something is tickling you lightly?"

"I was gonna say something like a colony of termites or something, but yeah. Butterflies is pretty close. Why?" What was wrong with him? Did the kids do something to his organs to make them buzz or something?

Giving a laugh, Ivan put his hand on America's belly. "I believe you are feeling them move." It would be around the right time, if a little early for first pregnancies. Russia thought about how much he wished to be able to feel them as well, sighing as he knew he would have to wait.

Alfred just shook his head. "I can't be feeling them. They aren't like pushing and kicking and punching me yet." Isn't that when the mother's would exclaim and let people touch their stomachs? God, was Ivan going to want for him to do that? Not like he didn't already molest his belly whenever he could, now included.

"They are not strong enough for that yet. You are just feeling them lightly, but you will be able to feel them more and more the bigger they get." And when that happened, he would need to do movement counts, just to always make sure they were doing alright.

Resting his other hand on his stomach as well, America closed his eyes to feel the strange fluttering movements. If there was only one it could probably be ignored, but with the three of them it felt like some sort of vibrator in his stomach. "So... When will they be big enough to feel them kick and stuff? Not that I want to be internally injured by them."

"In a few weeks." Ivan said, not completely sure. Every pregnancy was different, after all. He sat down on the bed, putting his head close to the large stomach. "Hello, my babies. Rest well to let your mommy sleep."

"...That's really creepy you know." Alfred said in a blank tone. "Plus I'm not tired, just hungry." Cake was definitely not enough for him. "And I don't like being called 'mom'. Makes me feel even more gay than wearing maternity clothes and being pregnant."

Kissing the stomach, even if it was still beneath cloth, Ivan smiled. "But you are the one bearing them, so you are their mother." He pushed the shirt up, feeling the belly button and the stretched skin. It was just so beautiful!

"Mother I can deal with. It makes me feel badass. Mommy just sounds gay to call a guy." His logic made sense in his mind, so Alfred didn't care if Russia got it or not. "Plus I'm getting sore. My fucking chest is like someone punched me and my back and legs are starting to feel the same."

"I could give you a massage." Not a normal Russian massage, of course. That would be too hard on Alfred's pregnant body, to be smacked and hit, even if it did help the muscles relax. But just a nice massage would be good for him.

Mulling over the idea, America shrugged. "As long as you don't go making it into some weird gay thing, sure." It would feel nice, and hopefully get his mind off the fact he would be like this for at least the next five months.

Nodding, Russia stood up. "Sit forward more." It would have been easier if he was on his stomach, but they couldn't do that for obvious reasons. Perhaps he could get some foam and cut out a space for his belly to rest.

Doing so, Alfred tried to get comfy but with the insistent but muted movements it was difficult. "Do they ever stop moving? Like, when I go to sleep will they?"

"Usually they calm down when you walk, because the motion lulls them to sleep." He didn't add that most times, they would move even more when the mother lays down to go to sleep. He could find that out on his own, obviously.

"I... I actually have things living inside me. Like, they're _alive_. And growing." He whispered, enthralled suddenly. "Fuck, I'm going to have kids, and they are going to grow up and then stop listening to me, and leave home and..." America started to cry despite getting angry at himself for doing so as Ivan started to massage his shoulders.

Rubbing out a knot, Ivan then soothed the skin with his fingers. "I am sure they will not be as rebellious as you were." After all, they would most likely not be countries, because they were half human. Though he hoped their life span would be as long as a regular nation.

Tensing under his fingers for a second, Alfred just sighed. "I hope not... Damn, I'm going to be a parent. This is fucking insane." It was still incredibly hard to wrap his mind around the concept. He could figure it would be the same for women, but still much lesser because they knew they had the ability to become pregnant.

"Take off your shirt." It would make it easier to get to his back, and Ivan would be able to give him a better massage. It was always good for the mother to be calm, because then it would normally be easier to calm the babies down when they were born.

Grumbling, America did as Ivan asked despite it being weird. He didn't like what he looked like now, since he lost his awesome abs from the pregnant belly and the rest of his body was starting to gain more weight. "So when they're born or whatever... Can I hold them or do they have to go right into the incubators?" The massage felt great, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"It depends on how healthy they are. If they end up being really premature, and their lungs have not yet fully developed, they will need immediate help. But they may not need to go in at all." That was what he was hoping for, of course. But with triplets, it wasn't likely.

Making a sound, America just continued to think. "So... Like... Why did you have to do this to me? I mean, I know you said it had to be a nation, but why not someone else? Not that anyone else could survive being trapped with a freak like you, but still. I have a lot of important boss things I always have to do and I'm pretty sure everyone is looking for me."

Working more on his lower back, Ivan rubbed his thumbs in. "You are the strongest nation. And you seemed like you would be a good mother." He had also thought about Canada, but figured he had enough problems already.

Arching as the thumbs went into the deep tissue, America winced. "Just cause I'm the strongest doesn't mean you can knock me up." Though now that it was happening he couldn't help but want to have the kids. Especially with them making his stomach vibrate to let him know they were there and alive.

"I gave you a gift, aren't you happy?" Russia was amazed just how many knots he had in his back. Perhaps it was because male bodies weren't built for child bearing. They didn't have the hips for it.

"What? Video games, a pool and tv? I had all of those in my house in America." Alfred snapped, still letting Russia smooth out his sore back.

"No, the gift of children." He left the back and went to the front. "I will do your legs now." Because he figured it would be good, considering how much weight was on them.

Letting Ivan continue to massage his legs, Alfred just snorted. "If I wanted 'the gift of children' so badly I'd just find a girl to shack up with. But... I'm not going to take them for granted now that I have them."

Slowly working on his ankles and making his way up, Russia smiled. "You are looking forward to them, da? I am as well." He was just so happy, so ready to see them in their beauty.

Glaring down at Ivan, America crossed his arms. "I'm only looking forward cause you made me have them in the first place." But it didn't mean it wasn't a bit creepy to have him massaging his way up America's legs.

"But when they are born, you will be glad." Ivan started on the next leg, wanting to make his whole body relaxed. They had gone on a few more walks, so they would really need it. "Are they still moving?" Since it was triplets, their sleep patterns would probably differ, so it would be difficult for him to tell when they were sleeping.

America just shrugged before waiting a few moments. Tilting his head to the side he started slowly. "I think one at least is sleeping or just not moving as much cause it isn't as intense as a few minutes ago."

Nodding, Ivan finished up with his legs. "Well, is there anything else you would need me to massage?" Not that he had any meaning behind those words, but if America _wanted_ him to give him pleasure, he certainly would.

"Go away. And bring me more food. I may as well take advantage of you doing this to me." Alfred said, getting himself comfy again. He was starting to get used to being here, which almost made him nervous. Maybe he wouldn't take the chance at freedom when it occurred?

"I will." He said, taking the dishes. America was eating so much, but it made sense considering there were three growing bodies inside him. Also, he always ate much anyways.

* * *

So he can feel them now! *sigh* it will still be a while before Russia can feel them. Poor Russia! Anyway, see you all next week!


	17. Week 17

Walking to the room with the ultrasound machine, Alfred placed his hands on his back. "Damn, now I know first hand why women complain so much when they're pregnant. It's fucking annoying just how sore I am and the stupid parasites fall asleep when I walk and wake up when I'm trying to sleep!"

Giving a small laugh, Russia put a pillow on the bed. "Well, in eleven weeks, it will be the third trimester, and you will be two thirds finished!" He got out the gel, pushing up Alfred's shirt. Today's was white, with a ribbon right above the belly.

"Yeah, eleven weeks of hell later and I still won't be done! Why the fuck does it have to take so long! I can barely wait for a burger to be made at McDonald's, never mind all this pain and shit." Speaking of burgers, he still hadn't been able to eat one since he first got morning sickness...

Putting on the gel, Russia smiled. "I think this will be more rewarding than burgers." And after this, they could know the sex of the babies! They will probably have to colour code their clothes, at least for the ones that are the same gender. It would make things easier.

Watching the screen intently, he just scoffed. "But a burger would be fucking good right about now. Why can't I eat any?" The American knew he would get the same answer as every other time, but he still needed to ask. Maybe Russia would finally crack like he did with the games and tv.

"I made you one, and you puked." Ivan said, placing the wand on his swollen belly gently. He found Baby A almost instantly, and quickly found the other two. "I think Baby C is sucking it's thumb."

"It's only cause I was gonna throw up anyways." He murmured, leaning forward to get a better look. "Is that normal? I mean, I know it is outside, but inside? And damn they're big..."

Staying on Baby C, Ivan smiled. "Yes, it is normal. Do not worry." This would be a perfect time, when America was so focused on the screen. Still keeping the wand where it was, Russia grabbed something he had placed beside the machine earlier.

Watching _his own child_ suck it's thumb on the monitor, America was unaware of what Russia was grabbing from the side tray on the machine. "So wait... Can we see if they're boys or girls now? Are they big enough?"

"I am about to do a test that will tell us." Russia said, taking the long needle out from its case. After all, he didn't want it to get dirty. But if he did, there was a tray of alcohol he could use to sterilize it again.

Alfred's eyes went comically wide as he saw the needle. "What the fuck! Hell no! You are not putting that fucking thing inside my fucking stomach! What if you hurt them? What if you hurt me? Fuck, I _know _you'll hurt me!"

"This will be your side of the agreement. You got all the distractions you wanted, so I can preform a simple amniocentesis test to see if the babies are alright. It will show us if they would have any major defects, and as an added bonus would show the genders."

Pausing for a moment to remember the deal, America groaned. "Seriously? I thought you were just going to ask for something random like watching me swim more, not to shove a needle in me!" Still... If it was for the kids... Maybe he would just have to tough it out. "Whatever. I'm a hero, so I'll be fine. Just make sure you don't fucking hurt them or _I'll_ hurt _you._"

"I would never hurt them. Do not worry, I have done this before, and I have the ultrasound." Well, convincing him was easier than he had thought it would be, though Russia had been determined to do this test anyway. "Do not worry, it is simply taking a small sample of the amniotic fluid, which has some of their skin cells in it. From that we can analyze their DNA, which will show that they are healthy."

America's eyes were clouded over with intense emotions. "If they are screwed up, I'm blaming you with good rights. It was your sperm so it's your defect. If they end up being schizo or something it's all your fault." If his kids were mental... Well he couldn't not care about them but he would then have a reason to call war on Russia and personally kill Ivan. He still had enough nukes to knock out his entire country.

Placing the wand to see Baby A, he decided on a place that he could enter that wouldn't hurt the baby. He wiped the place clear of gel, and instead swabbed it with rubbing alcohol. He wouldn't want to get it infected, after all.

Alfred winced as he waited for the sting. When he felt it, he watched through narrowed eyes as the needle appeared on the monitor and the syringe filled with fluid. "How much do you need?" He asked, not quite liking the fact he had a giant needle inside him. If it wasn't for the kids, he would be scared Ivan was trying to kill him.

"Not much. This should be fine." Slowly Ivan took the needle out, making sure not to make any tears in the sensitive skin. Once it was out, he placed the syringe on the table and put a band-aid over the small mark. Then he put a note on the syringe, saying A. He got out another one.

"Oh crap." Obviously he hadn't really thought about it, but it made sense that Russia would have to do it three times. "Well, if it's to make sure they aren't going to be retarded..."

Moving the wand down lower, Ivan made sure he got a good image. He went through the same steps, the needle going in easily. Another vial full of liquid, another band-aid, and another sticker, this one saying B. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for the results to come back in.

Gritting his teeth as the last needle went in, he asked. "So, you said we'll know if they are boys or girls after this?" What was Ivan hoping for? America knew he wanted at least one boy so he could teach him to be a hero for his sisters and become awesome just like him, but girls would be nice too. Hopefully he would be able to show them to Matt and Arthur one day...

"Yes. Do you want to know, or do you want to be surprised?" Ivan knew that he wanted to know as soon as possible, so that it would colour his dreams even that much more. He could also start picking names, because he wanted them to be perfect.

Glad that the needles were done, he shrugged. "Well being pregnant was enough of a surprise so I don't think knowing what they are will be too much of a change. I just wanna know what heroic names I should call them. Maybe I'll name them after superheroes..."

"No. I am sorry, but I do not want our children named Super, Bat and Spider." Russia started cleaning up, making sure to get all of the gel from his stomach. Then he lightly kissed each of the band-aids. "I am sorry I hurt you."

"I already told you that's creepy when you do that." Alfred once again pushed Ivan away with his foot. "But don't worry. I was thinking more like Clark Kent instead of Superman. That way he could live normally and he wouldn't have to flaunt his heroicness. People would just know he is awesome."

Helping him to stand up, Ivan shook his head. "Well, since their last names will be Braginski, I think it would be more appropriate for them to have Russian names." After all, in marriage, the father's name is used, so obviously they would have his last name.

Raising an eyebrow America just laughed. "And what makes you think their last name won't be Jones-the-fucking-awesome? It's was cooler than a communist last name." And he wanted them to have _Russian_ first names?

"I will have you know, they can hear now, so I suggest you stop speaking with such a dirty tongue." They wouldn't want the children hearing that filth, after all. Also, he had gotten a pair of head phones designed to fit over pregnant bellies so the babies could listen to Mozart and other composers.

"...Since when? When did they start being able to hear?" After all, he wouldn't want to swear to his kids, even if Ivan deserved to be swore at.

Thinking, Russia shrugged. "Not long. It does not matter much at the moment, but you should get into the habit of watching your language." He grabbed the vials, getting ready to send them later that day.

Mulling over it he just nodded. "Sure, makes sense. But don't think you distracted me from the real fight! I'm not letting any kid of mine have a Russian last name! Or first name! If you want either, they'll have to have both first and middle or middle and last names that are American. Or at least English. I don't want my kids having names I can't fu-." Alfred stopped himself, shaking his head. "Names I can't pronounce."

"But remember, they do not even have your DNA. It would make more sense to have Russian names." He decided not to mention that the eggs had come from and American woman, because Alfred probably wouldn't even think of that anyways.

"You can't let me forget, can you?" Alfred growled, anger welling up in his chest. If he was going to have children ever, he wanted them to actually be his by blood and genes. "But it wouldn't be my fault if you named them something and I couldn't say it. I'll be stuck calling them A B and C."

Opening every door they came to, Russia shook his head. "I will make sure you can pronounce them. You can name one of them an American name, as long as it does not sound stupid." His children needed good names. Unlike Alfred. Alfred was not a good name.

Deciding it was better than nothing he nodded. "Whatever. I'll make sure it has the best... fudging name ever." So what if he failed at censoring himself? At least he did. America didn't want his kids to be fucked up before being born into his hell hole.

"Is your stomach still hurting? Or are the marks healing?" The needle hadn't been thick, but it had been long and had gone in far. Ivan wanted to make sure the amniotic fluid wouldn't leak either.

"It doesn't really hurt if that's what you're talking about." America muttered, too preoccupied with thinking up awesome names for a girl or a boy. "Hey, can you tell what gender the kid is by how it's laying in me or something?" He really wanted to know and it was going to take too long for the test results to come back.

Shaking his head, Ivan helped him sit down in his bed. "No, that is an old wives tail, I am afraid. And it wouldn't make a difference for triplets, since they are probably different genders anyways." He also would be anxiously awaiting to see the results. It had been too difficult to see in the ultrasound what their genders were.

America thought for a moment as he got comfy on his bed. "So... What do you hope they'll be?" Russia must want at least one of one gender in particular. Speaking of kids, he also had to pee again. "Can they read my mind?" He asked on another unrelated note.

"As long as they are healthy it does not matter, and no they can't." Where did America come up with these ideas, really? But Ivan just got more pillows, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Perhaps he should get a body pillow.

America just shrugged. "Good so I can swear in my mind." Though he was somewhat disappointed with Ivan's answer, he knew he wouldn't get anything better out of him.

Rolling his eyes, Russia pulled the blankets up over Alfred. "Is there anything else you need? I am going to get some Mozart for them to listen to. It helps the developing brains." He also had some other composers in mind, wanting them to get variety.

"...Mozart? Do you want to kill me?" America asked incredulously. "Bring me more food. And more pillows. I wanna make a fort." His cardboard box was taken away about a week ago and he missed it.

"I have head phones that fit over your belly. You do not have to listen to it." Well, he _should_ have them about next week. Russia left to get what was asked for, including the pillows, as well as blankets. They would be better for him to make a fort with, after all.

Waiting for Ivan, Alfred started up one of his rpg games. It was one from Kiku and it was a strategy crossed with a school-life game. Interesting combination, but fun nonetheless.

Going back in with the pillows and blankets, Ivan left them on the end of the bed. "So I suppose this means there will be four children in the house." He said, lifting his eyebrow as he saw the video game. Then he left again to make more food.

It wasn't until Ivan was out of the room before he looked away from it and blinked. "What did you say freak?" He yelled out, pausing his game to start making his fort. It was going to be fricken awesome! If he planned it out well enough, he might even be able to eat in it!

* * *

Ah yes, the fort is back. Anyway, I know I am a day late, but for one, I have been busy for like 48 hours, and also I figured that if I posted it today I could say Merry Christmas everyone! Or at least it's still Christmas here, not sure about other places with different time zones. So I got a popcorn maker! Everyone, tell us your favourite gifts that you got!


	18. Week 18

Smiling, Ivan opened the envelope. But he waited to take out the piece of paper, deciding to look at it for the first time with America. "Alfred, are you awake?" He said, walking to his room. This was so exiting! "The results are in!"

Sitting up quickly, America groaned and held his head as he asked. "The test you did with the needled and stuff?" He had learnt how to censor himself even if it was a bit difficult still. "Why haven't you opened it yet?"

"I wanted to do it together." Russia sat down on the bed, tilting his head. "Are you alright? Lightheaded? That is fairly normal during this time." Was there anything he could give him to help him? Probably just adjust his diet slightly...

"Isn't everything normal by now? I feel like a water balloon with things giggling inside me." Still, he leaned forward, trying to take the envelope. "Open it! I wanna know what kind of awesome name to think of." Not to mention Alfred wanted to make sure the kids were ok.

Taking the paper out, Russia scanned it quickly. "Baby A has no problems, no defects, and is a boy." He turned the page, excitement growing. "Baby B... no defects... it's a girl! Baby C seems healthy with no defects, and another boy." Two boys and one girl! That is great!

"Two boys and a girl..." Alfred zoned out, as he started to cry. "Why do you always do this to me!" He sobbed, yelling up at Russia then looking at his belly. "I have three kids inside me... Crazy..." He gave a short bark of laughter as he fell back into his pillows.

A little confused as to why he was crying, Ivan put the papers back in the envelope. "Are you happy? They all seem to be healthy." Well, they didn't have any defects that were detectable with this test. That didn't necessarily mean they were perfect, but it was a good sign.

America nodded. "Yeah... I'm happy... If not a little annoyed that it will take so long to see my awesome sons and daughter." Because really, how could he wait however many more weeks and months to see his children? Especially now that he knew what they were.

Rubbing Alfred's large stomach, Russia went to the top of it. "Here is my son." He went bellow, almost where the bulge ended. "And my daughter." Then he went to the top, "And my other son." He couldn't wait! Two boys and one girl, amazing!

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're a creep when you do that?" America asked, too enthralled to even bother pushing him off. "Damn... I'm gonna have three kids... I hope she won't get bullied by them..." Not that he would ever let his heroic sons do something that mean to his little girl, but they might try.

"I am sure they will be fine." Of course they would get along, considering how close they would be after spending nine months together in the womb. "How are they feeling today?" If only he could feel them as well, but it wouldn't be for a few weeks yet.

Wiping away his tears, Alfred grinned. "They keep moving around and stuff and I'm sore, but other than that I can feel all three of them. It feels like every once in a while there are strong movements though... I think it's my second son"

"Yes, _our _second son must be strong then. Or he has hiccoughs." Which was also normal at this time, and was also fairly cute. Russia stood up and looked to the corner of the room, where a blanket fort was standing. "I see you still have it up."

Sure they were 'their' kids, but it just sounded so wrong to call them that. "Hiccoughs make sense... And of course it is. It's... awesome." America stopped himself from swearing again. After not being in meetings for so long, it felt weird to have to sensor himself so much even if he was getting used to it again. "Stupid movements making me have to pee..."

Giving a small laugh as America tried rolling off the bed, Ivan gave him a hand. "You can always ask for my assistance, you know." He wanted to do as much as possible for the one bearing his children, to make the process as easy as possible.

"I'm the United States of America. I don't ask anyone for help unless it is absolutely necessary. Or if I don't have enough money to do something." He added with a shrug. "I'll take up your offer when I can't breath never mind walk and get up." Alfred couldn't imagine having to actually do stuff when this fat.

"Fine, I will be your backup, then?" Ivan asked, remembering the times in the world wars. He never seemed to have a problem with having backup, as long as he was the 'hero'. And now, since it was America's body going through all the changes, he really was the hero.

Nodding, he flashed Russia a peace sign. "Of course, cause I'm the hero." Fuck, he really needed to pee now. It was getting worse now, the pressure always there and when he did go it was only a small trickle for a second or two.

Washing up, he went back out and sat on his bed. "So... Are we gonna start thinking of names now?"

"If you want. I was thinking Vladamir for Baby A." Ivan smiled, not actually serious about the name, he just wanted to see America try to change it. But he was already thinking of names already, thinking of one starting with D.

"Are you serious? Do you want it to be picked on when he comes to America? Everyone will call him a communist." Without realizing it, America placed his hand protectively over his 'first' son.

Noticing the hand, Russia smiled. "Well how about Evgeni?" He wondered if Alfred would even remember the name of his best male figure skater. Probably not though, considering how he thought male figure skating was gay.

"I think all Russian names sound gay. How about that? Unless you want him to be bullied and picked on, then we should just give them all English names. And by the way, I am so naming the other boy."

"How about Dmitri?" This name he would fight for, because he really liked it. No matter what America said, the first son and the girl would have Russian names, but it was alright if Alfred wanted to name the second son.

"Well..." America stopped, thinking it over. It didn't sound as gay or communist since there were American's named Dmitri without being from Russia... "We can see if the name sticks. If I don't like it by the time they are born then no." Wasn't it more common just to come up with names and not know the gender? Plus he could feel all three of them fluttering in almost anticipation to hear their names.

America placed his hand on his chin and kept the other on his stomach as well as Ivan's. "How about Benjamin? Or... George..." he continued to mumble off names, concentrating more of the movements in him than on names. "Will they always stay in the same spot?"

"We are not naming our children after your past presidents. And because they are so crowded, yes they will pretty much stay where they are." Now, about the girl. If her name starte with an A that would be nice.

"Why the hell not? You said I could name one, and you should be glad I'm letting you name any of them in the first place!" Alfred huffed, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't be able to name them if I'm giving birth to them!"

Moving his hand to over their second son, Russia raised an eyebrow. "If it was not for me, you would not be giving birth to them at all. We are not naming one after a President." Ivan knew America could think of better names than that, so it wasn't a problem really.

Hitting the hand off, he pouted. "Fine, whatever. I'll come up with an awesome name later than. I can't think with so much pressure." Stopping, America looked back to Ivan. "So... What about my little girl?"

"Our little girl will be named Anya." Russia decided, immediately liking the name. Yes, that would be a good name for her, as well as Dmitri and whatever Alfred came up with that wasn't horrible.

"Fine, our girl. Anya... Doesn't sound stupid for being Russian... But I'm not set with Dmitri. Sounds too 'I'm communist and I'm gonna attack your country' for my liking." Alfred agreed, nodding his head once.

Putting his hand back on America's stomach, Ivan leaned forward. "Does it not make more sense that America will attack any country he wants, just saying they have WMDs?" Then he pushed forward more, kissing Alfred quickly on the lips.

Kicking Russia away, Alfred quickly wiped his lips off with his hand and glared. "What the... argh!" He hissed, upset with Ivan. "What was that for? You aren't getting into my fat pants any time soon!"

"Not until you ask for it." Ivan said, smiling. "But can I not kiss the mother of my children? That is rather cold of you." In truth he had just felt like it. He went to the end of the bed, lifting up the covers. "Do you want a foot rub?"

"Whatever. It would just make it easier to kick your face in." But in all honesty, it would be nice to get another massage. America didn't walk around very often, but he still got overly sore from his body not being adapt to having children.

Taking off the thick socks, Russia gave a laugh. "How big your feet have swollen! It is amazing you can fit into these socks." But he still worked on them, massaging the bottom mostly. "After this would you like having a nice bubble bath?"

"And what big teeth you have! Oh wait, that's so you can rip the heads off little animals." He grumbled, liking the massage but not the guy it came with. "A bath sounds awesome, but I'd get stuck. And you aren't helping me out when I'm naked."

"I have already seen you naked. But if you wish you could just cover up with a towel when I come in." After all, anything that made America more comfortable was worth it. And the warm water would help develop amniotic fluids.

Alfred thought about it for a second. It sounded like it would work... "Sure. Just wait till I call for you before you come in." A bath would be nice because it hurt to stand in the shower for the half hour it took him.

Putting his hand out to help him up, Russia waited. "You will also need help getting in." Because he was getting quite big, considering he was only at week eighteen. But since it was triplets, it made sense. He was just so beautiful like this.

Shrugging, he let Ivan help him. "If I slip and fall and hurt the kids -our sons and daughter-, I'll blame you forever. You may or may not be on the receiving end of some nukes as well."

"There is a coating on the bottom of the bathtub, which makes it easier to grip and not fall." He had made sure to do that, as well as the floor in the kitchen, just in case. With a pregnant America, you couldn't be too careful.

"Good." Was all he said as they got to the bathroom. Stepping into the tub with Russia's help -he had to lift his leg in!-, he glared at said nation. "Now leave me alone until I yell. Or better yet, bring me some food before I get naked so I can eat in here."

Leaving the room, Ivan went to get some food. It was amazing how much he ate. "I will be right back." He could just get something quick so America wouldn't have to wait long in the uncomfortable bath with no water. He made a sandwich, putting it on a tray that could sit on top of the bath tub and brought it back. "Do you want bubbles?"

Taking a bite, he spoke around it. "Oh course, that was part of the deal. If I wanted to be in water, I'd swim." Swallowing, he continued. "Make sense? And the kids are driving me up the wall I hope you know. 'Dmitri' is like jolting around and stuff and the others are just moving around randomly."

"He probably has hiccoughs. It will pass soon." He got out some bubble bath that he had gotten a while ago. It said it was soothing, and he had made sure it was safe as with everything else. "Do not make the water hot. Just a little more than body temperature."

"Fine, leave me in cool water. Cool thing I'm used to it..." He grumbled, despite not wanting to harm the kids. It was still too weird to think of them as their kids, but he knew it was the truth.

Rolling his eyes at the childishness, Russia went to clean. After all, a clean home was good, or else Alfred could slip on something, or inhale something.

When Ivan was out of the room, Alfred stripped off all his clothes and threw them across the room before starting the water. America made sure it wasn't too warm or cold before adding a bit of the bubble bath in. This was going to be awesome! He hadn't had a bath never mind a bubble bath since he was like... Young!

Eating his sandwich and enjoying the bubbles, it didn't take long before he had started to play with them and make piles on his belly. But... "Russia get in here and help me!" He yelled out, grabbing the towel beside him.

Hearing the call, Ivan went back into the room. "Yes? What is it that you need?" He found it funny that he actually covered up with the towel.

"I don't wanna have a bath... And I need to piss." He added, holding his hand out as Russia came over to help him.

"I can put you back in the bath again." Russia said, helping him out. "I can help you out of here as many times as you need to, and put you back in the bath, if you want to continue having the bath." He was dripping wet, but insisted wrapped the towel around his waist.

Alfred just stared unimpressed at Russia. "That makes you sound like a creep. It's fine, I don't wanna really, cause I can't reach my back anyways and I'm clean. I just wanna watch a movie."

Shrugging, Ivan patted America's stomach lightly. "Do you want me to watch it with you?" If it was a horror movie, he might want Russia to sleep with him again. Or they could watch a movie about pregnancy, which would benefit them both.

"Stop touching me. Wait till you can actually feel them." He grumbled. "you don't have to watch anything with me. I'll watch something you hate just so you won't wanna stay." America couldn't tell him that he had been planning on watching one of the movies that Russia had got him based on pregnancy and stuff.

"You could just say you don't want me to watch with you." Russia gave a small smile, and went out of the room to continue cleaning. He liked making the house as clean as he could, so that the babies inside Alfred wouldn't think them slobs.

"Fine then. I don't want you to watch. Better for you?" Alfred argued with thin air. Though this was for the best because then Russia probably wouldn't come back to his room unless he called him. Making sure he had left, America put one of the DVDs in and started up the movie.

* * *

Alright, I haven't gotten time to preread this, so sorry for all the mistakes that might have been in it. But anyway Happy New Year!


	19. Week 19

Well this wasn't fun. Not only was America still bored out of his mind despite the tv and video games, but now he had to deal with his voracious appetite coupled with going to the bathroom every hour at least. That and he hadn't cum since Russia all but forced them to have 'consensual' sex. Something needed to be done, and only one of the things was something he could control.

Flicking through the pay per view channels, Alfred found what he was looking for. It was all Ivan's fault he was doing this, what with making him pregnant and all. It wasn't his fault that he had all the hormones.

Choosing one at random that was just starting, he allowed it to be charged and it came up. Before any moans came from the set, he muted it as to not mentally scar his children before they were born. They didn't need to know that their 'mother' was so desperate as to watch porn and jerk himself off.

As the movie started getting more perverted, Alfred closed his eyes as his hand tried to stroke himself. With the belly in the way he couldn't do it as well and it was frustrating him. This was all Russia's fault!

With a plate full of food, Ivan opened the door to America's room. There he found a most alluring sight. But it seemed he was having troubles, his hand slipping off and such. "Do you need help?" The video was less than attractive, but the man on the bed was extremely sensual.

Jumping at the sound of Russia's voice, Alfred rushed to take his hand off his cock, shut off the video and pull his pants up. "What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled, his face going bright red and his erection softening a bit.

"You were obviously having troubles. Not being able to see what you were doing, after all. I am offering to help give you an orgasm." He was slightly disappointed as the object he had been watching disappeared behind a layer of stretchy pants.

"I'm not letting you touch me again!" He yelled, his heartbeat still going crazy after being caught jerking off. Picking up a pillow behind him, Alfred placed it over the obvious bulge in his pants.

Going closer, Russia put the plate down on the dresser. "You are being silly. You are simply seeking pleasure, and I am simply willing to give it to you." He wouldn't have sex with him unless asked to, but there were many ways of making a man orgasm.

America glared at him. "What do you want?" Obviously Russia didn't just want to help him cum for nothing. The last time he made a stupid promise it ended up with him having to get three giant needles. Even if it was to make sure his kids were ok and not going to be retarded, it still hurt.

"I simply want the mother of my children to be comfortable. You can't very well be comfortable with that big thing poking you in the stomach." Ivan sat down on the bed, smiling, as he put his hand lightly on America's leg.

Narrowing his eyes further, Alfred thought about it. If Ivan didn't want anything from it... Well, what would it hurt? Maybe his pride, but he could always deny it ever happened on a later date. "Fine. Just don't be making this even more gay than it is."

"Of course not." Russia bent down, bringing the elastic of Alfred's pants so it was resting on his upper thigh. Ah yes, that beautiful cock, right bellow that swollen belly. He ran one finger up the length, at the top flicking the small bead of precum.

Leaning back into the pillows, he just bit his lip. "Stop teasing and get on with it. This is already too gay for my tastes." Sure he was bisexual, but he didn't want to be doing this with his enemy again. Well, not really again since they had sex before which was as awkward as hell afterward.

Blowing on the pink head, Ivan smiled. "Yes, mother." Then he leaned forward that extra bit, so that he could stick out his tongue and taste the sensitive skin. Grabbing the base, Russia slowly fit his mouth over the tip, sucking on it before going lower.

Alfred choked back a swear of annoyance as he arched his sore back. With his swollen belly in the way he couldn't see much of what Ivan was doing but he could feel it. "I thought you were just going to jerk me off." He hissed, fisting the sheets below him.

With his free hand, Ivan grabbed America's balls, lightly massaging them. Slowly he relaxed his throat, taking the cock deeper into his mouth before pulling back quickly, dragging his teeth along softly. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Groaning in frustration he looked down into Russia's eyes and sneered. "Shuddup and put your mouth to good use then." If he was going to suck America off, then he better do it good and actually _do it _instead of talking.

Complying, Ivan again lowered his head, licking off more precum. Every once in a while his forehead would brush lightly against America's stomach, making him feel close to his babies. Of course, doing this so close to them wasn't so good, but they didn't know what was happening, they probably enjoyed the rocking movements.

If he wasn't sitting up, America was sure he would be writhing in agony right about now. Not only was Ivan scarily skillful at blowing him, but he was doing it in such a way that was driving him insane without being enough to let him cum. "L-Let me finish!" He stuttered, annoyed with himself for doing so.

Young nations were just so impatient these days. Still, Russia increased pressure, and moved his hand in shallow jerks to get the part his mouth wasn't on. Soon, he felt Alfred's thighs tense up, and readied himself for the mouthful of cum a second later. Letting the now limp cock fall from his lips, Ivan swallowed, and wiped his mouth. "Your milk tastes good."

Grimacing as he came off his climax, America growled. "Why the hell are you so creepy?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole or magically gain his brother's ability to disappear.

"Remember, our children can hear you." Ivan crawled up more on the bed, putting his face near the swollen stomach. "Can't you? Yes you can. You can hear your father talking to you, can't you?"

Alfred pulled his pants up before anything else weird could happen. "They're gonna know who you are cause they'll all look like you. Only reason they will know I'm the 'mom' is cause they will know my voice better."

Rolling his eyes, Russia got off the bed. "They will look like you as well. I picked a woman with similar features." And she was American, so really they were a part of him as well. "Oh, the headphones came in today. I will go get them."

Having nothing better to do but wait, Alfred did just that. Sure they had 'argued' that fact before, but it still was a sore spot. Hopefully he would be attached enough to Dmitri, Anya and 'awesome kid that he hadn't named yet'. Speaking of that, he really needed to think of a name for the kid that was making it somewhat difficult to breath. If he couldn't name him after a president, he was certain it couldn't be a famous person either or Russia would just call it something else...

Opening the box, Ivan looked for the headphones. But before he found them, he found something else that made him smile. He picked them up, three of them, and completely forgot about the headphones. Russia started walking to the babies room to put them up.

America quickly got bored with waiting and decided to slide off the bed to find Russia. Hearing something come from the nursery, he looked in to see Ivan hanging things above the cribs. "What are you doing?" He asked with his hands on his back to help it not hurt.

Spinning the one, Ivan smiled. "A mobile. Well, three of them, one for each crib. Aren't they beautiful?" The coloured pieces of plastic caught the light, making fluttering colours everywhere. He had seen them, and had known they would need to have them.

Walking over to them, he touched another one above a different crib. "Are they to like distract them or something?" Alfred asked, his voice betraying his awe. Why was he so amazed by cheerfully coloured pieces of plastic?

"To entertain them. Haven't you seen them before?" He hung the last one, spinning it as well. Yes, they would like them for sure. He turned back to America. "You stood up by yourself. Good job!" Lately, he had only been getting up for bathroom breaks and the occasional swim, though those were getting less frequent.

"You say that like I'm paralysed or something. I can still walk, I just don't want to. It hurts too much and then my legs start to seize up." Plus he wanted to get his mind over how Ivan had just sucked him off and how it would be awkward for him to be around him if he didn't go see what he was doing. After all, he was going to be stuck here for at least another twenty weeks or so.

"I could carry you." He offered again. Russia would actually like carrying him, doing something more for his pregnant... partner in parenting.

America just sighed. "I already told you I'm too much of a hero to let you. When I can't walk then maybe I'll let you." At the rate he was getting bigger, it would probably only be in a few weeks anyways.

Shrugging, Russia let it go. "I also have started getting baby clothes. Want to see? I got blue for Baby C, green for Dmitri, and purple for Anya." Just to make it easier on them to distinguish, in case they all looked the same.

Nodding, he watched as the large nation got a box and opened it up. "D...Darn they're small..." He marvelled, amazed that he had the children to fill the clothes inside him right now.

Holding up one of the purple ones, Ivan smiled. "You should join me the next time I look for clothes on the internet. It is amazing what there is." He had actually gotten them from a site that was for multiples, so they were actually a little smaller than normal.

"How about James?" Alfred said suddenly as he stared down to the pile of tiny clothes. It fit in his mind, and it was American enough. Why not?

Considering it, Ivan then gave a nod. "Yes, that sounds nice." Finally, an American name that he liked. "Dmitri, Anya, and James. I think they will like their names very well." They just seemed to work together well, they really did.

Glancing down at the clothes, he picked up a small one piece suit. "They're going to fit this... It's not even... It's tiny..."

"They will be tiny. But they will grow up to be healthy boys and girl. We should also start getting toys for them." They would need teething toys as well, for when they started. Would they all start at the same time? Or would it be different times?

"I don't know." America answered slowly, for one of the first times in his life he was actually at a loss for words. They would fit these clothes! And then grow up and become toddlers and children and teenagers and finally adults...

Smiling, Russia folded the clothes back up. "Well, I will get those headphones. Do you wish to do anything while you are out of bed? A swim perhaps?" He could imagine how nice being in the water must be, to just have all the weight taken off him.

America shrugged. "I want to eat first. Maybe then I'll swim." It wasn't too bad to be walking around but he knew he was lucky. Most women would still be working and such when this big and all Alfred had to do was go to the bathroom.

Nodding, Ivan went to get the headphones. It would be good to play them music as much as possible, after all. He grabbed them from the box, putting a CD in and brought it to the kitchen, where he found America. "Here you go. Play it until you go swimming."

"Why do they need to listen to dead people playing music?" The smaller blond asked, looking to the giant headset. "It's not like they can understand it now or anything. Why not let them listen to American rock bands?"

"Classical music helps develop their brain. Rock music turns brains to mush." Russia held up the headphones, waiting for him to put them on. Then he smiled as Alfred slowly reached out for it. "All you have to do is put it over your bely."

"It does not! Classical turns brains to mush. As well as opera. Rock and pop are the staples of good music!" America exclaimed before placing the headphones over his stomach. It was kinda weird to be wearing them as well as his girly maturnity shirt, but it was better than having to listen to it himself.

Turning the music on, Ivan shook his head. "It is scientifically proven. Classical music is good for the brain." Of course America would never listen, because his brain had gone through years of listening to anything but classical.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I still think it's pointless. It's probably a Russian guy anyways and is going to give them problems before they are even born." Knowing Ivan, he would want to mess them up and blame it on America.

"Have I shown anything but wanting the best for my children? And their mother, of course." Russia smiled, imagining the babies listening to the music. Would it just be white noise for them? Or would they know that it was a piece of art they were listening to?

Looking down to his belly, he shrugged. "I guess..." Russia really did do a lot of stuff for him. After all, he could have just left him to fend for himself, even if Alfred would never admit to thinking that.

Going to the fridge, Ivan pulled out some spaghetti sauce. "I could heat this up for you, and make some pasta, if you wish." He could imagine Italy hearing the word pasta, and deciding he just had to make some. But he wasn't here, so it didn't matter.

"Good cause the food you made wasn't enough. Uh..." he started, unsure just how to ask. "Kinda random question, but is it normal for my chest to hurt? I mean, it's been tender from the beginning but now it's kinda sorta starting to..."

"Starting to what?" Russia asked, tilting his head. It was true, one of the things pregnant woman always complained about was their breasts hurting, but that would hardly apply to here. Unless... "Perhaps the primitive mammary glans are starting to grow because of the hormones that go along with pregnancy."

Raising an eyebrow at Ivan, America asked. "And in English this time?" So what if he didn't get all the weird words. There were too many in English and stupid Arthur had expected him to know all of them.

Giving a sigh, Russia hoped their children wouldn't be so stupid. That is what the music was for. "You will develop very small breasts that will produce milk." That way the babies could be breast fed! Which was a good thing, because those babies generally connected with people easier than bottle fed ones.

"Good joke, but seriously. Is my chest just getting bigger so I can breathe for four as well as eat?" Alfred F. Jones couldn't be getting boobs! Sure he was somewhat bi, but it didn't mean he wanted breasts! And he would have milk?

Getting the pasta ready, Ivan gave a low laugh. "It is not a joke. In the womb, all fetuses start out the same. It is why men have nipples." He should start getting America to drink a tea he had heard about on the internet that increases milk production.

"You aren't going to expect me to breast feed them, right?" Even if he already knew the answer and didn't want to hear it, he still asked. America had completely forgotten about the whole blowjob already, freaking out too much about what else would happen to his body.

"Well of course you will. Breast milk is the best thing for them." Of course, because he was a man, they would need a lot of suction to get the milk started. But that wouldn't be a problem, and he could do that before they are born so that the milk will be ready as soon as they are out.

America groaned. "But that's so weird!" Really? Having something suck on his nipples was weird enough if it was sexual since he was normally a top. "Come on, what about just like pumping it out or something?" He pleaded, feeling weird since he would have never thought he would be arguing with Ivan about breastfeeding.

Shaking his head, Russia turned around to look at him. "Breast feeding is a bonding experience. It is better for them, and for you. Do not worry, you will get used to it." Of course if they ever had to leave for a meeting or something, and they got a babysitter, he would have to pump.

"If youre so set on doing that then why don't you do it?" Sure he wasn't the one that was pregnant but he seemed more stoked about it than America was. Alfred crossed his arms over his belly where he could feel the kids moving around a bit.

Giving a sigh, Russia placed his hand right above the headphones on Alfred's stomach. "You already have the equipment and hormones." It would be redundant for him to do it, since it would take much more work for him to be able to breast feed.

Glaring into Russia's violet eyes for a second, America just pulled away with a groan. "This so sucks. Not only am I giant, but I'm also getting moody and growing boobs."

"I think you look beautiful." He smiled, testing the pasta to see if it was ready.

* * *

Well, a lot happened this chapter. We got a little yaoi, named the last baby, and answered the question we got most frequently, if America was going to breast feed. If anyone has any questions about male lactation, just look it up on Wikipedia. It is possible! So don't be saying that it isn't, because it is. Anyway, see you all next week!


	20. Week 20

When America woke up one day a week after the whole 'breast feeding and blow job' fiasco, he found it strange that one, he actually slept and two that he slept IN. He hadn't been able to do that for about a couple of weeks now. Not since the boys and girl inside him started to move around. It felt amazing, so he wasn't about to complain. At least not about that.

"Damn I'm fat." He mumbled, pressing his hard, stretched belly. Luckily they had been rubbing cream into his skin so he wouldn't have too many stretch marks.

"Russia!" He yelled as he laid in bed. He had started to get so big that it was hard enough to get in and out of bed to piss in the middle of the night. Plus now with his hunger back around a more normal level, he could just bug the nation when he needed help up.

Hearing the call, Ivan turned off the vacuum and went there. "Yes?" He was looking so beautiful lately, his skin radiating. It was amazing at the change in just seventeen weeks.

"Help me get up. I wanna go swim." Alfred said simply, just barely sitting up to raise his hand out. "I'm fat and I need help. Don't think I'm not heroic now cause I can still punch your face in."

Gripping the hand, Russia pulled him up. "Do you want me to carry you there?" He was still always offering, because Alfred was getting bigger every day. He was already as big as a woman that was rather big and about to deliver.

"No. I just want to go swimming and not feel like I weigh five tons." Because really, he felt like he did by now; weighed down by three kids and the pain of his body accommodating them.

Shrugging, Ivan decided to follow him. "You should start counting their movements. Just to make sure. Pick an hour, the same one every day, and count the number of times they move in that day." It would help for knowing if they were moving the same amount or if something was wrong.

Thinking about it for a second, America asked. "But I can barely tell which one is moving unless they hiccup. It pretty much feels like I have an octopus in my stomach."

"It does not matter, just count the number of movements total and it will give us an idea of how they are all doing." Ivan held the door to the pool room open, having to move out of the way to let America through.

"So should I do it before swimming or after so they are still moving? Cause I can definitely tell that James is moving since it's getting a bit harder to breathe." Alfred continued as they got to the pool room.

Going to the heat control, Ivan made sure it was the right temperature. "You do not have to start today. I am just saying that you should." It was a simple test to make sure they were alright. "You could write it in your pregnancy journal!" He took out the small book from his pocket, pointing to the picture of a baby on the cover.

"My what?" He asked monotonously. "I have boobs and a giant child-filled stomach. I don't want to be any more girly than I already am." Maybe he would start counting today just so he wouldn't forget.

"It is not girly. It is a very good way of documenting the changes happening to your body. And it is easier seeing patterns with the number of movements if you write it down." Russia turned the temperature up a few degrees, wanting it to be warm enough.

"As long as I can call it something else." Still, Alfred stripped off his flowery shirt and his pants. He gave up getting annoyed with Russia watching him since he still swam in his underwear. Slipping into the water, he started to wade a bit.

Sitting down on a chair he had placed there, Ivan thought of the fact that he was like a life guard. If America suddenly started drowning, he could jump in and save him. Well, thinking that way, he should be here whenever Alfred went for a swim.

Moaning contentedly, America laid on his back in the water. "God this feels good." Even just laying down sideways on a bed hurt him, but this way he could lay on his back. Plus he had like no weight on any part of his body.

"I have a body pillow for you now, if you would like to use that. I am sure it would be better than just millions of pillows." There were almost no pillows in the entire house, they were all on America's bed. Not that Ivan was complaining. He had one pillow, so he would be fine.

Lounging in the pool, America just snorted. "Sure why not. Maybe then I'll actually get to sleep more than one night all the way through without having to piss or having them move around. Or getting leg spasms. Those suck too."

His poor baby wasn't getting the proper sleep. Poor baby. "Perhaps I could give you a relaxing massage every night before you go to sleep? Or I could sleep with you and try to sooth your aches and pains when they pop up in the night?"

"Whatever." By now he was lost in relaxing and being calm. If Russia didn't touch him, why not. Then he could get Ivan to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. That would be nice.

Looking forward to it, Ivan started to let his mind wander. Not only to them sleeping together, but also to things he could buy for the babies. It was good to start early, after all. He would probably wait to get the diapers until last... "Do you know how to change a diaper?"

Going back vertical in the water, America looked over to Ivan. "Change a diaper?"

"Apparently not. I will get a baby doll that you may practice on. As well as how to hold them." It would be good to know how to when the baby wasn't squirming and trying to get away. He had already taken a class, so he knew how to.

"That's so... Gay." America concluded. Really, he was becoming a woman essentially and it was more gay than that. "Do you have anything I can use to float with?"

Going to a closet he had built, Ivan opened it, looking for a floaty. "How is it gay to know how to take care of your children? I should also show you how to wrap them tightly in a blanket, and how to breast feed properly." He threw in a noodle, figuring it would be enough.

Alfred grabbed it and placed it under his armpits so he could float effortlessly. "Ok, so it's not gay. It's just weird. I always figured if it came that I'd be an actual dad then my girl would be pregnant and I'd be the awkward father not knowing what the heck he was doing."

"I will be their father, and I will know what I am doing." Unfortunately, only in theory. For some reason, woman would never let him hold their children, and change their diapers. But he could understand. He would probably be the same, not wanting anyone else holding his babies.

"I'd hope you knew what you were getting both of us into when you got me pregnant." Alfred stated, kicking around the pool before wincing. "Damn leg cramp." Luckily he had the floaty and wasn't going to drown.

Going to the edge of the pool, Russia looked down. "Do you need help?" Perhaps he could come out of the pool and he could try moving his leg to help the cramp come out.

Rolling his ankle, America just shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine now. I just got a stupid cramp; nothing bad." He was still alive, even if James and Anya were plotting against him by making it difficult to breath and not go to the bathroom. America could already tell that when they could kick and actually feel it would be when Dmitri would start acting up.

Nodding, Ivan sat back down. "You should stretch before going in next time." It would be bad if he was in the deep end and got a cramp, when he didn't have a floaty. America would survive, considering he was a nation, but the babies would probably not be so lucky.

"I'll keep that in mind, oh wise guru of everything to know. Does that mean you also know why my hair and nails are growing like mad? I'm tempted to cut them myself they're getting so annoying."

"I can cut them for you." Russia smiled. He had also noticed his hair had been growing, but figured it would be nice for the babies to grab onto when they were born. It would also be nice for the mother of their children to have long hair.

"Good. Just make sure it isn't a girly style. Just cause I'm pretty much a woman with a..." He paused to think of an appropriate word. "a penis." It would be nice to have his hair not be touching his jaw. It made him feel too much like a pervert like Francis.

Sighing, Ivan realized he would have to cut it to it's normal style. "Alright, I will. What do you want to eat for lunch?"

Paddling around idly, he mumbled. "Food. I don't know, I could really go for a burger. But other than that, I'm not too badly hungry." He really just wanted to relax and have a nap.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Maybe it would be something pregnancy related. They could watch a movie about birth, even if he would be having a C-section. It would still be interesting, and America could get to know good things to do.

America thought again for a second. "How about another ultrasound? Wouldn't they be bigger by now?" That would be exciting, and would keep his mind off all his pains. Plus it would be another chance to look at his kids.

Nodding, Russia stood up again and went to get a towel for Alfred. "Yes, that will be good. It will be nice, being able to call them by their names and not Baby A B and C." It made it more personal, really. They could connect with them better.

"Yeah, it also makes it easier to get upset with them if they are moving around too much or stretching." Alfred said it mostly in jest, fairly excited to see them himself. It didn't feel like they would ever be real people to him since they were little things inside his implanted womb.

They went through the usual actions, until finally there was a blurry picture on the screen. Ivan smiled, pointing to a part on the picture. "Look, you can see Dmitri is a boy." Every time, Dmitri was the easiest to see, considering he was on the top.

"Is that his penis?" Alfred asked, intrigued not because he was actually a boy but because the test was actually correct. "What about Anya and James?"

Rolling his eyes, Ivan moved the wand down. "I am sure Anya does not have a penis." And the image showed that he was right. Well, it was not always conclusive, it always depended on how the baby was positioned. He moved up to James, proving his earlier thoughts. "You can only see his head, but he will have one."

"But I mean, how could you tell she was a girl? It's not like they have any dangley bits and if they weren't positioned right then you could just think a guy was a girl."

"DNA does not lie. We know she is a girl because of the test." Alfred just didn't understand, did he? What a stubborn nation.

America just glared at Russia. "I meant if you just tried to tell by the ultrasound. How would you know for sure if she was a girl?" Geez, just because he was an idiot normally didn't mean he was all the time. Mostly.

"It would be less conclusive, but if the baby is in a good position, you can tell fairly well." But why did it really matter when they already knew what their babies sexes were? Oh well, at least they knew.

Alfred just shrugged as the wand moved over to where James was. "So... Is it bad luck to name your kids before they are born?"

"I do not believe in luck, so I would say no." It wasn't luck that America was pregnant, it was science. It wasn't luck that the babies had made it this far, it was knowledge about pregnancies that had brought them this far. To say it was luck was insulting.

"Sounds good. But... I'm kinda scared... I mean, I didn't want to be a 'mother' so I don't know if I'll be any good." Not even the movies he had been watching were of any help.

Trying to get a better picture of James, Ivan glanced away from the screen. "It will be natural for you. Or else I would have chosen someone else." After all, America was still a child himself, and he seemed very protective of his brother. So obviously he would get along well with kids, and would be able to protect them when need be.

"I hope so... All I know is that if anyone tries to hurt them -yourself included- I'm going to maim them, if not kill. Other than that I'm not too sure what I'm going to do. What if they become like... Me?"

"Then they will grow up to know right from wrong, to love life as they live it, and to have fun." Ivan didn't mention the fact that they would try to get away from their parents and be complete idiots. But that is what the classical music was for!

Raising an eyebrow, America just sighed. "I doubt that's what you really think of me. No one really cares about me until the world is collapsing. Then they can blame it all on me. It's probably why they haven't rescued me yet."

Finally turning the machine off, Russia shook his head. "They have not found you yet. Currently, I believe they are looking in the oceans." He turned back around, looking thoughtfully at Alfred. "You truly want to take care of these children, right?"

"Of course!" America exclaimed, a bit curious as to why Ivan even felt the need to ask such an obvious question. He had already said he would kill for them, did he not?

"And you know that, if the world found out a man was pregnant, weather you are a nation or not, you and the babies would be constantly in science labs and have no real life? And if you got away from me I would do everything in my power to kill you and take the babies back? So the only safe place is here?"

Now that was different. "What are you talking about? If I got out of here, then I'd live in one of my cottages and make sure no one comes close to me and the kids. Least of all you. Fathers aren't important when raising a child; they only need the mother."

Wiping off the gel, Russia looked at him. "I would find you. And even if I didn't, you and the babies would die, because you would be all alone with no one to preform the C-section." And it was obvious he couldn't have a normal birth. That was simply impossible.

"I'd make sure you didn't. I have more people on my side than you that would be willing to help." Even if they weren't looking for him in Russia's land. Matthew would more than likely help him out and maybe even Arthur.

"So you will let them know you are pregnant, and you think they will help you? Even knowing how much of a freak you are?" Oh well, not that it mattered, it just made it so that America would not get the privilege Ivan was thinking of giving him.

"I'm no more a freak than you are for doing this to me. But whatever I don't want to fight if we are going to be stuck here for another twenty or so months." Because really, it was embarrassing enough to know they had sex and Ivan blew him.

Helping him out of the bed, Russia drifted his hand down to the large stomach. "What do you wish to do now? Go back to bed?"

"Sure. Whatever. I'm just glad to see the kids are still alive and healthy. I'll start counting their movement tomorrow." Strangely enough, he was actually quiet tired.

"Alright. I will be cleaning." But Ivan still followed him, just to make sure he made it to his bed alright. Wouldn't want him falling or something.

"Have fun Mr. Domestic." America mock saluted him as he went to his bed and laid on his side.

* * *

Well, if it was just one baby, this would be the half way point! But, since it is triplets, they will be premature. Not telling you how premature though!


	21. Week 21

Opening the box, Russia gave a large smile. Instead of taking it out, he went to Alfred's room and opened the door. "Come, the practice baby has arrived!" He could teach him so much, this was going to be great! Not just changing diapers, but burping the baby, holding it, and so much more!

"The what?" America asked, rubbing his eyes before putting Texas on. "Practice baby?" Without thinking, he placed his hand over Dmitri, thinking of his own children inside him.

"Yes, so you can practice, and you will know what to do." Ivan reached out a hand, pulling America up. "You were worried about being a parent, so this will help." It was always a good thing to be prepared, after all. "Now, I only have one, so it will be a little different for carrying them, but just keep the basic things in mind."

Watching as Russia opened the box, he snorted. "Yeah I know I said that, but don't moms say that all the time? Plus do they ever practice?"

"Yes, there are classes." Like the one he had taken. The other moms had thought it was cute that a father was taking initiative and learning this stuff. He carefully picked up the baby, appalled that it wasn't wrapped. How do they expect people to care for these things like they are real children if the people sending them don't even give them a blanket?

Looking down at the pseudo-child, Alfred just stared emotionless. "So what am I supposed to do with it?" Really, America couldn't think of how to do anything baby related and also couldn't remember much from his own 'childhood' if it could be called that.

Carefully picking up the doll and supporting it's head, Ivan started to the nursery. "We will start with changing a diaper." It would also be a good idea to show him how to bathe a baby in a baby bath he had already gotten. But some things would have to wait. It was good that they had a long time to do this.

Alfred followed after Ivan as they went to the nursery. The clothes were put away now as well as most of the bedding was set up even with how much longer he had left in his pregnancy. "Are you gonna help me or watch me fail magnificently?"

"I will show you how, obviously." He pulled out the changing table and a thing of diapers. Putting down the baby, Russia let Alfred stand beside him to see. He also took out wipes and powder. "Watch closely."

Doing as Ivan said, America watched as he went through the stages of diapering the strange child. "Does it need to be fed as well? And cry? Please tell me it doesn't cry."

Finishing up the diaper, Ivan turned around. "It is not electronic. All that it does is let it's head fall back when you don't hold it up." He picked the baby up, showing him how to hold it up. "Until they have enough strength to hold up their heads by themselves, you have to do it, or they could suffocate."

"What about three? You said it would be different." Alfred asked, nervous that he could accidentally kill his own children just by not holding them right. As normal when he thought about them, his hand drifted to his belly, feeling the hard lump.

Handing the baby to America, Ivan put his hands in the right places. "As long as you hold up their heads, it is fine. I would suggest not holding all three at a time, unless you are sitting down." Two at a time was fine though, when they were small enough to do that.

Gazing down at the plastic child, Alfred had a few seconds of sanity before tears started forming. "Damn..." He whispered, oblivious to whatever Russia was doing. This thing but ALIVE was going to come from him, and three of them. Two boys and a girl.

"Closer to your body. Let the baby feel you, since they have been feeling you all along." Russia instructed quietly, watching the tears fall. "You shouldn't practice and rest it on your belly, because soon after the birth you will not have it anymore." He brought America closer to the changing table. "Now it is your turn."

Nodding, America hesitantly placed the child on the changing table. He tried his best to do what Ivan had done, but it still didn't end up as nice. Wiping his tears away, the bright blond asked. "What did I do wrong?" More than ever he was aware of the small movements inside him, as well as the crowded feeling if his insides. Despite the bad, the overwhelming good outweighed the annoying, but short term negatives.

Leaning over, Ivan tugged on the diaper. "Well, that is fine. It is staying on, so it works. But if you try pulling these tabs tighter, it will give a better hold." The diapers for newborns were so small, Russia was amazed himself by them.

His demeanor muted somewhat, Alfred followed Russia's advice. "Can I hold it again?" It just felt so weird yet natural to hold such a small form. Would they be even smaller since they were triplets?

Nodding, Russia watched him pick up the baby. "Put your hand a little higher up." That was the only thing he had to fix, though. Other than that, Alfred seemed to be a natural, just like he had thought. "Do you wish to practice wrapping it in a blanket now?"

"Sure. It's gonna be more difficult when they are flailing about, huh?" Not to mention the fact that they will actually cry. And poop. And need to be BREASTFED.

Giving a small laugh, Russia got a small blanket that he had gotten for James. "Unless they are sleeping. But I am sure you will figure it out." He waited for Alfred to put the baby down, before he started wrapping it. "Make it so they can't get an arm or a leg out, or else they will get cold and not be able to put it back in."

"Wont they get claustrophobic or whatever?" If he was wrapped up tightly he would be fine since he was the hero, but what about his -no, THEIR- kids? As much as Alfred didn't like to admit, they were both in this together. Especially as he grew larger and larger.

Shaking his head, Russia finished up wrapping it. "Don't worry, the tighter and harder to move around it is for them, the more it feels like they are in the womb. It is comforting for them." He picked it up, handing it to Alfred. "Now you try."

Once again America felt like a parrot as he swaddled the doll, not nearly as well as Ivan did. "Ok... So..." All he wanted to do was hold the thing and pretend as if it was his child. Damn, the hormones were taking over his brain. Not only that, but it was 'fighting' with his testosterone somewhat. It was nice not to have to shave though.

"Now, how about breastfeeding?" It was fairly straight forward, but this _was_ America. "Lift up your shirt." It would be better with a real baby, but if he knew how to do this before they were born it would be easier adapting.

"How is this going to work if A it's not real and B I don't have any milk?" Plus not to mention how embarrassing it would be. Well, he would still do it to learn, since he was the hero who was even more awesome since he was going to give birth.

Rolling his eyes, Ivan went closer. "It will not be actual breastfeeding. It is just the best method to do it. In reality, if you just put the baby up to your nipple, they will usually suck on it, but you will probably have to do two at a time, so you have to learn how to breastfeed while using only one hand per baby." It would help greatly if he had three nipples, but that obviously wasn't the case.

"Oh..." Making sure Ivan wasn't being a creep about it, America lifted his pregnancy shirt up before poking his swollen looking 'breasts'. "I look like a twelve year old girl."

Looking at them as well, Russia gave a small laugh. "Twelve year old girls do not get pregnant." He pushed Alfred's arms so the baby was closer to one of the swollen breasts. "Now hold the baby in one arm, the head in your hand."

America did just that. "Duh they don't. I'm just saying I have boobs like a twelve year old. Or a fat guy. Or a flat chick. Or I guess a pregnant male nation." Arranging it so it was comfortable, Alfred remarked. "It's like holding a football."

"Yes, I suppose. As long as you don't throw it to your team mates." Yes, he was doing well now. There was nothing Ivan could criticizes or change. "I told you you would be good at this."

"Well I try. Imagine what everyone would think if the hero couldn't take care of his own children." His own children... They were only a few months away, and even though his body felt like it was pulling and breaking apart at the seams, America couldn't wait to hold little Dmitri, Anya and James. "When will you be able to feel them moving?"

Thinking, Ivan slowly took the baby in his own hands and started taking the blanket off. "Definitely by week 30." If he was there at the times that they moved. But he suspected that by that time he would hardly leave America's side, so he should always be there. "Try putting this on it." He handed over a purple sleeper, which would be for Anya.

Alfred shuddered as he felt James hiccup inside him. "Ok." Taking it, it was a few seconds before he saw how to get it on and a few more to actually place it on the doll. Now it looked like what their daughter would be, when she was born. "Russia... Why did you want kids in the first place?"

Smiling down at the doll, Ivan thought about his answer. "Children... Even if they may say they hate you when they are older, they will always love you, because without you they would not be here." He placed his hand lightly on America's belly. "I wanted to bring that joy into my life."

For probably the first time, America let Ivan's hand linger without pushing it off. After all, he now accepted the fact that the children were theirs. There was no way he could get out of Russia with them, or take care of them without the nations representative. "I guess I get it now. Even if I'm pretty much in constant pain."

"It will be worth it. Do you wish to try with the diaper again? Or perhaps you should rest, and try another time?" He would probably be needing a nap soon, and perhaps food as well. It had been almost an hour since Alfred had last eaten.

"Sleep sounds awesome." He mumbled, wishing he could bring the doll but not wanting to be even more of a fool. "I'm not too hungry either, I just wanna sleep when our kids aren't moving."

Smiling, Russia put the doll away. "They will probably wake up again when you lay down. Your movement puts them to sleep, so when you are not moving they wake up." It was unfortunate, but it was the way of the world.

"I know... It's stupid." Still, America made his way to his room; only needing to catch his breath once. With all the pressure in his abdomen, it was harder to breathe and other things.

"Is there anything you would like me to get you? How is your water bottle doing?" Just to make sure Alfred got all the fluids he needed, a while ago Russia had placed a large water bottle beside his bed and always made sure to keep it full.

With a shrug, Alfred answered. "My water's fine. I just want to sleep a bit." Between bathroom visits (which weren't normal apparently, but because he was carrying multiplies it was), and having the kids move around when he tried to sleep, there was barely any time he could rest.

Nodding, Ivan still followed him as always, wanting to make sure America got to his bed alright. "I can look for a sleeping aid that is alright for pregnancy, but I would still not trust it." Just making him as comfortable as possible was all he could do.

"Sure, that'd be great." Sleep in general would be great at this point. He was the size of a woman at full term and yet he still had about twenty or so weeks left.

Even as he nodded, Russia knew that he would not be getting any sleeping pills for him. Maybe just a sleeping mask would be good.


	22. Week 22

When America woke up one day, he could have almost immediately died instead of having to think about just what he was thinking. Hormones aside he definitely didn't want it, but add them and his body was aching for pleasure. It was way beyond his 'comfort' level with Russia to even _think_ about asking for anything, especially after the blow job. Or the sex. God... America had read in a book that sex was better while pregnant because of the increased blood flow, and he could certainly remember the feeling from both 'encounters'.

But still. That didn't help his body from wanting to be touched. He could try to do it himself again... Or ask for assistance. Neither sounded too appealing to the blond.

Holding a bag of apples, Ivan made his way to Alfred's room. It was always good for him to get as many healthy foods as possible, and he didn't seem to mind apples so much. "Alfred, are you hungry?"

Damn! Why did Russia have to come now? "Kinda not really." He mumbled, looking away from him in case his body started to remember what he did to it.

Sitting down on the bed, Russia took the bag. "Well you have not eaten for a while, since you were sleeping. You should eat, and these are fresh." He was also thinking of getting another doll, to give America a more realistic view of how it would be to hold them.

How was it possible to be so turned on thinking of things someone he hated could do to him? "Uh, sure." Picking one up, he made a point not to look at Russia more than he had to.

"Their eyelids are completely formed now. And their brains are growing a lot, so be sure to get them to listen to the music as much as you can." He picked up the headphones, handing them to America. From now on, they would need help if they were to be smarter than Alfred.

Shuddering a bit, America tried to brush it off. He would be fine without anything... Hopefully. Why did he have to be with his self proclaimed enemy for nine months without someone else he actually liked for sexual release? It was making everything more difficult.

When Alfred didn't pick up the headphones, Russia took them and put them on his belly. "Who do you think they should listen to now? Bach, Beethoven? Chopin, perhaps?" He liked the works by Chopin, but there was more famous composers that he had as well.

"Dammit Russia!" He snapped, grabbing his wrist to pull him forward more to kiss. Barely thinking about it other than for pleasure, Alfred placed the hand on his hardening crotch. "Take care of it. I'm horny as hell and it's all your fault for doing this to me."

A little surprised, Russia smiled nonetheless. "For you, anything. What do you want? Like last time?" It was true how he had read about how hormones made some woman more sexually active, but he had not been sure if it would happen for Alfred as well.

"I don't care. As long as you're inside me or the other way around, I really don't care." It was hard to censor himself when he was so horny, but somehow he did it. Maybe it was because Alfred was scared of corrupting their kids already.

Oh, he actually wanted sex, not just oral. "I will get some lubricant." Just like the first time, he didn't want to hurt him. The less pain America was in, the better for all involved, especially the babies. Ivan stood up from the bed, quickly going to his room.

Waiting impatiently now that everything was in motion, Alfred palmed himself through the pajama bottoms he was wearing so he could keep himself aroused enough to forget what he was asking to do with _Ivan_. Groaning quietly, America wouldn't have ever thought it possible to be so turned on and sensitive to touch.

Coming back into the room, Russia already had some lube on his fingers. "Will you get undressed, or shall I do it for you?" Either way was fine with him. Ivan continued heating it up, not wanting the mother of his children to be uncomfortable.

All but tearing off his clothes as an answer, Alfred stared at Russia with hazy eyes. "I'm going to cum soon if you don't hurry up."

Smiling, Ivan knelt on the bed. "If you bend over, this might be easier." Because of his belly, Alfred would have to have his butt high in the air, which suited Russia just fine. He also took out the condom he had gotten, opening the packet.

Alfred put Texas on the side table before turning around so his ass was in front of Russia. "Just get it over with." He wanted sex but not from him. The belly made it awkward but he was quickly getting over it as he stroked himself.

Going closer, Russia rubbed the curve of Alfred's butt before going to his entrance. He slipped one finger in, going as slow as the last time. "Please let me prepare you properly at least." Not that he was doing much sitting lately, but it would still be uncomfortable for him if his butt hurt.

Moaning as a reply, Alfred let himself be fingered slowly. "Damn..." He hissed, wanting more than a finger in his over sensitive hole.

Giving a small laugh, Ivan curled his finger. "It is a good thing the headset is on. We wouldn't want them hearing your lewd sounds." Even if they wouldn't know what it was, it was a consolation for the large nation to know that the babies were listening to classical music right now.

"Shuddup." Alfred growled, secretly glad they were listening to the music as well. They didn't need to hear their 'mom' moaning and stuff courtesy of someone they don't like.

Adding another finger, Ivan bent down, kissing America's back. It was so cute, bent over like that. To help him stay like that, Russia put his free hand on his hips. "Do you enjoy the feeling of being stretched?"

"No, I just want to be screwed." Arching into the kisses, Alfred growled. Pushing the headphones, he wanted to make sure the kids were still listening to the music and not him.

Giving a small laugh, Russia slowly added another finger. He wanted the preparation to be finished as well, but would much rather Alfred not be in pain. But, the younger nation was stubborn and impatient, so much so that it was amazing he seemed willing to be pregnant for a whole nine months.

Pressing himself onto the fingers, Alfred couldn't wait. His hand stroked his weeping cock firmly as he waited for Russia to be sheathed inside him. Maybe he should just masturbate on his knees like this; he could actually do it somewhat.

"Do you wish for me to take over?" Russia asked, wrapping his free hand down to lightly touch Alfred's cock. Perhaps he could make him cum multiple times, that would surely fulfill his need for pleasure.

"Sure." Alfred grunted, moving his hand out of the way for Russia's to take over. It made it easier for him to angle his ass higher so the fingers would get deeper. "Are you done yet?"

Taking the erection in hand, Ivan took a second to think. "Yes, I believe so." He slipped his fingers out and grabbed himself, placing it at the entrance. "Are you ready?"

Groaning at the empty feeling, America glared into the pillow. "What do you think?"

Giving a laugh, Russia thrust forward, and didn't stop until he was all the way inside. "Is this better?"

America just lifted his hips as much as he could in return. One hand was holding him up and the other was places over his swollen belly. It was embarrassing to be having sex with Russia a second time after he swore it wouldn't happen again. Honestly though, he was barely thinking of that while Ivan was balls deep in him.

Moving his hand down, Russia lightly squeezed Alfred's ballsack before going back to stroking his dripping cock. He thrust hard, aiming for his prostate. He heard America moan loudly, and knew he had hit it.

Clenching his free hand, Alfred let his body be used by the other nation. His body had been craving this for a while, and it felt amazing. Waves of pleasure washed through his body with every thrust to his prostate. "Keep... Going."

Ivan thrust as deep as he could, and with the position that was pretty deep. He could feel his balls hitting America every time, and enjoyed the feeling. He let his hand stall, squeezing the head of Alfred's shaft.

Moaning, the blond nation turned his head so he could talk. "Not that deep! What if Anya -ohgod- feels you? I don't want her to be mentally traumatized."

"She won't feel me. The movement has probably put them to sleep already." Ivan took his hand from America's hip, and moved it to his belly, feeling the belly button that was sticking out. It was really beautiful, there was no doubt.

Pushing back against the thrusts, America let himself be fucked. It felt amazing sadly, considering who it came from. If the kids were asleep though, that made him only feel slightly better.

Bending over America, Ivan started sucking lightly on his neck, wanting to make his mark. No teeth, however, because he didn't want to hurt him. Russia's leg caressed Alfred's, feeling along the length of it.

Glad he had remembered to take his glasses off, America couldn't get enough skin-on-skin contact even if it was with Ivan. "God..." He gasped as his neck was sucked and his prostate was grazed lightly to keep him on the edge.

Noticing that the smaller nation was close, Ivan tightened his hand on the base, not wanting him to climax just yet. The longer he held off, the better it would be when he did cum.

America groaned in frustration. "I'm so close!" He growled, rocking back as best he could with his pregnant belly. It wasn't the most graceful movement, but it did create more friction.

"Just a little more, be patient." Russia said quietly against his neck, before changing sides to suck once more. He knew 'patient' was America's least favourite word, but it would be rewarded in the end.

"I want to be done now!" He snapped, not liking the hand holding him back from his climax. "Just... Let me finish!" Another loud moan came past his lips as his body screamed out in pleasure. Why did his body have to betray him?

Ignoring the plea, Russia continued thrusting into the pregnant body. He felt Alfred's cock twitching, but he kept a firm hold on it. Moving his mouth to one ear, Ivan licked it and whispered, "I hope you do not teach our children this impatience."

"I don't want to think about that right now," He grumbled between gasps and groans.

A few more thrusts, and Ivan felt the beginnings of his climax. Simultaneously, he released his grip so that America would be able to cum as well, and still continued to move his hand over the length.

America couldn't breathe as his cock was released and allowed to violently shoot cum over the bed and Ivan's hand. He somehow kept himself from swearing or from collapsing onto his stomach in exhaustion.

Taking the smaller blond by the sides, Ivan moved him so he was lying on his side, after having pulled out. America seemed to be breathing heavily. Russia got off the bed, and went to the bathroom to get a cloth and wet it. Going back, he started cleaning Alfred off. "Was that satisfactory?"

Placing his hands on his stomach to make sure the headphones were still on, America could feel them start to move a bit again, but still less than normal. "Yeah, sure. Let me sleep." Really, his orgasm was so intense that he was pretty much asleep now.

Smiling lightly, Russia kissed his naked arm as he cleaned the cum from his cock. "As you wish. Do you want a sleeping mask to block out the light?" He started getting up off the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover Alfred's body.

"Sure." Waiting to just fall asleep despite needing to go to the bathroom somewhat, Alfred just closed his eyes and ignored whatever Russia was doing.

Going to get the mask, Ivan smiled at the light purple stars on it. He had thought it would look cute on the mother of his children.

When he felt the mask drop by his face, America grabbed it and looked at the fruity design with a sigh. It didn't matter what it looked like if he was here with Russia who he just had sex with. If there was a chance someone else could have seen, then he would have protested. Even sleeping naked was the least of his worries at the moment.

* * *

So, Alfred is going to be experiencing the horny pregnant hormones now, and he doesn't really want to take care of it himself. Hope everyone will enjoy it as much as Russia does!


	23. Week 23

Standing by the phone, Ivan turned around and looked at America. "Alright, you have two phone calls. If I hear anything about telling them about where you are, I will hang up the phone and you will be confined to your bed the rest of the pregnancy." Of course, he should really start bed rest soon, but it wouldn't need to be strict bed rest. Yet.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make it so I can actually phone please." America asked, looking down at the old rotary styled phone. "You already know I don't know how to use it to phone out of here."

Picking up the phone, Russia nodded. "What is their number? I will dial." He waited as Alfred told him the number, smiling as he recognized it as England's. He had figured that would be one of his calls. The other was a toss up between a few countries and his boss. Or his favourite Pizza delivery place.

Sitting down in the chair beside it, Alfred rubbed his belly anxiously as he heard the phone ring. What would it be like to finally talk to England after so many months?

Picking up the phone, the Brit gave an annoyed sigh. He was much too busy organizing a search party for the Atlantic ocean to be having calls at this time in the day. "What do you want?" Of course, he would want the other person to know just how much they were bothering him.

"Hey Iggy!" America chirped, excited but even more nervous to hear the others voice. "What 'cha doin'? Don't tell me you and Francis are about to go at it. You sound pretty snappy considering we haven't talked in four months."

"...America? Where the bloody hell have you been! Do you _know_ how long we have been looking for you? Don't tell me you were lost!" God, here they all were, working around the clock to find the wanker, and he calls like nothing had happened!

"Heh..." He started, rubbing where Anya was moving around a bit. "Well see, I can't really tell you _where_ I am, just that I'm here from my own free will. So, you don't have to look for me, 'kay?"

Gripping the phone, Arthur imagined it as someone's neck. He wasn't sure who's neck it was just yet, but it was someone's. "Are you being forced to say that? Are you being held hostage? All you have to say is yes, they won't know!" Unless they were listening to this phone call. Dammit, they should have a secret code just in case something like this happened!

"Iggy, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me, and I'm not being held hostage." Well, not completely anymore. It was more the kids keeping him locked up with Russia. "But yeah, just tell everyone I say 'hey' and don't miss their favorite hero too much. You're too old to be having a heart attack over this."

Alright, so it was the American's neck he was symbolically wringing. "So you are fine, and not being held hostage. May I ask, then, _why_ you decided to disappear for months without telling anyone? Was it all a game for you?" He amazingly kept his voice level.

America sighed. He should have known England of all people would be worried sick about him. "Arthur, it's not like that! Would such an awesome hero decide to just get up and leave the world? No. This isn't a game, but I still can't see you for a while. Just trust me, 'kay Iggy?"

Rolling his eyes, England stood up and went to go make tea. He needed to calm down. "And why do I not believe you? Just tell me where you are and we can come get you. Your brother is having a hard enough time trying to take care of your country."

"Yeah, I thought something like that would happen... I'm totally fine though, don't worry. I'll show up eventually." Hopefully he added in his mind. Maybe Russia would realize that he wasn't going to run away without his children once they were born. Then he could go to meetings and take care of his country. "But I mean, he's like me enough to be able take care of it for a while." Rubbing his stomach again, he leaned back in his chair.

"So you are leaving your poor brother to take care of two countries? America, did you just go somewhere for fun? Just come back home and let everyone stop looking for you." This was getting redundant, and it was taking much too long for the water to boil.

"Look, I'm not where I am for fun, but I can't leave either. Just let me be England. You don't have to baby me anymore, I'm fine. If I could run my country from where I am, then I wouldn't have to push all of it on him." Looking over to Ivan, he glared as he listened to Arthur.

Slamming his hand on the table, England gritted his teeth. "Bloody hell America! Stop this! Just tell me where you are and I promise I won't be angry at you!" Obviously he couldn't just let the most powerful country in the world just leave all his duties.

Annoyed with the fact that he couldn't just say he was pregnant with Russia's triplets in the middle of his nation, America sighed. "I can't tell you." Before he could say more, Anya kicked down, hitting his bladder hard. "Sorry, I have to go. Don't worry about me!"

Without waiting for an answer, Alfred said. "Stop kicking, I'm going!" Before placing the phone on the receiver to run to the bathroom as Ivan had a large grin on his commie face.

Putting down the phone slowly, England blinked. Who was kicking him? What was going on?

Coming back from the bathroom, America sat down with a sigh. Who knew just how emotional he would get from talking to his father-figure? "Do you know how hard it is to not tell England where I am so he could save me?" He asked, his body _this_ close to crying even if he was a hero.

"No, I do not know. Now for the second call?" Russia asked, picking up the phone again. After all, how would he know what it is like to have someone other than his sisters care about him? And, in all reality, they only cared about him because he had so much land, and therefore so much power.

Sighing, he just placed his head in his hands for a second before looking up to Russia. "Phone my bro. I need to talk to him about my country." Maybe he could pick up on something with his voice to know he was trapped and pregnant. Well, even just trapped. He wanted his three kids, but not with Russia attached.

Dialing the number, Ivan once again handed him the phone and waited so he could listen. It was really interesting watching him like this, almost brought to tears by a simple phone call.

Jumping as he heard the phone ring, Canada hesitantly picked it up. Someone was phoning him? Usually, there was no need to even have a phone, but he figured not having one at all would just be another step lower. "H-hello?"

"Hey Mattie!" America crowed, trying to get over the sinking feeling in his stomach that wasn't his kids. "So Arty told me you've been looking after my country. Thanks!"

Gasping, Matthew gripped the phone harder. "A-America? Where are you?" What was going on? He had disappeared for months and now just called him? Called _him? _How did he even remember him? Alfred usually thought about everyone else before his closest ally, so why was he calling?

"That's the thing... I can't really tell you anything, except that I'm fine and I'm not stuck anywhere. But anyways, how are you? Is my boss driving you up the wall? He better not because you guys seem to think the same with health care and all."

Sitting down, Canada started to feel a little lightheaded. "Um... I'm fine... Your boss is worried about you." Why couldn't America just tell him where he was? But he already said he couldn't, so Matthew wasn't going to ask him again.

Nodding to himself, America remembered Canada couldn't see it. "Yeah, I thought he would be... Could you tell him not to worry?"

"Um... I-I guess I could... are you alright? I mean, I... we were really worried about y-you..." Well, all the others seemed to want to find him for personal gain, or for the stock market, but Canada at least missed his brother.

"I'm good. I got sick for a bit, but I'm fine. Is there anything weird going on in my country with me away?" After not being able to see or hear about anything in his awesome nation, he wanted to get at least a bit of news from someone he knew wouldn't lie to him. At least, he didn't think Mattie would lie to him...

Thinking about it, the only thing that came to his mind was... "There was been an increase in pregnancies, but besides that, no." But, as they had already discussed at the meeting, that probably didn't have anything to do with the situation, just a random coincidence.

Shit, really? Good thing it wasn't the first thing to come to their mind that a male nation might be pregnant. Maybe it would have been a good thing though, so they would come and take care of him instead of creepy Russia. "Huh, that's weird. But that means there will be more awesome Americans!"

"I guess so..." Even when the second largest country had the same population as Tokyo, but no one cared about Canada after all. "W-when will you be coming back?"

That was a hard question... "I'm not really sure. But I will be back! Just don't miss your hero too much!" Obviously he would wait until he had the kids... Maybe a few months after they were born?

Giving a small smile, Matthew changed hands that he was holding the phone with. "I'm glad to hear that." Out of the corner of his eye, the large nation saw a blur of white asking who he was. Covering up the phone, he hissed, "Canada. Not like you'll remember."

"So... How are you?" He asked awkwardly. Normally he barely talked to his northern brother but now he didn't want to hang up. Not after talking to England and getting so emotional over it. Still, this was his last phone call and he was determined to get all he could out of being connected to the outside world.

Surprised at the question, Canada tried to think of what was a normal thing to say. He frequently asked that, but rarely ever got it asked to him, unless it was one of his citizens. "I'm... alright... How are you?"

"Definitely could be better, but what can I say? If I'm not out saving people I'm not being a hero!" America exclaimed, glad that Anya wasn't moving any more. He didn't want to have to rush off from this conversation.

"M-maybe you would be able to save people if you came back home." The shy blond blurted out, blushing. It sounded like wherever America was, he was there at least a little willingly, so if he wanted to come back, maybe he would. It was a hope Matthew was clinging to.

Placing and hand on his stomach, America frowned. "I wish I could. Thanks for everything Mattie. Tell Arthur not to have a heart attack and same with my boss. Yeah."

"I will. I... miss you." Even if he was always being taken advantage of, and always being ignored by his brother, Canada still loved him. After all, they did have the longest undefended border, and that meant a lot to him.

"I miss you too bro. Even you being all invisible and stuff would be better than hanging where I am right now." Once again another glare was sent in Russia's direction. "I gotta go though. I hope I'll be able to talk again. Where I am I never l know if the phone will work." More like if Ivan would let him phone but he doubted he would be impressed if he said his name to Matthew.

That somehow seemed really foreboding. But of course, the Canadian didn't say anything. "Oh, alright. Um... be good?" He wasn't sure to say, since he had no clue where America was, of why he was there. If he was being held captive, then he would say be safe, but why didn't they receive any ransom, and why was he allowed to call him?

"Of course! Don't be too good at running my country or they won't want me back!" Alfred smiled, happy to talk to someone. Even if he didn't talk to his brother too often anyways, it was nice to talk with someone who cared about him.

"Ok." Even if it wasn't possible for Canada to run America well. They were just too different countries, same in so many levels, but at the same time so different. But, if it made Alfred come back faster, than he would do anything he was asked to.

"Bye Mattie! I'll see yah when I get back! Don't let everyone worry too much." Sure he wanted to keep talking, but he had no idea just what to talk about. Maybe Matthew would yell at him for being missing if they continued.

Giving a small smile, Canada nodded. "I will. Bye."

Hanging up the phone again, Alfred felt James moving around as he sighed. "When can I phone again?" He asked Ivan who was still silently watching him.

"That depends, I suppose." After all, if America phoned whoever he wanted, then Ivan might lose control. And he needed control if he was going to be the father of three children.

Nodding, America had to keep himself from getting too emotional. The hormones were mostly to blame, but also just not seeing anyone but Ivan. Holding his belly, he stood up with a bit of difficultly.

"Do you wish to swim? You have not done that for quite a while." It was getting difficult for America to get out of bed, so usually he stayed there most of the time. Ivan brought him everything, and was happy to do so, so there was no reason for the pregnant mother to get up for much.

"Sure." He said, groaning from the pain in his back. "It'd be nice not to feel like I'm going to sink into the ground cause I'm so fat." Which was the truth as he continued to grow. Even with the cream he was getting some stretch marks.

Grinning, Russia helped him walk. "I could carry you." He kept offering, hoping to help lesson the burden of bearing three children.

"I already told you that when I can't I will let you. With how much I'm growing it will probably be soon anyways." Alfred grumbled, too upset because of the phone calls to get properly angry with Russia. "Why can't I talk to them more? I need to help Marty with my country anyways."

Opening the door for the pool, Ivan lifted an eyebrow. "You know his name is Matthew, not Martin, right?" It was a good thing he hadn't chosen Canada as the mother of his children. They might have grown up forgotten as well.

"Of course I know what my bro's name is... It just sounds really close..." Well it was the fact he remembered he had a brother that mattered; right? "I'm hungry too." America stated, walking into the pool after stripping down to his boxers.

Grabbing a towel, Russia put it close to the pool. "You can eat after you swim. Don't want to get cramps."

"But I'm hungry. I won't swim, I'll just float." That sounded really good at this point. He was so heavy but in the water he felt like he weighted nothing. Especially with the pool noodles Russia had gotten out for him.

Giving in, Ivan sighed. "But you will have to be careful. I will get you something." Ivan left the room, going to get something quick and filling, and would hopefully not be bad to eat in the water.

It wasn't long until Russia came back with some food. In the mean time Alfred was just floating around, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness compaired to that on ground. Still, he couldn't shake off the odd feeling that was still in his mind after the phone calls.

"Don't eat it too fast." Although that warning went as if unheard as the small meal was gone from the plate in a matter of seconds. Russia rolled his eyes, taking the plate back. "I will just be sitting here."

"Have fun being a creeper." Alfred said, perfectly content to float around; kicking himself around a bit. It was also nice to be able to feel his children inside his belly. James and Dmitri were moving around a bit but Anya was being nice and quiet.

Sitting down, Russia watched him, just to make sure nothing happened. The babies were delicate, so if anything should happen, they might not survive. Alfred would, obviously, because he was a nation, and a powerful one at that. But the babies weren't.

"Our sons are moving a lot." America mumbled, trying to make small talk. It was awkward to say they were theirs, but it was the truth after all. "They must have liked breakfast."

Resting his hand on his chin, Ivan smiled. "That is possible. They take in the amniotic fluid as they practice to breath. If it tastes different, they may be able to tell." He loved knowing these facts. It was a replacement for having them in his own stomach.

Nodding, Alfred started kicking around a bit more. True to his nature, he just couldn't stay still. Suddenly though, a sharp cramp appeared in his stomach, making him wince and bend over; falling into the water from the pain.

Standing quickly, Russia looked in the thrashing water. "America!" He yelled, jumping in. Pulled down by his clothes somewhat, Ivan swam to where he had gone under. The water was clear, so he could see him easily. Keeping his eyes open under the water, he grabbed the pregnant body and pulled him up, mindful of his stomach. "Alfred! Are you alright? Alfred!"

Breathing in deeply and still grimacing in pain, America coughed out. "Fu-Fucking cramp." He said, forgetting to sensor himself for a second. It was awkward to be helped by him but it was nice to not have drowned.

"Are they alright? Can you feel them?" Russia started taking him to the side of the pool, hoisting him out of the water and onto the side. He couldn't think of what would have happened if he hadn't been there. As it was, America wasn't down there for even a minute.

America coughed some more as he put his hand on his stomach. "What about me? They're squirming around like mad and I have an annoying cramp."

"Is it just a swimming cramp? If it is more, we should do an ultrasound." Cramps because of the pregnancy were bad at this stage. It could mean premature labour, or even a miscarriage. Either one would be disastrous at this point.

Rubbing his chest, Alfred took deep breaths to help the dissapearing pain. "It's just swimming. I hope. They were fine before hand, since they were moving and stuff..."

Nodding, Ivan let out a relieved sigh. He rubbed America's belly, wishing he could feel them as well, just to make sure. "Alright. No more swimming and eating! Did you inhale any water? Are you breathing alright?"

"I didn't inhale anything thanks to your crazy life guard skills." Even with his snappish tone he was glad that Ivan was there. America just sighed, placing his hand on his large stomach as well.

Putting his head on America's shoulder, Ivan pulled him into a hug. It was awkward because of his stomach, but he held him as close as possible. "Don't scare me like that again." From now on, whenever Alfred was swimming, Russia would make sure to actually be in the water with him, and always have floaties.

Acutely aware of Russia's wet body holding his own as well as his hair rubbing his shoulder, America snorted. "It's not like I wanted to almost drown and kill m-our kids."

"We will have to take precautions next time." Ivan decided, pulling away. "After all, you cannot die, but our children surely can. If you don't get enough oxygen, they can't either." But they would be fine. He wasn't under long enough for much damage to be done.

Knowing he had to agree, Alfred nodded. "Makes sense. I'll just eat and not swim after. Speaking of which, can I go back in? I'm cool and heavy."

Sighing, Russia gave a small nod. "But I am going in with you. We cannot be too careful." It was important they did this in a way that this incident couldn't happen again. "And you are using a floaty." That was a must.

"As long as I don't have to feel like a whale for much longer. It'd be nice to sleep in here but I know you'd have a fit." Not to mention he wouldn't trust the floaties to keep his head above the entire time.

Lifting an eyebrow, Ivan started taking off his clothes. "How does being in the water make you feel less like a whale? That makes no sense." Shouldn't being that gloriously big and in water make him feel more like a whale?

America looked away. "Ok, I feel like an elephant. Same diff; I just like not feeling the weight crush my body." Even if his hair, nails and skin were getting nicer, he really didn't care. All he wanted now was to have his kids and take care of them without being a balloon that was still growing.

Getting so he was the same level of nudity as America, Ivan smiled. "Shall we get in?" It had been a while since he had been swimming, but it didn't matter. Obviously from a few minutes ago, he still knew how. It was a good thing, too.

Getting close to almost being, Alfred couldn't slip into the pool. His stomach was too big to lean forward to make sure his back didn't get scraped or hurt some other way. "Help me." He demanded, looking over his shoulder.

Holding out his hands, Russia put them under Alfred's arms, helping him down until he was in the water. The other times he had just jumped in, so obviously almost drowning had scared him into being more careful.

Sighing happily, America decided not to push his luck as he just stood in the water. "This is better." And it really was to have the weight off him. With about four more months to go Ameirca could tell he would be spending more time in here.

Going in after him, Ivan smiled. "Would you like a massage while in here? You could lay down on the floaties." That way he could give him a better massage, instead of the one he was forced to give with the large stomach.

Alfred nodded. "You better make it good. My body hates me now. My back is always sore and my feet are getting bigger and it's all your fault."

Grabbing floaties that would work, Ivan held them out for America to get on. He pushed them into the water so it was easier for him. After Alfred was on, Russia got a few more to support him properly, all except for his belly. "Do not worry, I will be here and make sure you do not fall."

"Good, then I'm having a nap." America declared as he made sure he was comfy. "How is this going to work if you can't put too much pressure on my back?" He was curious, but it didn't really matter if he was going to get a massage. Even if he was a bit pissed with Ivan because of the phone calls.

"I will simply rub the muscles, not push." Russia said, putting his hands up and starting on his lower back. He would have used a gentle massage method anyways, considering how pregnant Alfred was at this point.

Sighing in response, America groaned as a particularily sore spot was rubbed. "All we're missing is the amibient music and I'd be in a gay spa." Even if it was a gay spa he wanted to sleep in before the kids started to move around too much.

Giving a laugh, Ivan continued his way up. He should get a floaty that allowed America to lie down like this, with a spot for his belly. It would make things easier, by far. "Well, we are both gay, so what is wrong with a gay spa?"

"Cause I'm more for the girls on the spectrum of bisexuality. I'm not all for guys and stuff." And especially not for Ivan. Even if he gave really good massages that were putting him to sleep.

Rolling his eyes, Ivan felt himself slightly disgusted. How could anyone like women? They were filthy and only wanted money. And they were much too soft, like jell-o. Of course, it was so they could easily have babies, but that meant nothing.

Yawning, America let himself be lulled into a resting state. The water felt amazig as well as the large hands massaging his back. All he could hope was that Ivan would actually let him sleep.

Going to the sides, Russia used his whole hand for them. "You are not sleeping yet." He remarked, hearing another sigh. With soft massages like this, he would have to do them more often to be of any help. But he was fine with it.

"Mmm, not yet." He almost whispered, the water splashing the pool sides rhythmic enough to have him half asleep. "Shut up and maybe I will before the kids wake up."

Laughing lightly, Ivan started working on his shoulders they were really bad, from having been thrown back to support the large belly. He really had to work on the knots there, having to dig his thumbs in. "Sorry if I am hurting you."

Without thinking Alfred let out a low, contented moan. He didn't want to encourage converstation while he was sleeping though. After all, all three of them weren't moving too much and he wanted to enjoy it.

Once he was finished with the shoulders, Russia started over again. After all, Alfred was obviously liking it, so why not continue until he actually fell asleep? If he did, it would probably be the best sleep he has gotten in a while.

America sighed again as he slowly let himself be lost to sleep. It felt so nice to sleep on his front after having to always sleep on his left side. All his strange emotions left him as he slept.

As the smaller nation was falling asleep, Russia continued working away the knots. He let one of his hands drop into the water, going to stroke the naked belly. "I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

...Can we just pretend that this wasn't posted a day late? Thank you.

So, kinda a big chapter, in both length and content. If anyone remembers a few chapters ago, Russia asked a few questions and America failed, so Russia wouldn't give him a privilege? Well that privilege was the phone calls. Now America is much more compliant to stay with him, and wouldn't try to get away for the sake of the babies, even if he pretends like he isn't. And as for the cramp in the pool, we had to do it! We just had to!


	24. Week 24

"I called everyone here for a quick meeting because I received a phone call last week. America somehow got in touch with me." England started, his hands on the speaking table as he looked at all the nations. "He said he was fine, and was wherever he was by his free will, but he didn't tell me where he was exactly. It was like he was held somewhere as a hostage." _Not to mention the kicking comment_...

No one said anything for a few minutes, all thinking about this news. Canada put up his hand to say "He called me too." Just as everyone started speaking.

"Maybe he's pulling the most awesome prank ever!" Prussia said, having been dragged to this meeting. To go this long for a prank, now that was some dedication. Of course, the awesome Prussia could do an awesome prank in much less time.

"Perhaps he has fallen in love." Hungary said, sighing as she thought of it. Of course it would have to be with a man. Perhaps just a civilian, and the differences in their lives were pulling them apart, so he wanted to spend as much time with his lover as possible before his fleeting human life faded. So romantic.

"I still think he has found a nice French woman..." Francis said, smelling a rose. Japan, who was sitting beside him, wondered just where he had gotten it. Surely it had not been there before...

"Then why can't he say where he is? And wouldn't we have found him with his satellites?" Arthur asked, looking around still.

Denmark just shrugged. "Whatever. If he wants to stay away for a few months let him. It makes it easier to invade the north when his brother is spread so thin."

Putting a finger to his lip in thought, Lithuania asked. "But why would Mr. America hide from us? Does he have an embarrassing secret?"

Leaning forward, Austria put his head in his hands, thinking. "Perhaps a medical problem? It could have been started because of the economical crisis." They all had experience on what depressions did on their bodies.

Raising a perfect -sexy- eyebrow, France glanced around the table. "But what medical problem would make him hide from us? Unless it is an STD." He gave a laugh, throwing his head back.

"If it is then he got it from you, frog." Arthur glared, looking around some more. "He didn't sound sick, but..."

"He called me too." Canada said, a little louder than before. This time, some people actually heard him, which was rare. And now with all these eyes on him, Matthew found it difficult to find the words. "He sounded like he was fine, and happy. But a little l-lonely." At least that was what he thought he had heard. And he was usually a good listener, so he was pretty confident in that.

"But if he is lonely, why is he where he is ve~" Veneciano spoke up from the bowl of pasta he was eating. "Being lonely isn't fun, right Germany?" He smiled over to the flustered blond

Shaking his head, Germany ignored his question and posed his own. "If the recession was affecting him, wouldn't he rather come to complain to us instead of keeping it a secret?"

Sweden looked to the smallish man beside him. "What d'you think, m'wife?"

"I-I I think he is hiding from something." Finland stuttered out, thinking about the first time him and the large nation had met. Now he knew he shouldn't be afraid... but it didn't mean he never was.

Taking the cigar out of his mouth, Cuba blew a large smoke cloud. "Come on, why do we care so much? I say we're better off without him anyway." Ah, it was so nice without him. Although he still had the problem of the Americans.

"We _care_ because the git holds the world's economy on his shoulders. If we lost him, the world would fall into shambles." England explained. "Does anyone else have an idea why he might have phoned his brother and me?"

Most or the nations just shook there head. "What about you Russia? Do you have any ideas?"

Shrugging, Ivan gave a smile. "I do not know much about America. Perhaps you should ask someone closer to him, da?" It was always fun to watch the other nations scramble around for clues. But he had to leave Alfred alone for a few hours, which troubled him. At least he had a pager with him.

South Italy spoke up. "But you two are enemies who love to fuck each other over. Why should we trust what you say?" His arms were crossed and he was vehemently ignoring both his brother and Spain.

"It does make sense..." Netherlands said, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, I don't really care about him since he pushed all his responsibilities onto Matt, but still. Why should we believe he isn't in your country somewhere?"

"If what you say is true, and I have him in my 'clutches', then why would he tell them he was fine and there of his own free will? Besides, after the Cold War, we have become much less hostile and more peaceful." Russia said, the smile never leaving his face, and looking in the eyes of every country, daring them to call him a liar.

Glaring at Russia, England concluded. "I will call the meeting to an end. If we can't figure out where in the world the wanker is, then we will have to wait for him to show up." The whole 'kicking' thing was bothering him, but he couldn't say anything.

Hearing a faint beep, Ivan looked to his pager. Perfect time for the meeting to be over, because America needed him. Hopefully it wasn't too urgent, because it would take a while to get back home. Perhaps they could use texts instead, so that he would know what the problem was.

When Alfred heard Russia get home, he was already ready to complain. "Our kids are moving around demanding food and I'm tired. Make me something and give me a massage. It's the least you could do after knocking me up." Not to mention he was carrying what looked to be a watermelon under his maternity shirt.

Laughing, Russia took off his coat and hung it up. "Do you want anything specific? And did you take your pills when I said you should?" Unfortunately that time had been when he was away, so he had placed them beside Alfred's bed stand and told him when to take them.

"I want food that isn't nasty. And I did take the pills, and I forced them to listen to sucky classical music for about an hour. I had nothing better to do."

Going into the kitchen, Ivan looked back and smiled. "You will be such a good Мать. I always knew it." He was perfect for the role, just so caring. He had even managed to stop swearing for them, even when they had sex.

"Stop speaking Russian. I don't want them to speak Russian since it's a communist language. Our kids aren't going to be communists." America said harshly, crossing his arms.

Getting out some food, Russia started cooking. "I am no longer a communist nation, if you would remember. You made sure of that." Not that he really minded. It had been difficult when he was communist, and when he wasn't. So really, what was the difference?

"Whatever. Russian is still not as heroic and awesome as English. Our kids aren't going to be learning some pointless language no awesome people speak." Not to mention the fact that he would have to learn Russian to understand his own children. Even if two had Russian names, they would speak English.

"What is it with you and England, and being so protective of your language? Canada's main language is also English, but he is so multicultural he can speak almost every language there is." He had heard him once. It had been strange.

"Yeah well I can speak any language I want as well, I just choose not too. And my bro is just weird like that. It's mostly used to swear. England is just pissy since it wasn't because of him that English is the world language."

Rolling his eyes, Ivan didn't look away from his cooking. "For the massage, do you want one in the pool again? I got a better floaty for it." And if he was just lying on a floaty, it didn't matter if he had just eaten or not. Even if he got a cramp, he couldn't drown.

"Sure. I'm tired and I want to sleep anyways. Dmitri especially likes being in the pool cause he stops moving as much." Anya and James stayed the same almost, just moving softer. "I've been writing down when they move for an hour every day after playing video games."

"And? Is it consistent?" It wouldn't be as accurate as with one baby, but it still should be fairly similar. And it would be a good indicator to see if everything was going alright, as well as the biweekly checks he did for weighing him and measuring his uterus.

"Pretty much. It's just hard to count when all three are doing acrobatics in my stomach." Which in itself was amazing yet annoying when he wanted sleep.

Nodding, Russia put the food on a plate and handed it to him. He had been making smaller meals, that were easier to prepare. After all, Alfred's stomach was smaller, but he needed more food. So it was good he could easily make quick snacks.

"But yeah. Massage. It better be good again or when I get out of here I'll complain." More than he already was for certain. Hopefully Ivan would let him out so he could talk with people even if he couldn't say he had three kids.

Sitting down, Ivan watched him eat. He himself had to eat much less often, so he usually just had a few meals by himself. "You always seem to deeply appreciate my massages." And he enjoyed giving them, so they both got something out of it.

America looked from his food with a blank stare. "That's cause my body is so sore if you didn't massage me I'd hit you to make you sore too. You really should have just given yourself a womb and had your own kids."

"I could not preform such a delicate operation on myself." But he had preformed less delicate ones on himself. Not that he couldn't have used the help, it was just that no one was there at the time. No one was there most of the time.

"I would have done it to you. Or you could have gotten one of your doctors in Russia. They must be screwed up enough to be ok with that." All he wanted to do was fall asleep with a massage, since the babies liked it just as much as he did. Maybe they could tell when he was relaxed compared to trying to sleep.

Shaking his head, Ivan took the now empty plate. "Do you have any medical education at all? And there is no way a human doctor would do that operation." He would have to tell them he was a nation, and that would not turn out well.

With a shrug Alfred said. "No but I could figure it out. I'm a hero after all." And heroes could do whatever they wanted. Including having kids apparently. "It's weird cause whenever I eat, about fifteen to thirty minutes later they start to respond to it. Especially when it's sweet or has a different flavor."

Smiling, Russia stood up to put the plate in the sink. "Do they respond to loud noises?" He glanced at a drawer, and opened it, pulling out a flashlight. "Should we see if they respond to light?"

"Uh, sure? Could they even see it? Or will it just blind Dmitri and the others will be fine?" It seemed random, but whatever. As long as they got tired out before he tried to fall asleep.

Turning on the flashlight, Ivan shook his head. "It will not be bright enough." He held it under his hand, showing the red light shine through. "This is all they will see. But they can still see it."

"Ok..." It still seemed weird but why not? If it wasn't going to hurt them, it would be weird to feel them moving around because of some light.

Putting the light on his belly, Ivan smiled. Maybe when they were strong enough to feel from the outside, he could do this to feel them move. "Well? What is happening?"

Closing his eyes, America concentrated on deciphering their movements. "Dmitri doesn't like it. Can't say I don't blame him. He's definitely moving the most, but Anya is moving a bit too. James isn't annoyed at all. Probably cause he can't see it."

Turning the light off, Russia smiled. "They are so precious. Don't you agree?" And they would only get better when they were born, all three of them being such a joy to them. Putting the flashlight back, Ivan got a glass of water. "Drink before you swim."

Downing it in one gulp, America burped softly before rubbing his belly. "Yeah, they are. When did you say you could feel them move?"

"At least by week 30. So really not too long." He was getting so exited! After that, just ten more weeks until they could see them. "I think tomorrow we should do another ultrasound, just to make sure they are growing well."

"That's like a month and a half. But yeah, ultrasound. Don't forget the massage either you commie. That's why I called you from wherever you were."

"Well then, take off your clothes and go into the pool."

* * *

Was anyone else singing 'Where in the world is Carmon Santiago' when they were in the meeting?


	25. Week 25

Coming out of the bathroom, Alfred looked around for Russia. He had no idea where he went, and thought about looking in the nursery. It seemed like he was spending more and more time in there. "Ivan? Where are you?"

Looking up, Russia smiled. "It is finished now. Do you like it?" He gestured to the nursery, smiling. It was just perfect, a great place to have their children. And there was three of everything, colour coded as planned.

America walked into the room and looked around. The incubators still put him off a bit, but he knew it was for the best. "It's awesome." He saw the plastic baby on the changing table again, wondering why it was there.

Noticing the glance at the changing table, Ivan smiled again. "Shall I show you how to bathe him? And you may practice changing again." It was always good to be prepared, after all.

"Sure." Walking over to it, he had the strongest urge to pick it up and hold it, but he quickly got over it. "So what do I do?" It was wearing a little blue onesie, making him think of just how small James and the others were going to be.

Going over, Russia picked up the baby. "Well, let us go to the sink. If you could pick up the baby bath there," He pointed to one of the ones he had gotten. "Then we can start. Obviously you cannot use a normal bath."

Somewhat upset that he wouldn't be holding the doll, America grabbed the blue bath and followed after Russia. "Just warm water right?"

"Yes but you must make sure it is the perfect temperature. Just a little warmer than body temperature." He also grabbed some of the tears free soap he had gotten, that was good for use on babies.

Running the water, America waited till it felt a little bit warm on his skin before filling the tub. It was going to be strange again, but this time he was more enthusiastic about learning. Their children had been moving around in him a lot and it was going to be a relief when he could sleep the night away without them writhing around like Mexican jumping beans. "Russia... Were you really so lonely that you had to get me pregnant?" He asked strangely serious for him.

Pouring some of the soap into the water, Russia watched as Alfred swished it around. "Yes. Now take him and undress him." He got a towel to wash the doll with, as well as one to dry him off with.

"Why? I mean, you could have just said something. Sure you're a communist and all, but I would have been a hero and been your friend if you would have said something." America still undressed the baby as instructed and picked it up to place in the bath water.

"Hold the head." Ivan instructed, lending a hand. "But you would have left. They always do. Even now, you are thinking of leaving." With the babies now, there was a reason for him to stay.

"I only want to leave because I'm not allowed to see anyone right now. Not that I want to when I'm fat with kids." Still, Alfred always wanted what he couldn't have. "You just need to learn to be less of a creep."

Showing the important places to clean, Ivan gave a sarcastic laugh. "So you are saying that if there were no babies, and I wasn't keeping you here, you would come visit me regularly? History repeats itself, America. You would do well to learn that." No one had ever stayed beside him long unless he used force.

"So what if every one hates you? You only bring it upon yourself. You're so engrossed with the past that you aren't willing to change for the future. I was stuck here and my boss helped move my country forward!" Now he turned to face Russia with a frown on his face, glaring at the taller nation. "The reason people don't visit you is because you go off into your own little world where everyone likes you and you shut everyone out."

Of course a young nation could never understand. "Well, now I will have three children, and you will always come back for them, so I no longer need to be lonely." He wouldn't have gone so far for this if there was such a simple solution.

"Whatever. Live in denial then. You won't even let our kids have friends will you?" Turning back to the doll, he took it carefully out of the water before drying it off.

"Of course I will let them have friends. I do not want our children to have the same life as me. But I will make sure their friends are safe, and they will always have to play here."

"Something is definitely wrong with you." Alfred said simply.

Glad that the conversation seemed over with, Russia rubbed the baby's back. "Now take him out and dry him off. Don't forget to hold up his head." It was going to be nice when they could do this for real.

Nodding, America frowned as he did as asked. He didn't want to drop the topic, but somehow he knew he had to. "Other than them moving around, is it the same with actual babies?"

"Pretty much. Although they might already have hair, so you will have to wash that as hair, obviously. And I will help you with all of this, don't worry. We may share these duties equally. While one of us baths, or changes a diaper or whatnot, the other can be with the other two babies." It would make it much easier, both of them being there at the same time.

"Right, makes sense..." America said as he looked down to the doll. Without asking or waiting for Russia to say anything he picked up the baby and held it. Looking down at it in his arms, Alfred just stared.

Smiling down at the small plastic doll, Ivan lifted his hand and rubbed America's arm. "You will be great. Do you want to wrap him?" He could go get James' blanket again, so they could use it. In just a few months, it would be a real baby they were holding in their arms.

Thinking, Alfred shook his head. "Just a minute." It wasn't a hard stretch of the imagination to feel a warm, squirming baby in his arm. "I have three inside me." He said to himself, his voice doing nothing to hide his awe.

Staying silent, Ivan watched him. Obviously, the idea of having three babies was becoming more and more real to him, by the way he kept looking at the 'baby'. "You really do look like a мать."

America didn't even bother getting upset at Ivan for speaking Russian. "Ok, I'll wrap it now." Still, the feeling of having warm, soft skin against his own was so real that he almost thought it was his own children until they started to move around inside him.

Going to get the blue blanket, Ivan handed it to him and watched as he wrapped up the baby correctly. "Very good. Is there anything else you would like practicing? Diapers again?" Although, with three babies, if he wasn't good at changing diapers, he soon would be.

"I don't want to. I just..." He just wanted to hold it, and pretend like it was his child. Like it was James he was holding in his arms instead of inside his belly. "I'm going to have a child. Three... I'm going to be a mother."

Nodding, Ivan drained the small bath. "Would you like to hold him in the nursery, perhaps?" That would probably just make the fantasy that much more real. Well, it wouldn't be a fantasy much longer, but for now, that small doll was all they had.

"Ok." That would be nice, because he could sit down and give his feet -which he hadn't seen for a few weeks- a rest. It was also difficult to not hold the child against his stomach.

Following after him, Russia took the bath and soap back to the room. No one could say they weren't prepared for having children, because they still had a few months to go, and they already had pretty much everything they needed. Well, since it was triplets, they probably wouldn't make it to the full 40 weeks. But since America couldn't really go into labor, it would be interesting to see what would actually happen.

Going to the room, America held the doll possessively so it wouldn't hurt it's neck or fall. It was just so strange to know that he would be holding a real child. Or two. With Russia holding the third one. Damn... He knew that he had been blown away by having kids before, but now with James moving around it was obvious it was happening soon.

Wanting to be in the room while Alfred was in there, Russia straightened the cribs and made everything look neat. "When they are first born, would you like the incubators in your room so you can sleep with them?" It would also make it easier for feedings.

"When they are born, you're taking care of them too. Whether we sleep in the same bed or whatever, I'm not doing everything by myself." But he still wanted to sleep in the same room as his children.

"I know. Of course we will be sleeping in the same bed." He went beside the rocking chair, where America was still cuddling the plastic doll. "I will be there for every feeding, do not worry." He would also try as hard as possible to be there for everything in the triplets lives.

"How much will I feed them?" He asked, looking up at Russia. It wasn't a fun thought that Ivan was going to make him breast feed, but he could just complain that it hurt. Or something.

Kneeling down and resting his head lightly on America's stomach, Ivan shrugged. "You will know when you have to stop feeding one so that there will be enough milk for the others. Your body will make enough milk for them, so you do not need to know about that."

Frowning, America had half a mind to push him off but he couldn't while holding the one. Plus it was strangely comforting to know that Russia cared about him as well as the kids after doing this to him. "I meant how often. Like, how many times a day? I can't... _breast feed_ that much."

"Oh, every two hours, so twelve times a day."

"So... Wait..." America started, shaking his head. "two hours? So like, from six to eight or ten or something?"

Smiling, Ivan picked up his head from America's belly and looked at him. Was he an idiot? "No, I mean, _every _two hours." Which is why it would be easier if the triplets slept in the same room as Alfred. It would mean less travel.

"Every? Am I not going to sleep or what? I've heard about fussy babies that cry, but feeding them every two hours?"

Stroking the small, plastic cheek of the doll, Russia laughed. "As long as they are fed, you may go right back to sleep. Every few feedings, as long as you are in a sitting position, I could just put them up to feed. Although I would have no idea how much milk you would have left, so perhaps not."

"Really? You aren't trying to fool me or anything?" Did Russia expect him to wake up every two hours to feed the kids? Why couldn't they take shifts? He could just use formula stuff! Or if worst came to worst they could pump him before hand.

"Yes, I will be there for every feeding." He didn't mention how they would probably have to wake up for things other than feedings, too. Like diaper changing, or when the babies just didn't want to go to sleep. After all, their sleeping patterns were different than adults.

Looking down with resentment at the doll, he asked. "Don't they need to sleep too? Unless they really are aliens or parasites and you've been lying to me."

Shaking his head, Ivan placed his hand on the belly, which should be right above James. "They sleep throughout the day, usually. So, I suggest that if all three are sleeping, you should be too." Well, that really went for both of them, since they would be taking equal parts in raising them.

"I want to sleep now, thinking about it... When will I be able to sleep with them?" It was going to suck staying awake all the time. Every day. All the time. Good thing he didn't have to clean and stuff too.

"In your bed? Well, we wouldn't want them crawling off, or you rolling on them in the night, of course. But the incubators have wheels, so we can bring them into your room." Well, when they were a little older, perhaps a year or two, they would be big enough to sleep in the same bed. The only problem at that age would be keeping them there.

"Makes sense... But... I'm kinda scared too y'know? I mean, you keep saying I can do this but I can't! And it's not like you will let me go out to classes or anything cause I'm a pregnant guy." James, Dmitri and Anya seemed to sense his anxiety by moving around more.

Standing up, Russia took his hand from the belly and placed it on Alfred's shoulder instead. "Most birthing classes are for vaginal births. Obviously you do not need to know about that. And as for other classes, I have been teaching you already." All the rest he could easily learn from experience.

Sighing, America rubbed his stomach. "I... Have to piss. Where should I put him?"

Seeing how attached Alfred was to the doll, Russia shrugged his shoulders. "You could put him in your room. Or you could put him in a crib, if you want." That would be funny and cute. Ivan knew that if he did, he would just have to take a picture.

Thinking over his choices, America looked around the room. "Can I put it in the crib?"

"I just said you could. I suggest James', because he is already wrapped in his blanket."

Nodding, he stood up from the rocking chair. Going over to the crib he made sure to hold up the neck as he placed it down in the crib with a sad expression.

"You can pick him up again when you get back from the bathroom." Ivan said, amazed at the look in America's face. Why was he so attached to a doll? Sure, it was the right size, and the right weight and all, but it was still a doll. He had the real things in his stomach!

"No... I'm kinda hungry so I'll just eat some bread." He didn't want to feel this way towards something that wasn't alive dammit! All it was doing was making him want his children more and more to be out of his belly and in his arms. It was going to be amazing he thought as he rubbed his belly slowly.

Nodding, Russia twirled the mobile that was above Anya's crib. "If that is what you want. But you are free to practice with him whenever you please."

America blinked and he turned away from the crib to go to the bathroom. He had been putting it off too long and it seemed like Anya wasn't too impressed with it. "I'm going I'm going!" He told her, feeling her squirm around a bit more before calming down as he finally started emptying his bladder.

After cleaning up he went to the kitchen and got himself some bread with butter on it. Putting it on a plate, he looked around for a second before going back to the nursery. Russia wasn't there anymore, so Alfred sneaked in and sat back down on the rocking chair. Using his stomach as a table, he placed the small dish on it and slowly started to eat as he admired the room.

Peeking in the room, Ivan smiled when he saw America sitting in the rocking chair. He took out his camera, taking a picture. It would be nice to have pictures of when he was pregnant, after all.

Hearing a small shutter sound, America looked up to the doorway to see Ivan smiling. "Did you just take a picture?"

Smiling, Ivan put the camera away. "Yes I did. If you would lift your shirt, I could take a pregnant belly picture." Of course they couldn't put it anywhere online, but it would be a nice thing to have.

"I don't want you to be taking naked pictures of me! Stop being such a creep!" America yelled, holding his stomach protectively. The plate was still balancing on it precariously as he tried to stand up. "Stupid chair!"

"You will not be naked, only your stomach." Russia took the plate from his belly so that it wouldn't fall off and then helped him stand up. "Wouldn't you enjoy seeing how big you were when you were pregnant?"

"Not when I'm this big right now! Why would I want to remember how I looked when I'm fifty billion pounds and the size of an elephant? And I'm getting bigger too! How big are they each? One, one and a half pounds?"

Laughing slightly at what he was saying, Russia shook his head. "You are not fat, you are pregnant. It is beautiful."

"It's annoying. My skin is ichy and I'm getting stretch marks like crazy and my feet feel like they're swelling." Which they probably were by now. He wanted to do something other than laying around playing games for once so he didn't feel so fat.

"Because you are a nation, the stretch marks will probably heal quickly. And the babies are about a pound each right now." Although they would start growing at a slower rate than normal babies, since there were three of them in there and there wasn't much room.

Alfred huffed. "I want to go outside again and exercise. I feel like such a fatty and I can't do anything now without feeling tired. Maybe if I actually do stuff I won't be so sore." At least that was what the pregnancy book said that he read before getting TV and games. But, that was also for women who were equipped to have children. His body had to go through so many changes that it might not be any help or hindrance on his ballooning belly.

"Well, your lungs are being compressed, so you will probably be out of breath." And then there was that little problem with how they were using satellites to find him. But now they were mainly looking off land. Of course, now they knew he could use a phone from where he was...

"I don't care. I've been stuck inside for too long now and I want some fresh air." And to not be pregnant, but that was just wishful thinking there. Well, either that or be able to hold his own children instead of a doll. That would be nice too, yet also wouldn't happen for a while yet. "Seriously Russia, how do you expect me to survive being so lonely all the time? You just creep me out and don't count as company."

Rubbing Alfred's stomach, Russia smiled. "You are never alone now." But he would let him go for a walk. He would need bigger jackets by now, though.

* * *

You know, I really should put updating this on my calendar or something. I'm not working right now, so I have trouble keeping track of the days!


	26. Week 26

Storming into Ivan's room, America was wearing only boxers as he yelled at Russia. "What the hell! None of my clothes fit! It's all your fault!"

Looking over, Russia laughed. "None of them? Even the clothes I got you two weeks ago?" He had been getting him new clothes fairly regularly, because of how often he would grow out of them. But obviously he was growing faster.

"None of them! Why am I getting so fat? Do you have a scale or something I can weigh myself with? And it better be imperial and not that fail metric system." Because he only knew his weight in pounds not kilos. "Argh! I'm getting so big and sore!"

He had been weighing him, but it had been in metric. "I could weigh you and make the conversions, if you wish." And get bigger clothes. It would probably be easier for him to just buy the baggiest shirts he could find, but the pregnancy shirts looked so cute on him!

"Ok, sure. I want to know just how fat I am with these kids." And maybe then he could get Ivan to buy just a bunch of _not _girly clothes for once so he could actually feel like a man somewhat after the last however many months of wearing women's clothes. Or he could just walk around in boxers since he had long ago not been worried about having Russia see him like that.

"You are not fat. Remember, you are pregnant, not fat." Ivan said, laughing. He started rummaging through his clothes, and found a very large shirt. "Here, this should be alright."

Looking down at the shirt, he then raised an eyebrow. "You are expecting me to wear your shirt? How about no thanks? You can just get me my own and I'll become a recluse until I get them."

Giving a laugh, Ivan looked at the curve of America's belly. "So you will simply stay naked until I get you new clothes? It takes about a week for them to come in." He would have to start ordering from a pregnant with multiples store.

"I'd wear boxers. I don't want you to look at me creepily." Maybe he could spend his time trying to sleep. It had been getting more and more difficult as his belly grew and the kids started to kick around at night. Plus it was practically impossible to find a comfy position to sleep in between getting up to go piss.

Handing him the shirt anyway, Ivan rolled his eyes. "Just wear this, and I will get you some new clothes."

America threw it back at Russia. Somehow he miscalculated and ended up hitting the lamp off the side table, sending it to the floor with a loud crash. Imediatly he startled, feeling their kids jolt inside him. "What... Was that?"

Looking at the lamp, Ivan was unimpressed. "They move to sudden loud sounds. Now may you act like you are about to be a parent and just wear my shirt?" It wouldn't be good for him to go around naked, because his body heat would quickly leave his body.

"Fine." He said, going over to the now broken lamp. "Obviously it sucked if it broke from hitting the floor." Still, he tried to bend over to pick it up and grunted when his stomach got in the way of retrieving the shirt. "Is it bad for them to get scared like that?"

"There has been nothing proven if it does them any harm or not." Russia moved him out of the way, unable to watch him try bending over like that. He handed Alfred the shirt and started picking up the pieces of the lamp. He hadn't really liked this lamp anyway.

Nodding, America shook the shirt to make sure there were no shards before slipping it on. Luckily it didn't really smell like the giant, so it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Still, the belly made it almost too tight for him to wear it. "Good, cause I don't want them to get hurt."

"But, it is still not a good idea for you to be knocking breakable things over." Not to mention everything breaking, but he could step on something, or slip on something. He stood up, deciding to get the rest with a broom. Actually, he should be putting all breakable things on places so the babies couldn't get them or knock them down. He should really baby-proof the whole house soon.

"No, I'm just going to go break everything. Maybe I will when I get closer to the delivery date. What am I even going to feel then anyways?" It wasn't like it was a textbook example of a pregnancy anyways.

Throwing the bigger pieces away, Russia started looking for a broom. "Well, I was planning to do the C-Section in your thirty seventh week, because that is plenty of time for triplets. It will be planned, so we will have plenty of time to prepare."

Alfred nodded. "So... That's in like..." He counted it out on his fingers before looking up. "Twelve weeks, right?" So three months. Three months before he would be able to hold his own children. Three months before he had to wake up every two hours to feed the kids. With his own milk. If he actually could produce any. "Isn't it supposed to be forty weeks?"

"Well, they will be a little premature. But at 37 weeks, there is a very, very small chance of there being any problems. Some premature babies have underdeveloped lungs, but they will be fine at that stage." With triplets, it was practically unheard of for them to make it to forty weeks. There just wasn't enough room for them.

It made sense... Even if it did make America nervous. "Are you sure they will be fine? If they were going to be, why would we need the incubators?" If anything, they were what made the American scared. The incubators meant they needed to grow more outside of the womb.

"Basically, the incubators keep them warm. They can also help with respiratory, but as I just said they shouldn't need that. They are mainly just common practice for premature babies, just to be safe." It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Ok... As long as it's not cause they are going to die if they aren't in it. I want them to be healthy when they come out..." He muttered, walking to the door. "I'm getting the new clothes in a week, right?"

Nodding his head, Russia finished sweeping up the small shards. "Yes, they should. And they have to be able to come out for a little bit, so you can feed them."

Rubbing his stomach, he asked again. "Is there any way I can lay down so I can actually sleep? Cause I haven't been able to sleep an entire night for a while." Maybe if Russia massaged him every night it would help.

"Alright. Would you be alright if I try and help you sleep?" He could rub his back for a while, or maybe if he rubbed his stomach, that would help the children fall asleep. He should also get the body pillow from America's room.

"How?" To tell the truth, it would be nice if Russia could be close by to help him out of bed when he had to piss, and to help him fall asleep, but he didn't want to be in the same bed with him. What if he decided that they should have sex again?

Shrugging, Ivan climbed into the bed. "Just try to soothe you and make you comfortable. What is the main reason you have trouble sleeping? Because the kids are moving around too much, or going to the bathroom, or just because you are so big?"

Walking back to Ivan's bed, America shrugged as he sat down on it. "All of the above really. I just can't get comfortable, I'm always having to piss and the kids always move. Maybe you need to get me a new bed." He added with a yawn. It might have already been the afternoon, but he was tired.

"Your bed is one of the best." Ivan laid down behind him, putting a hand on his back. "Just breath slowly, and close your eyes. You will be asleep in no time." He rubbed little circles, making them bigger and bigger.

Doing as Ivan said, America yawned again. "I don't care what time it is, I'm sleeping. Here." He turned so he was laying on the bed with Russia rubbing his palm against his back. "Just... Don't stop."

Continuing the motion, Ivan felt America's heart slow down until he seemed to be in a deep sleep. His hand was getting tired, so he changed hands, not wanting to stop in case Alfred woke up. He should be getting as much sleep as possible, after all.

* * *

I just have to tell everyone, cause it's awesome. I got a new dog! His name is Hammy, and he is soooo cute~


	27. Week 27

_Stomping through the living room, Alfred grinned as he said loudly. "I wonder where everyone is?" Almost immediately two small children ran from their hiding spot to hug their mother's legs. "There you are! Now where's Dmitri?" He asked his small children who pointed to behind the couch._

_Grinning again, America put a finger to his lips as he crept around it. "Found you!" He yelled before his face fell quickly. Instead of his small child giggling, he saw a small, infant body. Not only was Dmitri a baby again, but America was suddenly laying on a bed, a strange doctor telling him his one son didn't make it._

_"No! He can't be dead! He was alive just a minute ago!" Alfred screamed, tears running unabashedly down his face. He could see the other two small bodies already being taken away. "They can't be dead! I was going to be a parent!"  
_  
Waking up suddenly, Russia looked beside him. Alfred was tossing in bed and muttering words that he couldn't make out. They had been sleeping together for the past week so he could help America fall asleep. Shaking his shoulder, Ivan whispered,"Wake up, it is only a nightmare."

Twisting once more before waking up, Alfred panted deeply as he caressed his stomach. "D-Damn it..." He muttered, his voice shaking. What had happened? At least he knew his kids were ok since they were still inside him and not dead.

"They..." He started, still trying to calm down before showing Ivan just how emotional he became in the dream. Taking a shaky breath be continued. "They all died. The doctors d-didn't say why, but they were all gone. But, they were already older!"

Nodding, Ivan went closer to him, rubbing his arm. "It's over now, so you'll be alright. It's completely normal to have these types of dreams right now." Some pregnancy dreams are happy ones, and others are obviously realistic feeling nightmares.

Alfred was too distraught to think about pushing Russia's wandering arm off him. "But you d-don't even know how bad it was! They were about one, a-and Dmitri was behind the c-couch dead!" How could Ivan understand just how traumatizing it was for him to dream that?

"And what about Anya and James? What happened to them?" Not that it would happen in the future, this was just a dream, after all. But he wanted to help America calm down, so that he could rest a little longer. Even if the room was already bathed in light, he would still do good and sleep some more.

"They were alive at first, but then I s-saw their bodies." Holding tightly onto his stomach, America curled himself around it in a pathetic attempt to keep them safe. "They can't die... I won't let it happen! Wh-What kind of hero would I be if my children died?"

Rubbing his back like he did when helping Alfred fall asleep, Russia started whispering in his ear. "Don't worry, I will take care of them as well, and with both of us, how could they possibly die?" He smiled, hoping it was making it easier. Then he thought of something that had been on his mind. "America... At the delivery, I would feel safer having someone else there."

Shivering since Russia was so close, Alfred frowned. Turning so he was on his back, he then flipped again so he was facing the other man. "So wait, you won't let me see anyone but you will bring someone else here? Who were you thinking of?" It was keeping his mind off the nightmare which was nice since his skin was still clammy from it.

"I was thinking of Estonia, because he has a medical degree. I will still take the babies out, and he will take care of them after so I can focus on the next baby." That way, there wouldn't be a baby in the womb for twenty minutes after it was opened, and he could sew up the cut sooner.

"He's cool enough I guess. And I don't want to be cut up longer than I have to be without my kids." Now more than ever was Alfred possessive of their babies inside him. There was no way he was not going to see them alive after his nightmare.

Rubbing the large belly before him, Ivan smiled. Then he moved down on the bed, lifting America's shirt up. "Do you still have the scar?" He knew that only the scars of their people ever lasted long, but wasn't sure how long this one would take to heal.

Shrugging, America was still trying to get the pictures out of his head. "I can't tell cause I can't see down there anymore." His belly was too big for him to see his feet, how could be see something on the edge of it itself.

Looking, Ivan thought he might have seen a very faint line, but it was so small he wasn't sure. "It is practically gone. And your stretchmarks are also disappearing quickly." But he kept getting more as soon as they smoothed out.

As Russia rubbed his stomach comfortingly, Alfred shook his head and tried to sit up. "Since I'm awake, I want to swim. Maybe it will help." After going to the bathroom first of course. America remember that Ivan said he wanted to be in with him to make sure they didn't have another disaster.

After he got out of the bathroom, Ivan followed him to the pool. "After this, you should eat probably." He hadn't eaten anything all night, after all, so Alfred's body would be needing something soon.

"Ok, makes sense. I'm kinda hungry as it is." His stomach along with all his other organs felt crowded with the three kids in him. It was harder to breathe not to mention even eating was harder since he got full faster.

They got to the pool and both started undressing. Russia was first, but he waited so that he could help Alfred down. As soon as he was done, Ivan lifted him down like normal. "Your clothes should arrive sometime today."

Nodding, America waded around a bit before asking. "What time is it anyways? I didn't really get a chance to look between freaking out and coming here." His mind was still in his nightmare even if he didn't want it to be true. "You said it was normal to have dreams like that?"

"It is 7:30, and yes, it is completely normal. Do not take it to heart." It would be much easier if there was only happy dreams, about seeing your baby grow up, or maybe walking with them when they are older, but there were also nightmares, obviously.

Looking at Russia by the dim light coming from outside, he squinted without his glasses to see better. "I know I've asked you before, but why were you so lonely that you wanted kids? Couldn't you have just gotten friends?" It felt weird to have these heart-to-hearts with Ivan. But he had done a lot with the large nation that he swore he'd never do before.

"Some people are not as good at making _friends _as you are. Just ask your brother." And besides, having a family was much better than having friends. Especially if your family was three darling little angles and their male mother.

America didn't miss the flash of anger/lonelness that sparked in Ivan's amythist eyes. Shrugging it off, he swam around a little bit. "Isn't it weird that I'm a bit paranoid of drowning now?" He laughed awkwardly to fill in the suddenly oppresive silence.

Staying in one area of the pool, Ivan shook his head. "That is a good thing. It means you won't take any risks." And he seemed to be staying in the shallower end of the pool, as well.

"Yeah, but it also means I can't have fun until the kids are born." Even if then all he would be doing was feeding them and cleanig them and doing everything for them. When would he play video games? Alfred put a pool noodle under his knees as well as arms so he could float around peacefully.

A smile curving onto his face, Russia went forward. "That is not really true. We could have fun just like this." Lifting a hand, he placed it on Alfred's belly, going down to his groin.

Jumping slightly, Alfred glared. "I take back all the good thoughts I was having about you." What he meant by that was 'get your fucking hand off my cock you perverted freak' but he decided to be nice for once.

"You were having nice thoughts about me? Like, Oh, poor Russia doesn't have any friends. That must be why he is so weird." Ivan said, a little venom in his words. But he still moved his hand so that it was going under America's boxers. "You know I will make you feel good. Stop fighting it."

"Actually I was thinking about how weird it was to be pregnant, but you don't act like a creep as much when you're thinking of our kids. But now I just want you to let me float instead of touching me." Alfred knew that Russia could make him feel good but it didn't mean he wanted it. Or at least he didn't want it from him. Again.

Sighing, Russia moved away. If the mother of his children didn't want it, who was he to force it? "Alright, then have fun floating." He went back to standing where he had been before, simply keeping watch.

Blinking, the American asked. "You actually listened to me? That never happens!" It was a breakthrough! Even if he did have an erection because of his teasing and was considering jerking himself off or asking for help. Neither sounded too appealing.

"Of course. You are bearing my children, after all." He was hoping they would make love again at least once before the birth, just so they were as close as possible. That would help America when he was trusting him with the C-section, as well as when they were raising three kids.

"Ok..." And now his problem started to grow. Why did he have to be turned on by the weirdest things? "You know what, screw it. Take care of it since you're the one that made it."

Smiling, Ivan went forward. "As you wish, my queen." Once again he slipped his hand into the boxers, this time touching the smooth flesh laying there. "How far? It is up to you."

Shivering despite the warm water, America shook his head. "I really don't care. Make me cum and stop calling me girly things."

Rolling his eyes, Ivan pushed the boxers down more so he could move his hand up and down. "This will soil the pool." He stated, not really minding. If it was for America, he would drain the pool and fill it up again.

His eyes were closed as he felt his cock be freed. "It's your fault for molesting me. You may as well make it worth it then." Even pretty much telling Ivan to fuck him didn't faze Alfred right now.

Currious, Russia leaned closer, whispering in his ear, "But the babies aren't listening to music." Not that they would know what was happening, of course. It was more for their piece of mind than anything. He kissed Alfred on the cheek lightly.

"They won't know what it is." He growled as Ivan kissed his cheek. Taking his hand, he roughly grabbed onto his jaw and kissed him hard on the mouth. Thrusting his tongue in viciously, he twirled it with Russia's before pulling apart.

Going back to kiss him again, Russia moved his hand from Alfred's cock to behind. As their mouths continued moving together, he slipped one of his fingers into America's entrance, letting some water in.

Hissing from the strange feeling, Alfred shifted the floaties around so he could be more comfortable as Ivan stretched him. This had to be the randomest time they had had sex, but it was helping him feel good and forget about the nightmare. All he had to do was make sure that he didn't moan loudly so the kids couldn't hear.

"Would you like lubrication? Or does the water seem to be working?" Ivan asked, hoping he wouldn't have to get something. After all, if he left, there was a large chance of America not being in the mood when he got back.

Grinding against the fingers, America glared. "Does it seem like it's not enough?" Already he was hard and wanted to get this over with. There was no way in hell he would let himself enjoy it for anything more than pure pleasure. Sex with Russia couldn't be romantic or anything like that.

Slipping a third finger in, Russia latched his mouth onto Alfred's neck, sucking lightly. After a minute, he let go, and trailed kisses down his collar bone, before going down and sucking on one slightly inflated nipple. Soon, there would be three babies that got to do this. However, before they got here, Ivan had to help his pregnant man start producing milk.

Alfred started to breathe heavily as he was stretched. "S-Stop it!" He stuttered, shifting away and splashing a bit. "They hurt!" Which was the truth since they had become tender and swollen like his stomach.

"Since you are a man, they need help to get started. Do you not want the babies to get any milk?" Because he knew the benefits of breastfeeding, Ivan didn't want his children on formula. Of course they would have to see if America could make that much, but he had high hopes.

Growling, America leaned back into the floaties. "I think you like being a pervert. Stop stalling and get on with it." If he wanted to suck on his tits to 'help milk flow', then he could be the one disgusting enough to want to do it.

Going to suck the next nipple, Russia slowly took out his fingers and replaced them with his member. The position was going to be awkward, considering Alfred was just on floaties, but it wouldn't matter soon enough. He used his hands to stabalize America so he wouldn't move around much in the water.

Feeling that Russia was lined up with his hole, America let out a hiss of breath as it smoothly slid in. "Dammit." He groaned, moving a bit to get more comfortable. It was the first time he had ever done it in a pool, and there was no other way he would have sex this pregnant. If he was on a bed, he would be in pain, not pleasure.

Thrusting was fairly difficult, because Ivan had to keep a tight hold on America, and the belly was almost in the way. But that didn't matter, because it felt great for both of them. Russia could see in his face and the way he threw his head back that Alfred was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Groaning at being fucked well, America grunted. "Move -ahh!- to the edge. I'll hold on so it will be better." That way he could stop himself from moving away from Ivan's hard thrusts and they could both enjoy it. Even if he didn't want this to be a 'bonding' thing as much as a 'just to get off' thing.

Slowing his thrusts as he walked to the edge, Ivan let go with one hand so he could pull on America's darkening cock. Russia sped up once again, making them both feel good. "Lift your head so I can kiss you."

Putting up a bit of a fight, Alfred eventually did and Russia's lips immediately descended on his own. Groaning into it as his prostate was slammed, America held onto the ledge with one hand and Ivan's head with the other. There dueling tongues snaked around each other as the smaller nation tried to gain dominiance in at least one way.

All the pleasure coursing through his highly sexualized body made it hard to keep his orgasm at bay. As much as Alfred didn't want to admit it, Russia was a pretty good fuck; which made sense why they used to do this occasionally when their arguments got out of hand.

There was some water splashing over the edge of the pool, their movements making waves go everywhere. Russia twisted his hand on Alfred's cock, trying to get a better grip.

Gasping, America coughed as he swallowed water while he climaxed. It was sad to say, but it was once again one of the best orgasms of his life.

Feeling the tight entrance get even tighter around his length, Ivan also came, deep inside the pregnant nation. Pulling out, he watched the creamy white liquids blending with the water. Holding America's head, he caught his breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Damn water choking me." He complained. America was spent and wanted to sleep but he knew he couldn't when he was just floating with one thing. Resting his head on his forearm that was still holding him to the edge of the pool, he momentarily closed his eyes.

Pulling up his boxers, Russia looked down at Alfred. "If you dry off, I could carry you to your bed." He looked pretty tired after all. Even if that meant Ivan would have to lay beside him for half an hour helping him fall asleep. "I could get you food after."

"Sounds good." Alfred mumbled as he nuzzled his arm and curled up as much as he could with his giant belly. "Just," He paused to yawn. "Help me out. Please." It was pretty lame just how fast he could climax now, but it was amazing.

Wrapping his arms around the large body, Russia picked him up and started taking him to the shallower end so it was easier to get out. When they were both no longer in the water, he put America down on a chair so he could dry them both off. The water had gotten rid of most of the cum, but some of it was still seeping out of Alfred's hole, so he wiped that up too.

Not responding to the fact he was being carried bridal-style, Alfred rested his head against Russia's shoulder. He really was tired most of the time now, and he knew he had a lot more time to go being this big. All he could think about was his children moving around, his sore ass and just how exhaused he always seemed to be, even with doing nothing.

Carrying the pregnant nation to his room, Ivan enjoyed feeling the large belly against his chest. He started humming a Russian lullaby softly, as much for the man in his arms as the children inside of him. After all, the more they heard his voice, the better they would feel around when they were born.

"That... Better not be Russian." The American growled, his voice quiet and his mind not quite all there. "I don't want our kids to speak it. At least not only Russian. They have to learn English."

"They will speak both Russian and English. That way they are both of us." Ivan pulled the blankets up so America was warm enough, and also packed a few pillows around him. "Do you want me to sleep with you or get you food?"

"Bring some and if I'm still awake I'll eat." He answered, already feeling like he wouldn't be. That was, unless the kids realized he wasn't moving anymore and decided to start twisting and kicking and stuff.

Leaving, Ivan went to go make something. It was just so cute when he was that tired.

* * *

So yeah, I have a male lizard, and my uncle has a female, so tomorrow he is bringing her over so that they can do the dirty! My lizard is gonna get some tail! I'm so proud of him *tear*


	28. Week 28

Grabbing the dusting cloth, America made sure everything in his room was cleaned. Sure Ivan normally did this sort of thing, but he was so bored lying around that he _had_ to do something. Still, it was difficult to move around and Dmitri was kicking the heck out of his stomach. If he squinted he was pretty sure he could faintly see it, but America just thought he was going crazy.

Walking into the room, Ivan was surprised to see America up and cleaning. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused since he hadn't seen him cleaning before. Why would he be doing that if he didn't have to?

"I'm taking a shower. What does it look like? I'm bored and can't have everything dirty for the kids." He continued to dust before moving awkwardly to the next room. Alfred had to waddle by now, but he couldn't care.

Shaking his head, Russia followed him. "Make sure not to overexert yourself. If you get tired, make sure you stop and rest." If America wanted to clean, he would let him.

"Just standing sucks. But I have to do this." The next room went the same way for Alfred. He didn't want to use chemicals for the kids, so he was just dusting. The vacuum was going to have to come out, but he knew it would scare the kids a bit.

Leaving, Russia left him to it. After all, if Alfred thought he needed to clean for when the kids came, then there really wasn't anything he could do.

America continued to dust the rooms in the house before getting the vacuum. After a bit of searching, he found it in one of the closets. First he pulled out the machine and soon after the long hose for it. As he was setting it up, Alfred felt himself get tangled up and before he could stop himself, he fell to the floor face first.

Immediately his thoughts went to his unborn children. "Shit!" He yelled rolling onto his side and caressing his belly. "Russia! Russia!" Alfred continued to call for him, tears coming to his eyes. "Dammit Ivan, come here!"

Hearing the cry, Russia ran to where it was coming from. Seeing him on the floor only made him run faster. "What happened? Are you alright? Are they alright?" Bending down, he placed his hand lightly over America's.

"I fell! Dammit, I don't know if they're ok!" Alfred was now crying freely, completely pissed with himself for not being more careful. "I don't know if I can feel them moving..." He could have just killed his child. Dmitri could have been hurt, and now dead. His nightmare could be a prophesy.

Trying to stay calm, Ivan put his hand over Dmitri. "Stay here. Do not move." He went to get a stethoscope and quickly brought it to America. "I will try to listen to their heart beats. It could help, and if it doesn't we will use the ultrasound." At this point, all he could do was make sure they were alright.

Nodding, America forced himself not to start bawling. He wanted to make sure all three of his kids were going to live. If he lost one now, he didn't know what he would do. Losing a kid would be worse than the heart ache he felt with gaining his independence. If anything, this was how Arthur had felt.

Putting the ear pieces in, Ivan heard sounds, but it was hard to make out what he wanted to hear. They both stayed quiet, hardly breathing so that he could hear what he needed. After a minute of searching, finally Russia heard a small, rhythmic beating "I hear one. I think it's Dmitri's." He said, relieved.

"Can we still do an ultrasound?" America asked, still only slightly relieved. There were three babies and if he only heard one heartbeat, it could have been Anya's or James'

Nodding, Ivan put his arms under America's legs and back to lift him up. After that, he was not going to let Alfred walk. It was going to be strict bed rest from now on. "We can see their heart beats on the monitor. It will be fine." He hoped, at least. It was to keep them both calm.

America didn't even complain as he was carried to the room. After tripping, he didn't want to leave anything to chance. "It better be fine. I can't kill our kids. They can't die. Not after all my dreams about them." Most of them now had been good, but there was still that nightmare in the back of his mind.

"Just remember, this was not your fault. It is normal to be clumsy when you are pregnant." He tried to be soothing, but quickly gave up. After all, he was never known to be a comfort.

"It _was _my fault! I was the one to fricken fall!" America yelled. The machine was quickly set up and in no time the wand was on his stomach looking at the human-shaped fetuses.

Giving a sigh of relief, Russia pointed to the monitor. "They are alright. All hearts are beating regularly." They were all doing fine, nothing wrong. James seemed a little smaller than the other two, but that was nothing to be concerned about, since they weren't identical.

"Fuck." He swore without thinking, letting out a large sigh. "I thought... One was dead..." Alfred started to cry again as he held his stomach. "Our babies are ok..."

"They can still hear you." Russia said, at this point not really caring about the swear. "From now on, you will stay in bed for everything but going to the bathroom. We can't take any more risks."

"I'm still going to be up every ten minutes to pee." Not to mention the few times Anya would decide it was fun to use his bladder as a punching bag. "I have to get up to go to the bathroom."

Thinking, Ivan turned off the machine. "Well, if you are up that much... I could give you a catheter and a bag." He would have to change the bag often, as well as the catheter. But if that meant he could stay off his feet more, that was fine.

"That's gross." He stated, holding his stomach. Before he could say much more, he looked down to his hand. "I think... I just felt Dmitri kick me."

Quickly, Russia put his hand by where Alfred's was. "You mean you felt it with your hand?" Well, it was about the time for that. Perhaps soon he would be feeling it in real life!

Holding his breath, Alfred could feel him kicking inside, but not as strong as he thought. "I guess I just thought I did. Darn." Now that he wasn't scared for their well being, he could control his swearing.

Slightly disappointed, Ivan took his hand off. "That is fine. It will happen soon. Now let me take you to your bed." After him falling, there was no way he was walking at all. "So do you want the catheter? It will mean you are off your feet more, which will be good for the babies."

Alfred grumbled with defeat at both having to be carried and his decision. "Fine. I don't want to fall again anyways." All he hoped was that he wouldn't go out of his mind with boredom. He had already changed so much from the hormones and everything, but he was still a young, excitable nation.

Picking up the heavy body, Ivan made his way to the bedroom. He was now much heavier than before, but still enough for him to handle. "It might be uncomfortable for a while, but you should get used to it."

"Yeah, _should_. Doesn't mean it's gonna feel good." Really America was completely ready to pass out right about now. It would be nicer than being sore inside and out.

Putting America down on the bed, he pulled up the blankets. "There are some people who do it for pleasure." Russia went to get the catheter and a bag. He had gotten them just in case, and it turned out to be useful. After all, if it kept him off his feet more, it was good.

"Well then they're freaks. But whatever. I don't want to have to get up every hour. And you better help me sleep still." Alfred complained, turning on his side so that his giant, pregnant stomach could rest.

As he got back into the room, Ivan just heard the last part of that. "Of course I will help you sleep. I would rub your back all day if I have to." Which wouldn't really be possible, because every few hours he had to make food.

"Good because I need it." And he needed the sleep that it brought badly. After that much 'activity' America needed sleep. Plus James and Dmitri were kicking around a bunch which made it hard to rest.

Sitting on the bed, Russia pulled the blanket down. "Right after we do this. It won't hurt." He took out the small bottle of lubrication and started putting it on the catheter.

Groaning, Alfred squeezed his eyes shut. "This is so weird." He didn't want to feel or see it go in. Even thinking about Ivan having to change the bag over was fucking awful.

Pulling down the elastic pants, Russia took hold of the limp cock and started pushing the skinny tube in. "If you feel anything, let me know." He went slowly, not wanting to cause the pregnant nation any discomfort. It was going in easily so far, and there shouldn't be any complications.

Wincing, Alfred let the tube slowly slide into his dick. It felt strange but he needed it. It was going to help him so he knew not to fight it. "Just get it over with please."

Soon, Ivan knew by the amount of catheter that had gone in that it should be near the bladder. "You should be feeling a slight pinch in a few seconds, and you will need to loosen the muscle up. Which means you will have to urinate slightly."

"This is so nasty." Alfred mumbled before doing as Russia said. Slowly he relaxed his bladder and felt it start to come out before the tube snuck into it. A small pinch quickly was apparent before nothing as he saw the bag starting to fill through tired eyes. All the emotion made it hard to not be tired.

"Is that better? Now you will not have to get up as often." Russia pulled the blanket up over it again so he was not exposed. This would also probably make Anya more comfortable, not having a full bladder next to her all the time.

"Yeah, I guess." Alfred whispered, still upset with himself. Now what was he going to do if he had to stay in bed? All of his games were finished and he couldn't clean to make sure it would be ok for the kids. It was even painful just to lie around because of all the weight his body wasn't used to.

Russia gave a nod and went to the other side of the bed so that he could rub Alfred's back, like he always did now. He was so cute when he slept.

* * *

Sorry it's late, but I had no time yesterday at all. And I just had a nap till two o'clock cause I hardly got any sleep. But yeah! America is now in full bed rest! Is he gonna go insane?


	29. Week 29

Rubbing the strained back before him, Ivan smiled. "Is it helping? This usually works." America hadn't been sleeping well the last few days, so he was doing everything he could to help. Even making turkey because everyone said it made you tired.

"Kinda... But it might be that I can't sleep cause I'm not doing anything. I know I'm a hazard to myself and the kids, but I'm still bored." Alfred tried making himself yawn but to no avail. "I'm just so tired..."

"I could get you some more video games if that would help." After all, he seemed to like those more than the pregnancy videos he had also purchased. There were even a few on parenting with some very helpful tips.

Rubbing his inwardly battered stomach, America shook his head. "What I really want is to be able to run around without being worried about falling or making loud sounds or such. Or being able to phone people again. They all think I'm dead by now, I-" Before he finished, America quickly closed his eyes and held his hand on his stomach. Like lightening, he reached back for Ivan's hand and placed it there in lieu of his own.

Holding his breath, Russia waited a few seconds. "What? Was something wrong?" Well, it seemed he would just have to wait a little longer to feel his babies kick... That was when he felt it. It was just a small bump, but it was unmistakably a movement! "I-I felt them..." He said in amazement.

"Do you still have the flashlight? Didn't you say that would make them move more?" Sure Ivan felt one little kick, but that was only Dmitri, not James and Anya as well, using various organs as punching bags. Another kick by Dmitri made Alfred look over his shoulder at Ivan to see his reaction. It made him laugh a bit to see just how awed he was; just as America was in the beginning.

"A flashlight..." Russia said, not even thinking at this point. He had just felt Dmitri move! This was amazing, a miracle! Maybe he would move again. He couldn't stop feeling him now! What if when he took his hand off, he missed the chance to feel one of them? This was too important to do that.

America waited a second before shifting on the bed. "He's not going anywhere. Plus since I'm trying to sleep they're all hell-bent on keeping me up. I can't get up either, remember?" It was starting to get weird how amazed Ivan was, but he figured it made sense. If his kids weren't inside him and he could feel them, he would be pretty floored as well.

Ivan still wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. "Yes I suppose." He moved his hand down. Maybe he would be able to feel Anya move too! Wow, they were this much closer to seeing their babies in real life. Eight more weeks, just two months till they could hold them in their hands.

Letting Russia feel the small kicks for a bit longer, Alfred coughed. "So seriously. Get the light and you'll annoy them enough to get them kicking more. Your hand doesn't need to be attached to my belly."

Coming back to reality, Ivan moved closer. "But the flashlight is so far away." How was he expected to leave when he could feel them move? He just felt a very small kick. Maybe it was Anya. But it could also have been Dmitri, since he was closest to the top. This was so exciting!

"Fine, then I'll just go to sleep and they will stop kicking cause they love me." It would be nicer than having them all kicking around and Ivan getting his own amusement from it. "At least get me some food or something."

Sighing, Ivan hesitantly took his hand off. He needed food, after all. "I will be back in a few minutes. I will help you sleep after." Well, he could do that with resting his hand over Dmitri, right? It was only fair, because America got to feel them all the time.

"Get the flashlight too!" America yelled as Ivan left the room. Sure it hurt a bit to have them kick, but it made him even more proud to know that he was holding the kids inside him where they were growing. Russia wasn't, which was probably why he was so amazed at the movements.

Making the quickest meal he had, Russia tried not to think about how amazing it had been to feel his children moving. Grabbing the flashlight, Ivan made his way to the room as fast as possible. "Here, eat." He said, handing the plate to America and crouching beside him, turning the flashlight on.

Snorting, Alfred started to eat slowly. He was hungry, but he knew he couldn't eat too much lest James decided it would be fun to kick and push at his full, sensitive stomach. "You're insane, you know that?" America commented as his shirt was drawn up and the slightly warm flashlight pressed against his skin.

Feeling the belly, Ivan's whole face lit up as he felt a small movement. "You are so lucky to feel this all the time." He whispered, not wanting to disturb the babies from moving. Leaning down, he kissed the swollen skin and started singing a Russian lullaby.

"Lucky, ha." Alfred laughed facetiously as the three of them started to move around more from the annoying light. "You try letting three things inside you kick around and move when you're trying to sleep. I'd much rather like it if I could only feel them occasionally. Or if they were out of me."

Moving his hand so he could maybe feel James, Russia laid his ear on it. He always had good hearing, maybe he could hear their heart beats. "It is only two more months until we can hold them. I wonder what they will look like."

Rubbing the part the Russian's head wasn't on, Alfred shrugged. "Hopefully not like you or it will feel awkward to love them. They better look somewhat like me if I've been carrying them for so long."

"I picked a girl that shared some of your features. They should look a little like you, but you can never tell." Ivan was saying with a slightly breathless voice. He could still feel them moving, but turned the light off. They needed their rest too, but he hoped he could still feel them move.

Strangely, America didn't feel as awkward about having Russia's head on his belly as he probably should have. "Good. Dmitri and James better be awesomely heroic and Anya will just be a female me. After all, their 'mom' is the United States of America."

Taking a breath, Russia spread his arms out over the belly, trying to feel as much of it as possible. "They will be so beautiful." He whispered to America, but then started talking to the stomach. "Yes, you will be amazing, exactly what your father has been waiting for. And you all will grow up to be wonderful people, and make us proud, da?"

Torn between making a sarcastic remark and staying silent, Alfred decided to ask. "You really do care about them, don't you? I know I've asked a bunch, but were you really so lonely that you needed children to take care of?"

"I think the answer is obvious." He said, smiling. He had just felt another movement. Maybe it was Anya. She would be such a nice baby. According to the ultrasound, she was the biggest so far.

"I guess... Now help me sleep. You got them all riled up cause they knew you were there. They respond to your voice when it's close. Kinda weird really..." Alfred mumbled as he shifted on the bed. It was actually somewhat endearing but creepy at the same time since it was Russia.

Smiling at that fact, Ivan moved so he was lying behind America. One hand rubbing his back, and one hand still on his stomach. "Since I am around so much, they recognize my voice. So when they are born they will know both of us."

Sighing in thanks, America murmured. "I guess that's a good thing. What other sounds do you think they'll recognize?" Maybe weird things like video game sounds and the water in the pool.

"I am not sure. We will just have to wait and see."

* * *

Ivan felt movement!

Alright, sorry for the fail before, with me uploading the wrong chapter, and sorry this is so late. But as many of you already know, ff is having problems, and if you want to upload something, I put in my profile how to do that for anyone who wants to know.


	30. Week 30

Groaning as he woke up, Alfred covered his face with his hands and curled up as much as he could. His stomach was now so big that he could barely walk to go to the bathroom which made the catheter even more helpful. But still, sleep was hard to come by when the three babies all decided to move as they were now. "Russia..." He groaned, looking over his shoulder.

Staring at him, the Russian smiled. "Yes?" He had learned a while ago that if he wasn't with Alfred when he was sleeping, he would wake up and be angry with him and start yelling for whatever he needed, be it strawberry ice cream with crackers, or a hot water bottle.

"Anya is kicking." He groaned again, wanting to go back to sleep. "She woke me up." His unsaid request, 'Get her to calm down so I can sleep'.

"Alright." Ivan said, hand going around to the front and rubbing it like he usually did. Not too hard, of course, because that made them move more, but just enough to calm them down, in this case Anya. And now, it also gave him a chance to feel them move. "Is it working?" It didn't work every time, just some times.

Waiting a bit, America groaned again as he felt her kick lower. "It's better than nothing, but she's trying to kick my bladder out I think." Inside was sensitive now to their cramped movements and as comforting as it was to know they were ok, he wanted them to let him rest as well.

Getting up, Russia went around the bed to Alfred's front and started rubbing with both hands. "At least your bladder isn't full. Then it would be painful." It would be best for America to get as much sleep as possible.

"Yeah, but I'm still peeing into a bag. That isn't the be-" Alfred was cut off as he groaned. This one was decisively more pleasurable then the ones before it. "Wh-what was that?" He asked shakily.

"What was what? A big kick?" The sound that had come out of America's mouth had been different then all the others, but he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was just that they were getting stronger, so he felt the kicks more.

Feeling his own stomach, America could have sworn he felt something definitely _lower _tingle after the kick. "I don't know..." He said somberly, half wishing it would happen again so he could figure it out. Just on cue, the baby kicked again which made America hold back a low moan. What was that?

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked, concerned. "Are you in pain?"

Well, it didn't feel like pain, but it was a strange feeling... America looked down and groaned again. How the hell was this possible? "Our daughter..." He started, not wanting to come to terms with what he was feeling pool in his abdomen. "Dammit she just kicked my prostate and turned me on." How embarrassing was _that_? And it was becoming obvious with his now semi-erect cock poking at his loose pajama pants.

It took a second, but then Russia gave a small laugh. "Well, I hadn't thought of that. Do you wish for me to... help with that?" Of course, it made sense because the prostate was so close to the bladder, and babies kicked that all the time.

"Why the hell not. It's not like it's gonna go away on it's own and I can't see it." Plus it wouldn't be as awkward since they had already had sex while he was pregnant. "Just do it quickly. It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"I will just use my hand. I don't think your body would be up for sex right now." He moved the blankets, and pulled down Alfred's elastic waist pants. It was amazing how hard he already was just from his prostate being kicked.

Moaning ashamedly as he was kicked again, he grumbled. "I think she's already trying to rebel." America barely thought about how if he hadn't been with Russia so long, he would have never asked for this so casually. But right now, he was massively turned on just from being exposed and having his prostate molested by their unborn child.

Laughing, Ivan lightly grabbed America's cock, which twitched to his touch. "She will know where to kick if she has to run away from a man." Which she wouldn't have to do, because he would make sure she was protected from things like that.

"Don't say that when she's so close to it." He grumbled again, moaning louder since his cock was actually being touched. "God, whatever you just did, do it again." Something had definitely changed between the two of them if he could say things like that to Ivan of all people.

Going faster, Russia tried to make him feel good. "Try not to get too worked up. It may wake them up even more." And he wasn't really moving, which would normally rock them back to sleep.

"I would think it would be impossible with what you are doing." Alfred hissed as his hips tried to thrust into the grasp. "Just keep going and don't tease." The last thing he wanted was for Ivan to get his kicks from this and make him look into those creepy violet eyes as he jerked him off.

Not wanting to 'tease', Russia bent down and licked the tip, tasting the salty precum. "Are you feeling better?" Hopefully she would stop kicking his prostate when they were finished this, because that much excitement might not be a good thing at this stage.

America groaned again, trying in vain to thrust his hips to get more of that feeling. "I'll feel better when you make me cum and I can sleep." Maybe if he got worked up enough with this, the kids would fall asleep after being so 'active'.

Bending down again, Ivan took the pulsing cock in his mouth. He was still pumping the bottom with his hand, but he started using his tongue and lips too. With his free hand, he rubbed his belly as well, trying to get them to calm down at the same time.

Feeling the moist heat on his cock suctioning around it made America groan. "Damn..." He said quietly. He could feel where Ivan was sucking him off but couldn't see more than just the top of his head. Though, in about two more months he would be somewhat back to normal.

Pausing in his motions, Ivan then decided to let the word go. After all, damn wasn't too bad of a word, but if he said it when they were born, Russia would make sure Alfred knew it wasn't good. He wouldn't want his children using that language!

Grunting out of annoyance when Russia stopped for a second, he moaned instead as he sucked hard on the head. "Y-You better not tell anyone I let you do this." Alfred grumbled, still annoyed with himself. After all, heroes don't get sucked off or fucked by their arch-rival.

Pulling away and pumping with his hand, Ivan grinned. "You do not wish for people to know that you had the world's largest country doing your every bidding for almost nine months?" Although he liked doing it, because it was all for the future for his three children.

"That's different." He keened, trying to buck into the hand but his belly got in the way. "I don't want anyone knowing I let you blow me. And speaking of blowing, put your mouth to good use or I kick you."

Giving a snort, Ivan bent down to his task once again. At this point, he really doubted America would be able to kick him without help, but it was cute he still thought he could. He didn't mind doing this anyway, because since confining him to the bed, Alfred has had a very boring life, so Russia wanted to help as much as possible.

Without thinking, Alfred's hand flew up and grasped Russia's hair as he moaned. He was so close already; so close it was almost embarrassing for his endurance as a top normally. It seemed like Russia was the only one who could top the world's hero, but it was probably just because he managed to get him pregnant.

Lifting his own hand, Ivan took America's off of his hair, hating it when people did that. Soon his mouth was filled with cum, so he swallowed and continued sucking until it was all finished. Then he sat back up, still holding Alfred's hand, so he sucked on one of the fingers. "Better?"

Blinking away the post-coital haze, America pulled his hand away. "Somewhat. They stopped moving other than a few twitches, so I'll be fine. Just rub my back." He ordered, not wanting Ivan to think he would go soft on him just because he made him cum.

Going behind him, Ivan started making small circles with his hands, like always. It seemed to work fairly well, so he always kept the same technique. After he fell asleep, Russia would go and make some food for when Alfred woke up, so he could eat. It had been a few hours since the last time, after all.

America yawned as he allowed the soothing motions to put him to sleep. "By the way, if you ever think I'm gonna love you, you better forget about it." He said, remembering how he had been thinking about it. "I'll stay with you for the kids but that's it."

Letting it go, Russia continued rubbing. As long as the children didn't know, he was fine with it.

* * *

We figured that the baby would probably be able to kick the prostate, so we had to have this.

Anyway, I have a twitter account now, still whitetyger123, so check me out because I will be tweeting about stories! Giving little teasers about chapters, telling you guys what we're working on, stuff like that, so you should follow me! Basically cause I only have one follower so far...


	31. Week 31

Rubbing his chest, Alfred grimaced at the burning feeling in his throat. As James and Dmitri continued to shift around, the feeling only seemed to get worse after dissipating somewhat. "Hey Russia, can you get me some antacids or something? I swear my insides are burning up from stomach acid." Not to mention his constant pains everywhere.

Looking up from folding clothes on the chair, Ivan thought for a moment. "Would tums be alright? I would feel safer giving you that. Less chance of hurting the babies." He had gotten a lot, just for this situation. "It might help if you sit up."

"Sure." Giving up with arguing for the sake of a distraction, America sat up and groaned. Why did their kids seem to want to make his life a living hell? As soon as he got them, he chewed one up and swallowed it quickly. "It hurts a lot." Alfred casually mentioned, rubbing his throat.

"Less then two months and it will be over." Russia smiled, thinking about it. He still had to tell Estonia... "You will be a mother then. Are you excited?" He was certainly excited about being a father. Even when they grew up and tried rebelling, he would still love it, and them.

"I guess... It'll be nice not to have them beating me up from the inside out." If anything, he knew it wouldn't get easier, but he could always pretend.

Getting comfortable on the bed, he shifted and rubbed Dmitri with a frown. "I hurt so much all the time now. I almost forget what it's like to actually be able to move around and live." And frankly, it was starting to piss America off.

"Well," Ivan said, starting with the clothes again, "you will be able to move soon after they are born. A good thing too, because even with the two of us, we will be busy." Not only did they have to take care of the babies, but someone would have to clean the house, cook, do laundry and such. Not to mention the fact that they were countries and America would have to eventually take over his responsibilities again.

Thinking about it, Alfred narrowed his eyes. "It's... Only gonna get harder, huh? Even now, I can barely do anything without having to worry about the kids or my own self. I mean, I'm practically disabled! I have a catheter up my dick and I'm bed ridden!" Placing a hand on his stomach for a second, he then sneered. "What's the point anyways?"

Looking up at the low tone, Russia was confused. Was he angry at something? "The point is... that we will have three healthy, beautiful babies. Like I said, it is already less than two months." Maybe he should get him some ice cream or something.

"I've already been pregnant for ever though! I haven't been able to walk other than to the bathroom for about three weeks now! Let me repeat: I have a tube. Up my cock. I can't walk, I can't sleep, I can't even get mad at you any more! Sure I want kids, but I can't deal with it all now!"

Unsure what to do, Russia walked closer to the bed. He had been like this at the beginning, but for a while now they had both been working for this, so why now? "I could... take the catheter out if you want." It would mean that he would have to get up for the bathroom more often, but if that made Alfred happier...

"It's not about the fucking catheter, okay!" He yelled, upset that his eyes were starting to tear up. "It's just everything! I've been locked up here for what feels like ever, I don't know how my country is and no one seems to care that I'm missing! I want the kids, but not this!" America gestured to his stomach and to the room around him. "If it wasn't for you... I'd be much happier." He spat angrily. "I just can't do this any more."

It made sense that he felt this way, but it caught the larger nation off guard. Everything had been going so well lately, he had thought America had accepted him as the father of their children and would live with him. But of course he wouldn't want to live with him, no one ever would. That was why he needed children.

Looking out the window, Ivan tried to come up with a solution. "I have a wheelchair... I could take you for a walk? Or maybe you can call England again? Canada too, of course..."

Laughing bitterly, America just shook his head. "You really don't get it. Are you fucking dense or something? I can't do this, any of it! I don't want to be pregnant anymore! I love them and everything, but if I'm not going to be allowed to leave your house with them, what's the point? I don't want to become your slave; your bitch. And yeah, I'm swearing. Get the fuck over it." Alfred stated at Ivan's tic every time a vulgar word slipped out.

Turning away from the snowy view of outside, Russia's look became harsh. "Then have the kids, and you are free to leave." He hissed, storming out of the room. How dare America not appreciate everything he has done for both of them? For all of them, including the babies! To not want it all, to want to just throw it all away. After everything, he gets fed up two months before they are born!

Waiting for Russia to leave, Alfred grabbed one of the books on parenting from beside his bed and threw it at the door, leaving a dent. Fuck, he was so angry! But like a switch, his angry turned to anguish. It had become difficult to have three moving children inside him, but it was less than two months. It wasn't like he would apologize to the bastard, but America knew he couldn't leave his children in Russia. Not after almost nine months of holding them inside.

Tears slipping from his eyes, Alfred grit his teeth as he wiped them away. Looking around the room, he saw a sort of walker. Sure it would hurt his pride more, but he was already a pregnant cow.

Alfred slipped off the bed and immediately put his hands on his lower back to offset the weight. Sliding over to the walker, he slowly pulled the catheter out with a grimace. It would have to go in later, but now he was looking for Ivan.

First things first, America slowly made his way to the nursery. He hadn't been there for a while, and it seemed to be so far away to his exhausted body. Still, he made it and barged in to see Russia looking at Dmitri's crib with a cold stare. "I'm sorry I'm being a dick, but I'm getting tired of being like this, you know? I can't leave our kids here after all of this."

Turning around, Russia glared at him from the dark. "Nice try, but you cannot take them with you. You should understand why I need them, so you won't be able to take them from me." It didn't matter if he got the rest of the globe to help him get the kids, Ivan would fight for them till his last dying breath.

"You try being like this for seven months! Sure I'm pissed with not being able to do anything, but I want the kids to know their heroic mom. If they have to live with you too, so be it. Dammit, I'm just done with being fat. I want them to be ready so I can see them. I can't even begin to think about taking care of them." He shuddered with unspent tears that he didn't dare to shed in front of Russia. "What ever you say, I'm not ready for this. I can't do it. They're our kids, but their more yours."

Gaze softening as he realized America wouldn't want to take them away from him, Ivan picked up a small stuffy he had placed in the crib and walked over to him, holding it out. "They are as much mine as yours. The woman was American, after all, and you have been carrying them all this time. You will know when you are ready." Well, his own anger had gone now, so quickly. "But you should get back to bed. Let me help you."

"Still? Normal pregnant girls still are working at this point." He pointed out, taking the stuffy. "I still don't feel like I can do all of this. I mean, I haven't seen a soul except you in forever and I'm getting lonely. An outgoing person like me can only go so long without going crazy."

Choosing to ignore the second part, Russia answered the question. "You are carrying triplets, and your body is not built for this, so it is more of a strain on you than normal pregnant girls." He went closer, holding his hand out so he could help.

Holding out his hand, Alfred ran his other through his dirty blond hair. "Yeah well at least you aren't making me wear all those girly clothes any more. Even better would be if I could actually talk to someone else. You know,'like in person instead of just on the phone. Do you want me to go crazy or what?"

He had stopped with the pregnancy clothes, because they wouldn't fit him anymore. Instead he was just wearing oversized shirts and elastic pants. But he wanted to talk to someone? Someone else to see a man pregnant? Well...

* * *

So America had his little freak out. We all knew it was gonna happen, right?


	32. Week 32

If this day could be called anything for Estonia, normal would not be one of those things. Sure he had been in countless helicopters with the large nation, but he never seemed nervous before like it did now. "So... You are taking me to your house, right Russia?" Eduard asked hesitantly, not wanting to set Ivan off.

"Da. I hope you packed enough for a while." He grinned over at his passenger, no humour present behind his smile. He was beginning to get nervous, having been away from home for a good hour and a half already. He hadn't gotten any messages from America though, so he was probably alright.

Nodding, Estonia kept quiet. It wasn't too strange for Russia to come and pick the three brothers up from their countries and make them help for a while, but he couldn't imagine what he would want him for by himself. Normally Eduard would be with at least Raivis or Toris when they were at Ivan's home. "What is it that you need my help with?"

Knowing that he would not be believed until Estonia saw, Ivan just said cryptically, "You will see." They continued flying in silence, letting the sound of the helicopter fill the void. Once his house was in sight, he started lowering the machine, watching as the revolving blades whipped up all the snow on the ground.

Waiting until the machine stopped, the smaller nation stepped out pensively. Just what horrible and or disturbing thing was he going to be forced to do? If Ivan wasn't going to tell him about it now, then he figured it must be bad. Still, he grabbed his suitcase and followed Russia to his house in silence.

Once they were inside, Ivan started walking towards America's room. But, half way there, he turned around and smiled at the bespectacled nation. "Remember, don't ask, don't tell, da?" With this situation, that was the best policy.

"Of course Russia." Obviously it would be the same as when he was brought to take care of nations that had been abused before when Ivan had a much bloodier past. Still, he couldn't help but swallow down what fears he had about the strange situation.

Nodding, the large nation opened the door a crack and peered in. It seemed that Alfred was sleeping, although it didn't look like he was having a good time of it. It was getting increasingly more difficult for him to get any sleep at all lately.

Poking his head into the room, Estonia stepped in with wide eyes. "What happened to Alfred's stomach?" He didn't want to know what messed up experiment he was doing to expand his stomach to such a size. Nor did he want to think about how he knew just where America had been for the last seven plus months.

"Shh, don't wake him." Russia whispered, wanting Alfred to get as much sleep as possible. But it seemed like he was already waking up with them just being in the room. Going over to the bed, Ivan looked at his face, and sure enough, his eyes were blinking open. "I'm back. How are you feeling?"

Rubbing his eyes, America grunted. "Like you-know-what, but what's new." Looking over to Ivan, America suddenly went awake as he saw the person behind him. "Oh my god, there's a ghost behind you! Get it away! I don't want to be possessed!" Why was there a person behind him? Maybe he was just imagining things from not seeing anyone else for so long. Unconsciously he hand went over his stomach to protect his babies.

Laughing slightly, Ivan stepped aside so he could see Estonia. "It is not a ghost. You said you were lonely, so I brought Eduard here early." And this way, he would be here when they needed him for the C-section, and wouldn't have to wait.

"You're actually letting me someone when I'm like this?" He asked incredulously, gesturing to his swollen belly. "I thought it would be 'too weird' for someone to see me like this. Science going all freaky and such. You aren't going to tell any one, are you Estonia?"

"Tell anyone where you are? Obvious not." He stated, knowing Russia would punish him if he told the world just where the super power was all this time. But just what happened to his stomach? Obviously it was some kind of experiment if scientists would be interested in it.

Smiling at that, Russia walked towards the door. "Well, I will leave you two to talk for a while. I am sure Alfred is getting hungry." After all, it had been about two hours since he had last eaten, and he could only have very small amounts of food, so he had to eat quite often.

When Russia left the room, America just coughed before laughing awkwardly. "Hey Estonia. So... What's up?" He asked, shifting on the bed so he was sitting up. Now that he was awake, only James was moving around a bit inside him. It was still amazing that he had kids inside him, even if he was still harboring the feelings of inadequacy for being a parent.

Awkwardly going closer, Eduard couldn't take his eyes off of the huge belly. Was it some kind of deformed, mutilated tumor? But he couldn't ask, because he had agreed to no questions. He saw the indent of his belly button through his shirt, which made him look almost... but that was insane. America was a man! "Um... I am fine... how are you?"

"I could be better." Well, judging by the fact that he was staring at his stomach, America guessed that he knew. "Do you want to feel them or something? I don't see why that wouldn't be ok. I mean, Ivan does enough so I'm used to it." Though they weren't really moving right now, but they surely would start once he ate. Maybe if it was sweet, since they seemed to like sweets as well as spicy food.

"Feel them? What are you talking about, feeling who?" He hoped that didn't count as a question he wasn't supposed to ask, but figured it didn't matter as much since he was talking to America, who was most likely being held captive by Russia.

Narrowing his own eyes, America then laughed. "So Russia didn't tell you yet? Well, you're gonna find out one way or another so: I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have two boys and a girl and technically they're Russia's." Thought he wasn't too happy about that fact, it was just that; a fact.

Forehead wrinkling, Eduard tried to comprehend what he had just said. "No... that isn't possible. You... what?" Normally, when faced with a confusing situation, his mind would go into overdrive thinking up possible solutions or reasons, but now his mind was completely blank.

Seeing how confused Eduard was getting, America just sighed and gestured for him to get closer. When he could reach, he got the others hand and placed it over James who had started to move more. "I was surprised for a while until I could see them on the ultrasound and then feel them. But they're there."

Feeling the small movements, Estonia's eyes went wide. "How... how can this be possible?" He didn't have any of the necessary parts, so how did it happen? But there was no doubt, there was something moving in there, and there was only one explanation for that.

Shrugging, America let the other nation hold his hand there for a while. "Russia tried to explain it, but I don't remember the details. All I know is that the parts came from an American girl." Anyways, he was the smart one, not Alfred. He could probably figure it out better.

"Amazing..." He had never heard of anything like this before. But for it to actually work, and to this stage, must have been a miracle. Well, he supposed that it was most likely because Alfred was a nation, but still! "Why?"

America shrugged again. "Ivan said he was lonely or something. Really, you should just ask him. I don't know what he'd want me to tell you. But whatever, it's gonna be awesome to have another person to talk to. Even if I am a fat whale." He laughed softly. "You don't even know how bored I've been."

Sitting on the side of the bed, Estonia took his hand off the large stomach. "So, this is where you have been so long?" That explained why no one could find him, and the strange phone call England had gotten a while back.

"Yeah. Either this room or the nursery or sometimes outside. I used to swim when I wasn't so 'plump'." Now that he explained it to someone, it sounded even more pathetic. "But Ivan said that in about a month and a bit we'll be able to get them out."

Ah, now he understood. It didn't make sense why Russia would choose him when Lithuania or Latvia would be much more suited to helping a pregnant person, but it was obvious that he would need a C-section, and he was the only one of the Baltic States with a medical degree. "A month and a bit? And you said there were three?" That must be why he was so big.

"Yeah. You felt James moving and Dmitri is on top. Anya is the brat who likes to kick my bladder." He explained with a smile. It was so much more rewarding to be able to explain to someone else about his children. Well, Russia and his children.

Nodding, Estonia tried to take in all this information. But then he remembered why he was here and stood up. "Do you need anything? I suppose I am here to make this last month easier for you, or else why would he have brought me here so early?"

America just shook his head as he shifted to get as comfy as he could be. "I don't need anything. Just someone to talk to really. Russia should be back with food soon." As of on cue the giant nation walked in the door with a plate in hand.

"Here you are, Alfred. And we can eat later, Estonia. I will make something for us." That would be easier, after all. He placed the plate on America's belly, since he often used it as a table now since it was the perfect size.

Nibbling on the food for a second, Alfred shrugged. "So then... What's gonna happen with Estonia being here and all? I mean, I did say I was lonely but you pretty much kidnapped him. It feels kinda... Forced." Giving the Baltic nation an apologetic smile, America continued. "I mean... We aren't the closest anyways."

Tilting his head, Russia gave a smile. "You didn't want to live with just me, so Estonia will be here until the babies come. It is not like you were any closer to me." As long as America was happy, it was perfectly fine that Eduard was here.

America shrugged. It made sense somewhat, even if he did want someone he had closer bonds with to be here. At least Estonia wasn't Russia. "Sure, I guess that works." He mumbled as he continued to eat. The random pains throughout his body made him realize just how close he was getting to seeing his children and not being sore all the time.

Nodding, Ivan went to the door. "Estonia, I will be cleaning, so if he needs anything you can come get me if you wish." It would make things better with an extra pair of hands around, so that he could focus on things that needed to be done such as cleaning and cooking, while Eduard could focus on helping America.

Watching as Russia left the room, Alfred groaned. "Uggg... I hurt so much." He whined, wanting to complain to someone. When he used to try with Ivan, he would just remind him that he would have three children out of it. Maybe Eduard would actually take pity on the fact that he was getting hard core heart burn and his hips felt like they were going to break apart.

"Is there anything I can do? I am not sure what will make it feel better, but if you know something that will work..." He had never dealt with a pregnant woman before, and figured that since this was a man, that it would be different anyway.

"I don't know. I can't really take pain meds and Russia just likes to see me in pain I think. But god, you try having your bones shift and such to get ready to have the kids you aren't supposed to be able to have. There's not even a way to naturally give birth anyways."

Bringing over a chair, Estonia sat down. "I can understand. It is strange how it even works." It just didn't make sense, for a man to be pregnant. But obviously it was happening, so there was no way he could deny it.

Running his hand over his exposed belly, Alfred sighed. "I don't even know and I'm the pregnant one. I just know that I'm gonna have three kids with Russia." He finishes with a small shudder. Well, he was still going to have Dmitri, Anya and James from it.

"What were their names again? I'm sorry, I forgot." He had been in too much shock to remember, because normally he was fairly good with names. But, seeing the nation they had been looking for for months, in Russia's house, pregnant, had really messed with him.

Alfred put his plate to the side and reached over to grab Estonia's hand. "This is James." He stated, putting it over the top of his belly. "Dmitri." Their hands went to the bulge near his belly button. "And Anya." He concluded. Letting the hand go, he smiled. "I love them more than anything, but I just wish they weren't inside me, making me sore any longer."

Feeling Anya move, Eduard pulled his hand away. It was still freaking him out, somewhat. "How long until the operation? With how big you are now, it can't be long." Of course, there _were _three babies in there.

"I think Russia said in six weeks? But if you really want to know, just ask him. If I get too sore maybe he'll do it earlier if it's ok for the kids. I don't want them to have any complications just because I'm in pain."

"The longer they can stay in, the better. If they come out too soon, they might have lung problems, and such." That was the problem with multiples. He at least knew that much from his medical training. "But if they aren't coming out for another six weeks, they will be fine. I am sure Russia made it so that it will be plenty of time."

They could still have problems if the came out now? "Well then I'll just have to deal with it. And complain. Complaining is fun." America grinned as he looked down to the rest of his food. "Damn, I can't eat any more... Do you want it?"

Looking at the plate, Estonia shrugged. "I suppose. Are you sure you don't want it? You are eating for four, after all." He took the plate, looking at the strange sandwich. It must be because of cravings, because normally no one would make one like this.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My stomach is probably the size of a pea now. It's crazy cause I can barely eat a sixteenth of what I used to be able to. Oh well, it just means I have to eat more often, and Russia's really good with giving me food." Looking over to Estonia, he asked. "Did Russia just kidnap you to bring you here or what?"

"He didn't kidnap me, technically. He came to my house and told me to pack some things." He knew fairly well by now that when Ivan told him to do something, he had to do it or there would be consequences. Even if he wanted to be completely independent from him, Russia still considered him his slave, as with Latvia and Lithuania.

Shrugging, America commented. "That still pretty much sounds like kidnapping to me." Mind you, he was so independent that doing anything against his will -even having his three babies- was something bad.

Taking a bite of the sandwich, Eduard tried not to make a face at the strange combination. It was still food, after all. "To me, kidnapping is when he comes into my house, ties me up, puts a bag over my head, and throws me in the back of the helicopter with my brothers."

"Oh." Well, that made sense. And it was definitely something Russia would do. "Maybe I could talk to him about being a normal person every once in a while. He's been really nice to me cause of the kids, so maybe he'll listen to me if I threaten to go all hormonal on him."

Giving a small, rare laugh, Eduard thought about it. "That would be interesting. But he has not kidnapped us since the Cold War, so it is not that bad anymore." Not meaning that he didn't like not having a choice but to leave, but it was nice being able to pack and not being tied up.

"Still, Russia doesn't have to be such a douche." He murmured a sorry to his stomach and rubbed it once. "But yeah... I don't really know what you can do cause I'm just tired and sore all over. Maybe I could just try to sleep unless you want to keep talking."

"No, I would think you need as much sleep as possible. Would you like more pillows, or blankets?" Anything he could do to help, because then maybe Russia will let him go home when the babies are born.

"Nah I'm all good. Thanks though. Just tell Ivan I want to talk to him when I wake up. I don't want the father of my kids being a jerk to you guys. I'm close with Lithuania and I don't want you to suffer either."

* * *

Sorry it was late. If you're following me on Twitter, I warned you, but yeah I was just really busy yesterday.


	33. Week 33

Ivan had moved a small cot into America's room for Eduard to sleep in. He was currently sitting on it, listening to the painful moans emanating from the bed. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" He was learning that Alfred would go through things like this quite often, as the due date came closer.

"Make it stop hurting." He groaned, twisting as his bones felt as though they were being stretched. America knew he was going to go through more pain than women, but this was ridiculous! "And tell Ivan he's a jerk for not just knocking up some poor girl."

Trying to be of some help, Eduard got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am not sure what to do. Would you like squeezing my hand?" It seemed that was what women always did when going through labour. Maybe this was the same thing.

Shaking his head, Alfred asked. "Could you get Russia to come and give me a back massage? That normally helps." Well, normally when his entire body wasn't aching constantly. It was bearable, but it was more fun to whine when normally he had to be the hero for everyone else.

Not wanting to disturb the large nation if he didn't have to, Estonia walked around to the other side of the bed so he could reach America's back. "I could give you a back massage. I would not feel completely useless, then."

Alfred smiled over his shoulder. "Sure, why not? It should be the same either way." As soon as the hand started to press into the tense muscles, moaned appreciatively. "Mmm, that's good."

Not completely sure what he was doing, for he had never given a massage before and had never even read a book on the subject, Estonia continued moving his hands over the aching back, trying his best.

It wasn't long until the pleased sounds stopped. "No, just keep moving over that one spot." America ordered, not feeling quite satisfied. "Now press a little harder as you bring your thumbs up."

Trying to listen to the instructions, Estonia pressed harder and moved his thumbs. Maybe this way, Alfred would feel less pain and-

"Not that hard! Just rub small circles on my lower back... Lower... Just there. Now push on the up part..." Feeling a wish-wash of movement, America just sighed. "Just go get Russia. Sorry, but he knows what he's doing."

"No, it will be fine! I can learn!" He wasn't sure what would happen to him if he disturbed Ivan, after all. He could be in the nursery, and he really liked being in there, and got mad at him if he interrupted him.

Rolling his eyes, America just took as deep a breath as he could manage. "Russia!" He belted out, feeling Estonia jump behind him. Seriously, he was going to have to talk some sense into the nation if just his name freaked out his new friend.

Walking briskly to the room, Ivan gave a smile. "Yes? Are you hungry? You could have asked Estonia to come get me, so you could save yourself from yelling."

Jumping off from the bed, Eduard looked around the room. "No, he just wishes for you to massage his back instead of me. Apparently I don't know exactly what to do." Not that he was bitter, he just wished he could do more. "Would you like some food while I'm up?"

"It's ok, thanks though. Hopefully I'll be sleeping soon."

Ignoring the Baltic State, Russia went over to the bed and started rubbing his back. "Is that true? Estonia doesn't know how to do this?" It was absurd, since it was only a massage. But it didn't matter, as long as he and the babies were alright.

"He's right there you know." Alfred stated as he melted into Russia's hands. "And Eduard could do it, just not as well. Plus I needed to remember to tell you to stop being such a jerk." Maybe it was the hormones talking, but Alfred suddenly didn't care that Ivan was the scariest nation in the world. Well, Sweden was kinda scary too, but he wasn't violent.

Moving his hands to the shoulders, Ivan threw a grin in the direction of Estonia, who was standing in the corner of the room. "I am a jerk? I thought I have been very hospitable for you these past few months."

Estonia swallowed loudly before excusing himself from the room. Maybe if he were Latvia or Lithuania he would have started to shake, but having Russia grin never used to be a good thing. Hopefully all of this would help change Ivan to be less violent and maybe make Alfred become more mature.

America rolled his shoulders when Ivan started working on them. "Yeah, to me. But the rest of the time you were a jerk to everyone else. Well; worse than a jerk but I can't say the word with the kids." He frowned before groaning. "Estonia said you weren't 'the best' to them for a while."

Lifting an eyebrow, Russia started working on a knot he found, glad Eduard had left. "What does it matter to you? Soon we will be having three babies, you will have no time to think of matters of such little importance."

"Yeah, but still. If we're gonna be together, then I don't want you treating my friend and his brothers like dirt. It's not cool, no matter your past." After all, he and Mattie had gotten over their little scuff in 1812 relatively unscathed.

Sighing, Ivan agreed. "If you want that, then I can do that. It is unfortunate, though. I was thinking of using -ah- asking Lithuania to babysit occasionally, so that you could go to meetings." He had been skipping the meetings for a while, not wanting to leave Alfred like this.

America nodded. "That'd be nice. As long as you don't tie him up and shove him into your helicopter. I'd like to see Toris again." Already he was dozing off from the comforting rhythm Ivan had against his sore skin.

"I haven't done that for a good ten years." Russia said quietly, wanting him to go to sleep. Of course, he would only get maybe an hour or two, if that. But, it was only a few more weeks, so they would all have to deal with it until then.

Grunting in response, Alfred let himself get lost in the soothing massage. "Still, as our kids mom, I want you to promise you'll never do it again." Since he was mostly out of it, he let himself get by with saying something so mother-hen like.

Leaning down so he was close to the swollen belly, Ivan smiled. "I promise to our children, then." He kissed a part of skin that was hanging out of the over-large shirt, remembering when he used to hardly show at all.

Unable to make a word, America just hummed in response before slipping off into dreamland. Hopefully the kids wouldn't kick around too much and he could actually sleep for more than an hour.

Still lightly rubbing his back, Russia looked up as he heard Estonia walking in again. Not wanting to wake Alfred after he just got to sleep, he stood up and they went outside the room. "Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"Nothing really Russia..." Estonia paused as he looked into the room at Alfred's sleeping form. "Though if I can intrude, it seems that America is much... Warmer to you now. Almost like you are friends. Or lovers?" He really wished he didn't just dig himself into a hole for the next few weeks, but he wanted to know.

Smiling over at the room, Ivan shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about. We will have to live together and raise a family, so he puts up with me. As you very well know, no one stays with me unless they have a reason."

"How did you get him to agree to all of this? America is quite the free spirit..." Estonia subconsciously shifted away from the larger man's grin, scared by the purple gaze.

Turning back to him, Russia leaned against the wall. "How do you think? I kept him here until he finally believed that he was pregnant, and was attached to the kids. And now here we are. About a month away from three beautiful joys being brought into the world." Oh, how he wished to have children with someone that was as willing as he was. But that could never be the case, so he accepted it as it was now.

"If I might be so bold..." He started, hoping that what he was going to say would hold true. "Alfred... He seems to be doing wonders for you. I haven't seen you act like that since... Since you were a child. He really brings out the best in you." It was still Russia, but there was a noticeable change when he was around America.

Grin falling from his face, Ivan looked at him curiously. "I do not know what you mean by that, but it would be best not to repeat it." He said in a low voice, not sure what he was feeling. He couldn't change, just for a nation that had always hated him. He could change for his children, and his children only.

"I understand. Would you like me to make something for us to eat?" Estonia offered, trying to not get scared by the look on Russia's face. He had been treading a thin line with the statement, and it was obvious he crossed it.

Walking slowly to the nursery, Russia shrugged. "I am not hungry." He was going to do one of his latest pastimes, organizing the things in the baby room. He would think one day that it would be better to have the diapers above the changing table, and the next under it. Or where they would need the blankets most, and other things. He knew they would probably change it all after the triplets were born, but it made him happy now.

"Ok... I'll make something for us now and I'll save some for you." Walking out of the room, Estonia left Ivan to his own thoughts. Who knew just what Russia was feeling with all of this.

* * *

We're getting closer! Anyway, just wanted to say Happy Easter to everyone!


	34. Week 34

Waking up for the fifth time that day, Alfred grumbled as he shifted on the bed. Feeling Ivan move as well, he looked over his shoulder. "Hey, rub my back. Please." He asked poking the large Russian.

Opening his eyes, Ivan smiled. It got a little crowded in the room sometimes, with Estonia on a cot to the side and both of them sleeping in the bed, but they managed. Lifting a hand, Russia started making small circles, as he always did. "How are you feeling? I could give you a nice bath today, if you want." They usually helped Alfred relax.

With a shrug, America stated. "Eh... I'm kinda hungry. My stomach hurts a bit, but it's just that." The hands soothed the kids movements but not the small pain.

Nodding, Ivan continued rubbing his back. "I will get you something to eat, if you want. But I think a bath would be good for you." He had been really sore lately, getting closer to having the kids. His stomach was still growing.

"Ok sounds good." A bath would be nice, since it was hard for him to wash himself with the pain and his giant belly. "Just some carrots or something would be nice."

Getting out of the bed, Ivan looked to Eduard, who was still sleeping. He quietly left the room, getting some carrots and an apple. Then he went to the bathroom connected to America's room, running the water at a good temperature.

Trying to get comfortable despite the weird hunger pain, America just rubbed his stomach. Dmitri was moving around a bit more than normal, but he figured that was just a sign he was healthy. It was still going to be at least three more weeks until the delivery, and the nation was already somewhat antsy.

Once the bath was full, Russia went over to the pregnant nation, giving him the food. "Do you want to eat here, or in the bath?" He whispered, not wanting to wake Eduard up. He enjoyed giving America a bath, and didn't want to be interrupted.

"There I guess." He whispered as well, not wanting to wake up the sleeping nation. After all, he wasn't sure just how long Estonia was going to stay with them. If he was here with the babies, then he would need just as much sleep as the two of them.

Letting Ivan help him over and into the bath, he sighed at the comfortable feeling of the water. Long ago he had stopped being embarrassed to be naked in front of Ivan, since they had sex and he had to wash him now that America was so big.

Kneeling next to the tub, Ivan got the soap and started washing his back first. "Is the food helping?" He hadn't eaten for a few hours, so it made sense that his stomach was hurting. Russia got the shampoo out as well, but didn't use it yet.

Alfred shook his head. "Not yet," He took another bite and swallowed. "But it will soon." It was more annoying then painful, and radiated from his stomach outward. The calming affect of his back being washed didn't even help except to get Anya moving around a bit more.

Going to wash the large stomach now, Ivan was once again amazed at how fast the stretch marks disappeared on the country's skin. But it made sense, after all the scar from the operation before had disappeared by now, as well.

Eating as Russia continued to wash him, America just frowned. "Ok... So the pain is still there. Now it's really just being annoying. I fed you! You can be quiet now!" He said to his stomach.

Giving a small grin, Ivan then frowned at the part of his stomach America was pointing to. "Where does it hurt, exactly?"

"Kinda on the side; not really the middle." He explained, rubbing the spot. Sure he wasn't eating as much as he normally did, but that shouldn't have stopped or even hurt America.

Leaning in to make sure there was no bruise or anything that could have cause the pain, Ivan couldn't find anything. "What kind of pain is it? Sharp, dull, what?" It was probably nothing. Maybe just indigestion, Russia told himself.

"Dull. And radiating like a stomach pain. Did James kick it hard or something? Is that possible?" It would suck, but his body would heal.

Giving a smile, Ivan washed off the suds. "That could be it. How long has it been hurting?" No need to cause a panic, after all. That would do no good for anyone.

A small frown pulled at his forehead. "As I was falling asleep last night." He murmured, thinking it over. That probably wasn't the best. Even a kick from their kids couldn't make it hurt that much...

Russia stood up and went to the sink, pretending to dry off his hands. Really it was just so that Alfred wouldn't see the worry in his eyes. "Would you like to have an ultrasound? We haven't had one in a while." That would confirm that this was nothing. Even though if a pregnant women experiences cramping or stomach pains at this time in the pregnancy, it could mean either early labour or a miscarriage, this was probably nothing.

America nodded before remembering Ivan couldn't see. "Yeah, it would make me feel better..." His own apprehension seemed to reverberate in Russia's voice.

Going to the door, Ivan opened it and went out in the room, shaking Estonia awake. "Get the wheelchair." He said urgently, before going back to the bathroom. "Alright, let's get you out of there." He held out his hands, knowing there was no way America could get out by himself.

Grabbing a hold of Ivan's hand, they both managed to get him out of the tub. Drying off, he then stopped as he thought for a moment. "Russia... Is something wrong?"

Another empty smile. "Of course not." He grabbed the stretchy pants America had been wearing, getting him to sit on the edge of the tub so he could pull them up. As soon as they were on, Russia opened the door to let Eduard in with the wheelchair. "Sit, so you don't have to strain yourself."

"Ok..." He said hesitantly but still sat in the chair. It was easier than having to walk around like this. "Uh, good morning Eduard." America smiled lightly.

Still not sure what was going on, Estonia nodded. "How are you feeling?" Ivan started pushing the wheelchair, so he just walked beside him. Where were they going so suddenly? Was there a problem?

Alfred shrugged as he rubbed his belly. "I have a weird stomach pain, but I'm good other than that." It seemed almost like Russia was hiding something, but he didn't think too hard about it as they lifted Alfred onto the ultrasound table.

"A weird pain? That can't be too good! I hope the babies are alright." Estonia said, eyes going wide. "If we're having an ultrasound, that must mean that there is something wrong?" Then he saw the intense glare he was getting from Russia, and quickly backtracked. "Well, I mean they are probably fine! Completely normal!"

Well even the famously oblivious America couldn't ignore that. "Russia, what's going on? Are the kids going to be alright? Are we going to lose them?" He started to yell with his eyes wide as Ivan got the equipment ready.

Still glaring at the Baltic nation, Ivan turned the machine on. He smiled down at America, trying to calm him down. "I am sure they are fine. Just making sure, that's all." He had been trying so hard to not make him worry, and Eduard has to go and ruin it!

His heart was still racing despite the peaceful smile. "Are you positive? I mean, I don't know why my stomach has been hurting like this, but does it mean something is wrong?"

Shying away from the death glare, Estonia shook his head. "We just want to make sure they are ok. It is a few weeks from your 'delivery' day."

"Exactly. Now relax." Russia tried, moving the gel around on his stomach. "See? Dmitri is just fine, right there." He pointed to the screen where their first born was waiting. Then he moved the wand down. "And Anya. Seems perfectly healthy."

Seeing the large, obviously baby-shaped children twitching and moving around both on the screen and inside, Alfred prodded. "What about James? Is he fine too?" He better be, since there was no way he could lose his child now. Not after the heart attack from when he fell.

Moving the wand to the top, Ivan nodded. "Yes, he seems..." But there was something wrong... Something definitely wrong. Looking sharply to Estonia, he ordered him to get some juice. Then he smiled down at Alfred, still not wanting to alarm him. "We're just going to try and make them... more active."

Craning his neck to watch Eduard leave, America turned back to the pale nation. "Where's Estonia going?" Already his voice held a hint of worry mixed with hysteria. Why did they need to be more active? What exactly was going on?

"Just getting juice. And why don't you walk around for a little? That will get your heart beating, so when you lay down again they will be energetic." And then he could prove that what he saw on the monitor wasn't the truth.

Still confused with everything that was happening, Alfred let Russia help him up before placing his hands on his back to offset the weight. "Are you sure this is ok with my stomach hurting? I don't want to do anything to them..."

Wrapping a hand around Alfred's waist so he could help him walk, Russia continued smiling. "It will be fine. You won't have to walk for long, just until Estonia comes back with the juice." They walked a circle around the room before Eduard came back with a glass. "There you go, drink up and you can lie down again."

Handing the glass over to the superpower, Estonia looked over to Russia with a frown. With how worried he looked when Alfred wasn't looking, it seemed as if there was a high chance something had gone drastically wrong...

America finished the juice and handed the glass back to Eduard before lying down again. "I'm... I'm actually kinda scared Russia." He said slowly, knowing something was wrong, but not wanting to think of just what it could be.

Rubbing the nation's shoulder, Ivan tried to sooth him. "I am sure they are fine. Then in just a few weeks, they will be out and we can take care of them." He put the wand on again, going right to James. It might take a few minutes for the sugar to hit, but they should start moving soon...

With Russia hovering over James for so long, America finally snapped. "Tell me just what the hell is going! They're my children just as much as yours, and I deserve to know!"

"Don't swear." Ivan said out of impulse, before turning the machine off and looking at him. "But I suppose you do deserve to know. I... am having trouble seeing James' heart beat." And he hadn't been moving at all, where as Anya and Dmitri had at least moved a little.

Alfred's eyes stared wide open at Ivan's morose expression before looking down to his swollen stomach. "No... You can't mean... No!" He yelled, looking around for something to throw. "That can't happen! Not after so long!" Without thinking of his pride, America started to tear up. "You're lying!"

Sighing, Ivan shook his head. "But, that is only on the ultrasound. It is not perfect, so he could be just fine." But then why would it still show the other's hearts beating just fine? He was trying to make it better for the pregnant nation, but it seemed pretty bad.

Seeing just how visibly upset Alfred was becoming, Estonia grabbed his hand and looked over to Russia. "What if... We did the surgery now?"

* * *

*hides* Don't kill us! Please Americans, put your guns away! It will only be a week till you see what happens!


	35. Birth

"What?" He snapped, looking at the smaller nation. "Then D-Dmitri and Anya..." He had to stop, his throat closing up from the thought of what happened to James. "I don't want to have them die... They can't die..."

Thinking it over, Russia hung his head. "Estonia is right. There is a high probability they will be perfectly fine if they are born now. And we might be able to save James if we do." He wasn't completely sure how bad it was, but they would need to be outside Alfred's body for him to do any good.

America looked at both nations before shaking his head. "I don't want them to die. You said they weren't properly developed!" He yelled accusingly at Estonia. "I can't lose all our babies!"

"Do you think this is any easier for me?" Russia asked, closing his eyes and resting his hand on the large belly. "We have the incubators. There have been plenty of babies that have survived after 34 weeks. Plus, if James is... well, it wouldn't be good for them to be in there for three weeks with that in there with them, and you could get gangrene." He tried to keep his cool, to rationalize that they would be fine.

Pausing, America just continued to shake his head. "No, he can't be. None of them are! They're all fine! I've been really careful! I didn't do anything! James can't be... James can't be dead!"

Taking a breath, Ivan looked around the room. "He might not be, but he could be in trouble. Are you willing to lose him just because you didn't want them in the incubators for a long time?" It was cruel, but unless the small little heart started up again in a few minutes, it was the only thing he could think of doing.

When Russia and he made eye contact, he mumbled. "Just promise me Dmitri and Anya will be fine." It was as much of an ok as any with how emotional Alfred was now. If it wasn't his own children, he wouldn't have been so traumatized.

Estonia looked to the two nations. "I'll go prep the surgery room." With that, he was off.

Holding his hand, Russia looked into his eyes. "I cannot promise that, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to help them." There was always a chance, but he didn't want to lie and give a promise that was out of his hands.

That wasn't enough for Alfred. If there was a chance they could lose all three... "I don't care. Promise me they'll live or I'm not letting you operate on me, _or_ stay here."

Sighing, Ivan nodded. "Fine, I promise." He had to, or else they could lose them all _and_ the super power in the process. "I have to give you an epidural. But we should wait for Estonia to come back. It will make it so you can be awake, but don't feel anything."

On cue, Estonia came back into the room. "I set up everything in the surgical room. Uh... Should we move there now?"

Alfred was still frowning as he held Ivan's hand. Normally he wouldn't want to be so close to the brute, but now he wanted to be close. It wasn't so much for him, but for their children.

Shaking his head, Russia went to get the supplies. "We have to give him an epidural. America, can you sit up please?" He got everything he needed, putting on gloves. Turning around, he saw Alfred sitting up just as asked. "Perfect. Now lean forwards."

Doing as Ivan said, America placed a hand over James as he stayed deathly silent. He was so scared that his children would be lost that he couldn't even comment as Eduard helped him sit forward more. "I swear... If we lose them..." He growled as Ivan got the needle prepared. "I have more nukes then I know what to do with."

Bringing the thin catheter as well, Ivan rubbed cleaning solution over the spot. "If we lose all three children, I will gladly die by your hands." All of the other times he had tried with other men, they had all died much before this point. It was too close to lose them now. "You will feel a pressure."

Nodding, America grimaced as the needle poked into the skin. "You better be damn well willing." He continued to rub his stomach, feeling sick from the dull pain still radiating from his stomach area.

The catheter went in easily, so Russia started the medicine. Letting Alfred lay back down again, he waited for a minute before feeling his stomach. "Can you feel the pain anymore? Or my hand?" He had to be completely numb, or else this would be a horribly painful ordeal for everyone involved.

Waiting a few more seconds, the American slowly shook his head. "No. I can't." He sighed, thinking about his children. Now it was only hours at most for him to see them, instead of weeks or months. But... What if they didn't make it?

"I'll get the gurney." Estonia said as he quickly ran to the room. It didn't take long for him to bring it in. "Can you help me get him on Russia?" They had gone over his role in his, but not in detail. Hopefully everything would work out.

Helping him lift the pregnant nation, they got him onto the gurney. It was usually difficult to move your legs with an epidural, so this was just easier. Before going, however, they all had to 'suit up', so there wasn't a chance of infection. They both helped Alfred put on a gown, and then they both put things on as well.

America's mind was still in a haze. With his lower half completely numb, he couldn't tell if Dmitri and Anya at least were ok. "This doesn't affect the babies, does it?" He asked, touching his numb stomach.

Getting a hairnet for the blond nation, Ivan shook his head. "Of course not. They will be perfectly fine." Or so he hoped. But on the ultrasound, Dmitri and Anya had seemed fine, so he was sure he could at least save them. He put the hairnet on Alfred, and they were ready to go in.

Deciding to only deal with Russia to be careful of Alfred's emotions, he asked. "Should I set up the curtain now?"

"Yes." Ivan said, going to the table with his medical supplies. "Wait, no." Turning to Alfred, he put a hand on his arm. "Usually, we would put a curtain up so that the mother doesn't get distressed about what is happening. But since it is me doing this, I am giving you the option if you want it or not."

It only took a second for America to think over it. "No, I want to see." He was a man, he could handle it. Through wars he had seen worse things.

Sensing the distress, Estonia went beside and held Alfred's hand. "We don't want you to be stressed."

"No, I made up my mind, I want to see our children."

Nodding, Russia went and got a mask for Alfred as well. "Then you will have to wear this. Just to be safe." Then he went and got the scalpel, wanting to do this as soon as possible to increase their chances of saving James. "Estonia, come assist me."

The mask was fit over his face before America turned to look up at the blinding lights above him. Everything in the room smelt and gleaned of sterilization as the two nations hovered over his midsection. "Let me see my babies." He said quietly, silently praying that they wouldn't lose any to being premature, never mind a miscarriage.

Looking to Estonia, Ivan pointed to the table. "There should be an IV in there. Could you?" He started cleaning the area, wanting this to be as sterile as possible.

Nodding, he grabbed the needled and hooked it up to Alfred quickly and efficiently. He wasn't going to be doing any of the procedure except for administering suction and taking the children over to the incubators he set up already. As well, he would be Alfred's emotional support as his children were taken out of him right before his eyes.

As soon as the IV was in, Ivan started the operation. There wasn't too much blood, which was good. None of them said anything, all too anxious for what was about to happen. But, soon he was holding the head of his first son, carefully pulling him out.

It was as if everything around America stopped as soon as he saw the small body emerge from his stomach. An eternity passed as the three waited to hear a cry or anything. Alfred swore his heart stopped just before a wailing cry split the silence. "Dmitri." He choked, ignoring the gaping wound in his stomach with an awed smile.

Estonia took a hold of the child once the umbilical cord was cut and rushed him over to an incubator. If they had done this later as planned, he would have let Alfred see his child for a moment before doing so, but they had to be careful.

Not even taking the time to watch his first child be taken care of, Russia put his hands back, wanting to get them out as soon as possible. Anya struggled more than Dmitri had, so it took a minute more to get her out, but they were all relieved to hear her crying as soon as she was out.

Even with all the blood around Russia, Alfred could only concentrate on the cries of his babies and the pit of fear pooling in his stomach. "Get James out now." He ordered cooly, still not completely comfortable. Deep down, he knew what would happen, but he didn't allow himself to think of the possibility.

Carefully taking out the smallest child, Ivan couldn't even hear anything outside the pounding in his ears. As soon as the head was out, he knew, he just knew. Closing his eyes for a second, Russia pulled the rest of him out, looking up to America to give one painful shake of his head.

Silently, Estonia handed Russia the blue blanket after the lifeless body was detached from it's mother. Once that was done, he went over to Alfred and squeezed his hand. With seeing his stomach opened, he knew the nation was brave.

"N-No." Alfred's voice cracked when he finally found the will to speak. "No!" He screamed, still unable to move or feel his lower half but nonetheless still trying to get up to save the small body. "Not James!" Even being the world's hero, tears flowed freely down his face as Ivan came up to him with the body. "He can't... He's not!"

Slowly, Ivan handed the wrapped up body to America, carefully holding his head. Alfred grabbed James, holding him close as he continued to weep.

Wanting to be angry, to hurt someone, but having no one to blame, Ivan focused at the job at hand. Anya and Dmitri were still crying in the background, and a crying nation held their silent brother. The largest nation started stitching him up, hands shaking ever so slightly. The only thing showing how badly this was affecting him.

Cradling the tiny body in his hands, America continued to sob. "James... Wake up." He whispered, stroking the pale face. "Wake up; be a hero for mommy."

Once he was finished stitching up the gash in America's stomach, Ivan grabbed a towel to wipe up the blood, but couldn't do it. Instead, he put his hands on the table on either side of Alfred's legs, putting his head down so his eyes weren't visible. James was dead, and it was all his fault! He should have known not to wait that long, it had only been hopeful thinking that they would last till 37 weeks! And now James was dead, and Anya and Dmitri were crying so loud that he thought they must know, as well. "Estonia, take care of them." He said quickly before walking out of the room, feeling that he was suffocating in there. Once outside, he collapsed onto the floor, leaning against the wall.

Eduard looked over to America morosely. He was still murmuring to the lifeless body; holding it close and rocking it while tears shone on his face.

Still, no matter how depressing it was, he had a job. Russia ordered him to take care of the children, and he didn't want them to have problems as well. Going over to Dmitri first, he checked up on his vitals and made sure that he was breathing. Doing the same to Anya, he sighed again. Eduard really felt like an outsider with the two nations feeling so emotional over their two living children.

After a few minutes, Russia had calmed down enough to be able to take care of those that needed help. Which at this point was America, because Eduard should be taking care of the babies. Going back into the room, he saw Alfred was still clutching James to his chest, the blue blanket stained with tears. He picked up the towel again, cleaning off the stomach that had gone down slightly.

"You're a strong baby boy, aren't you James? Come on, you can breathe now. Do it for your mommy. Please James. Wake up." Alfred continued to speak to the baby in his arms, stroking his face and head. A small tuft of dark blond hair was obvious on the crown of his head, making America choke up more. "You were inside me almost nine months. Look at me James. Please."

Getting the wheelchair, Ivan moved it to beside the bed. "Estonia, help me." He could lift Alfred by himself easily enough, but didn't want to risk injuring him. They both lifted him into the chair, America still holding the dead baby. "Stay here. Keep them safe."

The Baltic nation nodded grimly as Russia pushed the postpartum nation out of the room. Doing as ordered, he decided it would be best to put Dmitri on a ventilator since he hadn't breathed right away. No sense taking unnecessary risks with one child lost to unknown causes.

Still wrapped up in his world with only James and him, Alfred didn't even hear the quieting cries of his other children. They didn't matter as much since he already knew they were alive. What he wanted was to have the small body cradled in his arms start to wail. "James." He moaned, still staring at the small face.

Stopping at the front door, Ivan took out some heavy jackets and started piling them over America. He himself took off the white surgical gown he had on, since it was covered with blood, and put on a jacket as well. Still hearing the quiet crying and murmurs of his fellow nation, Russia pushed open the front door.

"What are you doing? James is going to get cold and not want to wake up!" America yelled, protecting his child with his own body. He could care less if his stomach had just been cut open, he needed to protect his child. "We don't have to go outside."

Not being able to look at either America or the bulge under the jackets that he knew was his son, Ivan just pushed him outside. Luckily it wasn't snowing, so this wouldn't be as difficult. "Alfred, James is dead. He has probably been dead since this morning, possibly since yesterday when you started feeling that pain." It was harsh but he had to do it, he had to realize that it was the truth.

"You don't get it though! He was dead inside me, but now he can breathe and come back! James is sleeping, that's it. He just doesn't want to wake up yet. He... He just needs help." America finished, crying more. He really wanted to believe himself, but it was obvious. The other two were bigger and moving a lot, not to mention their cries.

Pushing him to a good enough place, Ivan went in front of the wheelchair. "Alfred, do not make this harder than it has to be. Look at the baby in your arms. Is there any way he can be alive?" The ground here was too frozen to bury him, so they would have to do the next best thing.

Staring defiantly at Russia for a few seconds, the pained gaze made him slowly look down. After pushing the jackets out of the way, he looked critically at the small body. "B-But... He was in me for so long. He was alive. Why did he have to die now?"

"I'm not sure. No one can possibly be sure. Now, will you be with me while we give him a fitting funeral?" Ivan looked at his son, who he only ever got to see alive on a black and white screen. He was so small, so fragile. He thought back, at how James had _always_ been the smallest.

It only took a second before Alfred nodded. It was his son after all, he couldn't let Russia do it by himself. "He was supposed to be our American. Is... Is that why he's gone?"

Going to the ground, Ivan started digging in the snow till he reached earth. "I don't know what you mean. They are all half American, half Russian." He had to do this, for James. His memory, though short, had to be put to rest the proper way. So even if he wanted to go inside and hold his two live children, this is what had to be done.

"But he had an American name." He murmured quietly, looking down at his small son. "He was going to grow up to be like me." Tears started to fall again as Russia knelt in front of him, holding his hand.

Not knowing what to say, Russia just kept holding his hand for a few more minutes. Then he stood up, going to get some dry wood he kept. "We can't bury him, so we will have to cremate him." He said as he got back, putting the wood in the hole he had dug.

America just nodded as he started down at the body. Shifting it in his arms, he starter humming a song, rocking his son. "It's ok. Mommy will never forget you."

"Neither will I." Ivan said somberly. He packed the wood so it made a small bed, and looked up to America. "It is time." He held out his hands for the small body.

Unconsciously tightening his grip, Alfred forced himself to let go so that Russia could take the small body from his arms. If he was thinking rationally, he would have been amazed at just how visibly upset the other nation was, holding their dead son in his arms for a moment before placing it in the cradle of firewood. "I... Can't watch." He whispered, averting his eyes.

Lighting the small pieces of paper he had put under the wood, Russia stepped back, standing beside Alfred's wheelchair. He could hear the smaller nation crying silently again, and the grinding of his teeth. Besides that, there was only the crackling of the wood, taking away their precious son.

Hearing the wood crackle beneath the flames, Alfred squeezed his eyes shut. Turning his head, he grabbed Ivan's arm, not caring about just how pathetic he was being and cried against it. The smell started to singe his nose, making him even more distraught. They were supposed to have three kids, not two. What would they say to Dmitri and Anya when they grew up?

Russia wanted to look away, so he wouldn't see the dark outline of James start to burn, but that would be disrespectful. Instead he stared straight into the fire, letting America drench his sleeve. Why was it so easy for him to let it all out and cry? Why was it that he was unable to do that ever since he was a kid himself? It would certainly make this easier.

America couldn't tell just how much time had passed before the flames started to die. "C-can we go inside now? I want to see Dmitri and Anya." _To make sure they're alive_ he said morosely in his mind.

Not even having the energy to nod, Ivan started wheeling America back into the house. Once inside, he took off all the heavy jackets from both of them, dropping them to the floor. They went into the operating room, because they were probably still in there.

Hearing the two nations come into the room, he turned around and coughed awkwardly. "While you were outside, I weighed and measured both Dmitri and Anya." He rattled on. "Dmitri is 4 pounds, 3 ounces and Anya is two ounces heavier. They're both healthy weights for triplets, but I put Dmitri on a ventilator to make sure he wouldn't have any problems breathing."

Giving a small nod, Ivan pushed America closer. At 34 weeks, it wasn't uncommon to have a baby on a ventilator. He looked to his children, giving a small, sad smile. He had wanted one, expected three, and ended up with two. Anya looked up at them, blinking slightly, and started crying. Russia opened the incubator, lifting her out and holding her close to his body.

Watching with sad eyes as Ivan held their daughter, he looked over to Dmitri and back. "I want to hold her." He murmured, his ears perking from the cries emanating from her.

Looking down, Ivan nodded. He bent so that he could pass her over. She was the biggest out of all them, but still so small. "Hold her head." It would be best for Dmitri if he stayed in the incubator as much as possible, since he was still hooked up to the ventilator. Anya's cries had quieted when he picked her up, and now they practically stopped. "She must know who her mother is."

"Yeah..." He said in awe, holding his newborn. "She's so small..." America stared down at her, a strong feeling welling inside. Touching her face gently, he couldn't help but feel just how warm she was compared to James.

Going in front of the wheelchair, Russia went on his knees and lifted Alfred's shirt, so that he could inspect the cut. As he had expected, there was a little bleeding. He went to get some cleaner, and ran it over the bumpy skin, and went to get some dressings. "How was Dmitri when we were outside? Was he having trouble breathing, or was it just in case?"

"He was fine, I just didn't want anything to go wrong." Estonia explained as he gazed at America with his daughter. It was amazing just how a man could give birth, but it was obvious he would be perfect for the role of mother.

Still staring at the tiny face, Alfred was enthralled. Already, a feeling of intense protection flooded through his system. There was no way he would let his remaining children have anything happen to them. "My daughter." He choked, tearing up as she blindly grasped onto his pinky finger with her tiny hand.

Looking up at them, Ivan gave a small smile. Finally, he had a family. He watched as Anya slowly fell asleep in America's arms, and Alfred give a yawn of his own. "You should go to sleep. After having a C-section, it is bad enough that you have been in a wheelchair for so long and not in a bed."

"I'm not tired." He said, rocking his baby girl. It was just so amazing. He had given birth to her, and her brothers... Brother... As well.

Sighing, Russia stood up when he was finished dressing the cut. "Yes you are. Anya should go back in the incubator, as well." He had gone through surgery, the epidural made you tired, as well as crying as much as he had. "You have to rest so you can heal."

America shook his head before yawning. "No, I want to be with my children." Still... Sleep did sound extremely attractive at the moment.

"Alfred, think logically. If you heal faster, you will be able to spend even more time with them. And as I said, Anya should go back before she gets too cold." After all, they were used to the body temperature of America, who was bigger than them.

"I guess." He caved, still wanting nothing than the small bundle in his arms and the other in the incubator. "They'll be fine overnight, right?" He asked, staring at Anya holding onto his pinky with a vice-like grip.

Lightly taking the small child so he could put her back, Ivan looked to the clock. "It's only almost noon. You have a nap, and I will stay with them. You should be able to sleep now, shouldn't you?" Since he didn't have babies inside him anymore.

"I guess." He yawned again, reflexively touching his now-empty stomach. "But I want to be with the children as well." Still, his eyes were starting to droop.

Nodding to Estonia so he would look after them for a few more minutes, Russia started pushing the wheelchair out of the room. "You can when you wake up, don't worry. They will still be here, and that I can promise."

Alfred took his glasses off before yawning again. "Ok... But I want to see my children right away." Just how would it feel to be able to sleep a full night again?

They got to America's room, and Ivan started helping him out of the chair. "Can you feel your stomach yet? It might be wearing off soon." But it still would be best for him not to walk until his cut was more healed.

"Not really." His voice got weaker with fatigue. "Hey Russia." Alfred started with a weak smile. "We're parents now."

Smiling the first smile since he had taken James out that actually held no sadness, Russia nodded. "Yes, we certainly are." He pulled the blankets up on top of Alfred, who already fell asleep. They were parents, after so long of waiting.

* * *

Yeah I know, we killed James, we're evil people. But you know, blame Schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. I always get all the shit for anything that happens in stories that people don't like, and it's as much her fault as it is mine.


	36. 6 hours old

Blinking his eyes wearily, America groaned from the dull pain radiating from his surgery wound. It wasn't unbearable, but it was annoying as he tried to sit up.

He rubbed his eyes, and looked to the doorway as he heard some murmuring coming from the room the surgery had been done in. With a bit of difficulty, America stood up and hobbled to the room where his children's father was leaning over Dmitri with a small bottle in hand. "What are you doing?" He asked loudly, hearing the Russian coos from Ivan.

Not taking the bottle away, Ivan looked up. "Trying to get our son to eat." So far he had gotten solution everywhere but his mouth. He was going to be a stubborn baby. But still worth it. "You shouldn't be walking."

"I wanted to see our children and you said I could when I woke up." Looking around, Alfred asked. "Where's Estonia? Didn't you want him here to help?"

"You could have called me, so I could help." Russia muttered, mostly to Dmitri. "I sent him away. His job was to help you with the pregnancy, and with the delivery. He has done that." And anyway, Estonia didn't know what to do with babies, aside from medical things.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Rubbing the excess sleep from his eyes, Alfred asked. "What can I do? I want to be around our children." After yesterday... wait, did he really sleep that long? "What day is it now?"

Finally, Dmitri started sucking on the rubber nipple a little. "Wednesday. Don't worry, you didn't miss too much." It was still the day of the delivery. Alfred had only slept a few hours. "If you want to do something, you could feed Anya. If you feel up to breast feeding, of course." So far, he had only been able to feed both of them formula, and since Dmitri was still on the ventilator, he would continue having it for a while.

Well at least he didn't sleep all day. But, "breast feed?" He asked, having completely forgotten about their argument about it before. He was a guy, how was he supposed to be able to do that? Sure he had pretty much gotten boobs from the hormones, but enough to have milk?

Nodding, Russia would have gone over to show him, but he had finally gotten Dmitri to eat. "Yes. You might have to play with them first, to get it started, but there should be enough." Eventually he would need enough for two babies, but they would adjust to that, as well.

"Play with them?" He asked incredulously. Finally feeling the fatigue, America sat down on the rocking chair placed by the incubators. "You want me to play with my man boobs? To get milk?"

And he had stopped eating again. Ivan put down the bottle, going to where America was sitting. "Unless you want me to?" That would probably be easiest. Once they were started, they would probably keep on milking, so they would only have to do it this once.

"You might be their father, but you aren't touching my man boobies." He tried to pull back as Russia got closer. "Seriously! They're already tender; I don't want them to feel like they're going to fall off." True it would be better for his kids, but it was still so awkward!

As if on cue, Anya started crying. Russia went to go pick her up, so she would quiet down. "It is either you or me. Or Anya could just suck on them for an hour." Which would probably be as long as it would take for her to eat.

Looking up at his distressed daughter, Alfred couldn't help but feel just as upset with her cries. "I... How long will it take if I do it?"

Shrugging, Russia dangled his finger in front of her face, smiling as her eyes followed it. "I am not sure, exactly. But your daughter is getting hungry. Do you just want me to make up a formula for her?"

Knowing full well that his own milk was better for her, Alfred sighed. "I'll try feeding her. But... How do I get the milk out? It's not like I can suck on it to get it started."

"Just playing with them should be enough. Unless you don't think that will work, then I can do it." As long as Anya got milk, it would be fine. Hopefully Dmitri would get better soon, so that he could have real milk as well, instead of just the formula.

Frowning as his son started to hiccup before crying, he just said to Ivan. "Turn around then. I don't want you being all creepy about me touching my nipples. And I don't want you to suck them either."

Laughing, Ivan turned so he could put Anya back in the incubator, picking up Dmitri carefully so he wouldn't pull on the tube. Getting the towel he had been using, Russia put it on his shoulder before lightly burping him.

Not sure quite where to begin, America started to roll his nipples between his fingers. They were a bit tender, making him frown as nothing happened. "Nothing's coming out. This is pointless." Alfred grumbled, glad none of the other nations could see him trying to get himself to lactate.

"It will take time." It would probably take less time if he sucked on them, but he didn't want to pressure America into anything. He heard Dmitri make a small sound, and figured that was all he was going to burp.

Grumbling, he changed tactics and started to pull on the nipples, trying to simulate the sucking feeling. It still made nothing come out, which made America start to get upset. "What if I don't have anything? What if I just got the boobs but not the milk? I don't want Anya to get sick..."

He put Dmitri down and the small baby tried holding on to his sleeve. "You have some, or else they wouldn't be so big. It would be easier if you had let me suck on them before the kids were born."

"That's weird though. Isn't there some other suction thingy I could use?" Plus, wouldn't it be kinda gross to have man milk in his mouth? Not that he cared too much about Ivan. "I want to see Anya or Dmitri though."

Going over to Anya's incubator, Russia picked her up, watching as she grabbed her foot. "When Dmitri is off the ventilator, you can feed him as well." He could have fed James, as well... but he tried not to think about that.

"Let me try and feed Anya then. She can get it started." And judging by the fact that it took Russia so long to get Dmitri to eat, it would probably give her practice with sucking anyways.

Nodding, Ivan brought her over and placed her in America's arms. "Do you have her? Do you remember how?" If she couldn't get any milk, they would just have to give her formula and try to make him lactate more.

Pushing his shirt up, he nodded. "I have her." America said, getting one of his mutated breasts out. Holding her near it, he held his breath as her tiny head searched around for the small dusky nub. "What will it feel like?" He asked rhetorically.

"Like me sucking on your nipple, but less suction, I would think." He watched as America tried to get her to suck. "For the last two feedings, she has had a rubber nipple, so it may take a while." He would need to change her soon, probably.

Feeling her search around for it still, Alfred looked over to Dmitri who was still in the incubator. "How long will they have to stay in incubators? And what about the ventilator?" He continued to ask questions, since they hadn't really gone over much before the impromptu birth.

Shrugging, Russia sat down beside him, holding her small hand. "We will see how they are gaining weight, and how Dmitri is breathing." Hopefully it wouldn't be too long, but he didn't want to take the chance of taking them out now.

Nodding, Alfred almost jumped as he felt Anya latch onto his nipple. "Ok... Now let's hope she knows what to do with it." Still, the feeling of having his child in his arms was a greater joy for the nation than he had ever felt.

Watching as a small drip of colostrum roll down from Alfred's chest, Russia wiped it up with his finger. "It looks like it is working now. Can you feel it at all?"

"Yeah, I can." America said simply, watching the small bundle in his arms suck fiercely on the nipple in her mouth. It didn't feel bad, but it also felt really strange. "How long will Anya eat for do you think? Will I run out?"

"You might. She will eat until she is full, most likely. If you run out, just change to the other nipple." Since it was his first time breast feeding, it was unlikely that it would have enough, since he was a man. But eventually they should create enough.

Still staring at his child, Alfred recalled everything that happened to reach this point. Even with the preparation, nothing was the same as holding his own, live baby. Live... Well, he didn't want to think about it when he felt so good. "She's done I think..." America commented, holding her back.

Looking at his watch, Ivan was surprised. "After only twenty minutes? Wow, that is unusual. Are you sure she is done, or do you just want her to be?" Still, he picked her up, carrying the small child to her incubator. He had moved the third one out a while ago.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sure he knew how to support her as she ate, but he didn't know how much she would eat. America watched as Russia placed their daughter in the incubator as he continued to rock in the chair.

Holding her head for an extra second, Ivan was amazed at how small she was once again. Her head fit easily into the palm of his hand. "How are you feeling? How is your stomach?" Ivan asked, turning around after Anya closed her eyes.

America closed his eyes. "I'm kinda hungry." He opened them to Ivan's questioning expression. "Oh, my cut's fine. It just itches a bit. Though I'll heal fast cause I'm a nation anyways." Speaking of that elephant in the room... "When are you going to let me run my country again?"

Hearing Dmitri give a light cough in his sleep, Russia went over to make sure he was alright. "Whenever you feel ready to leave them to go to a world meeting." He had been thinking about this, and decided that it would be the best place for America to come back to the world.

"... Could someone come and watch them?" Still, he wasn't sure if he would trust to be away from them for longer than an hour. Alfred just sighed. "I... I want to see England and Canada and everyone else. They'll go crazy when they see we have kids." Hopefully Arthur and Matt would be ok with becoming uncles though. "What about your sisters? Don't you want them to see our babies?" They might have only been a day old, but he was still thinking ahead.

Sighing, Ivan thought about it. "I was thinking we could use... ask Lithuania to babysit. But I don't think we should show them to many people. The secret could get out too easily." It wasn't like they could tell everyone that Alfred had been pregnant. "Also, if Belarus knew I had children with someone else, she would slash the throats of everyone in the room."

Alfred stopped rocking as he shuddered. Oh yeah, he forgot about his volatile sister. She was a crazy bitch if there ever was one. "I guess that makes sense." Though he still wanted to let his 'family' see his kids. Standing up, he declared. "I'm going to the nursery."

"Do you want me to carry you there? You still shouldn't be walking." Though it probably wasn't too bad, since he was a nation, and was healing already. But Russia would feel better not having Alfred walk very long.

"I haven't been able to walk for a month. I want to, so calm down. If I hurt myself, it's only myself that will get hurt now." Still, he felt strangely appreciative that Ivan didn't want him to struggle. "So wait," He stopped, thinking, "Does this mean Dmitri and Anya are officially Russian? And what day is it?"

Giving a small laugh, Russia shrugged. "It is not like they will be registered as newborns. After all, they will live much longer than normal humans, and their parents don't exist. And I believe today is April 17th." Their birthday, in every sense of the word.

Agreeing with what the other nation said, America just nodded before going off to the nursery. As much as it hurt, he couldn't help but think of his other son; the one he never got to hold alive. James would always be in his heart and mind, but he figured seeing his blue things would... Where where they? Looking around the room with a frown, Alfred called. "Russia!"

At the loud noise, both babies started crying. He tried soothing Dmitri, who calmed down slightly, and then he picked Anya up, trying to do the same. As soon as she stopped, he put her down and ran to where he had heard the yell. It hadn't sounded pained, it had sounded... angry?

"Where... Where are all of James' things?" America asked, looking around the room with wide eyes. There was a plethora of purple and green, but no blue. And instead of there being three of everything, there was two.

Getting to the room, Russia gave a sigh of relief that Alfred was alright. "I got rid of them." He didn't want everything around just to remind them of the things that could have been. It was much too painful for both of them.

"Why?" He asked simply, hurt finding its way into his voice. He might have been a hero to the world, but he was unable to save his second son who Russia didn't even seem to want to remember. "Do you want to forget him already? Are you already over the fact that one of our sons died this morning?"

Going closer, Ivan shook his head. "No, of course not. How could I possibly forget him, when I have been dreaming about him since we knew we were having a girl and two boys? But I thought that if you were to see his things, still here like nothing happened, it would be too painful. For both of us." He had preoccupied himself with taking care of their two other kids for the past few hours, just so he wouldn't break down from the crushing sadness.

America looked to the floor. "I don't want to forget him." Gazing around to keep himself from becoming too emotional, Alfred thought out loud. "Do you still have the doll?"

Thinking, Ivan went to the drawer he had been keeping the practice doll in. He had figured that when she was older, Anya might like playing with it. "You will not forget him. Neither of us will." He pulled out the doll, handing it over.

Seeing what he expected, Alfred quickly took the blue receiving blanket off the doll and rubbed it against his cheek; emotions rushing over him. Before he would collapse, Alfred handed the doll back and said shakily. "I want my son back. Why did he have to be taken away?"

Unable to answer without breaking down, Russia just turned his head. If only he had done something differently, that blanket could be around his smallest son this very minute. Maybe if he had given Alfred more vegetables, or more female hormones. There had to be something he had done wrong, that could have saved him!

Swallowing harshly, America tried to gather himself before murmuring. "I'm going to go have a nap. I may as well when I can, huh?" He smiled weakly before leaving Ivan to his own thoughts, still feeling the blanket in his hand.

Going back to his children, Ivan forced his mind to go to them and not their dead brother. He would need to change Anya, and Dmitri would probably be wanting attention. Since he couldn't be held as easily or as often as Anya, he seemed to think that unfair, and wanted more attention.

* * *

Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I totally forgot. But I hope that you all still enjoyed this chapter, as sad as it was in the end. It kinda sucks that Russia and America deal with grief in such different ways huh? Anyway, see you all next week!


	37. 4 days old

Alfred woke up with a huge yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before running a hand through his messy hair. Looking at his other hand, he was still attached to the small, blue blanket, which America rubbed against his cheek before getting up. He had been sleeping with it for the last three days, and he could tell Russia wasn't too impressed.

Traipsing the few meters to the room his children were in, Alfred's heart started to race as he saw Dmitri in his incubator but without the tubes around him. Why wasn't his ventilator on? "Russia?" He raised his voice, looking out of the room towards the nursery. When the other nation came out, America asked. "Why isn't Dmitri on his ventilator?"

Smiling, Ivan walked over. "He has been doing very well, so I took it off while you were sleeping. It has been about two hours, and I have been watching him closely. But he seems to be doing just fine." Looking down to the smaller nation, Russia rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

Nodding, America mumbled. "That makes sense. Thank you." Really, he couldn't imagine most new mothers getting nearly as much sleep as he did with Russia. "So... Is it ok to hold him now?" He had before, but never outside of the incubator.

"Yes. Just be careful, because he is still smaller than Anya. Do you want to feed him?" For the first few times that Alfred fed both babies, he may have to also give them some formula, but that was alright. He would build up enough milk eventually.

Alfred nodded again. "Yeah, I will." He had more than gotten used to it with Anya already; almost to the point of looking forward to the bonding it created with his children. Still, it was almost too much to think about everything that got them to this point. The point where they were both parents. "I know this is looking really far, but will our kids be recluses their whole lives because we're both guys?"

Looking over the two small bodies thoughtfully, Ivan shrugged. "There is no way to know. It will all depend, I suppose." Most likely it would be more because they lived in the middle of a snow storm, but he would still let them have friends their age. As long as they were carefully picked.

Accepting his answer for now, Alfred smiled as he went over to his son. Dmitri wasn't doing much, but he could sense he was awake. "Hi Dmitri." He whispered, raising the pitch of his voice. "Mommy's gonna feed you now." Picking his son up gently, he went over to the rocking chair. "You're gonna grow up to be big and strong, but first you have to focus on getting bigger than your sister."

Picking up Anya as well, Ivan went to sit on the cot he had brought in for himself. She would need changing soon. "She will probably be able to come out of the incubator in a few days, if she keeps growing like she has been." He had been weighing them every day, to keep track of how much they were gaining.

America hummed absentmindedly, watching as his son suckled. "Hey, could I get a cot to sleep in here too? I don't want to be so far from our kids." Plus he felt somewhat bad that Ivan had been doing most of the work with the kids.

"I could bring Estonia's over here, if you wish." Anya was grasping his shirt, a habit which she had gotten these past few days. She was making gurgling sounds, already trying to communicate with the rest of the world.

Watching as Dmitri held onto his hand, America nodded. "I'd like that." It wouldn't be very comfortable, but it would definitely make him feel closer. Alfred gazed over to Ivan with their daughter, smiling as Russia all but beamed down at Anya. "If the world could see you like this, a lot more people would like you."

"Everyone would be more likable with a newborn in their arms." Russia smiled, lifting her up a little more and putting her on her stomach. She always liked sleeping like this. "I think they will both need changing, when you finish feeding him."

Feeling Dmitri start to lose interest with his nipple, Alfred moved him so he was cradled in his arm. "Ok. I'll change Dmitri then. Anya seems to be too happy with you to separate."

Nodding, they went to the changing table. "Do you remember how to do it?" So far he had been changing them, wanting to let Alfred rest as much as possible. But he seemed to be healing very well, and now that Dmitri wasn't on the ventilator, it would be better.

Placing their son down, he nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure." Sticking his tongue out, America undid the one already on before changing it to a new one, all the inner steps included. "So, it's gonna be difficult when they can squirm more, huh?"

"Just be glad Dmitri didn't decide to give you a shower." Russia laughed, remembering the one time it had happened to him. It hadn't been too bad though, so it wasn't much to clean up. Finishing Anya's, he picked her up, putting her on his shoulder.

Watching Russia again, America shook out of his reverie to hold his son. "Do you think they'll ever fall in love with someone?" Since they were half nation, it might not be the best for them. Who knew just how long they would live anyways? If it kept them around forever, America would be more than willing to give them some of his land for their own.

Looking over at Dmitri, who was trying to grab America's glasses, Ivan smiled. "Everyone falls in love. Perhaps not with a specific person, perhaps just with an idea, or a symbol." Life would be meaningless without love. They loved their children, and they made life better.

"How can you think of stuff like that? Arthur used to talk like that too. Well, he still does." Shrugging, he looked down at his sleepy son, smiling as he yawned.

"Shall we get them back in the incubators?" He had already fed Anya when America was sleeping. But soon, he would have to wake him up for feedings, so that they got the best food possible. Right now, Ivan mostly wanted him to get better.

America nodded. "It would be the best." Rocking their son in his arms for a few more seconds, Alfred went over to the incubator and placed him back inside. There was no way now that anyone could come between their children and him if they needed protecting. He may still have man boobs and gave birth to his kids, but America was still very much a man with the power to drag a car behind him.

Once they were back, Russia stood up. "Would you like for me to get you the cot now? I was going to start dinner, but I can grab it first." The babies were going to sleep, so it might be good for Alfred to sleep as well.

"Yeah that would work. I'm kinda tired anyways. And hungry. Always hungry." He grinned, feeling proud of himself. America couldn't imagine just how it would be to know he only contributed sperm while a woman went through everything he did.

Nodding, Russia went over to Dmitri and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before going to get the cot. Coming back, he found America curled up on the one he used, staring at the babies. "Are they all you dreamed about?"

"They couldn't be any better. I'm just happy we have children." America was determined to at least let Matthew and Arthur see them, if not more people. Though, there still was the whole 'a man gave birth' thing he needed to hide. "Can we have hamburgers for dinner? I haven't had one since I had morning sickness and my stomach misses them."

"Of course. But you will also have to drink a tea I got. It helps with milk production, and you will need that." There were also a few other things that would help, that he would be gradually getting him to use. "Even though you have had the kids, you still have to think about your health."

America's initial exhalation was cut short. "Tea? Seriously? Do you know just how nasty that stuff is? I haven't had a drop since the Boston Tea Harbor and Arthur won't let me forget."

Stopping at the door, Ivan turned around. "Would you rather not have enough milk for our babies, and have them eat formula?" It was sad to say, but with two babies it wasn't bad, but with three it would have taken a while for him to be able to keep enough milk.

Grimacing, America mumbled. "Fine. Just don't tell Arthur I'm drinking tea or he'll go crazy." If it was for his babies, he could do it. As disgusting as it would be. "I just want my hamburger to wash down the nastiness."

Going into the kitchen, Russia got everything ready. Soon he heard crying, possibly Anya, coming from the room, followed by soft words spoken from a loving mother. And he had been worried that he wouldn't know what to do with kids.

* * *

Dance for Dmitri being able to breath by himself!

So yeah FF is being stupid, and won't let me respond to reviews my normal way. To respond I have to do it the long way. So if I get a lot of reviews then I will answer, but if not then I probably won't. Sorry, it makes me feel bad because I like responding. Anyway, see you all next week!


	38. 2 weeks old

Groaning as he was woken up from his sleep, America rubbed his eyes. "Ivan?" He grumbled in post-sleep haze. "What's wrong?" A few days ago they moved the cribs into 'their' room so they could sleep on a comfortable bed. Dmitri was out of the incubator as well as his sister, and Alfred was scared that something had happened to him.

Rubbing the smaller nation's shoulder, Russia shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. It is feeding time, is all." He could already hear Dmitri start to cry lightly. They had gotten into a routine, even if their parent's weren't completely used to it yet.

"Oh. Who's crying?" He asked, unable to see without his glasses. "Wait, it sounds like Dmitri. He has that weird hiccuping thing to start." Getting up, he placed his glasses on before yawning. Picking up their son, he brought him back to the bed where both mother and son quickly got into position for him to start eating. "They're getting big." He commented, used to the strange feeling of breastfeeding by now.

Rubbing the small hand, Ivan felt the soft skin. "It is why I felt good bringing them out of the incubators." After all, if they would have gotten sick because they were taken out too early, he would have blamed himself.

Even if they were bigger, that meant they were still smaller than a normal single baby. "That makes sense." Alfred murmured tiredly, shifting the baby in his arms. "Have you been sleeping a lot?" He asked, already knowing that Russia had for the most part been letting him sleep.

Shrugging, Ivan went to Anya as she started waking up as well. "I have been getting enough." Now that both babies were out of the incubators, him and Alfred slept together each night, so they wouldn't be away from any member of their strange family.

"It's like they can tell when the other is getting more attention." America commented as Russia came back to the bed with their daughter. "Is she hungry too?"

"It has been two hours since both of them ate, so yes she would be. Do you have enough, or should I get a bottle?" Usually, one baby was good with the milk from one breast, but sometimes they were so hungry Alfred had to give them both and the other would have to have part formula. But it was getting so he would almost always have enough.

Feeling how enthusiastic Dmitri was sucking for milk, America shook his head. "He's really hungry so half and half would be best. Plus it's kinda starting to hurt..." Leaning against the headboard, Alfred watched as Anya was rocked gently in Ivan's arms. For a giant nation that scared the world over, he sure looked like a giant Teddy bear with one of his children in his arms.

Nodding, Russia got off the bed and started walking to the door. "I will go warm two, then. They should both get half and half, if we have to do it that way." Anya was moving her feet, lightly kicking him in the arm. They both were healthy, and for that he was glad. At least they had _two_ healthy babies...

Alfred watched Russia leave before letting his eyes slip shut. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping too much, but it was still better than when he had to sleep on his left side. Plus now he wasn't kicked around from the inside and could see his feet again after about four months. Shifting his son again, he relaxed against the headboard further.

With the bottles ready, Russia made his way to their room. It was lucky he had big hands, or he wouldn't be able to carry Anya and two bottles at once. Going back into the room, he smiled at seeing his partner in parenting falling asleep. "Don't drop the baby, if you fall asleep."

Shaking his head, Alfred sat up. Looking down to his chest at Dmitri, he moved him so he was resting in his arms. "He drained this one." Holding his other arm out for Anya, he passed over Dmitri carefully, making sure Russia had him.

Wiping up the bit of milk that had dribbled down Dmitri's cheek, Russia got the bottle and started the task of trying to get him to eat from it. Ever since he had been fed by Alfred, he seemed to hate the bottle, and had to be a pain for half an hour before he would eat from it. Still, Ivan couldn't ask for anything else than these two.

Grabbing the green blanket beside him, America handed it over to Russia as Anya started suckling. Still extremely tired, he yawned as their daughter shifted in his grip. Slowly, Alfred leaned over and rested against the headboard again and then against Russia's side.

Dmitri was keeping his mouth firmly closed, as Russia tried to feed him. "_Come, darling, you need to eat and grow nice and big for me_." He whispered in Russian, lightly rocking him. "America, you can sleep all day as long as you are awake for the feedings." He saw Alfred's arms starting to droop, so Anya was having a difficult time eating.

"What? Oh, yeah sorry." America sat up again and moved Anya up on his chest. "My scar is almost completely healed." He commented, stroking his daughter's face.

"Don't say sorry to me." Russia mumbled, smiling as he watched their daughter close her eyes while still sucking. "I wonder how long it will be till it disappears. Probably a bit longer than the last one." Since it was the second cut in the same place, and it was open longer this time.

America just shrugged before focusing on staying awake. Feeling Anya start to lose interest, he just rocked her as he waited for her to be finished completely. "You know, I still don't care that way about you, but this is the happiest I've truly been for a long time."

Nodding, Russia agreed as Dmitri started sucking on the bottle finally. "But that has nothing to do with me, and all to do with these two." He smiled over at the other nation, who was still slumped on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that was a lie, but it's not completely the truth. Everyone now seems to think I'm gonna solve their problems but you don't seem to. Well, other than the fact that you wanted kids."

Staying silent as Dmitri pulled away from the bottle and started crying, Russia picked him up and started burping him. "You can solve no one's problems when you are raising two children." Everything would become much more difficult when America went back to the world, but they both knew it had to happen.

"I know." America yawned again. "Do you want me to bottle feed Anya as well or can I sleep?"

"If you could put Dmitri back to bed, I can take her." Russia said, holding out their small son.

Nodding, America took Dmitri from Ivan after passing Anya back. He slipped out of their bed and went to the green themed crib. Placing him on the bottom, he smiled happily before turning the mobile above. "Sleep tight Dmitri. Mommy loves you so much."

Smiling over at them, Ivan grabbed the other bottle and started feeding Anya. She was always easier to get started. "You used to think you wouldn't be a good mother." He commented as Alfred climbed back in bed.

"I still don't think I'm going to be good. Right now it's just feeding them and keeping them alive. What about when they can talk and think and stuff?" America snuggled under the covers, reaching out to touch his daughter's cheek.

Grinning down at her, Russia nodded. "You will be wonderful. Don't worry yourself about those things." Even though practically every mother did. Anya still had the nipple in her mouth, but she was mostly playing with it now, so he took it out and got up to put her back in her crib.

Alfred barely felt Russia get back into the bed before he slipped from consciousness. He had always slept in, so waking up every two hours was a strain on him.

Ivan stayed up a few more minutes, watching Alfred's sleeping face, and then changing to watching the babies. When everyone seemed to be sleeping soundly, he closed his eyes.


	39. 1 month old

"The diapers are in the cupboard, the bottles are in the fridge. And don't forget to give Anya her medicine, or she will never get rid of that ear infection." Russia said, putting on his coat. "Are you sure you will be fine by yourself?" He had to go to a meeting, because he had been missing so many lately and people were starting to wonder.

Shooing Russia out the door, America smiled. "I'm fine, jeez. Have a little faith in me! And you better realize that soon enough I'm gonna be going with you. Make sure everyone doesn't think I'm dead." Sure he was actually scared shitless, but America wouldn't let Ivan know.

Sighing, Ivan held the door and looked at him. "Look, I obviously don't think there will be a problem, because you are a great mother. I just hate leaving them like this." It had been a month of their lives, completely devoted to the two babies, and now to just leave them was ripping his heart out. "Just, promise to give me a call if something happens."

"It's not like I know how to phone anyone but you on your weird phones. Go and don't freak too many people out. They aren't even crying so I'll be fine too."

Giving a small smile, Russia nodded. "Alright. I should be home in a few hours." He wrapped his scarf around his neck, heading out to the helicopter.

Waiting until the helicopter was gone, America went back inside. Both babies were asleep, making him feel better. Well... Why not have a nap? They would wake him up with their cries if they needed anything...

.oOo.

Glancing at the clock, Ivan couldn't believe how long the meeting was taking. He had somewhere important to be, and they were spending half an hour discussing how much help they should send who-knows-where because some natural disaster happened. Luckily he hadn't had a panicked call from America, but what if he was unconscious! Slipped, fell and hit his head, and the babies were out of their cribs, drinking whatever they found under the sink, because somehow they had found out how to open the three child proof locks he had on them.

Seeing Ivan looking at the front of the room with a frown, Estonia coughed lightly to get his attention. "Hello Russia. Uh... How are they?" He insinuated what he meant to keep the children a secret as he had been told to.

Looking over, Russia came out of his thoughts. "They're fine, as long as they haven't drunk dish-soap or played with knives yet." Why had he gone to this meeting? He should be home, with America, Dmitri and Anya.

Confused, Eduard let it go. "They are just over a month, correct? Is their mother alright?" Why was Russia nervous about such random circumstances?

"Yes he is fine. Well, he was when I left." He could have at least pulled Estonia out of the meeting to help him. Well, he had already discussed that with Alfred, who had told him that he couldn't keep using the Baltics for his own purposes. But really, what else were they there for?

Estonia nodded before going back to the meeting. That was good, since he could then come back to the world one day. Right now though, it was hard not to speak up and say that he knew exactly where and why America had disappeared for so long.

Finally, Germany called the meeting to an end. Ivan was the first out the door, not wanting to spend another second than he needed to be away from his babies. He probably shouldn't have flown as fast as he did, but it was all right because he didn't crash.

While Russia was rushing back home, America was focusing to trying to give Anya her medicine as well as keeping Dmitri from crying. He changed him, tried feeding him, burping him and even just rocking him to sleep, but nothing worked! He just continued to make soft coughing sounds like he was about to cry. All Alfred could hope for now was that he would be fine when their daddy was home. "Mommy is going to go see if that's daddy. Ok Dmitri?" America asked before leaving the room with his daughter bundled up in his arms.

Slamming open the door, Ivan rushed inside and gave a sigh of relief as he saw America holding their daughter. "Good, you're alright. I was worried, because you hadn't phoned me." In a second he heard a cry coming from the room, signifying that Dmitri was alright as well.

"If you call going crazy all right." America huffed, gazing to their son. "I've done everything and he won't stop trying to cry. I'm gonna go bananas!" The only reason he didn't want to phone was because Russia would get nervous, but apparently he did anyways.

Picking him up, Ivan held him with one arm and rubbed his back. Almost immediately the crying stopped. "He is like you, enjoys my back rubs." He watched as the smaller twin started sucking his thumb, already falling asleep.

"That's no fair!" America huffed, smiling anyways. "Now he's gonna get all the back rubs while my man boobs get sore every day and night from breast feeding. Maybe I'll start crying too." Rocking Anya in his arms, Alfred watched as his son was put to sleep by the large hands rubbing his back forcefully.

Laughing, Russia carefully put Dmitri back in the crib. "When we have time, I can rub your back too. Did you give Anya her medicine yet?" Her infection should be almost done now, but he still didn't want to miss giving her medication until it was completely gone.

Alfred nodded. "She was really good about it too. Barely squirmed until she was eating. Seems like Anya really likes to do that now." Maybe she picked up the habit from her frigidity brother.

"Just be glad they aren't teething yet." He had a feeling that when they got teeth, America would want to start bottle feeding them. But it was best for them to be breast fed for about a year, and it even made the mother more healthy for the rest of her... his life.

A shudder went through Alfred's body. "Don't remind me." Looking down to their daughter, he couldn't help but imagine just what it would be like to watch another person grow up. Not just another human, but a life they made somewhat together.

Lightly brushing Dmitri's fine hair with his fingers, Ivan smiled. "Even though we both don't love each other, we still make good parents." So far, at least. But if they had gotten past the first month, it was probable they would get through the rest.

"Yeah... Hey, when do you think their first hair cut will be?" Dmitri had a fine head of light hair, but Anya was still bald. It was exciting to think that they would be able to see all their 'firsts' in life. "Speaking of which, are we gonna do those baby book things for them?"

Staying silent a moment, Russia wouldn't look up from their son. "...I already have started one." In reality, he had been keeping a diary or sorts since America was a few months into the pregnancy, just so that they could look back years later and remember what it was like. He also had a few pictures of when he was sleeping...

Blinking, America pressed. "Without me? That's cold." Smiling, he asked with a slightly more devious grin. "Can I seem them? I wanna be able to help with them. Do you have pictures from when they were only a few days old?" Already he could see them pouring over it to embarrass their son or daughter with their significant other.

Nodding, Russia left to go get it. "I also have a few ultrasound pictures." He put the book on the table, opening it to the first page, which had an ultrasound picture from the first one, and details of what had happened so far during the pregnancy.

Looking through the ultrasound pictures, America held one up to the light. "When was this? And is it Dmitri? Or... James?" He whispered, wishing he had the blanket with him. Shifting his grip on Anya, America decided to put her back down since she was falling asleep.

"That is Anya. Here, it says Baby B. That is before we had names picked out for them." Flipping a page, Ivan pointed. "This one is James." He said quietly, remembering that time. They had been so excited to have triplets.

Staring at the page for a moment, Alfred wordlessly turned the page to what he assumed to be things of Dmitri's. "So this was back when they were still annoying parasites." He laughed humorlessly, still shaking off the aura of pain seeing James' ultrasound gave him.

Nodding, Russia just looked at the pages he had seen a million times. Eventually, it changed to the first few pictures of after the birth. Anya and Dmitri had looked so small and defenseless in the incubators, just a few hours old.

"It's already been a month..." America stated in awe. "It doesn't feel like it." After being in Ivan's home for this long though, it was bound to feel like a blink of an eye.

"This is when I took Dmitri off the ventilator." Russia pointed, smiling at the pictures. There were many more pictures of when they were born than when Alfred was just pregnant. He had made sure to take as many as possible.

Hearing Dmitri start to cry, Alfred got up quickly to go over to him. Picking up his small body, America cradled it in his arms, hushing their son. "It's ok. Mommy will make you happy again. Are you hungry?"

Looking up from the book, Ivan watched America take care of their small son. It still amazed him just how good he was at being a mother. "You are so perfect. They will love you."

"Maybe, but what if they don't? Right now I'm just the person who gives them food. When they're older they'll learn to hate us for trying to keep them safe." Seeing that Russia was about to prove him wrong, Alfred cut him off. "Don't even. I know because that's pretty much what I did with England."

"You are not England." Ivan said simply. He knew that America still had scars from gaining his independence, and these weren't the type that faded like his C-section scars. "Not all kids grow to hate their parents."

Sitting next to the large nation, America silently lifted his shirt and got Dmitri feeding. A few moments later Alfred all but whispered out. "I know I'm not, but I'm scared that I'll love them so much I won't want to let them go. They aren't my colonies, yet they mean so much more to me then any land could ever make me feel." It sounded lame, but he was scared he would kill them with his overbearing love.

Picking up Anya as well so she wouldn't get jealous, Ivan started rocking her, watching as she sucked on her thumb. "It is impossible to love them too much. They are our babies, and we are their parents. If we didn't love them with our whole hearts and more, wouldn't that be the worst sin?"

Holding their son with a grim look, America nodded. "I guess your right. I just... I don't want them to go through anything bad. I'll nuke anyone that wants to hurt our babies, I swear it on the United States of America." He said harshly, glaring at the wall.

"With us as parents, I don't think there is a chance of anyone living if they hurt them." For a mother they have a country with limitless army resources, and for a father they have the largest country in the world, who can break a horribly cursed chair.

"They better believe it. I'm sure I could spare a few guns to keep around the house just in case." America muttered to himself, stroking Dmitri's small hand as he suckled his nipple. No one would fuck with his strange family.

Turning to look at him, Russia tried pulling his scarf out of Anya's grasp. "No, we will not have any guns in the house. Besides, there are many other ways to deal with someone, without the nasty sound, and ballistics." As long as you cleaned everything with enough bleach, they couldn't find blood, so it made things easier. Plus, as nations, their fingerprints were kept from any databases.

Huffing, he agreed. "Fine, but you better make sure our kids can't get hurt. There is no way in this world I will ever let anything bad happen to them, even if I need to use my full power as a nation." There children were now his world. "So now that you're here, can I have a nap? I couldn't sleep with Dmitri being all whiny."

Nodding, Ivan smiled down at his daughter. "Of course, but they will need feeding in two hours again." He would be waking him up, but better to remind him anyway. "Do you want me to take him? It looks like he is about finished eating."

"If you can hold both, sure. Just make sure they're fine." America yawned, shifting Dmitri once he was finished and started to just play with his abused nipple. "My boobs feel so sore now. I don't get why this is normal to breast feed."

"It is a bonding experience, and it is better for the babies." And, studies showed it is also healthy for the mothers, but that didn't really apply since America's health depended on his country. He really doubted that breast feeding would affect the stock market.

Handing over their son carefully, America rubbed his eyes as soon as Ivan had a hold on Dmitri and Anya. "I know, but it still hurts and feels weird. I didn't say I would stop doing it though." Despite the bruises on his nipples from their mouths, Alfred really did feel closer to the children because of it. "Now it's nap time."

* * *

We're getting close to the end! A few more chapters and that's it!


	40. 3 months old

"But Alfred, it is for their own good! What if they get sick?" Russia was talking to Alfred, trying to convince him that giving the kids shots was a good thing for them, or else they could get all kinds of nasty viruses. "They will hardly feel a thing."

Shaking his head, America crossed his arms as well. "No way! It will hurt them and then they'll cry and when they are older they'll remember it and hate me for letting it happen! How did you get the vaccines any way?" He wasn't about to let his adorable son and daughter get stabbed with a needle by a psychopath who made a man pregnant.

Sighing, Ivan changed which arm he was holding Dmitri with. "I think a quick prick would be better than getting sick. Since they are so small, getting sick is dangerous." They were still small for being three months old, but it was better than before.

Narrowing his eyes, America shifted to be more comfortable, but kept his arms crossed. "I don't know. I don't want them to hate me already. I hate seeing them cry." Though Ivan definitely had a strong point with saying that if they got sick when they were this little and young, it wouldn't be a good thing for any involved.

"They cannot hate you, you are the one who gives them nourishment." Russia held out the baby, giving Dmitri to Alfred. "Just hold him and make him interested in something else. It will be so quick, he won't even know what happened."

Alfred took his son and started to rock him in his arms. "Hey there little guy. Guess what? You're already becoming such a big, strong boy; you're a bit bigger than your sister now!" He continued to go on about how big Dmitri was, all while tensely watching Ivan prepare the needle and syringe.

Taking a cotton ball, Russia cleaned the small leg. "Try to hold his leg. I don't want him moving it." Dmitri was looking around with curious eyes, mostly watching his mother. Then Ivan took the needle, putting it in and injecting the medicine.

Keeping the smile on his face for his son, America watched as he blinked twice before screaming out. "I told you he would hate me!" Alfred yelled at Russia with a glare, immediately holding Dmitri to his chest to rock him. "It's ok, it was just a small prick. Mommy won't let your Daddy do that again."

Tossing out the needle, Ivan went to their son, rubbing his head. "You were such a good boy for Daddy, weren't you?" He smiled, kissing the screaming child on the forehead. "When he calms down, could you get Anya?"

"When he calms down? You're the one who did this to him in the first place! I knew they wouldn't like us if you stabbed them!" America yelled, cradling his baby to protect him from the giant nation. Already Dmitri's sobs were quieting, but Alfred was still on the defensive, all but glaring at Ivan.

Ivan sighed, then leaned forward and quickly kissed America on the lips. "You are overreacting. Listen, he is already starting to calm down." The crying was now more of a quiet wail, and his small fists started clenching Alfred's shirt. "Now, please go get Anya. She needs a shot as well, after all."

Still glaring, America coddled his son as he went to the nursery. "I'm sorry Dmitri, I didn't want you to get hurt, but it will help make you stronger." All he hoped now was that Russia knew what he was doing and the vaccine wasn't going to make his babies sick. Gently placing him in his crib, Alfred turned to pick up his daughter and lightly rubbed her soft cheek. "Now don't hate me too much, but your dad has a surprise for you." He murmured as they went back to Russia.

Smiling, Ivan let her grab his finger as Anya was brought into the room. He already had the needle ready, so he started cleaning her leg. "Now, be a good girl for me, Anya." When he stuck in the needle and quickly injected her with the serum, they both waited for her to start crying as her brother had, but she just kept looking around with her big blue eyes.

"She's..." America started, looking down at Anya with his own wide eyes. "She's not doing anything." He full out expected both of them to wail after the needle, but all their daughter did was look and move around.

"Aw, she is such a big girl, not crying at all!" Throwing away the needle, Russia picked her up from Alfred's arms, grinning even more as she smiled at him. Even if it probably was just gas, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

With his own pout, the American nation stated. "That's no fair! The world can't have two psychopaths that will stick others with needles! You're bad enough!"

Getting a cloth, Ivan wiped some drool from her face. "I have no idea what you are talking about. But you are certainly not implying that our daughter will grow up to be anything less than an angel, are you?" He felt her diaper, deciding she would need a change. Dmitri probably would, as well.

"Of course not, nation-of-innocence." He scoffed, going back to check on Dmitri. It always made Alfred have mixed emotions when he saw Ivan around their kids. Normally the brute looked ready to kill someone and laugh about it, but with them he actually looked... Human. Well, as human as nations could.

Dangling a raddle in front of her face, Russia smiled as she was instantly interested in it. "If you could change their diapers and feed them, I could start on supper." And do the laundry, which was starting to pile up. Most of their time was spent with the twins. Because, with only two of them, that is what they were. Only twins, never triplets.

Shrugging, America agreed. "Sure, whatever. As long as you aren't around them." As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ivan actually was an amazing father. The only thing that could be better would be if the brute didn't use his size and impressive threats to keep the superpower locked up in his land.

* * *

Sorry it's a short one. Now, the next chapter will either be the last and very very long, or I can split it up in two. I'll put it to a vote, let me know which you want!


	41. 7 months old

Knocking on the door, Lithuania looked around nervously. He had gotten a message from Russia practically forcing him to come to his house as soon as possible, and miss the world meeting they were having the next day.

"Ivan, you get it!" America yelled, holding their son close to him as he fed. "And if it's someone I know you better not send them away!" Because dammit, he was getting lonely even with Russia and their twins. A hero needed to be social, no matter how much he cared about Dmitri and Anya. Ivan could take care of them so he could see other people. "Wait... Someone's at the door?"

Knowing exactly who it was, Ivan went to the door with Anya, who had just had a bath, and was nuzzling herself into a blanket. "I asked him to come over, do not worry." Then he opened the door, smiling at Toris. "I am glad you arrived."

Staring at the bundle in his arms, Lithuania stuttered profusely. "O-O-Of course I d-did Russia." Just who's child was in Ivan's hands? Did he steal the baby because he was so lonely? "Wh-What would y-you like me to do?" Normally he wasn't this bad around the giant, but the kid was throwing him off.

Still grinning, Russia continued drying Anya off. "Babysit, of course. Come inside. America! Bring Dmitri!" Since they had been gaining weight at such a good rate lately, and they were already over six months old, he had figured it was time.

"Toris?" Alfred yelled out, slipping on a shirt before walking into the main entrance. Dmitri was squirming against his chest from being interrupted with his feeding time, but he wasn't crying. Yet. "I haven't see you in forever man!"

Eyes going wide at not only seeing another baby, but seeing Alfred who had disappeared for over a year, he glanced at Ivan. "America! You... are here?" And he chose to ignore the wet patch on the nation's shirt right where his nipple should be.

Rubbing the back on his neck with his free hand, America smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm here. It's been a while since I've seen you though! How have you been?" Rocking Dmitri on his shoulder, he then started to absentmindedly burp him.

By this point, Lithuania's brain had pretty much shut down. Also, he was still creeped out that Russia was standing right behind him. With a baby. "I-I'm good. Um... how have you been?"

Deciding they had chatted long enough, Ivan stepped in. "Alfred, I thought this would be a good opportunity for you and I to go to the world meeting tomorrow. Toris has always been good with babies. And Toris, remember, don't ask, don't tell." The last part he added while placing a firm hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Wait, you're actually letting me leave here?" He asked incredulously, hearing his son burp on his shoulder. "I thought that you didn't want anyone else knowing about them or seeing them! And what am I supposed to say when I get to the meeting, 'Sorry, my plane got lost in Russia so I had to stay at his house for over a year'?"

"I told you, you can leave whenever you wish. If it is with my permission, I will let you back." Not that he had any suspicions that America would try to leave the babies, or try to take them away. They both realized that they needed each other, raising them. "And I am sure the strong nation America could come up with something to tell them."

Moving Dmitri down so he was cradled in his arms, Alfred frowned. "I'm strong, not smart, and you of all people should know that." Speaking of being a country, he had a moment of curiosity of how his nation was holding out. Hopefully there hadn't been any terrorist attacks or something like that...

Biting his lip, Toris spoke up. "Um, so you want me to babysit? Could you... show me where things are, and what their schedules are like?" He was more used to taking care of kids between three and ten, but he did know a little about babies. Enough to know that taking care of two would be difficult.

Turning his attention back to Lithuania, America smiled. "Of course! Well, all their stuff is in the nursery so if you look around you'll find anything you need... Anya just had a bath..." With that he stopped. "Wait! You haven't been introduced yet!" Moving Dmitri so the other nation could see his face, he smiled down at his child. "This is our son, Dmitri and Ivan is holding our daughter Anya. If you couldn't tell, they're twins."

Also trying very hard to ignore the fact that America had just said 'our', Lithuania nodded. After all, Ivan had told him not to ask questions, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know anyways. He watched as Anya seemed to decide if he was worthy of her attention, and then looked back to Russia. "They are... very nice."

"Of course they are!" America crowed, happy he could show his children off to someone other than their parents. "Well, as I was saying... Anya just had a bath but needs a diaper and Dmitri just finished eating so he's probably going to need to be changed soon. When they become fussy it's cause they are tired and whatever you do, _don't_ let Dmitri see you sad or _he'll_ cry as well... It's not fun... Seriously, don't even fake it."

Following behind, Ivan payed more attention to Anya than what they were saying. "There is milk in the fridge. Do you know how to make it room temperature?" He smiled down at her as she tried grabbing at his short hair.

"I-I could assume, but I would feel better if you told me how." Toris admitted, still awkward being around not only America after no one had seen him for so long, but 'their' children. Though he had to admit that Ivan seemed much less lonely with a child in his arms.

Pausing his tirade, America piped up. "So _that's_ why you got me to pump! I thought it was just cause I was complaining so much about wet spots!"

Nodding, Russia looked up. "I will leave you two at it, while I dress Anya." He went into the nursery, which they basically only used for things like changing them, since they had moved their cribs into Alfred's room, where they all slept.

"But yeah, d'ya think it'll be ok? I haven't seen like anyone since... Well for a while, so this is going to be so awesome! Thanks in advance for doing this!" America smiled brightly, hugging Toris from the side.

The Baltic nation smiled, thinking that he didn't really have a choice. "I am sure England and Canada will be glad you are back." And China, since he had been complaining to everyone about how America had probably disappeared so he wouldn't have to pay his debt.

Looking between Dmitri and Lithuania, Alfred held over his son. "Here, you two should get acquainted before I get to leave!" He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "This is gonna be great!" Not only were his children old and big enough to stay with someone he trusted, but he wasn't fat from the pregnancy anymore and his scar had disappeared.

Holding the small child as if he was made of glass, Toris looked up to make sure he was doing it right. "Are... are you sure you wish to leave them with only me? Estonia probably would be better..." Although he had never been around kids, he probably would know everything about them.

"I trust you." Alfred answered, thinking for a second. It didn't really make sense that Russia had made Toris babysit, since it was Estonia who delivered them. "So yeah, it doesn't matter. Just make sure you support their heads even though they are getting better at doing it themselves."

Nodding, Lithuania made sure he did so. "Do you know how long you will be away?"

Coming back from changing Anya, Russia answered. "If we leave tomorrow, instead of tonight and stay at the hotel, we should only be gone for five to seven hours. I have a pager, so if anything happens just page me and we will come right over."

America nodded in agreement as he took his daughter in his arms. "That sounds good cause then I can pump some more so I don't have any 'accidents' during the meeting." Cause that would really suck. Touching Anya's nose, he smiled down at her. "And it gives me more time to be around my babies."

Feeling incredibly like a third wheel, Toris handed the baby back. "So... will I be staying here until then?" He asked, glancing nervously at Russia. The baby girl was dressed in a small outfit, which looked warm, and was purple. Also she seemed to be drooling.

"Yes, you can stay in one of the guest rooms. After all, it will be nice to get to know them before you take care of them, da?" Ivan said, not looking up from Anya.

Nodding, Toris simply said. "Ok, that sounds like a good idea." Before excusing himself to the guest room. So all along, America was here with Russia and they had -no, they couldn't since they were both male, no matter what it seemed like- two children... The strange thing was that all he could think about was how Estonia never said anything after coming back from Russia's house. Though it made sense since the large nation did like to threaten them.

.oOo.

Picking a seat, Ivan smiled up at the front, where America was sitting. They had arrived early, so that everyone would see him when they came in, instead of him walking in and everyone asking questions all at once. "So are you nervous to see everyone again?"

"A bit I guess, but more excited to finally be out in the world!" America crowed, leaning back in his chair. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to see everyone after so long -well, so long in human terms- and finally be able to see what had been going on with his nation.

Just then, a group of nations walked into the meeting room. As they were talking, Finland looked over and gasped. "America?" With his eyes wide, everyone else looked over at said nation and had varying degrees of surprise. Sweden just looked angry as usual and Denmark's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

Grinning widely, Alfred stood up with his arms wide. "Of course it's me! Who else would be the U S of Fucking A?"

Running up to him, Italy gave the Western nation a big hug. "I'm so happy you are back, ve~ I thought you had been eaten by the pants monster!" But Ludwig had never even thought of checking that out. "You're back, you're back! Where were you?"

"I am!" He stated with just as much enthusiasm, hugging North Italy back. But... What was he supposed to say to that? If he said he was in Russia, then others might start to ask question that he didn't know if he could answer. "Uh... I was just having a vacation and I got lost, what can I say?" He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile. "I don't really know my way around Poland, Belarus and Russia."

Pulling back, Feliciano's eyes went wide. "You were lost for a year? That must mean you hadn't had any pasta! I'll make you some after the meeting! Or I could probably go make some now... They should have a kitchen somewhere here..."

Stepping forward, England's large eyebrows were knit together. "You finally came back, did you?" He tried to disguise the relief in his voice, so as to not ruin his reputation he had been growing since his pirate days. "I will have you know you put us all in a right mess looking for you. And now you will totally disrupt the meeting, since everyone will be talking about you."

Grinning widely at the sight of his former caretaker, Alfred all but jumped on him with a laugh. "I know you missed me old man! How are you Iggy? Still have the same stick up your ass? Well that's kinda irrelevant since your getting all pissy at me for 'disrupting' the meeting."

Trying to push him away, Arthur soon gave up and let himself be hugged. "Whatever, stupid git. Where were you, anyway? And what was that phone call about?" The... 'other Alfred' had said that he had also gotten a strange call from America.

Falling silent, Alfred let Arthur slip from his grasp and looked to the floor. "Well... Like I said I was lost, so I don't know exactly where I was." He started, knowing it wasn't fully a lie since he didn't know where in Russia he was. "But I managed to find a phone to call you from so you wouldn't worry, even if you still did anyways."

Sighing, the British nation decided to let it pass. "Alright. Well, I guess I am glad to have you back." He uncomfortably patted his back, since he suddenly looked kind of sad. Sitting down at his usual seat, Arthur was actually happy to see the chair that had been empty for so long filled.

Shuffling into the meeting room, Matthew quelled the feeling to apologize for being a few minutes late and instead just went to his spot. Instead of sitting though, he looked over a few seats with his eyes wide. "A-Al-Alfred!" He exclaimed, his violet eyes about to pop out of his face he was so surprised.

"Mattie!" Alfred said back, standing up again and opening his arms wide. "It's nice to see you bro!"

Hugging his brother back, Matthew had to keep himself from sobbing on his shoulder. "I missed you! B-But... I think we should talk after the meeting so that Ludwig doesn't get too upset..." He needed to talk to him after all, the phone call had worried him.

After a while, it was obvious nothing was going to be accomplished in this meeting, with everyone wanting to talk to the returned nation, so Germany stopped trying to get it back under way and put in his phone that he would have to reschedule the meeting. Ivan was sitting, smiling at America, who was excitedly talking with everyone. Of course, they shared a few looks, which meant Alfred was wondering if he had heard anything from Lithuania yet, which he hadn't. That meant there must not be any problems.

"I know everyone is excited to see the awesome America but really!" Alfred laughed, already feeling anxious to be away from his children. "I gotta go back home... With Russia... Yeah... He's gonna take me home and I'll see you all at the next meeting!" He tried to get away from the crowd, but Canada stopped him from going any further. "Hey Matt, I need to go..." He stopped, looking over the shorter blond's shoulder at Ivan who was looking at him expectantly.

Grabbing onto his brother's jacket, Matthew wouldn't let him go. Sure, he wasn't the most forceful nation, but he needed answers. America looked at him with a smirk on his face, obviously wondering why he wasn't letting him go. "I want to talk about what happened."

Looking back to Russia, America nodded. "Ok, let's go out to talk." If he was going to tell Canada just what happened, then he didn't want anyone else knowing. Well... Maybe it would be best just to show him so he wouldn't be so disbelieving.

Once they got out of the crowd, Alfred waved Ivan over. "Hey so... Can Matt come with us?" He asked, pleading Ivan silently, hoping he understood just how much this meant to him.

Smiling, the large Russian nodded. "I believe he is a wise choice." After all, he would not tell anyone, and would be easy enough to control. "I will get the helicopter ready. I would like to leave soon." The sooner the better, they had been away long enough already.

With a single nod, America turned back to his brother. "Do you want to stay for a bit, cause you can just borrow some clothes to make it easier unless you have enough packed." If it was going to happen like he wanted, Matt would end up staying for a bit to not only help, but to meet his niece and nephew.

Slightly confused, Canada shrugged. "R-Russia seemed like he wanted to leave, so I could just borrow stuff?" But why was he with Russia anyway? It didn't add up, was he with him this whole time? But why didn't he say anything?

"Okay, that sounds good. Adding your stuff to the laundry wouldn't be a problem anyways." Plus he still had some clothes Ivan had gotten him when he was still normal sized as he was now. "Let's get this show on the road!" He had already said goodbye to Arthur, so now they just had to get back home so he could see his babies and what they left of Toris.

Following after him, Matthew wondered what he was getting himself into. But it was his brother, so he wanted to trust him. They got into the helicopter, with Russia in the front. Canada just decided to sit along and find out what was at the end of the ride.

* * *

Alright, so um the vote was for one long chapter, but I have kind of been procrastinating writing the ending... I just can't think of an awesome way to end such a long story! Anyway, sorry to everyone who wanted a long chapter. And sorry this was a day late, yesterday there were male strippers at a club... couldn't pass that up... God they were so hot, for anyone wondering. And yes, everything came off.

A small side note here, for anyone who has been following me on twitter, I had to delete my account, because my mom got on twitter and I didn't want her to link anything from there to here. But in a few weeks, when she gets bored of it, I will make another one. Sorry.


	42. End

America was restless for the entire flight, finally perking up when he noticed that they were somewhere over Russia. This had been probably the only time he was happy that the meeting was in Germany instead of in North America somewhere. "Are we there yet?" Alfred whined at Russia through the microphone they each had.

"Calm down, Alfred, we will see them soon enough." Hopefully they weren't too much trouble for Lithuania. Without their parents there, it was anyone's guess how they would behave.

Still not calming down, Alfred looked to Canada who was thoroughly confused. It really shouldn't have made him happy, but it did. It just meant that when he met the kids, he would be even more surprised and hopefully more happy. "Are we at least close?"

Laughing, Ivan pointed out the window. "See that black thing over there? That is the forest." Canada hadn't said much the entire flight, but he was sure to when he saw Anya and Dmitri.

Looking out the window, America smiled widely as he remembered it and that the house was very close to it. "Look Matt! We're almost there!" Barely able to stop himself from jumping up and down in his seat, Alfred somehow managed to wait until the helicopter landed so he could get out with Canada in tow behind him. "Hurry!"

"America, why are we here?" Matthew finally got up the courage to ask. This was Russia, it was not America, so why were they here? It didn't look like Alfred was being forced to come here, considering he was practically jumping up and down and pulling him to the door.

Glancing back at his brother, Alfred just winked. "You'll see." He didn't want to say anything in case he didn't take it too well, so he just waited for Ivan to open the door before calling out. "Hey Lithuania, we're back!" Hopefully he was still ok, having to take care of their twins by himself.

Running out of the room, Toris sighed in relief. "They haven't gone to sleep the whole time! And how do you get them to eat, I don't think they drank half a bottle!" And, they just started crying again. How was one person supposed to take care of them?

Canada didn't know what he was talking about, and wasn't quite sure what that sound was coming from a room across the hall. He knew what it sounded like... but that just wouldn't make sense, would it?

Truly happy that he was back home, Alfred just laughed. "It's fine, they probably just miss me." He didn't want to give up too much info before Matt saw his kids. "Canada is gonna get to meet them now!" He exclaimed, pulling him into the nursery without realizing the gasp of shock from his brother.

Before Matt could say anything, he went over to Dmitri who was crying loudly and picked him up and started to rock him. "It's ok honey, mommy's back." He cooed, soothing his child. Going back over to a flabbergasted Matthew, he lowered his son so he could see. "This is your nephew, Dmitri."

Feeling as if he had just been dropped into a tub of ice water, Matthew started mumbling, pointing to the squirming baby. "Wh-you-baby... You're a dad?" So this is why he had disappeared for so long? Because he had knocked some girl up? But that still didn't answer why they were in Russia's house...

"Pfft, I _wish_ I was the dad... It would have made all of this so much easier." Alfred scoffed, rocking his son again. "Really long story short, I'm their mom." Speaking of they, Anya started to hiccup like she did before crying so he shifted his grip on Dmitri and picked her up as well. "And this is your niece, Anya. They're twins."

Swallowing, Canada watched as the girl, his niece apparently, started sucking her thumb. "What do you mean their mom? How can you be their mom?" That didn't make sense, none of this made sense. But they kind of looked like him...

Glad that Matthew was taking it fairly well, he explained. "Like I said it's a long story, but I am their mom. At least, I did carry them forever in my belly." At that he went silent, mourning the loss of their third child. There was no way he would ever forget James, just as he couldn't stop loving his two living kids. "They're about seven months old now."

His brain shutting down any capacity for rational thought, Canada decided to go with it, like what the heck. He stepped forward, looking at them. "C-can I hold one?" If they were his niece and nephew, he should be able to hold them, right?

"Sure!" Alfred laughed, handing over Dmitri since he seemed the most placated. "If he starts to get fussy it's probably just gas." Going over to his bed, Alfred sighed as he sat down, glad to be back despite wanting to get out for so long. Grabbing the small blue blanket that was there, he started to feel it with his fingertips, absentmindedly memorizing the texture.

Laughing lightly when Dmitri started grabbing his glasses, Matthew sat down as well and glanced to America. "Is that blanket his?" He asked, pointing to the blue one Alfred was grasping. It didn't look like it would be for Anya, since it was a darkish blue.

Looking down at his hand, the smile on America's face immediately fell. "N-No..." He stuttered, ashamed he was already feeling so emotional but not being able to do anything about it. "It's James'..."

Feeling the atmosphere change, Canada knew he was walking on thin ice. Alfred looked like he was in pain, and he wanted to help him. Scooting closer, he held Dmitri's hand. "Wh-who is James?" Maybe this would help...

With his eyes narrowed with emotional pain, Alfred managed to choke out. "He... He was their brother." A single tear managed to fall out before others went in its path. "I'm sorry I'm such a wreak." America said, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand. "It's just... It was really hard..."

Moving Dmitri to mostly his lap, Matthew pat his brother's shoulder. "It's alright, you can let it out." After all, it wouldn't be the first time he was used as a tear rag. But it seemed that his nephew had caught on to the emotion somehow, as he started wailing.

Watching as Matthew calmed down his son, Alfred smiled pitifully, tears still on his cheeks. "It's a long story. I don't want to bore you." Or end up crying all over him, but if he was going to talk about James, even now it was hard to do without becoming extremely emotional. Damn maternal instincts covering up his heroic self.

Looking up from the crying baby, Canada bit his lip. "Well, maybe you should tell me another time." It seemed like it was still too soon for him to talk about it, but it was also obvious that he needed someone to talk to.

"I guess..." Alfred agreed, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "But anyways, I've been wanting to show _someone_ the reason I've been missing for slow long, and I'm glad Russia finally let me." Patting his brother's back, he grinned. "What a better person than my bro? After all, we're gonna need babysitters every once and a while..." Since it was obvious that just Toris wasn't cut out for the job.

Rolling his eyes, Matthew was glad that Dmitri had started settling down. "Of course, after a year of me taking care of your country for you, you still want me to do things." But he didn't mind really, as long as he would have help. Taking care of two babies was not something he would enjoy.

America's eyes went wide. "Fu-" He stopped himself from swearing just in time. "I totally forgot that you were doing that!" How horrible was he? Obviously being at Ivan's house for so long had ruined him. "How is my country anyways?"

Canada started bouncing Dmitri on his lap. "It is doing fine. You were healthy, so nothing drastic happened. It was mostly just a few paperwork problems."

"Don't think you can ever use this against me, but I'm sorry Mattie... I didn't want to do this, but there was no way I could have run my nation from Ivan's house..." Shifting Anya so he was rocking her, Alfred rubbed her nose softly to get her to doze off. "Not to mention that you're gonna be an awesome uncle."

"You think so? I don't know much about kids..." He could probably ask Francis. Although at the same time, that would bring up some questions about why he needed to know how to be a good uncle, and maybe France around kids wasn't a good idea either.

Scoffing, Alfred laughed. "And you think I knew everything about being a mom before this? Heck, I wasn't even ready to be a _dad_ never mind actually have the kids myself." But Russia helped a lot with his original fears, even if he was the one that created this whole mess in the first place.

Ivan knocked on the door, poking his head in. "Could I steal Dmitri for his bath? Lithuania didn't even want to try." He had just sent the Baltic state on his way, having no more need for him.

Their son blinked when Russia took him, and then grasped his big finger in his little hand. Somehow, Canada thought that looked... right.

.oOo.

Only a week after Anya learned the word Mama, England showed up at their doorstep. It was a surprise for everyone, and Alfred couldn't really make an excuse with a one year old in his arm, throwing her new word around. Eventually Arthur accepted it, though he didn't really like his little boy living with that Russian. He broke down when Dmitri started nibbling on his thumb.

Both twins were blond. Anya had some streaks in her hair of an almost white colour, contrasted by her grey eyes. Dmitri's eyes changed to green, which was a little strange, because Ivan insisted that the woman had had blue eyes.

On the twin's fifth birthday, Russia asked Alfred if he would want another. Of course, the independent nation shot down that idea quickly, but unfortunately for him, Anya had heard it and asked for a little sister or brother. He couldn't very well say no to her pleading, if manipulative, eyes. This time, he made sure that Ivan kept the girl alive and let her go back home.

Nicoli was born at almost exactly midnight. Ivan had given America the choice of naming him, but the bespectacled nation decided that they should pick a Russian name, worrying that if they picked another American name, the baby would die.

All together, they were a happy family. More and more nations found out, and became different uncles and aunts. Ukraine became a big part of their lives after Anya got a bit older, and started worrying about why she was so different, which was nothing compared to when she was thirteen and thought she was dying because she got her period.

Every once in a while, frequently at first, and eventually just once every few months, America saw Ivan looking out the front window on the second floor. It took him a while, but after a few years he figured it out. That window had a perfect view of where they had cremated James.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" The large country asked, pausing in his digging.

Alfred ran the threadbare blue blanket through his fingers. "Yeah, I'm sure. We couldn't bury him, so this is the next best thing right?" The air was warm, nothing compared to his summers back home, but still warm. Enough so that the ground wasn't frozen. Once the hole was dug, he folded the blanket up, placing it safely in the hole.

Russia started shoveling the dirt on top of it, looking up when a small voice called from the doorway. "Mama, are you coming to play with us? You promised to show us how to make a paper plane!" Dmitri tilted his blond head to the side, holding a sheet of crumpled white paper in his hand.

"Yeah." Alfred took one last look at the blue blanket before it was covered in dirt. "Yeah honey, let's make some planes."

END


End file.
